애별리 (Love, Separate, Leave)
by Leenahanwoo
Summary: Law seorang budak istana. Kid sang pengawal kerajaan yang misterius. Keduanya dipertemukan oleh alunan haegeum di suatu fajar. Awal kisah dari dua insan di tengah pergolakan politik Kerajaan Joseon di bawah kepemimpinan Raja Sukjong yang arif. My first KidLaw Indonesian fanfiction, Saeguk AU
1. Chapter 1 - Haegeum

**Title : [** **애별리** **(Love, Separate, Leave)** **]** **Chapter 1 - Haegeum**

 **Genre :** **Saeguk,** **Shounen-ai**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : Chaptered with 3.155 words**

 **Author : leenahanwoo**

 **Pairing: K** **id** **x** **Law**

 **Cast : Eustass Kid** **,** **Trafalgar Law** **and OC**

 **Warning : SHO-AI Content ! Don't like don't read ! OOC-ness is everywhere !**

 **Disclaimer : All One Piece casts are Eiichiro Oda-sama's. This story and OC are mine.**

* * *

 **Glossary**

* * *

 **Haegeum** : Jenis alat musik gesek tradisional yang berasal dari Korea. Haegeum adalah jenis rebab yang diadaptasikan dari rebab Cina dan masih sejenis dengan erhu, xiqin, dan erxian.

 **Gibang** : rumah pelacuran

 **Mohwagwan** : Aula tamu untuk menyambut para utusan dari China

 **Gisaeng** : Kisaeng, gisaeng atau ginyeo, adalah wanita yang berprofesi sebagai penghibur di Korea pada zaman Dinasti Goryeo dan Dinasti Joseon

 **Do** **seong** : Ibukota Joseon

 **Hanja** : Huruf yang dipinjam Korea dari Bahasa Cina dan dimasukkan dalam bahasa Korea lengkap dengan pengucapan Korea

 **Ahjussi** : Paman (bukan dalam ikatan sedarah)

 **Hanbok** : Pakaian tradisional masyarakat Korea

 **Baeja** : Tompi tanpa tangan

 **Naeuri** : Tuan (untuk yang berkedudukan menengah hingga paling rendah, Pejabat Senior tingkat 3 hingga Pejabat Junior tingkat 9); juga digunakan oleh orang biasa dan masyarakat menengah ke bawah untuk memanggil/menyebut para bangsawan

 **Daegam** : Tuan (untuk yang berkedudukan sangat tinggi; Pejabat Senior tingkat 1 dan tingkat 2)

 **Yeonggam** : Tuan (untuk yang berkedudukan menengah; Pejabat Senior tingkat 2 dan tingkat 3)

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++##**

* * *

Sepoi angin menerpa dedaunan yang bertengger di pohon _maple_ yang menguning. Burung-burung kecil terbang rendah, memulai hari lebih awal. Di bawah pohon _maple_ yang berusia hampir seratus tahun, berdiri paviliun kecil tempat para pemusik istana berlatih keras. Bangunan itu kosong, hanya berisikan beberapa alat musik yang baru saja dirapikan. Samar-samar, suara _haegeum_ mengalun sedih.

Sesosok pemuda tengah memainkan _haegeum_ dengan kemampuan seadanya, berbekal ajaran salah seorang pemusik istana yang selalu memperhatikan dan menyayanginya layaknya seorang anak. Dia memakai pakaian budak, berwarna hijau pudar dari bahan berkualitas rendah. Duduk bersebelahan dengan alat musik yang berjejer rapi, dia mengalunkan nada-nada melalui _haegeum_ di tangannya.

Di antara nada, dia kembali terkenang kisah hidupnya. Dia lahir sebagai anak seorang budak di sebuah _gibang_. Kala itu, Cina mengirimkan utusannya dalam urusan politik kedua negara. Kedatangan rombongan Kekaisaran Cina disertai kedatangan para pedagang melalui Jalur Sutera, yang mempererat hubungan kedua negara dari segi ekonomi. Para pedagang besar Cina dijamu dengan mewah di Mohwagwan, sementara para pedagang kecil hanya mendapatkan penyambutan di berbagai _gibang_ , termasuk para pedagang dari Eropa dan luar Cina. Namun masalah lain pun muncul; jumlah _gisaeng_ yang ada tidak sebanding dengan banyaknya pedagang yang memenuhi _gibang_ saat itu, menimbulkan protes dari para pedagang dan mereka pun membuat kerusuhan hampir di semua _gibang_ di Doseong. Sebagian besar _gibang_ yang berada di ibu kota dihancurkan, dibakar, dan para _gisaeng_ serta para budak diperkosa dengan kejam. Ibunya menjadi salah satu korban kerusuhan yang terjadi pada saat itu. Dia yang hanya seorang budak pencuci pakaian para _gisaeng_ , dipaksa melayani nafsu pedagang yang mabuk dan menggila di tengah kerusuhan.

Petugas kepolisian dibantu para tentara istana dengan cepat mengamankan situasi, namun kerugian yang ditimbulkan begitu besar sehingga Raja Hyeonjong memerintahkan untuk mengusir semua pedagang dari luar Joseon. Keadaan kembali damai, namun efek dari kerusuhan tersebut masih terus berlanjut. Belasan _gisaeng_ yang tak mampu menghadapi trauma setelah kerusuhan ditemukan bunuh diri, atau melarikan diri. Para budak yang diperkosa dan ketahuan hamil pun langsung diusir dari _gibang_ tempat mereka bekerja. Termasuk ibunya.

Dia lahir di desa para budak tempat ibunya mengungsi setelah diusir secara kejam oleh pemilik _gibang_. Tapi dia berbeda. Rambutnya sama hitam dengan kulit kecokelatan khas budak. Namun garis wajah, rahang, bahkan postur tubuhnya tak menunjukkan ras yang sama dengan yang lainnya. Iris matanya yang berwarna keperakan membuat semua orang di desa rakyat jelata menyebutnya anak siluman. Darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya bukan berasal dari ras yang sama, dan mereka membencinya karena hal itu. Hanya sang ibu yang selalu menghiburnya, dan mengatakan bahwa dia bahagia memilikinya, tak peduli dia berbeda dari semua orang.

Ketika sang ibu meninggal karena wabah epidemi yang melanda desa tersebut, dia berpikir ingin ikut menyusul sang ibu. Dia pun telah terkena penyakit epidemi itu, jadi apa salahnya jika ia ikut mati bersama para korban yang lain? Tak ada yang menyayangi dirinya apalagi menangisi kepergiannya. Namun seorang tabib istana baik hati menyelamatkan nyawa dan menyembuhkannya, lalu mengajaknya tinggal di kediamannya sebagai budak. Sang tabib mengajarinya ilmu pengobatan sedikit-sedikit, juga membaca huruf _hanja_.

Kebahagiaannya tak berlangsung lama. Selang dua tahun, tabib istana itu dibunuh tanpa sebab yang jelas. Polisi menyatakan sang tabib dibunuh karena perampokan, padahal sebetulnya ia dibunuh oleh sebab politik. Keluarga tabib itu pindah ke provinsi lain, dan para budak milik tabib dikembalikan ke pemerintahan. Entah bagaimana dia pun dimasukkan ke dalam daftar budak yang akan dikirimkan ke Biro Musik Kerajaan, dan sejak saat itu ia bekerja di sana.

"Ternyata kau yang memainkan _haegeum_ di waktu fajar seperti ini."

Pemuda itu terkejut bukan kepalang. Seorang pengawal kerajaan berhasil memergokinya, dan itu bukan pertanda baik. Dengan segera ia menyembunyikan _haegeum_ itu ke balik badannya. Dia hanyalah seorang budak, yang tak berhak memainkan alat musik milik istana. Ketakutan menjalari tubuhnya, dan membuatnya menunduk kaku.

"Mengapa berhenti?" tanyanya.

Tentu saja dia harus berhenti. Dia akan dihukum berat jika sampai ketahuan memainkan alat musik milik istana. Dan pengawal kerajaan ini pasti akan melaporkannya kepada penga …

"Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu, tenang saja."

… was? Dia mengangkat kepala sedikit lalu memicingkan mata curiga. Pengawal ini tiba-tiba muncul dan memergokinya, tapi berkata tidak akan melaporkannya? Siapa yang akan percaya?

"Aku hanya seorang pengawal biasa. Tidak ada petugas di Biro Musik yang akan menanggapi sekalipun aku melaporkanmu."

Dan bahkan membaca pikirannya? Pemuda itu lalu berpikir bahwa si pengawal kerajaan seharusnya menjadi cenayang dan bukannya seorang pengawal.

"… b-benarkah?" Dia pun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Tentu. Kau bisa percaya padaku."

Yang benar saja. Ini bahkan baru kali pertama mereka bertemu. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa mempercayai pengawal kerajaan yang berdiri di hadapannya ini?

"Lanjutkan saja permainanmu. Itu bagus sekali. Kalau saja kau bukan budak, kau pasti bisa menjadi pemusik istana." Pengawal itu tersenyum lebar. Entah itu memang senyuman atau sebuah seringai, pemuda itu tak bisa menebak.

Dengan enggan dia menanggapi, "Terima kasih," dengan setengah berbisik.

Pengawal itu mengangguk, kemudian berbalik. Si pemuda sedikit bernapas lega, kejadian barusan terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Selama ini dia selalu bermain _haegeum_ sembunyi-sembunyi, dan untungnya tidak ada yang pernah melihat ataupun memperhatikan. Jika tiba-tiba ada pengawal kerajaan yang sampai mendengar suara _haegeum_ yang ia mainkan … tunggu, bagaimana mungkin ada pengawal kerajaan yang berkeliling hingga ke Biro Musik di pagi buta seperti ini? Areal biro kerajaan bukanlah wilayah yang biasa dimasuki oleh pengawal kerajaan. Apa mungkin orang ini …

"Oh ya." Si pengawal menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh kembali ke arah pemuda itu, membuatnya mengernyit takut sambil memeluk erat _haegeum_ di dalam dekapan.

"Y-ya?"

"Lain kali jika kau memainkan _haegeum_ lagi, pastikan kau memainkannya di saat semua orang sedang terlelap. Jika Yang Mulia Raja atau pangeran kerajaan sampai mendengarnya, bukan tidak mungkin kau dijadikan selir kerajaan." Dan kemudian dia berjalan menjauh sambil tertawa.

 _Sial_! umpatnya dalam hati. _Dasar pengawal kerajaan kurang ajar_!

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++##**

* * *

Di dekat sumur milik Biro Musik, tampak 3 orang budak sedang mencuci pakaian seragam para pemusik istana. Satu orang mencuci, orang kedua membilas pakaian, dan yang lainnya menjemurkan pakaian di pelataran. Budak yang mencuci pakaian sesekali menyeka keringat, sinar matahari menyengat kulit walau waktu masih dini.

"Law, kau kerjakan yang lain saja. Biar aku yang melanjutkan mencuci pakaian," ujar pria paruh baya yang baru selesai membilas pakaian.

Pemuda yang sedang mencuci pakaian itu menoleh lalu mengernyit. "Eh? Tapi ini pekerjaan rutinku juga."

"Kau selalu bekerja sampai larut setiap malam. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Kemudian dia mengambil wadah cucian di hadapannya dan mulai mencuci. "Tak apa, kau beres-beres saja di paviliun sana."

" _Ahjussi_ , bagaimana jika nanti sakit pinggangmu kambuh lagi? Ayolah, biarkan aku mencucinya sampai selesai."

"Pengawas Hwang pasti akan mencarimu sebentar lagi. Para pemusik istana akan segera berangkat ke Mohwagwan, bukan? Mereka …"

Belum selesai si pria paruh baya berbicara, sebuah teriakan sayup memanggil nama si pemuda dengan nada kesal, membuat pemuda itu mendesah lelah.

"Iya, aku di sini!" Lalu dia berdiri dan beranjak dari area mencuci pakaian.

Dari jauh, sosok Pengawas Hwang yang pendek terlihat tergopoh-gopoh menuju tempat Law berdiri. Pengawas itu memakai _hanbok_ berwarna biru muda dengan _baeja_ biru tua yang senada khas seragam pengawas Biro Musik Kerajaan. Dengan muka penuh amarah, dia mendekati Law dan langsung memukul kepala pemuda itu, yang kemudian membuahkan erangan protes.

"Bocah ini! Kau mau membuatku sakit kepala, hah?" cecar Pengawas Hwang.

" _Naeuri_ , mengapa Anda memukul saya?" protes Law sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Kau memainkan _haegeum_ tadi malam di paviliun?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Law membelalakkan matanya saking terkejutnya.

" _N_ - _naeuri_ , b-bagaimana Anda bisa tahu? Apakah ada yang … melaporkan saya?" ujarnya dengan suara memelan.

Pemuda itu mendelik ngeri. Apa ada yang melaporkan dirinya? Apa dia akan dihukum berat karena ketahuan memainkan alat musik milik istana? Tapi pengawal kerajaan itu sudah berjanji tidak akan melaporkannya kepada siapa pun. Atau jangan-jangan dia berbohong? _Sudah kuduga dia memang tidak bisa dipercaya_ , umpat Law dalam hati.

"Untungnya tidak. Tapi salah satu _haegeum_ di paviliun tidak bisa dipakai karena senarnya putus. Dan Kepala Biro marah besar sampai menyuruh kami para pengawas untuk mencari tahu siapa saja yang memakai _haegeum_ dan alat musik lainnya. Apa-apaan itu?" Pengawas Hwang mendengus kesal. "Dan kau adalah salah seorang yang memakainya, bodoh. Tentu saja aku turut mencurigaimu."

Hal itu membuat Law sedikit lega; Pengawas Hwang bukan memarahinya karena dia memainkan alat musik istana, dan si pengawal kerajaan itu ternyata menepati janji untuk tidak melaporkannya. Namun pemuda bermata keperakan itu tetap mengerucutkan bibir sebal karena dituduh merusak alat musik yang selalu dia rawat baik-baik. "Sekarang katakan pada saya, _haegeum_ yang mana yang rusak kali ini? _Haegeum_ milik Pemusik Cheon-kah?"

Kali ini Pengawas Hwang yang melotot tak percaya. "Kau … bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

"Bukankah saya sudah bilang kepada Anda bahwa _haegeum_ milik Pemusik Cheon perlu dicek dan diperbaiki? Tapi Anda tidak kunjung membawanya. Tentu saja sekarang senarnya putus." Law tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Jadi bukan salah saya jika _haegeum_ itu tidak bisa dipakai."

Lima detik lamanya hingga pria yang menjabat sebagai pengawas para budak itu meringis karena malu akan kelalaiannya. Betul saja, ia baru ingat bahwa pemuda ini telah memberitahunya untuk membawa _haegeum_ itu ke tukang reparasi dua minggu yang lalu, tapi dia melupakan hal tersebut. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kuakui ini salahku."

"Jangan marahi saya lagi tanpa bukti yang jelas, _naeuri_."

"Iya, aku tahu. Nah, sekarang kau bersiap-siap. Kau akan ikut ke Mohwagwan."

"Apa?" Law berseru. "Mengapa saya harus ikut ke sana?"

Bukan tanpa alasan Law tidak menyukai tempat itu. Awal mula kelahirannya disebabkan oleh Mohwagwan yang terlalu penuh dan Joseon yang tak mampu melayani para rombongan pedagang dari Cina dengan baik, membuat mereka meradang marah dan membuat keonaran. Dia telah membenci tempat itu sejak sang ibu menceritakan kisah hidupnya. Bahkan ketika Law menjadi budak di Biro Musik, yang notabene selalu mendapat tugas untuk menghibur para utusan dari Cina, dia tidak pernah mau menginjakkan kaki ke Mohwagwan. Pemuda itu akan meminta budak lain untuk menggantikan dirinya, atau dia akan mencari kesibukan lain sehingga Pengawas Hwang tidak bisa mengirimnya ke sana. Dan kali ini sang pengawas memintanya ke sana? _Aku tidak mau_ , tekadnya dalam hati

"Karena senar _haegeum_ milik Pemusik Cheon putus, aku menyuruh salah satu budak yang seharusnya ikut dalam rombongan ke Mohwagwan untuk pergi ke tukang reparasi. Jadi …"

" _Ye_? Tapi saya masih banyak pekerjaan, _naeuri_ ," tolaknya.

Pengawas Hwang melihat pekerjaan mencuci sudah diselesaikan oleh kedua budak yang sekarang sedang menjemur pakaian. Gudang penyimpanan alat musik juga sudah dibersihkan sejak pagi. Tidak ada alasan bagi Law untuk menolak. "Aku tahu semua pekerjaanmu sudah beres. Tidak ada penolakan. Pokoknya kau harus ikut."

" _Naeuri_ , aku tidak mau ikut!"

Protes itu terbungkam karena Law telah diseret pergi oleh pengawas bertubuh pendek itu.

.

.

Law benci dengan Mohwagwan. Tapi harus dia akui, bahwa aula itu sangatlah luas dan indah. Mohwagwan merupakan perpaduan yang apik antara arsitektur Cina dan pernak-pernik penghias khas Kerajaan Joseon, membuat siapa pun terkagum-kagum melihat cantiknya perpaduan kedua budaya. Aula luas itu telah dipersiapkan untuk menampilkan semua pertunjukan musik dan tari yang indah dari para _gisaeng_ kerajaan. Di sekitar Mohwagwan telah dikelilingi oleh prajurit yang mengawal para utusan dari Cina. Mereka berjaga di setiap sudut, memastikan keamanan para utusan, petinggi kerajaan dan para bangsawan terjamin. Pemuda itu juga melihat beberapa puluh pengawal kerajaan juga ikut berjaga di sana; sedikit aneh karena biasanya yang bertugas menjaga area ini adalah prajurit dari Biro Investigasi Kerajaan. Namun tentu saja itu bukan urusannya, dan Law kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya untuk mempersiapkan para pemusik istana yang sebentar lagi akan tampil dalam pertunjukan.

"Ayo semua segera bersiap! Tari pertama akan segera ditampilkan ke atas podium," seru Pengawas Jung memanggil para pemusik.

Dengan segera Law merapikan pakaian Pemusik Yong, pemusik terakhir yang dia tangani. Para budak lain juga segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing setelah mendengar seruan tersebut. Para pemusik pun memasuki areal pertunjukan, dan para _gisaeng_ kerajaan mengambil posisi di atas podium tengah. Para budak dari Biro Musik berdiri tak jauh dari podium musik yang berhadapan dengan podium tengah, bersiaga jikalau ada yang dibutuhkan oleh para pemusik istana. Para utusan dari Cina duduk di sisi kanan podium, beberapa bangsawan termasuk menteri tingkat pertama menduduki areal depan, sementara petinggi Kerajaan Joseon lainnya berada di sisi kiri. Raja Sukjong belum hadir di hari pertama ini. Menurut para pemusik, biasanya sang raja akan datang setelah hari ketiga atau ketika beliau senggang. Dan pemuda berambut kelam itu masih sedikit mempertanyakan mengapa pengawal kerajaan bertugas menjaga Mohwagwan, sementara tugas utama mereka adalah melindungi sang raja dan keluarga kerajaan.

"Law, kau sakit?" tanya seorang budak yang berdiri di samping Law.

Pemuda itu baru menyadari bahwa dirinya berpikir terlalu dalam hingga termangu. "Ah tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya … menikmati musiknya."

"Begitukah? Tapi Law," dia mendekat lalu menarik lengan baju Law dengan tangan setengah gemetar, "tidakkah kau merasa ngeri melihat para pengawal kerajaan memenuhi Mohwagwan? Jika Yang Mulia Raja ada di sini, tentu hal ini tidak aneh, bukan? Tapi Yang Mulia pun belum datang

menyambut …"

Ya, dia juga merasa ganjil sejak dirinya menginjakkan kaki di sana. Mungkinkah ada pertikaian tak kasat mata antar kedua kerajaan? Ataukah …?

"Dan lagi, tidakkah kau merasa aneh dengan salah satu pengawal kerajaan di sisi kiri Menteri Pertahanan? Dia sesekali melirik ke arahmu."

Ucapan budak itu membuat Law melirik ke arah si pengawal kerajaan yang dimaksud. Matanya membulat horor saat mengetahui siapa orang itu. Si pengawal kerajaan kurang ajar! Pemuda itu menggigit bibir sebal. Walaupun dia tahu bahwa pengawal itu tidak melaporkannya kepada Pengawas Hwang, tetapi tetap saja dia merasa risih. Di tengah rasa kesal saat mengingat kejadian itu, si pengawal kerajaan menoleh kembali dan tatapan mereka pun bertemu. Law mendengus lalu membuang muka, namun dia masih sempat melihat senyum lebar di wajah pengawal kerajaan itu. Senyum yang sama yang dia ukirkan di waktu fajar yang lalu.

.

.

Pertunjukan musik dan tari persembahan dari Biro Musik Kerajaan terbilang cukup berhasil membuat para utusan senang. Mereka terlihat tertawa dan berbincang hangat saat berinteraksi dengan petinggi Joseon. Para pemusik istana, _gisaeng_ dan pengawas berkumpul di salah satu sudut aula, begitu juga dengan para budak.

Sementara pimpinan dan wakil kepala Biro Musik masih bersenda gurau dengan salah satu utusan dari Cina dengan bahasa seadanya (dan Law memutar mata bosan melihat kebodohan keduanya memakai bahasa isyarat karena tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka ucapkan). Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun beberapa kali sang wakil kepala melirik ke arah Pengawas Hwang dengan tatapan mesumnya. Benar saja, tak lama berselang, Wakil Kepala Oh memanggil pengawas para budak dan gisaeng itu. Mereka berdiskusi tak lebih dari lima menit, dan wajah Pengawas Hwang berubah pucat. Dengan langkah gontai, dia mendekati Law dan memanggil salah satu _gisaeng_ yang paling muda di antara yang lain.

"Law …." Dia menarik lengan pemuda itu.

" _Na_ - _naeuri_ , apa ada masalah?" Dia menatap sang pengawas dengan cemas. _Apa para pimpinan itu menyuruh Pengawas Hwang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak_? pikirnya.

"… Bawa Geum ke kamar Jin _daegam_."

"Ap …?" Law hampir saja berteriak kalau saja dia tak cepat-cepat menutup mulut dengan kedua belah tangannya. Benar saja tebakannya, mereka memang pimpinan yang tidak bermoral. "Tapi, _naeuri_ , ini melanggar peraturan. _Gisaeng_ kerajaan tidak boleh …"

"Lebih baik kita melanggar peraturan daripada kedua pimpinan sialan itu menendang kita dari Biro Musik. Sekarang tutup mata dan mulutmu, dan turuti saja perintah ini sebelum mereka memukul kita berdua di kantor biro." Pengawas Hwang langsung memotong perkataan Law sambil mengusap wajah dengan putus asa. "Geum, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?"

Geum, _gisaeng_ muda itu mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara. Sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk menuruti perintah pengawas dan kepala Biro Musik, tak bisa menolak walaupun ingin. Law cukup sedih melihat para _gisaeng_ kerajaan pun masih diperlakukan secara tidak manusiawi. Mereka memang segolongan dengan budak dan tukang jagal, tapi mereka jauh lebih bermartabat dan terdidik dengan baik jika dibandingkan dengan para budak buta aksara. Sayangnya masih banyak yang memandang mereka sebagai objek dan budak seks.

Dengan berat hati, pemuda itu pun pergi mengantar sang _gisaeng_ kerajaan ke paviliun kediaman Jin _daegam_ setelah mendapat arahan dari Pengawas Hwang. Paviliun itu berada di bagian paling belakang dari Mohwagwan, kamar ketiga dari sayap kiri. Ketika dia tiba di kamar yang dimaksud, Jin _daegam_ dan Kepala Biro Perjamuan dan Pesta sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar, berbicara dalam bahasa Cina dengan sangat akrab. Tampak keduanya sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, tapi pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan terlihat cukup serius.

"Oh, _gisaeng_ yang kupesan sudah datang," ujar Jang _yeonggam_ dengan seringai lebar, lalu menarik Geum supaya mendekati sang utusan. "Dan kau, pergilah. Sampaikan terima kasihku kepada Pimpinan Oh."

" _Ye_ , _yeonggam_."

Law melihat Geum dibawa masuk oleh salah satu pelayan milik Jin _daegam_ ke dalam kamar. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga _gisaeng_ muda itu hanya diperintahkan untuk menuangkan minuman dan menghibur utusan itu. Sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut, pemuda itu masih sempat mendengar pembicaraan serius kedua pejabat itu dalam bahasa Cina.

" _Kau yakin bahwa benda itu ada di sana_?"

" _Tentu_ , _Tuan_. _Salah satu bawahanku dari Pyongyang sudah memeriksa beberapa kali_ , _dan salinannya tidak ada di kantor arsip di sana_. _Jadi seharusnya buku itu memang ada di Kantor Arsip Kerajaan_."

" _Bagus_. _Bawakan Arsip Registrasi itu_ , _dan plakat pengakuan Putra Mahkota akan_ _men_ _jadi milik Joseon_."

Jantung Law berdegup kencang saat mendengar sekilas pembicaraan mereka. Arsip Registrasi? Dokumen berisi catatan keamanan dan status kekuatan tentara milik Joseon? Mereka akan saling menukar dua dokumen penting milik kedua kerajaan? Konspirasi macam apa yang mereka lakukan? Pemuda itu berjalan cepat menjauhi tempat tersebut, tak berani berspekulasi lebih lanjut.

Saat Law berbelok untuk kembali menuju aula, samar-samar dia melihat sekelebat bayangan memasuki salah satu kamar, sosok tinggi dengan memakai pakaian pengawal kerajaan. Pemuda bermata keperakan itu mengernyitkan dahi melihat kelakuan mencurigakan itu. Apakah ada mata-mata yang menyamar menjadi pengawal kerajaan dan ingin mencelakai salah satu utusan Cina? Hatinya pun tergerak untuk mengikuti orang itu. Paling tidak dia ingin tahu apakah kecurigaannya benar atau salah.

Law melirik ke kanan dan kiri, dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihat tindakannya itu. Pelan-pelan, dia memasuki bilik berukuran sedang milik salah satu utusan dari Cina itu, berharap si pengawal kerajaan yang mencurigakan itu belum jauh dari jangkauannya. Kalau dia hanya sekadar mencuri, mungkin dia cukup mengatakan kepada Pengawas Hwang untuk melaporkan kejadian itu. Tapi bagaimana jika orang itu bermaksud mencelakai utusan itu? Mungkin bahkan sampai membunuhnya? Pemuda itu bergidik ngeri. Semoga saja pengawal itu tidak sadar jika dia sedang diikuti.

' _Eh_? _Dia menghilang_?' Law mengutuk dalam hati karena terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya. Tiba-tiba orang yang diikutinya hilang dari pandangan, membuat kedua mata keperakan itu bergerak ke sana kemari untuk mencari orang tersebut.

Dengan cepat ia bergerak lebih jauh ke dalam kamar, dan mendapati ruang tidur yang kosong. Hanya ada tempat tidur, meja dan kursi serta beberapa lemari dan laci di dalamnya, tanpa ada satu orang pun. ' _Ini mustahil_ ,' pikirnya lagi. Kecuali pengawal itu hanya halusinasinya saja, atau mungkin makhluk gaib. Sayangnya Law tidak pernah percaya hal yang tidak masuk akal, jadi dia memutuskan untuk memeriksa ruangan itu. Mungkin saja dia bersembunyi di balik lemari atau di bawah meja.

Baru saja Law akan melangkahkan kaki, sebuah tangan besar berkulit pucat membekap mulutnya, menahan pemuda itu untuk berteriak. Tangan lainnya menahan tangan Law dengan kuat, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak bebas. Degup jantung Law berdebar sangat kencang; ketakutan menjalari tubuhnya, namun dia tak mampu berbuat banyak dan lari dari cengkeraman itu. _Apa orang ini akan mencelakainya juga_?

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

Holaaaaa. Akhirnya saya bisa cuap-cuap di sini.

Terima kasih bagi para reader yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic pertama saya dengan pairing KidLaw dalam bahasa Indonesia. _It's not like I don't want to write it in English_ , tapi para KidLaw shipper Indo butuh _more love and attention, doesn't it_?

Sudah lama berkecimpung di fandom ini, namun belum pernah sekalipun menelurkan … wait, saya bukan burung … menghasilkan fanfic untuk fandom kesayangan ini. Ini debut pertama, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini.

Mungkin ada yang heran, kenapa _saeguk_? Memangnya _saeguk_ itu apa? Banyak sekali istilah non-Indo yang tidak dimengerti! Welp, selama bertahun-tahun saya stay di fandom kpop (khususnya Super Junior), dan kebetulan saya sedang _addicted_ banget dengan drama _saeguk_ (tema sejarah kerajaan Korea), jadi apa salahnya jika saya membuat fic ini dalam dunia yang sudah saya kenal sebelumnya? Untuk semua istilah yang bikin pusing, daftar istilah telah saya sediakan di bagian teratas, setelah d _isclaimer_ dan kawan-kawannya, jadi harap maklum para reader harus memutar otak peras keringat ketika membaca fic ini.

Pluuuuus, melalui note ini juga, saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa TELAH HADIR CHAT GRUP ANIME-KPOP, bagi para shipper yang suka anime + kpop. Bagi yang memiliki akun LINE, silakan add saya _under the name_ leenahanwoo, dan nanti akan saya invite ke chat grup ini ^^ Mari kita lestarikan fandom anime dan kpop di bumi pertiwi Indonesia !

Anyway, last but not least, would you mind to leave any review?


	2. Chapter 2 - Pengawal Kerajaan

**Title : [** **애별리** **(Love, Separate, Leave)** **]** **Chapter** **2** **–** **Pengawal Kerajaan**

 **Genre :** **Saeguk,** **Shounen-ai**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : Chaptered with 3.703** **words**

 **Author : leenahanwoo**

 **Pairing: K** **id** **x** **Law**

 **Cast : Eustass Kid** **,** **Trafalgar Law** **and OC**

 **Warning : SHO-AI Content ! Don't like don't read ! OOC-ness is everywhere !**

 **Disclaimer : All One Piece casts are Eiichiro Oda-sama's. This story and OC are mine.**

* * *

 **NOTE: TELAH HADIR CHAT GRUP ANIME + K-POP FANDOM. Bagi yang memiliki akun LINE, silakan add saya dengan ID leenahanwoo, dan nanti akan saya invite ke chat grup ini ^^ Mari kita lestarikan fandom Anime dan KPOP di bumi pertiwi Indonesia ‼!**

* * *

 **Previous question bikin saya muter otak untuk menentukan umur Law dan Kid. So here are their ages.**

 **Law = 20 y.o**

 **Kid = 17 y.o**

* * *

 **Glossary**

* * *

 **Bin** : Selir senior tingkat 1 ( _1st senior rank of Joseon King's concubine_ )

 **~untuk istilah lain yang tidak ada di glossary ini, bisa dilihat pada glossary chapter sebelumnya~**

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++##**

* * *

Pemuda bermata keperakan itu sedikit gemetar. Dia tidak bisa berdiam diri, apalagi di tengah bahaya yang mengancam jiwanya. Law pun berusaha melepaskan diri, namun cengkeraman itu terlalu kuat.

"Tenanglah, atau kita akan ketahuan," bisik orang itu tepat di telinganya.

Bisikan itu membuat Law terdiam dan berhenti bergerak. Bulu kuduknya meremang, bukan karena takut, tapi karena dia mengenali suara itu.

Orang itu menoleh ke arah pintu, memastikan bahwa penghuni kamar itu belum kembali. Perlahan, dia melepaskan cengkeramannya sembari memberi peringatan, "Jangan buat keributan."

Merasa tangannya telah bebas, dengan segera Law berbalik dan menoleh. Betul saja dugaannya. Si pengawal kerajaan kurang ajar berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya pemuda itu. Mata peraknya menyipit curiga.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, mengapa kau mengikutiku?" Dia mendengus pelan.

"Kau patut dicurigai, Tuan Pengawal. Diam-diam kau memasuki ruangan utusan dari Qing, apa itu tidak aneh? Untuk apa seorang pengawal kerajaan memasuki kamar tamu kenegaraan tanpa izin? Aku bahkan berpikir, jangan-jangan kau ini bukan pengawal kerajaan, tapi mata-mata. Atau bahkan mungkin pembunuh bayaran."

Pengawal itu melotot karena mendengar semua tuduhan itu. "Apa? Enak saja. Aku ini betul-betul pengawal kerajaan. Kau bisa lihat tanda pengenalku." Dengan sebal, dia menunjukkan tanda pengenal berupa potongan kayu halus berhiaskan rumbai berwarna merah khas petugas kemiliteran. Sebuah nama dalam huruf _hanja_ terukir indah di atasnya. Satu huruf saja? Law mengernyit bingung.

"Namamu … Kid?"

Dia mengangguk. Tapi Law malah makin menyipitkan mata.

"Kau mau mengelabuiku? Tidak mungkin namamu hanya ini. Nama yang aneh pula. Kau pasti bukan pengawal kerajaan, bukan? Kau mata-mata dari mana?" cecarnya.

Kembali, pengawal itu membekap mulut Law, membuat pemuda itu mengerang protes. Sayup-sayup, suara gerisik di luar kamar menyapa telinganya, membuat mereka terdiam kaku.

" _Siapa di dalam_?" Terdengar teriakan dalam bahasa Cina dari luar kamar.

Law kembali merasa sedikit ketakutan. Pengawal itu tampak tenang-tenang saja, walau pemuda itu merasakan telapak tangan yang membekap mulutnya itu berkeringat tanda cemas. Keduanya memastikan tak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, berharap siapa pun di luar sana batal memeriksa kamar ini dan pergi.

"Tuan, Menteri Jin mencari Anda." Suara lain terdengar menghampiri si suara pertama. Jawabannya tak jelas, hanya berupa gumam. Namun suara langkah kaki menjauhi kamar cukup membuat kedua orang itu menarik napas lega.

"Dengar," si pengawal mencurigakan itu berkata pelan, "aku tidak tahu mengapa kau mengikutiku. Tapi sebaiknya kau segera pergi. Aku sedang melakukan tugas penting, dan kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini."

"Tugas apa? Tugas untuk mencelakai para utusan?" Law masih bersikeras dengan pemikirannya.

Pengawal itu mendesah. "Tentu saja bukan. Ini tugas penting dari Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan. Aku sedang mencari … ah, mengapa aku harus mendiskusikan ini padamu?" Dia memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Karena aku sangat mencurigaimu." _Dari sejak awal kau memergokiku di paviliun biro musik, kau memang tampak mencurigakan_ , tambah Law dalam hati. "Jadi sebaiknya kau katakan siapa dirimu dan mengapa kau mengendap-endap masuk."

Kid, pengawal itu, bersandar pada salah satu dinding terdekat, menyilangkan kedua tangan dan memasang sikap mempertahankan diri. "Jika kukatakan siapa aku dan apa alasanku, apa untungnya bagi budak sepertimu?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Law seadanya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, dan jawabanmu penting untuk menghilangkan rasa ingin tahuku."

Dia mendesah lagi, lelah berdebat dengan pemuda di hadapannya. "Baiklah, akan kukatakan sejujurnya. Tapi jangan kau bocorkan hal ini pada siapa pun."

Law mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya seorang budak. Siapa yang akan mempercayai perkataanku?"

Pengawal itu menurunkan tangannya, lalu ia mulai berkata, "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku seorang pengawal kerajaan berpangkat rendah. Kepala Pengawal memerintahkanku untuk mencari informasi apa pun perihal maksud di balik kedatangan utusan dari Qing yang lebih cepat dari waktu yang seharusnya. Yang Mulia Raja sendiri yang memerintahkan tugas ini. Karena itu prajurit Biro Investigasi tidak diturunkan menjaga Mohwagwan, melainkan pengawal kerajaan, agar tugas ini dapat dilaksanakan tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan dari para utusan itu."

"Kau bilang kau hanya pengawal kerajaan biasa."

"Aku memang hanya pengawal biasa. Kau sudah melihat tanda pengenalku, bukan? Aku hanya pengawal kerajaan tingkat terendah."

"Tapi Kepala Pengawal memberikan perintah kepadamu."

"Dan kepada beberapa pengawal kerajaan lainnya. Semakin rendah pangkatnya, semakin tidak mungkin orang mencurigai kami."

Law menilik orang di hadapannya, menilai-nilai apakah perkataannya dapat dipercaya. Sekalipun ruangan itu tak begitu terang, namun dia tidak melihat sorot mata dusta dari si pengawal. "Baiklah, aku rasa kau tidak berbohong."

"Tentu saja." Kid berdecak sebal. "Sekarang kau sudah tahu apa tujuanku berada di tempat ini. Jadi sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini sebelum benar-benar ada yang memergokimu."

Dia bangkit dan berdiri tegak, lalu menyusuri ruangan itu. Di atas meja dan lemari pajangan terdapat beberapa buah buku, dan dia mulai memeriksanya dengan teliti. Laci-laci pada lemari dan nakas pun diperiksa, namun hasilnya nihil. Sementara Law, sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya meskipun telah diusir untuk yang kedua kali. Entah mengapa dia suka melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh pengawal itu. Mengendap-endap, mencari hal yang sulit ditemukan, melaksanakan perintah dari atasan; semua itu adalah hal yang baru baginya, dan dia menyukai hal tersebut. Bagai tantangan untuk diselesaikan dalam sanubari, dia pun ingin turut memecahkannya.

Ketika Kid selesai memeriksa seluruh ruangan dan tak menemukan bukti yang berarti, dia menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Law yang masih termangu di tempatnya. "Mengapa kau belum pergi?"

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Joseon dan Qing." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, pemuda itu malah mengajukan pertanyaan baru.

Pengawal itu membuka mulut, terheran-heran. "Ini rahasia negara."

"Katakan padaku, dan aku akan memberitahumu apa yang aku ketahui." Ya, Law tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara Jin _daegam_ dan Jang _yeonggam_. Namun dia ingin tahu lebih jauh, lebih kepada akar permasalahannya.

Kali ini mata Kid menyipit, bukan curiga, tapi seakan memberitahu bahwa salah satu pemikirannya terbukti benar. "Sudah kuduga kau mengetahui apa yang tidak kuketahui."

"Jadi?" Senyum Law melebar. Pertukaran informasi ini akan sangat menarik.

Dia tampak menimbang-nimbang, memilih informasi apa yang harusnya ia bagi. Hingga akhirnya dia menyetujui pertukaran ini dan berkata, "Baiklah, akan kukatakan sedikit dari apa yang kuketahui. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus memberitahuku apa yang kau ketahui."

"Cukup adil." Senyum penuh kemenangan menghiasi wajah Law.

Kid menarik napas satu kali, lalu mulai berujar, "Utusan dari Qing datang lebih cepat ke Doseong, dan mereka membawa plakat pengakuan Putra Mahkota. Plakat ini memang telah ditunggu-tunggu sejak tahun lalu. Namun kedatangan utusan Cina yang tiba-tiba membuat Yang Mulia Raja curiga, karena utusan Qing datang jauh lebih cepat dari kunjungan tahunan yang mereka rencanakan. Oleh karena itu, Yang Mulia memerintahkan pengawal kerajaan untuk menyelidiki. Dan lagi, saat ini Joseon sedang membangun benteng di Gunung Ganghwa. Bisa jadi mereka merasa resah karena hal itu."

Mendengar pertahanan kerajaan Joseon disebut membuat Law membelalakkan mata. "Kau bilang apa? Membangun benteng?"

Kid melirik Law, melihat perubahan raut wajah si pemuda bermata keperakan. "Iya, Joseon sedang membangun benteng baru di sekitar Gunung Ganghwa. Tentu benteng itu dibangun di atas tanah Joseon, jadi seharusnya tidak akan menjadi masalah besar bagi batas kedua negara. Tapi tetap saja kita tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh kerajaan tetangga."

Tentu saja. Semuanya hampir jelas saling berhubungan di dalam pikiran Law. Dinasti Qing mungkin merasa terancam dengan benteng yang sedang dibangun itu. Bisa jadi mereka berpikir Joseon tengah mengumpulkan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar daripada mereka. Oleh karena itu mereka datang membawa plakat pengakuan Putra Mahkota, dan itu pula yang mendorong mereka untuk menukarnya dengan Arsip Registrasi yang berisikan peta kekuatan prajurit Joseon secara diam-diam. Mereka ingin bersaing, atau mungkin menghancurkan …

"Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Suara Kid menghentikan rentetan hal dalam pikiran Law.

"… Arsip Registrasi …." Law bergumam.

"Huh? Bagaimana kau …?" Pengawal itu mengernyit heran. "Ada apa dengan Arsip Registrasi?"

"Di mana Arsip Registrasi disimpan?" Law mendekati Kid dengan mata memancarkan ketakutan dan wajah panik. "Apa … apa arsip itu ada di Kantor Arsip Kerajaan?"

"Tidak," jawab si pengawal singkat.

"Tidak?"

"Arsip Registrasi ada di tangan Yang Mulia Raja. Karena isinya yang sangat rahasia, Yang Mulia sendiri yang menyimpannya."

"Bagaimana … kau tahu?" Law merasa pengawal di hadapannya ini bukanlah pengawal biasa. Dia mengaku sebagai pengawal kerajaan berpangkat rendah, dan tanda pengenalnya pun menunjukkan hal yang sama, tapi dia mengetahui hal-hal bersifat rahasia seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa?

"Karena aku sendiri yang mengambil salinan arsip itu secara diam-diam dari kantor di Pyongyang. Atas perintah Kepala Pengawal Seo, tentu saja. Dan beliau mengatakan bahwa sekarang arsip itu sudah disimpan dengan aman oleh Yang Mulia sendiri."

Law bernapas sedikit lega. Berarti Jang _yeonggam_ tidak akan menemukannya dengan mudah. Dan pertukaran itu sendiri adalah sebuah kejahatan besar, pengkhianatan terhadap tahta kerajaan, dan jelas akan merusak hubungan diplomatik antara kedua kerajaan besar itu. Bila benar pejabat itu akan menukarkan plakat pengakuan Putra Mahkota dengan Arsip Registrasi, maka harus ada yang mengetahui hal ini dan melaporkannya kepada yang berwenang. Tapi … apa pengawal di hadapannya ini bisa dipercaya? Sekalipun pemuda itu cukup percaya dengan semua perkataannya, tapi bagaimana jika itu hanyalah tedeng? Jangan lupakan dua faksi politik yang saling bersaing di Majelis Dewan Kerajaan. Bagaimana jika dia adalah seorang pengawal kerajaan yang digerakkan oleh salah satu faksi yang akan memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk menjatuhkan faksi lainnya?

"Sekarang giliranmu memberitahuku apa yang kau ketahui."

"Jika aku memberitahumu tentang hal ini, apa kau akan menyampaikannya langsung kepada Kepala Pengawal?"

"Apa kau pikir aku salah satu orang bawahan faksi di Majelis Dewan Kerajaan?" Tampaknya dia mampu membaca apa yang Law pikirkan. "Aku memang pengawal kerajaan rendah, tapi aku taat hukum dan pada perintah atasanku. Dan aku tidak memihak pada faksi mana pun, jadi kau tenang saja."

Mata keperakan pemuda itu menatap mata Kid lekat-lekat. Mata itu tetap memancarkan kejujuran, tapi baru sekarang ia menyadari ada yang berbeda pada kedua irisnya. Itu bukanlah warna mata kecokelatan khas penduduk lokal. Sayangnya ruangan itu tak mendapat cukup cahaya untuk bisa mengetahui warna iris si pengawal, membuat Law sedikit kecewa.

Namun dia segera menepis pikirannya yang berkelana, fokus pada apa yang harusnya dia lakukan sebagaimana perjanjian di antara mereka. Menarik napas satu kali, Law pun mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi ketika dia mengantarkan _gisaeng_ ke kamar Jin _daegam_ , percakapan yang dia dengar di antara Jin _daegam_ dan Jang _yeonggam_ , hingga perjanjian mereka untuk menukarkan plakat pengakuan Putra Mahkota dengan Arsip Registrasi. Kid mendengar semua itu dengan wajah kaku, dan Law dapat melihat pancaran kemarahan dari ekspresi itu.

"Kau … yakin dengan apa yang kau dengar?" tanyanya.

Law mengangguk. "Walaupun mereka berbicara dengan nada pelan, tapi aku yakin betul Jang _yeonggam_ sedang mencari Arsip Registrasi untuk diberikan sebagai ganti plakat pengakuan dari Qing."

Lama pengawal itu terdiam, memproses informasi yang baru saja dia dengar. Tangannya mengepal kuat, agar amarah yang terpancar tidak membabi buta dan menggelapkan pikiran. Tarikan napasnya dalam, berusaha mengenyahkan emosi yang membuncah. Setelah dirasa pikirannya telah cukup tenang, barulah dia berdiri tegak dan berkata, "Ikut aku."

Mata Law membulat mendengar reaksi singkat si pengawal kerajaan. "Ikut denganmu? Ke mana?"

Tak banyak bicara, Kid menarik lengan Law dan keluar

dari kamar itu tanpa mengindahkan protes dari si pemuda beriris perak.

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++##**

* * *

Area yang menjadi kantor untuk Pengawal Kerajaan berada pada salah satu kompleks istana tak jauh dari pintu gerbang kerajaan. Terlihat beberapa orang pengawal menjaga area kantor dengan ketat, karena tidak sembarang orang mempunyai akses untuk masuk ke sana kecuali keluarga kerajaan dan pejabat tingkat 5 teratas. Kid membawa Law ke kantor tersebut bukan tanpa alasan. Setelah mendengar pengakuan pemuda itu di salah satu bilik milik utusan dari Qing, dia memutuskan bahwa informasi ini sebaiknya tidak dia sampaikan sendiri pada Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan. Jika apa yang dikatakan budak bermata perak itu benar, bahwa ada pertukaran rahasia yang sedang dilakukan oleh pejabat pemerintah dengan utusan Qing, maka hal ini akan menjadi kasus yang amat sensitif, mengancam kedaulatan dan tahta Joseon. Akan sangat baik jika semua informasi ini disampaikan langsung kepada Kepala Pengawal Seo oleh si pemberi informasi itu sendiri, agar sang kepala pengawal dapat menyampaikan informasi yang absolut kepada Raja Joseon.

Setelah melewati pos penjagaan, pengawal itu sesekali melirik Law yang bersikap segan namun menikmati perjalanan menuju kantor Pengawal Kerajaan. Kid bisa melihat sinar cerah dari mata si budak, yang terlihat mampu memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya atas tempat yang belum pernah dia datangi sebelumnya. Namun tentu saja, mereka tak punya banyak waktu untuk berkeliling. Dia harus menyampaikan informasi maha penting ini sesegera mungkin.

Di depan kantor, seseorang berpakaian _gugunbok_ biru tua dengan _baeja_ berwarna hijau pastel sedang berdiri tegak sembari membaca beberapa lembar laporan di tangannya. Tingginya sedang, perawakannya tegap khas prajurit militer, dan sikapnya terlihat bersahaja. Kid menunduk memberikan hormat ketika mereka menghampirinya.

"Wakil Kepala, saya sudah kembali," ujarnya.

"Oh, kau. _Yeonggam_ sudah menunggumu. Yang lain telah kembali untuk melaporkan tugas mereka." Dia menyambut tanpa banyak bertanya mengenai orang yang dibawa Kid.

"Baik, saya mengerti." Kid baru akan melangkah kembali bersama orang itu ketika dia teringat hal penting lainnya. "Tapi, _naeuri_ …"

"Ya?"

"… bisakah Anda membantu untuk menyembunyikan soal kedatangan budak ini ke kantor Pengawal Kerajaan?" Pengawal itu melirik ke arah Law, lalu melanjutkan. "Jika informasi yang dia berikan akan menimbulkan kejadian yang lebih besar, mungkin saja hal ini akan berakibat buruk untuknya."

Sang wakil kepala pengawal kerajaan melirik ke arah Law, yang berdiri di belakang Kid sambil menundukkan kepala ketika dia melihatnya. "Tentu saja," katanya singkat lalu berjalan ke dalam kantor tersebut. Kid mengikuti, disusul oleh Law di belakangnya.

Pemuda bermata keperakan itu terus dilanda kebingungan sejak Kid membawanya pergi dari Mohwagwan. Setidaknya dia cukup senang bisa meninggalkan tempat yang tidak dia sukai itu. Sayangnya pengawal itu tak banyak bicara ke mana tujuan mereka akan pergi, dan membuat Law merasa sebal di sepanjang perjalanan. Dia baru menyadari bahwa mereka berjalan kembali ke Doseong ketika gerbang istana telah tampak di depan mata. Ketika Kid membawanya memasuki area kantor Pengawal Kerajaan yang terbatas untuk umum, harus pemuda itu akui bahwa dia sedikit gentar. Dia menebak si pengawal akan memintanya menyampaikan informasi kepada Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan secara langsung, mengingat betapa sensitifnya hal yang akan dia beberkan. Untunglah rasa keingintahuannya yang besar mampu menutupi rasa takut dan cemas yang dia rasakan. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor Pengawal Kerajaan, Law melihat ke setiap sisi, mengagumi aura militer yang kental di area tersebut, namun tak membuatnya tertekan. Dia menyukai ketenangan yang menyejukkan dari tempat itu, seolah memberinya perlindungan, sama seperti kesukaannya pada area Biro Musik Kerajaan yang ceria dan hangat. Perjalanan itu berlangsung cepat, dan sekarang dia telah berada di dalam ruangan kantor milik Pengawal Kerajaan Joseon, didampingi oleh Kid dan Wakil Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan.

Law melihat Kepala Pengawal Seo sebagai sosok yang tenang namun cekatan. Ketika mereka masuk, dia tengah duduk tanpa suara di meja kerjanya yang rapi, dengan beberapa kertas laporan di tangan serta laporan lainnya di atas meja. Dia memakai _gugunbok_ berwarna merah marun, namun dengan _baeja_ berwarna hitam. Kepalanya dihiasi _jeonrip_ bertahtakan bulu burung yang indah berwarna putih dan kelabu. Tangannya bergerak cepat memeriksa setiap laporan yang masuk, dan membacanya dengan cepat pula.

"Oh, akhirnya kau kembali." Sang kepala pengawal yang sedang duduk di meja kerja mengangkat kepalanya saat Kid mendekat. "Apa kau berhasil menemukan sesuatu di Mohwagwan? Pengawal lain pulang dengan tangan kosong, dan aku takut ini akan menambah beban pikiran Yang Mulia."

"Ya, _yeonggam_. Saya membawa seseorang yang memberikan saya sebuah informasi, dan Anda harus mendengar sendiri informasi darinya," jawab Kid.

"Begitukah?" Mata kepala pengawal itu menatap Law yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah salah satu budak dari Biro Musik, _yeonggam_."

Kid ikut melihat ke arah Law itu, sementara Law melirik Kid dengan takut bercampur malu. Walaupun dia ingin sekali menyampaikan semua yang dia dengar, tapi ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh pejabat junior tingkat dua, siapa yang tidak akan segan? Apalah arti dirinya yang hanya seorang budak, yang selalu dipandang sebelah mata oleh masyarakat. Dia bahkan ragu apakah perkataannya akan didengarkan oleh sang kepala pengawal.

"Tenang saja, Kepala Pengawal Seo pasti akan mendengarkan semua kesaksianmu." Kid berucap, berusaha menenangkan Law yang tampak enggan.

"B-baik." Law mengangguk. Entah bagaimana, ucapan Kid mampu membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Katakan saja. Kesaksianmu akan kami catat dan disimpan dengan rapi. Tidak akan ada yang tahu dari mana informasi yang kami catat ini berasal, kecuali Yang Mulia Raja dan kami semua yang mendengarkan."

"Baik, _yeonggam_." Law memantapkan hati; dia harus menyampaikan semuanya. Pengawal Kerajaan berwenang untuk mengusut kejadian ini, karena Yang Mulia Raja sendiri yang memerintahkan, sebagaimana yang Kid katakan padanya. Dia tidak perlu ragu, karena mereka akan menyelesaikan semuanya. "Setelah pertunjukan tari dan musik diselenggarakan di Mohwagwan, Wakil Kepala Biro Musik memerintahkan Pengawas Budak dan _Gisaeng_ untuk mengantar salah satu _gisaeng_ kerajaan ke kamar Jin _daegam_ , pimpinan rombongan utusan Qing. Ini memang melanggar peraturan, tapi Wakil Kepala Oh memaksa dan mengancam bahwa kami akan dihukum jika tidak menuruti perintahnya. Dengan berat hati, Pengawas Hwang membiarkan _gisaeng_ yang mereka minta untuk dibawa ke sana, dan saya yang ditugaskan Pengawas Hwang untuk mengantar _gisaeng_ itu ke kamar yang dimaksud. Di sana, Jin _daegam_ sedang berbicara dengan Jang _yeonggam_ dari Biro Perjamuan dan Pesta. Saya tidak bermaksud menguping, tapi Jin _daegam_ mengatakan bahwa Jang _yeonggam_ harus memberikan mereka Arsip Registrasi sebagai pertukaran atas plakat pengakuan Putra Mahkota yang mereka bawa lebih cepat dari kunjungan tahunan yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya."

Mirip seperti ekspresi Kid pada saat pertama kali mendengar pengakuan Law, Kepala Pengawal Seo memperlihatkan raut wajah terkejut namun lebih sulit untuk diartikan. Sang kepala pengawal tampaknya lebih mampu menutupi emosinya, dan Law tak bisa mengatakan apakah dia mempercayai ucapannya atau tidak. Di tengah harap-harap cemas, kepala pengawal itu berujar dengan nada amat hati-hati.

"Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan? Yang kau maksud adalah Jang _yeonggam_ , Kepala Biro Perjamuan dan Pesta? Dan dia serta Jin _daegam_ akan saling bertukar dokumen kerajaan?"

"Ya, _yeonggam_. Saya yakin sekali bahwa beliau adalah Jang _yeonggam_. Mereka membicarakan hal itu di depan kamar Jin _daegam_ , saya secara tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Dan beliau berjanji akan berusaha keras mencari dan menyerahkan Arsip Registrasi itu kepada utusan Qing."

Bukan hanya kepala pengawal itu yang terkejut, tapi sang wakil kepala pun menunjukkan ekspresi serupa. " _Yeonggam_ ," ujarnya dengan raut wajah khawatir, "jika benar Jang _yeonggam_ mengadakan transaksi pertukaran ini, apakah … apakah Yang Mulia Ratu terlibat?"

Semua orang di kerajaan telah mengetahui betapa berambisinya Ratu Kerajaan Joseon saat ini agar Putra Mahkota Hwiso mendapat pengakuan resmi dari Qing. Bahkan ketika sang ratu masihlah seorang Hee Bin, dia terang-terangan meminta Faksi Selatan yang mendukungnya untuk mengirimkan petisi berulang kali kepada sang raja, supaya permintaan untuk menjadikan Pangeran Hwiso sebagai Putra Mahkota Joseon diluluskan. Bukan tidak mungkin Jang Hee Jae, Kepala Biro Perjamuan dan Pesta, kakak kandung Ratu Jang sekaligus paman dari Putra Mahkota Hwiso, melakukan berbagai cara agar pengakuan dari Qing dapat mereka peroleh, untuk memantapkan posisi putra mahkota baik di mata Joseon maupun kerajaan tetangga.

"Kita tidak bisa berasumsi sembarangan. Mendapatkan bukti yang lebih kuat dan nyata adalah fokus utama kita saat ini, Wakil Kepala Nam." Kepala Pengawal Seo berkata tajam. "Yang terpenting, informasi ini harus segera disampaikan kepada Yang Mulia Raja."

"Baik, _yeonggam_. Maafkan saya." Dia menunduk meminta maaf.

"Aku akan pergi ke Istana Dalam menemui Yang Mulia. Wakil Kepala Nam, tolong buatkan laporan tertulis mengenai hal ini, dan simpan dengan hati-hati di ruang arsip," perintah sang kepala pengawal, yang dipatuhi oleh wakilnya itu. "Dan Kid …"

"Ya, _yeonggam_?" Kid bersiap menerima perintah.

"… setelah Wakil Kepala Nam selesai membuat laporan, bawa budak ini kembali ke Biro Musik dengan hati-hati. Akan sangat berbahaya baginya jika ada yang sampai mengetahui bahwa dialah yang menyampaikan informasi ini. Mengerti?"

Pengawal itu menunduk hormat. "Baik, akan saya laksanakan."

Sang kepala pengawal bangkit dari kursi kerjanya, mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke bagian dalam istana dan menemui Raja Joseon, sementara Wakil Kepala Nam segera duduk di bangku area rapat dan mencatat kesaksian dari Law dengan cepat. Pemuda itu hanya diminta memberikan nama lengkapnya, dan semua kesaksian dicatat dengan rapi. Kid memandangi semua proses itu dengan perasaan puas, karena telah berhasil melaksanakan salah satu tugas yang dia emban. Namun pertanyaan Kepala Pengawal Seo menyapa telinganya.

"Bagaimana kau bertemu dengan budak ini?"

"Ya?" Pengawal itu menoleh ke arah sang kepala pengawal.

"Kau tidak menemukannya secara sengaja, bukan? Ceritakan padaku," ujarnya lagi.

Kid merasa tidak ada gunanya berbohong kepada Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan Joseon. Dia pun menceritakan detail bagaimana dia dan Law bertemu di salah satu kamar milik utusan Qing, mengatakan bahwa dia menyesal ketika pada akhirnya dia harus membeberkan urusan rahasia kerajaan kepada seorang budak demi informasi penting yang mereka peroleh saat ini. Namun Kepala Pengawal Seo hanya tersenyum, dan berkata dia memaklumi tindakan yang Kid ambil.

"… yang terpenting sekarang kita memperoleh informasi yang diinginkan Yang Mulia Raja," ucapnya. "Walau caramu mendapatkan informasi itu sedikit kurang terpuji, tapi terkadang kita memang perlu melakukan tindakan semacam itu. Jadi aku tidak akan menghukummu karena hal itu."

"Baik, maafkan saya, _yeonggam_."

"Tapi tindakan Wakil Kepala Biro Musik yang mengirimkan _gisaeng_ Kerajaan selain kepada Yang Mulia Raja, aku pun harus turut melaporkannya, karena apa yang dia lakukan termasuk pelanggaran tingkat menengah."

Kid cukup terkejut mendengarnya. "Apa … si pengawas dan budak ini juga akan dihukum karena menuruti perintah atasannya?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku memperkirakan Kepala dan Wakil Kepala Biro Musik sedikit banyak terlibat di dalam hal ini, karena mata-mata kita mengatakan bahwa kedua orang itu beberapa kali terlihat bertemu dengan Jang Hee Jae secara rahasia di salah satu _gibang_ di luar Doseong. Jika terbukti mereka benar-benar terlibat, aku mungkin bisa menggunakan keterlibatan mereka untuk menutupi pelanggaran mengenai _gisaeng_ ini, serta menghindarkan hukuman bagi si pengawas dan budak itu."

Pengawal itu menarik napas lega. "Saya mengerti."

Kepala Pengawal Seo pun bersiap melangkah keluar ruangan ketika Wakil Kepala Nam telah selesai menulis laporannya. Kepala pengawal itu sempat menoleh ke arah Law, menatap pemuda itu dengan penuh minat. Budak di hadapannya ini cukup tangguh, memberanikan diri untuk mengikuti Kid hanya untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya atas tindakan Kid yang menurutnya mencurigakan. Dan entah apakah dia mengatakan sejujurnya bahwa dia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kedua pejabat dari kedua kerajaan, ataukah memang dia sengaja mencuri dengar, namun dengan mantap dia memutuskan untuk memberikan informasi ini kepada pihak berwenang. Tindakan itu tentulah sangat dipuji dan dihargai oleh sang kepala pengawal. Tiba-tiba rasa penasaran melingkupinya, membuatnya berucap dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

"Pada saat kau mendengar pembicaraan Jang _yeonggam_ dan Jin _daegam_ , apakah mereka berbicara dalam Korea atau bahasa Cina?"

"… Ya?" Law menatap Kepala Pengawal Seo dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Apa mereka berbicara dalam bahasa Korea, ataukah …

dalam bahasa Cina?"

"Dalam bahasa Cina, _yeonggam_." Pemuda itu menjawab ringan, seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang lumrah.

Seorang budak tak berpendidikan tapi mampu menerjemahkan bahasa Cina? Sudah dia duga, pemuda ini bukanlah budak biasa.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

Holaaaaa. Chapter kedua update ^o^.

Kuucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi para reader yang telah menyukai dan meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan review bagi fic ini. Semoga kalian semua tetap menyukai dan menikmati setiap alur cerita yang tersaji.

Mungkin para reader merasa bosan membaca chapter 2 ini karena alurnya kelewat datar. Tapi penjelasan di chapter 2 ini penting untuk menjelaskan situasi yang tengah dihadapi Law. Jadi harap maklum jika ada yang sampai menguap saat membaca chap ini XD

 _Anyway_ , _last but not least_ , _would you mind to leave any review_?

* * *

 **Review Reply**

* * *

 **Rames** : Dah dilanjut ini Rams XD

 **Vira D Ace** : Ini sudah dilanjut ^^ pertanyaannya kujawab di Note atas ya ^^

 **M4R5ce** : Ya, pengawal kerajaan itu Kid ^^ Sudah saya jawab di chap ini. Apakah dia raja yang menyamar? Well, silakan menebak-nebak ya.

 **ChoYeongie** : Pfffttt. Mana berani aku nulis rated M XD Awas beneran keriting otaknya. Dan makasih sudah suka ceritanya ^^


	3. Chapter 3 - Arsip Registrasi

**Title : [** **애별리** **(Love, Separate, Leave)] Chapter 3 – Arsip Registrasi**

 **Genre : Saeguk, Shounen-ai**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : Chaptered with 3.** **731** **words**

 **Author : leenahanwoo**

 **Pairing: Kid x Law**

 **Cast : Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law and OC**

 **Warning : SHO-AI Content ! Don't like don't read ! OOC-ness is everywhere !**

 **Disclaimer : All One Piece casts are Eiichiro Oda-sama's. This story and OC are mine.**

* * *

 **NOTE: TELAH HADIR CHAT GRUP ANIME + K-POP FANDOM. Bagi yang memiliki akun LINE, silakan add saya dengan ID leenahanwoo, dan nanti akan saya invite ke chat grup ini ^^ Mari kita lestarikan fandom Anime dan KPOP di bumi pertiwi Indonesia ‼!**

* * *

 **Glossary**

* * *

 **Manggeon** : Ikat kepala yang digunakan di bawah topi untuk mencegah helaian rambut keluar dari ikatan rambut _sangtu_.

 **Chi** : 1 chi = sekitar 3 cm

 **Jungin** : Kalangan masyarakat kelas menengah. Mengacu pada orang-orang yang kehilangan status yangban, atau orang-orang kalangan bawah yang berhasil mendapatkan kedudukan lebih tinggi secara sosial maupun ekonomi, sehingga status mereka tak lagi dapat disamaratakan dengan sangmin, namun juga tak sama tinggi dengan kalangan _yangban_.

 **Sangmin** : Kalangan masyarakat biasa pada dinasti Joseon. Terdiri dari para petani, pekerja perkebunan, pedagang, tukang ahli, dan beberapa pekerja lainnya. Di dalam masyarakat, mereka dianggap sebagai 'pekerja bersih', karena mereka tidak dimiliki oleh siapa pun (termasuk golongan merdeka).

 **Huijeongdang** : Awalnya merupakan tempat tinggal pribadi raja, bangunan ini kemudian diubah menjadi tempat kerja pribadi.

 **Sanggung** : Pelayan istana senior peringkat 5

 **Gisa Hwaguk** : Peristiwa diturunkankan Ratu Inhyeon dan Faksi Barat dikarenakan Faksi Barat yang menentang keras pengangkatan Pangerang Hwiseo menjadi Putra Mahkota Joseon

 **Musuri** : Budak wanita yang bekerja melakukan pekerjaan kasar, seperti menimba air sumur dan membagikan kayu bakar untuk kamar-kamar di dalam kediaman istana.

 **Jimil sanggung** : _Sanggung_ yang bertanggung jawab dalam melayani raja, ratu, ibu suri, dan selir kerajaan, serta hanya boleh menerima perintah dari orang yang mereka layani.

 **Nain** : Pelayan istana

 **Daejeoejon** :Kediaman Ratu Joseon

 **Aula Injeongjeon** : Aula di Istana Changdeokgung, yang digunakan untuk urusan kenegaraan besar, termasuk penobatan raja baru dan menjamu utusan dari kerajaan tetangga.

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++##**

* * *

Sesuai janjinya pada Kepala Pengawal Seo, Kid memulangkan Law ke Biro Musik Kerajaan dengan ekstra hati-hati. Pengawal itu melalui jalan yang jarang dilewati budak dan pengawal kerajaan. Selasar yang menghubungkan Rumah Sakit Kerajaan dan Istana Dalam memiliki beberapa cabang, salah satunya menuju ke Dapur Kerajaan dan Biro Musik, yang sebagian besar areanya berada di luar dinding istana. Jalur ini amat jarang dilalui orang, sehingga menjadi jalan yang paling aman untuk dilewati tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Dalam diam, dia berjalan menyusuri selasar yang lengang. Law, si budak bermata keperakan, mengikuti dari belakang tanpa menundukkan kepala sama sekali. Kepalanya tegak, dengan mata menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

Law menatap pengawal kerajaan di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Ketika mereka keluar dari kantor Pengawal Kerajaan, tebakannya terbukti benar bahwa Kid memiliki iris mata yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Warna matanya cokelat keemasan, menyerupai batu _amber_ yang amat cantik. Law mengakui bahwa dia cukup terpesona melihat mata pengawal itu; sangat berbeda dengan matanya keperakannya yang kusam dan membosankan. Kulitnya juga putih sekali, boleh dikatakan sangat pucat. Tentu itu bukanlah warna kulit pada umumnya. Bahkan para bangsawan pun tak memiliki kulit sepucat itu. Dua hal itu saja sudah cukup membuat Law menyimpulkan bahwa Kid mirip seperti dirinya, yang memiliki darah campuran. Sayang sekali _manggeon_ yang dia pakai cukup lebar, hingga Law tak bisa melihat warna rambutnya. Ibunya dahulu berkata bahwa Law jauh lebih beruntung karena hanya warna matanya saja yang berbeda. Banyak dari anak-anak yang lahir akibat kerusuhan kunjungan Kekaisaran Cina di tahun 1772 merupakan darah campuran, dengan rambut selain warna hitam, dan mata selain warna cokelat kehitaman. Dan keadaan mereka yang dikucilkan oleh semua orang jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang pernah dia terima. Apakah itu berarti … Kid juga merupakan korban dari kerusuhan itu?

Pikirannya terus berspekulasi, sementara mata Law mulai memperhatikan keseluruhan perawakan Kid. Sebagaimana pengawal kerajaan lainnya, dia berjalan dengan postur tubuh yang tegap, menggerakkan bahunya yang bidang dengan leluasa namun elegan. Dia juga sangat tinggi. Padahal Law termasuk budak yang paling tinggi di Biro Musik, dan pengawal itu masih lebih tinggi 5 _chi_ darinya – dan tanpa sadar Law merengut sebal karena ada yang mampu menyaingi tinggi badannya. Sebilah pedang tersampir di pinggul kirinya, tampak gagah dengan _gugunbok_ merah marun dan _jeonrip_ berwarna senada. Lagi-lagi, Law merasa Kid memiliki aura yang berbeda dari pengawal kerajaan lain yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Bukan berarti Law seringkali melirik-lirik pengawal lain. Kadang kala dia harus pergi keluar istana untuk melaksanakan tugas dari Pengawas Hwang, dan di saat itulah dia dapat melihat para pengawal kerajaan yang selalu berkeliling dan menjaga istana dengan ketat. Dan Kid, si pengawal kerajaan bermata _amber_ , memiliki perbedaan yang terlalu kentara. Bukan hanya perbedaan ras, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang tak dapat dia jelaskan karena hanya berdasarkan insting, bukan logika dan jawaban absolut.

Tiba-tiba saja Kid membalikkan badannya, membuat Law terkejut dan mengalihkan pandang. Apa dia tahu bahwa Law memerhatikannya sedari tadi?

"Hei, namamu Law, bukan?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang meluncur tanpa basa-basi.

"Y-ya." Membuat Law bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Kau mau mengajariku bahasa Cina?"

"Mengajarimu?"

"Ya. Kalau saja kau melihatnya tadi, Kepala Pengawal Seo tampaknya sangat kagum dengan kemampuanmu yang bisa menangkap percakapan dalam bahasa Cina dan menerjemahkannya dengan fasih. Ayolah, ajari aku. Aku juga ingin pandai sepertimu dan membuat Kepala Pengawal kagum padaku." Kid berbicara dengan nada kekanakan, seolah-olah sedang berbicara dengan teman lama, padahal dua pertemuan mereka sebelumnya hanyalah kebetulan semata.

Law mengerutkan dahi. "Mempelajari bahasa lain itu sulit, dan butuh waktu yang lama. Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana aku harus mengajarimu. Lagipula, aku hanya seorang budak yang …"

"Jangan berkata karena kau seorang budak, lalu kau tidak berhak mengajariku." Dengan cepat dia memotong perkataan Law, membuat pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibir sebal. "Aku akan belajar padamu mulai dari sekarang."

"Kau selalu memutuskan seenaknya dan membuatku dalam masalah." Mata keperakan itu memutar bosan terhadap kelakukan pengawal kerajaan di hadapannya ini.

"Eh? Kapan aku berbuat seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja pada saat kau menyeretku ke kantor Pengawal Kerajaan," cecar Law. "Kau pikir bagaimana sekarang aku harus menghadapi Pengawas Hwang? Dia pasti akan memarahiku karena menghilang tiba-tiba."

Mendengar hal itu, Kid tertawa kecil. "Kau tenang saja. Aku yang akan menjelaskan pada pengawas kerdil itu."

Dan muka Law berubah lebih masam.

…

Wajah Pengawas Hwang tidak tampak menyiratkan kemarahan ketika Kid berbicara empat mata dengannya. Law memerhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, dari paviliun tempat para budak beristirahat. Mereka semua sedang membersihkan alat-alat musik yang baru saja dipakai pada pertunjukan yang ditampilkan di Mohwagwan, sementara Law membantu merapikan kertas-kertas berisi not lagu, dengan mata mengawasi ke arah Pengawas Hwang dan Kid yang masih berbicara dengan serius. Kentara sekali, pengawas bertubuh pendek itu tersenyum terus-menerus, seakan sedang mencari perhatian. Dan Law memiringkan kepala sambil mengernyitkan dahi, merasa heran dengan sikap si pengawas yang tampak seperti penjilat ulung. Setelah Kid meninggalkan area Biro Musik, wajah pengawas itu berubah garang ketika dia menoleh ke arah Law, dan membuat pemuda itu terbelalak. _Aku pasti akan dimarahi_ , pikirnya.

"Law!" teriaknya gusar.

Menghela napas pasrah, Law beranjak turun dari paviliun dan bersiap menerima ocehan sang pengawas. Namun bukannya mendapat pukulan di kepala, Pengawas Hwang malah menarik tangannya, menjauh area paviliun agar pembicaraan mereka tidak didengar orang lain. Pemuda itu tak mampu membaca raut wajah si pengawas, yang menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, cemas, dan senang yang entah bagaimana terpancar dari matanya.

" _N_ - _naeuri_ , ada apa?"

"Kau … bagaimana kau bisa mengenal pengawal itu?"

Sebelum sampai di area Biro Musik, Kid mengatakan padanya untuk tidak berbicara apa pun soal dirinya yang pergi ke kantor Pengawal Kerajaan dan pembicaraan yang dia dengar di Mohwagwan. Jadi Law memberikan penjelasan sesuai dengan apa yang pengawal itu telah persiapkan sebelum mereka tiba di area Biro Musik.

"Saya tidak mengenalnya. Saya tersesat setelah mengantarkan Geum ke kamar Jin _daegam_. Ketika saya sudah berhasil menemukan tempat kita berkumpul sebelumnya, ternyata rombongan dari Biro Musik telah pulang. Pengawal kerajaan itu berbaik hati menolong dan mengantar saya pulang ke istana." Penjelasan penuh kebohongan mengalir lancar dari bibir Law, beserta dengusan dalam hati ketika harus berkata bahwa Kid 'berbaik hati menolong dirinya yang tersesat'.

"Kau yakin belum pernah mengenal pengawal itu sebelumnya?" tanyanya lagi.

Law menggelengkan kepala. Tentu Pengawas Hwang juga tidak perlu tahu bahwa Kid pernah memergokinya sedang bermain _haegeum_ di pagi buta. " _Naeuri_ , sebenarnya ada apa? Apakah ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja ada, bocah." Dia menjitak kepala pemuda itu. "Kau pasti tidak tahu siapa dia. Ya, walaupun yang kudengar hanya desas-desus, tapi aku yakin sekali bahwa dia orangnya. Tidak salah lagi. Mataku tidak pernah salah menilai orang."

Pemuda bermata keperakan itu mengernyit dahi, bukan hanya karena sakit yang dia rasakan setelah mendapat jitakan di kepalanya, namun juga karena kebingungan bagaimana harus menanggapi. Terkadang dia tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh pengawas Hwang. Pria paruh baya bertubuh pendek itu memang termasuk para pengawas yang selalu ingin tahu kabar terkini di lingkungan istana, dan selalu memperoleh berita yang ingin dia dengar. Entah itu kabar baik, buruk, kabar burung atau hanya ucapan segelintir para pelayan yang senang bergunjing, dia pasti mengetahuinya. Law sebetulnya bukanlah orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, jadi dia tak banyak tahu mengenai desas-desus yang berembus di istana. Tapi jika menyangkut pengawal itu, dia pun jadi ingin tahu lebih banyak. Sedikit takut-takut dia bertanya, "Jadi, _naeuri_ , siapa dia? Kukira dia hanya pengawal kerajaan biasa."

"Biasa? Tentu saja. Jika aku tak salah melihat tanda pengenalnya, dia hanya seorang pengawal kerajaan berpangkat rendah. Mungkin dia hanyalah seorang penjaga kantor Pengawal Kerajaan, atau mungkin juga penjaga gerbang. Tapi …," dia memberikan jeda pada perkataannya, lalu merendahkan lagi suaranya, seolah-olah apa yang akan dikatakannya adalah rahasia negara yang tak boleh dibocorkan pada sembarang orang, "… jika aku tidak salah menduga, aku rasa dia adalah salah satu pengawal pribadi Yang Mulia Raja."

Law membelalakkan mata kaget. "Tidak mungkin! Bukankah pengawal kerajaan yang mengawal Yang Mulia Raja tidak akan pernah meninggalkan raja dalam keadaan apa pun? Lagipula pengawal pribadi raja merupakan posisi yang cukup tinggi, dan kudengar mereka bahkan memakai _gugunbok_ khusus."

Pengawas Hwang berdecak. "Yang kumaksud bukanlah pengawal pribadi yang selalu mengikuti raja ke mana pun dia pergi, tapi pengawal pribadi yang ditugaskan menjaga Yang Mulia Raja hanya jika sedang pergi dengan menyamar. Kau tahu bukan, bahwa Yang Mulia sering pergi dari istana dengan menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa?"

Law pernah mendengar cerita dari para budak senior mengenai hal ini, walaupun belum pernah terbukti kebenarannya. Menurut mereka, Raja Sukjong gemar sekali pergi ke luar istana dengan menyamar dan menyelinap di antara _jungin_ dan _sangmin_ untuk memantau keadaan rakyat secara langsung.

"Jadi para pengawal kerajaan pilihan Yang Mulia Raja itu benar-benar ada? Kukira hanya sekedar kabar burung."

"Tentu saja itu bukan kabar burung. Yang Mulia Raja memang sering pergi diam-diam keluar istana, dan pengawal kerajaan pilihan itu benar-benar ada. Salah seorang kerabatku yang anaknya adalah seorang penjaga gerbang istana membenarkan desas-desus ini. Dia juga mengatakan, pengawal kerajaan pilihan ini adalah pengawal kerajaan yang amat disukai oleh raja karena kekuatan dan ketangkasan mereka dalam bertarung melawan musuh."

"Dan Anda menduga bahwa pengawal itu adalah …."

Pengawas Hwang mengangguk dengan semangat. "Aku juga pernah mendengar, salah satu pengawal kerajaan yang paling disukai oleh Yang Mulia Raja saat ini ini adalah seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan sangat tampan, berkulit pucat, dan kemampuan bertarungnya hebat sekali. Dan aku yakin betul kalau dia adalah pengawal tampan yang orang-orang katakan."

Law merenungkan perkataan Pengawas Hwang. Jika benar Kid adalah pengawal kerajaan seperti yang diduga oleh pengawas itu, tidak mustahil bahwa dia mengetahui berbagai rahasia negara, mengingat betapa dekatnya para pengawal kerajaan ini dengan Yang Mulia Raja Sukjong. Namun tetap saja, hal ini tak memberikan jawaban yang logis bagi tanda tanya besar di kepala pemuda itu. Apa yang membuat pengawal kerajaan itu berbeda?

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++##**

* * *

Huijeongdang berdiri megah di tengah bangunan lainnya di istana Changdeokgung. Dengan arsitektur megah dan pengawal kerajaan di setiap sudut menjadikannya tempat dengan penjagaan paling ketat di dalam lingkungan istana. Raja Sukjong senang menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini, melakukan pekerjaan rutinnya sebagai seorang Raja Joseon tanpa mendapat gangguan dari siapa pun yang tidak dia kehendaki. Kepala Pengawal Seo kadang merasa segan jika harus menemui sang raja di bilik kerja pribadinya, namun Raja Sukjong sendiri membantah dan mengatakan jika dia tak pernah keberatan didatangi oleh kepala pengawal kerajaan yang selalu dia kagumi kehebatannya. Sang kepala pengawal tak mampu menolak permintaan sang raja yang tulus.

Kepala Kasim Han segera masuk ke dalam bilik kerja sang raja ketika Kepala Pengawal Seo tiba di depan pintu Huijeongdang, melaporkan kedatangan yang tampaknya telah ditunggu sejak tadi. Menarik napas satu kali, kepala pengawal itu melangkah memasuki Huijeongdang setelah dipersilakan oleh sang kepala kasim. Benar saja, ketika ia memasuki bilik itu, Raja Sukjong telah bangkit dari meja kerja dan menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Selamat datang, Kepala Pengawal Seo. Aku sudah menunggumu."

Menunduk satu kali, sang kepala pengawal memberikan tanda penghormatan kepada Raja Joseon ke-19 itu. "Ya, Yang Mulia Raja. Hamba ingin menyampaikan laporan atas tugas yang Anda berikan sebelum utusan Qing tiba di Doseong."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana hasilnya? Apakah memang ada yang mencurigakan?"

Sang raja tampak selalu bersemangat ketika Kepala Pengawal Seo datang dan memberikannya laporan yang diinginkan. Namun kali ini situasinya berbeda. Apa yang akan dia laporkan menyangkut nama kakak kandung dari Ratu Joseon, sementara Yang Mulia Ratu Jang adalah orang yang amat dikasihi oleh Yang Mulia Raja. Apakah hal ini baik untuk dilaporkan sekarang, ataukah harus menunggu hingga mereka mendapatkan bukti yang akurat? Bagaimana jika mereka berhasil mendapat Arsip Registrasi itu sebelum satuan pengawal kerajaan memperoleh bukti yang lebih konkrit? Lebih cepat menyampaikan laporan ini tentu lebih baik, tapi … apakah sang raja dapat menerima semuanya? Kepala pengawal kerajaan itu merasakan dilema di sepanjang perjalanan menuju Huijeongdang, tak mampu memutuskan tindakan apa yang paling tepat.

"Yang Mulia, hamba ragu apakah sebaiknya saya menyampaikan laporan ini atau tidak." Kepala Pengawal Seo mengucapkan perlahan dengan kehati-hatian. "Laporan ini tidak memiliki bukti konkrit, hanya berdasarkan pengamatan di lapangan beserta pernyataan dari seorang saksi mata. Jika di kemudian waktu apa yang akan saya sampaikan ini ternyata tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan, saya bersedia mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya."

Raja Sukjong menatap kepala pengawal kerajaan kepercayaannya dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar yang tampak jelas di wajahnya. "Ada apa, Kepala Pengawal? Katakan saja, aku akan mendengarkan."

Sang kepala pengawal menyerahkan salinan laporan yang dibuat oleh Wakil Kepala Nam sebelumnya kepada Raja Sukjong. Mau tak mau, semua ini harus sampai ke tangan sang raja pada akhirnya. _Apa pun yang akan terjadi_ , _terjadilah_ , pikirnya.

Raja Joseon ke-19 itu pun mulai membaca laporan yang diserahkan oleh Kepala Pengawal Seo. Sembari membaca, sang kepala pengawal menjelaskan detailnya di sana-sini, termasuk apa yang diceritakan oleh si budak Biro Musik yang dibawa oleh Kid ke kantor Pengawal Kerajaan. Ketika menceritakan bagian terakhir ini, dia berbicara dengan amat hati-hati, sambil mengawasi perubahan raut wajah sang junjungan. Dia dapat melihat bagaimana tangan sang raja yang berbalut kulit putih khas bangsawan mengepal kuat dan bergetar halus. Tarikan napasnya pun dalam, agar amarahnya tak meledak seketika. Entah mengapa, Kepala Pengawal Seo telah terbiasa melihat ekspresi serupa, sehingga merasa tak aneh lagi. _Buah jatuh tak pernah jauh dari pohonnya_ , ucapnya maklum dalam hati.

"Apa benar yang kaulaporkan ini, Kepala Pengawal Seo?" Suara Raja Sukjong merendah. "Apa benar Jang Hee Jae …?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Budak itu mendengar sendiri pembicaraan Jang _yeonggam_ dan Jin _daegam_ mengenai pertukaran ini. Beliau akan menukarkan Arsip Registrasi sebagai ganti plakat pengakuan Putra Mahkota Joseon yang dikirimkan lebih cepat dari rencana Qing semula. Jika prediksi hamba benar, seharusnya mereka akan bergerak …"

"Kepala Kasim Han!" Teriakan sang raja memanggil kepala kasim memotong perkataan Kepala Pengawal Seo. Dan kepala pengawal itu langsung terdiam mendengar nada emosi dalam teriakan itu.

Dengan cepat, kepala kasim itu berlari masuk ke dalam bilik kerja sang raja, kemudian menunduk hormat. "Ya, Yang Mulia. Hamba siap menerima perintah."

"Segera bersiap. Kami akan pergi ke kediaman Choi _sanggung_."

Kepala Pengawal Seo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika Kepala Kasim Han segera bersiap melaksanakan perintah Raja Sukjong. "Yang Mulia, mengapa …?"

"Karena Arsip Registrasi berada di tangan Choi _sanggung_ ," jawab Raja Sukjong singkat.

"Ya?" Mau tak mau, Kepala Pengawal Seo merasa keheranan dengan tindakan sang raja.

"Awalnya aku menyimpan sendiri Arsip Registrasi di bilik kerjaku, karena aku merasa tempat ini cukup aman dengan penjagaan penuh di setiap sudut Huijeongdang," jelas Raja Sukjong. "Kemudian aku berubah pikiran, dan meminta Choi _sanggung_ untuk menyimpankannya untukku. Kau tahu, bukan, bahwa anak itu sangat pintar dan cerdik? Dia pasti menemukan tempat yang lebih aman untuk dokumen itu."

Seulas senyum terpatri di bibir sang raja. Jika sudah membicarakan sang _seungeun sanggung_ , Raja Sukjong selalu terlihat riang dan berseri-seri. Kepala Pengawal Seo telah mengetahui perjalanan kisah kasih sang raja dan Choi _sanggung_ yang rupawan. Kala itu, sang Raja Joseon ke-19 tak sengaja melihat seorang budak wanita sedang mendoakan kesehatan Ratu Inhyeon, yang diturunkan dari jabatannya dan dibuang keluar istana setelah Gisa Hwaguk terjadi di tahun 1689. Sejak saat itu, Raja Sukjong seringkali mendatangi sang gadis, yang ternyata hanyalah seorang _musuri_ di kediaman Ratu Inhyeon dan menemukan fakta bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang yang bukan hanya baik hati, namun juga sangat pandai. Dan sang raja amat jatuh hati padanya.

"Jadi Anda memberikan Arsip Registrasi pada Choi _sanggung_ , agar beliau menyimpannya di tempat yang aman?"

"Ya, walaupun sebenarnya itu jauh lebih berisiko, aku yakin seharusnya dokumen itu berada di tempat yang aman."

"Tetapi bagaimana jika ada mata-mata, Yang Mulia? Maksud hamba, bahkan _sanggung_ yang menjadi pelayan Choi _sanggung_ pun belum tentu bisa dipercaya."

Raja Sukjong menatap pengawal kerajaan kepercayaannya itu. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

…

Samar-samar, sosok Yeon _sanggung_ berjalan cepat ke bagian belakang Huijeongdang, Sebagai _jimil sanggung_ yang melayani sang raja, dia harus selalu menjaga perilaku dan tingkah lakunya. Dengan langkah setengah gemetar, dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap tak ada seorang pun yang menyaksikan pertemuan rahasianya. Jika ada yang sampai memergokinya berbuat seperti ini, tentu dia akan dihukum berat. Tapi apa hendak dikata, jika sang ratu menghendakinya untuk memberikan informasi, bagaimana dia mampu menolaknya? Ketika dia tiba di tempat perjanjian, seorang _nain_ dari kediaman Ratu Jang telah menunggunya.

"Bagaimana? Apa Anda mendapat informasi yang dibutuhkan Yang Mulia Ratu?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Ya," jawabnya cepat. "Sepertinya, Arsip Registrasi tidak disembunyikan di Huijeongdang, melainkan di kediaman Choi _sanggung_. Mohon sampaikan ini kepada Yang Mulia Ratu."

"Benarkah?" _Nain_ itu tersenyum licik. "Saya mengerti. Akan saya sampaikan kepada Yang Mulia Ratu secepatnya." Kemudian gadis itu berlalu dari Huijeongdang, kembali ke Daejojeon.

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++##**

* * *

Law menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang pegal, sembari mengistirahatkan diri dan duduk santai di paviliun tempat para budak. Badannya mungkin akan remuk jika dipaksakan bekerja mulai dari pagi buta. Untung saja Pengawas Hwang berbaik hati memberikan waktu bagi para budak untuk beristirahat di pagi hari, dikarenakan hampir semua pemusik istana tidak akan berlatih pada hari ini. Oleh sebab itu, tugas para budak dipastikan akan berkurang setengahnya, sehingga mereka diizinkan untuk tidak bekerja sampai tengah hari menjelang. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap para budak senior yang masih berleha-leha di paviliun sambil mengobrol. Tampaknya mereka sedang membicarakan acara yang berlangsung di istana di malam sebelumnya, dan Law tersenyum mendengar mereka terkagum-kagum dengan keseluruhan acara mewah itu, walaupun setelahnya mereka semua kelelahan karena terlalu keras bekerja.

Acara itu adalah perjamuan makan malam di Aula Injeongjeon, yang selalu diadakan setiap kali Kerajaan Joseon menyambut kedatangan utusan dari Qing. Semua anggota keluarga kerajaan, para pejabat dan bangsawan diundang dalam perjamuan ini, dan Aula Injeongjeon dijaga ketat oleh semua satuan militer selama acara berlangsung, termasuk Biro Investigasi Kerajaan dan Biro Kepolisian. Para _sanggung_ dan _nain_ berkumpul mengelilingi setiap sisi aula, berjaga-jaga jikalau para anggota keluarga kerajaan membutuhkan pertolongan mereka. Semua pemusik istana dan _gisaeng_ melakukan pertunjukan hampir semalaman untuk menghibur para tamu, dan para budak harus bekerja dua hingga tiga kali lipat untuk membantu mempersiapkan semuanya. Karenanya, hampir semua orang yang terlibat langsung dalam acara tersebut tidak segera bekerja di pagi hari, dan keadaannya sangat tidak memungkinkan jika harus memaksakan diri.

Mata keperakan Law menoleh kembali ke luar paviliun, memandangi keadaan Biro Musik yang tampak lengang. Biasanya, sejak pagi sudah terdengar suara-suara penuh kesibukan; para pemusik yang lalu lalang, para pejabat biro yang mengecek gudang dan peralatan, pengawas yang sibuk memberi perintah, serta para budak yang bekerja mematuhi. Namun pagi ini begitu sunyi, begitu damai; seakan-akan memberitahu pemuda itu untuk kembali beristirahat dan memejamkan mata kembali. Tentu saja, itu tak pernah berhasil untuknya. Terakhir kali Law tertidur pulas ketika meletakkan kepala di pangkuan ibunya, dan itu sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Dia tak pernah lagi merasakan tidur nyenyak sejak dia kehilangan sang ibu, sang penunjang kehidupan. Dan tak pernah dia berharap akan mendapatkan kembali hal serupa. Tidak, itu mustahil.

Baru saja Law ingin menghela napas karena teringat kembali kenangan di tahun-tahun sebelum epidemi menyerang desa para budak, tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki Pengawas Hwang berderap mendekat ke arah paviliun. Langkahnya tergopoh-gopoh, ingin segera sampai, namun salahkan kakinya yang pendek sehingga tak mampu berlari cepat. Pemuda bermata keperakan itu ingin sekali tertawa, namun dia menahannya karena sosok Pengawas Hwang telah di depan mata.

"Law! Dasar bocah jangkung! Kemari kau!" Teriakannya memecah kesunyian pagi, membuat para budak lain mendesah sebal karena merasa terganggu.

Law menggelengkan kepala, lalu bangkit menghampiri sang pengawas. " _Naeuri_ , tidak baik berteriak-teriak di pagi hari seperti ini. Anda menakuti para burung dan tupai yang sedang mencari makan," godanya.

"Persetan dengan burung dan tupai. Mereka bukan memberikan makanan untukku." Pengawas Hwang menggerutu, dan membuat Law mengikik geli. "Kau, bocah nakal pembuat onar, sebaiknya kau segera pergi ke pintu belakang Biro Musik."

"Eh?" Law mengernyitkan dahi. "Untuk apa saya ke sana?"

Pengawas Hwang memutar bola matanya sebal, lalu menarik tangan Law ke arah pintu yang dimaksud, tak mengindahkan erangan protes dari si budak. "Untuk apa katamu? Bagaimana aku tahu? Kau selalu membuat masalah, bukan? Jadi aku tidak heran jika ada saja pengawal kerajaan yang mencarimu. Mungkin mereka ingin menangkap dan menghukummu dengan berat, supaya dapat mengurangi beban di kepalaku yang makin lama makin berat karena ulahmu."

Pengawal kerajaan? Law semakin kebingungan, dan mengabaikan omelan dari Pengawas Hwang. Bukankah masalah Arsip Registrasi telah dia sampaikan dua hari yang lalu? Apa mereka membutuhkan keterangannya lagi? Ataukah ada masalah lain? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya, membuahkan spekulasi dan rasa was-was. Diliriknya Pengawas Hwang yang masih bersungut-sungut mengantarkannya ke pintu belakang area Biro Musik. Tampaknya sang pengawas tak menduga hal yang tidak-tidak, dan Law pun tak berharap pengawas itu mengetahui hal yang berbahaya seperti ini. _Semoga dia berpikir aku hanya membuat masalah kecil_ , ujarnya dalam hati.

Di ujung pintu, seorang pengawal kerajaan dengan _baeja_ hijau pastel telah menunggu kedatangannya. Law baru saja ingin menyapa dengan sebutan Wakil Kepala Nam, namun tentu Pengawas Hwang akan curiga bahwa mereka telah saling mengenal. Dengan bibir tertutup rapat berusaha menahan diri agar tak membocorkan rahasia, dia menghampiri sang wakil kepala pengawal kerajaan dan membungkuk hormat.

" _Naeuri_ , apakah Anda mencari saya?" tanya Law sopan.

"Ya. Kita perlu bicara empat mata," jawabnya ringan, disertai sebuah sindiran halus agar Pengawas Hwang meninggalkan mereka.

Dengan sikap sopan namun setengah enggan, pengawas bertubuh pendek itu menunduk hormat kepada Wakil Kepala Nam dan memutar langkah untuk masuk kembali ke area Biro Musik. Law bisa melihat matanya memicing awas, namun tentu dia tak bisa tinggal demi kesopanan dan mematuhi perintah sang pejabat senior tingkat empat. Setelah sang pengawas berlalu dari hadapan keduanya, barulah Law bisa menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

"Wakil Kepala, apakah ada masalah?"

"Iya," ujarnya sembari menuntun langkah menjauhi pintu belakang Biro Musik, menyusuri selasar yang Law lewati bersama Kid dua hari yang lalu. "Kepala Pengawal Seo ingin berbicara kepadamu."

"Ya? Mengapa?"

"Kau akan segera tahu." Setelahnya, wakil kepala pengawal itu tak lagi bicara. Namun Law bisa melihat ketegangan di raut wajahnya yang tampak letih. Pemuda itu ingat bahwa semua pengawal kerajaan bersiaga hingga fajar menjelang untuk menjaga acara perjamuan yang baru berakhir lewat tengah malam. Tentulah mereka semua merasa lelah, sementara mereka harus dihadapkan dengan masalah baru yang membuat mereka harus kembali terjaga. Dan Law merasa kasihan karenanya.

Lamat-lamat, mata keperakan pemuda itu melihat sosok Kepala Pengawal Seo berdiri tegak sembari menatap matahari pagi di ufuk timur. Semakin dekat, Law bisa melihat ekspresi ketegangan yang sama terpancar di wajah sang kepala pengawal, dengan raut yang jauh lebih lelah dari Wakil Kepala Nam. Tampaknya dia sama sekali tak tidur, melihat lingkaran hitam tercetak jelas di bawah matanya. Law menunduk hormat kepadanya ketika dia telah tiba di hadapan kepala pengawal itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang," ucapnya menyambut.

"Ya, _yeonggam_. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu? Apakah ada masalah …?"

"Ya, kita mendapat masalah besar, Law."

Law bisa merasakan kegetiran di dalam nada suaranya. Takut-takut dia kembali bertanya, "Masalah apa, _yeonggam_?"

Matanya menatap Law dengan ekspresi muram. Meninggalkan basa-basi, dia menjawab, "Arsip Registrasi telah dicuri tadi malam."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

Huwaaaaa, fast update iniiiiiii. Mudah-mudahan masih ada yang berkenan membaca cerita membosankan ini XD

Tak bosan-bosan ku berterima kasih kepada semua orang yang telah membaca, meninggalkan review dan menyukai cerita ini. Ku tak tahu apa yang membuat kalian betah, tapi ku harap kalian akan bertahan hingga finish.

 _Anyway, last but not least, would you mind to leave any review?_

* * *

 **Review Reply**

* * *

 **Cho Eun Min** : Kkkkkk. Kubingung bagaimana membalas review-mu nak. Tapi daku senang kau bahagia membaca ceritaku. Well … Kid menyamar? Biar kujawab di chapter selanjutnya, atau chapter kelima nanti *evil laugh* Dan ya, Law si budak cerdas. Selalu ku suka karakter seperti ini. Dan mudah-mudahan saeguk-ku selalu menginspirasimu, anakku.

 **Vira D Ace** : Ini sudah dilanjut ^^ Akun Wattpad ku Leenahanwoo, bisa cek cerita ini di sana juga ^^


	4. Chapter 4 - Mohwagwan

**Title : [** **애별리** **(Love, Separate, Leave)] Chapter 4 – Mohwagwan**

 **Genre : Saeguk, Shounen-ai**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : Chaptered with 4.529 words**

 **Author : leenahanwoo**

 **Pairing: Kid x Law**

 **Cast : Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law and OC**

 **Warning : SHO-AI Content ! Don't like don't read ! OOC-ness is everywhere !**

 **Disclaimer : All One Piece casts are Eiichiro Oda-sama's. This story and OC are mine.**

* * *

 **NOTE: TELAH HADIR CHAT GRUP ANIME + K-POP FANDOM. Bagi yang memiliki akun LINE, silakan add saya dengan ID leenahanwoo, dan nanti akan saya invite ke chat grup ini ^^ Mari kita lestarikan fandom Anime dan KPOP di bumi pertiwi Indonesia ‼!**

* * *

 **Glossary:**

* * *

 **Uiju** : Provinsi di perbatasan Joseon dan Qing.

 **Gwanbok** : Hanbok seragam pejabat istana yang dipakai sehari-hari

 **Damo** : topi hitam yang dipakai oleh pejabat istana

 **Seop** : 2 lapisan yang saling menindih pada bagian depan jeogori

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++##**

* * *

Law tak mampu berkata apa-apa mendengar perkataan Kepala Pengawal Seo. Baru dua hari berlalu sejak Kid mengatakan semua permasalahan akan diselesaikan oleh sang kepala pengawal. Dan pagi ini dia malah mendengar kabar buruk.

" _Naeuri_ , apa itu benar? Bagaimana … maksud saya … tidakkah Arsip Registrasi telah disimpan di tempat yang aman?" takut-takut Law bertanya.

"Dokumen itu dicuri tepat ketika perjamuan untuk menyambut utusan Qing berlangsung tadi malam. Mereka memanfaatkan kelengahan kami, karena semua anggota keluarga kerajaan, satuan militer dan pelayan kerajaan berkumpul di Aula Injeonjong. Mereka berhasil menemukannya, di tempat penyimpanan rahasia milik Choi _sanggung_."

Jadi selama ini Arsip Registrasi berada di tangan Choi _sanggung_ , sang kesayangan Raja Sukjong? Law sudah sering mendengar betapa sang raja memuja _sanggung_ muda itu, bahkan melebihi Ratu Jang yang konon katanya memiliki kecantikan yang tak tertandingi oleh ratu-ratu Raja Sukjong terdahulu. Begitu percayanya sang raja pada Choi _sanggung_ , hingga memberikan amanat untuk menyimpan dokumen sepenting itu. Namun tetap saja, Jang Hee Jae yang terkenal akan kelicikannya memiliki seribu satu cara untuk memperoleh apa yang dia inginkan.

"Aku memanggilmu karena aku ingin tahu apakah kau mendengar pembicaraan Jang Hee Jae dan Jin _daegam_ selain dari apa yang kau sampaikan. Aku berharap bisa menemukan petunjuk dari tindak-tanduk mereka."

Sayangnya tidak. Law hanya mendengar segelintir dari pembicaraan mereka. Tentulah jika dia tidak segera pergi saat itu, mereka malah akan mencurigai dirinya. Jadi apa yang dia sampaikan di kantor Pengawal Kerajaan adalah apa yang dia dengar seluruhnya.

"Mohon maaf, _yeonggam_. Hanya itu saja yang saya dengar dari pembicaraan antara Jang _yeonggam_ dan Jin _daegam_ , tidak ada yang lain lagi," ujar Law dengan nada menyesal.

"Begitukah?"

Dan Law mengangguk, walau rasa bersalah masih membekas di hati karena tak mampu membantu lebih banyak. Tapi senyum kecil di wajah Kepala Pengawal Seo cukup memberitahunya bahwa dia memaklumi.

"Jadi, langkah apa yang akan kita ambil selanjutnya, _yeonggam_?" Wakil Kepala Nam menyuarakan apa yang juga dipikirkan oleh Law saat ini. Pemuda itu ingin mengetahui rencana sang kepala pengawal untuk merebut kembali Arsip Registrasi serta membuktikan kebenaran atas pertukaran yang akan dilakukan Jang Hee Jae dengan utusan dari Qing.

"Aku masih memikirkan … ah, anak itu sudah datang." Kepala Pengawal Seo yang baru akan menjabarkan pemikirannya langsung beralih pada sosok yang tengah berjalan mendekati mereka. Tinggi badannya yang menjulang membuatnya terlalu mudah untuk dikenali, bahkan dari jarak yang jauh sekalipun.

"Saya baru kembali dari Gunung Ganghwa, _yeonggam_." Kid membungkukkan badan hormat ketika tiba di hadapan mereka.

"Benarkah? Apa kau berhasil menemukan sesuatu?"

Pengawal itu mengangguk. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menunjukkan sebuah benda bulat berwarna hitam di dalam genggaman. Law melihat sebuah topi dari bahan beludru yang lembut dengan rumbai pendek berwarna merah di bagian pucuknya, dan tampaknya tidak asing …

"Topi pengawal Qing?" Kepala Pengawal Seo berkata tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari benda tersebut.

"Ya, _yeonggam_. Kami menemukannya di semak-semak, di tempat yang dilaporkan oleh pengawal kerajaan yang mengawasi pembangunan benteng."

" _Yeonggam_ , berarti benar bahwa Qing diam-diam mengawasi pembangunan benteng di Gunung Ganghwa!" seru Wakil Kepala Nam.

"Sesuai dugaan kita semula," ujar Kid. "Mereka pasti berusaha mencari tahu bagaimana proses pembangunan benteng sembari mencari tahu peta kekuatan Joseon."

"Semuanya hanyalah pelengkap laporan mereka nanti jika mereka berhasil mendapatkan Arsip Registrasi dan telah kembali ke Qing," lanjut Kepala Pengawal Seo.

Law meresapi semua pembicaraan itu. Semuanya berpusat pada Arsip Registrasi. Semua permasalahan ini berakar dari dokumen berisi informasi perkembangan kekuatan militer Joseon itu, yang diincar oleh berbagai pihak demi kepentingan pribadi, golongan tertentu, bahkan kerajaan tetangga. Dan keberadaannya yang hingga kini tak diketahui membuat empat orang yang berada di selasar yang senyap itu terdiam, mencari cara untuk memperoleh kembali dokumen yang hilang.

"Siang ini beberapa pemusik istana dan _gisaeng_ akan pergi ke Mohwagwan. Mereka ditugaskan untuk memberikan pertunjukan kecil terakhir sebelum rombongan utusan dari Qing kembali ke kerajaan mereka tiga hari lagi. Bila saya bisa ikut dalam rombongan budak yang mendampingi para pemusik, saya bisa mengawasi dan memantau pergerakan Jang _yeonggam_ dan Jin _daegam_. Jika beruntung, mungkin juga saya bisa mengetahui bagaimana dan di mana Jang _yeonggam_ akan menyerahkan Arsip Registrasi pada Qing." Tanpa sadar Law berucap. Dia sangat ingin membantu para pengawal kerajaan untuk melaksanakan tugas mereka, dan hanya ini cara yang dapat dia pikirkan.

"Itu sangat berisiko. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana memata-matai orang lain, dan kau tidak terlatih untuk itu," tanggap Kid. "Maaf, aku bukan bermaksud untuk meremehkanmu, tetapi jika apa yang kau lakukan sampai diketahui oleh pihak Jang Hee Jae maupun pihak Qing, itu berarti kau akan membahayakan nyawamu sendiri."

Law dapat melihat pancaran kekhawatiran dari mata beriris _amber_ itu. Dia menoleh pada Kepala Pengawal Seo dan Wakil Kepala Nam untuk meminta persetujuan, namun dia mendapati tatapan yang sama. "Saya yakin saya bisa. Dan saya berjanji akan sangat berhati-hati."

"Aku dan pengawal kerajaan lain akan ikut mendampingi …"

"Tidak, Kid," potong Wakil Kepala Nam. "Mereka pasti sudah memperkirakan bahwa berita hilangnya Arsip Registrasi telah sampai pada Yang Mulia Raja. Jika mereka mendapati ada pengawal kerajaan yang berusaha masuk ke dalam Mohwagwan, mereka pasti akan semakin curiga dan mencari cara yang lebih aman untuk bertemu. Bahkan mereka bisa berpindah tempat hingga ke Uiju, dan itu tidak akan mengherankan."

"Wakil Kepala Nam benar. Kita tidak bisa bertindak gegabah dengan mengirimkan prajurit lagi ke Mohwagwan, atau mereka akan lolos dari tangan kita dan kita mungkin tidak akan menperoleh bukti konkrit atas kejahatan yang mereka lakukan," ujar Kepala Pengawal Seo menyetujui pendapat sang wakil kepala pengawal.

"Tapi …." Pengawal itu ingin membantah, namun perkataan kedua pimpinan Pengawal Kerajaan itu benar adanya. Apa yang ingin dilakukan Law saja sudah cukup berisiko, dan keberadaan pengawal kerajaan di Mohwagwan tentu akan membuat mereka semakin berhati-hati. Bahkan tidak mustahil orang-orang itu dapat mematahkan usaha mereka dalam memperoleh bukti kejahatan itu, sehingga semua usaha mereka menjadi sia-sia.

"Jika aku mengizinkanmu pergi ke Mohwagwan, apa kau bisa melakukannya?" sahut sang kepala pengawal tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" Law menanggapi dengan bingung.

"Jika aku memintamu untuk pergi ke Mohwagwan dan mencari informasi yang kami butuhkan, apa kau bisa melakukannya?" ulangnya.

Law tersenyum. "Ya, _yeonggam_. Saya pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Tapi," lanjut kepala pengawal itu, "aku hanya meminta kau mencari informasi. Dengar, lihat dan amati apa saja yang mungkin menjadi petunjuk. Bila kau memperoleh sesuatu yang penting, segeralah memberitahu kami di kantor Pengawal Kerajaan. Biar kami yang akan bertindak. Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal yang menimbulkan kecurigaan, atau membahayakan dirimu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, merasa lega dan senang karena dapat membantu Satuan Pengawal Kerajaan sesuai yang dia inginkan. Rasa loyal terhadap Joseon membuncah tinggi-tinggi. Baginya, ini hanyalah salah satu hal yang dapat dia lakukan untuk kerajaan yang telah menaunginya, memberinya pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal yang nyaman.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang kembalilah ke Biro Musik sebelum ada yang mencurigaimu."

Perkataan sang kepala pengawal segera dipatuhi oleh Law. Pemuda itu segera beranjak dan meninggalkan tempat pertemuan mereka.

"Kid." Kepala Pengawal Seo menoleh kepada pengawal itu setelah sosok Law menghilang dari pandangan.

"Saya siap menerima perintah." Kid menunduk dalam keadaan siaga.

"Kumpulkan satuan mata-mata kerajaan dan menyamarlah. Kelilingi Mohwagwan, awasi tempat itu dari luar dan pastikan kalian semua menyebar di setiap titik strategis. Aku khawatir dengan anak itu. Sekalipun apa yang dia lakukan bukan hal yang berat, tetapi risiko yang dia emban cukup besar. Jadi kalian semua harus memastikan agar keselamatannya terjamin. Apa kau mengerti?"

Kid tersenyum lalu menunduk. "Baik, _yeonggam_."

…

Cho _sanggung_ berjalan dengan cepat menuju Dapur Kerajaan. Berada pada wilayah di luar dinding Istana Dalam membuat area ini menjadi tempat yang seringkali luput dari pengawasan para penjaga istana. Selain itu, Kepala Biro Perjamuan dan Pesta lebih sering mendatangi tempat ini untuk memastikan semua persiapan makanan untuk perjamuan di Mohwagwan berjalan dengan lancar. _Sanggung_ dari kediaman Daejojeon itu menyapa beberapa _sanggung_ senior lain dari Dapur Kerajaan, untuk menghindarkan kecurigaan atas kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Berbasa-basi sejenak, sebelum akhirnya dia meneruskan langkah dan berbelok ke arah penyimpanan pasta kacang kedelai.

Di sana, seorang pejabat dengan _gwanbok_ berwarna merah dan _damo_ berwarna hitam telah menunggu. Dia bergerak dengan gelisah, dan beberapa kali mengusap keringat yang mengalir. Hari itu cuaca sedikit lebih panas daripada biasanya, membuatnya kelelahan menunggu _sanggung_ yang diharapkan kedatangannya sedari tadi.

" _Yeonggam_ ," sahut Cho _sanggung_ sembari memberi hormat.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Di mana dokumen itu?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya, meminta benda berharga yang sesungguhnya sedang digenggam erat oleh Cho _sanggung_ di balik _seop_ -nya.

Dia pun mengeluarkan dua buah buku di tangannya, lalu menyerahkan buku tersebut kepada si pejabat dan berkata, "Yang Mulia Ratu berkata agar jangan sampai terjadi kesalahan. Yang Mulia mendapatkan ini dengan susah payah, sampai harus memaksa agar Choi _sanggung_ tetap tinggal di perjamuan makan malam hingga selesai. Memberikan kami cukup banyak waktu untuk menemukan dokumen ini di tempat penyimpanan rahasia di kediamannya."

"Tenang saja. Pasukan Pengawal Kerajaan sudah ditarik dari Mohwagwan, dan aku bisa lebih bebas bertemu dan menyerahkan ini pada Jin _daegam_. Katakan pada Yang Mulia untuk tidak khawatir, karena plakat pengakuan Putra Mahkota akan segera menjadi milik Joseon."

Cho _sanggung_ tersenyum, merasa bahwa satu beban di pundak majikannya sebentar lagi akan lenyap. "Baik, Jang _yeonggam_."

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++##**

* * *

Pengawas Hwang memandang Law dengan mata penuh kecurigaan. Selama dia mengenal pemuda ini, belum pernah sekali pun tebersit dalam benaknya bahwa Law akan menawarkan diri menjadi budak pendamping untuk pertunjukan di Mohwagwan. Dia tahu betul betapa bencinya Law pada tempat itu. Terakhir kali dia menarik paksa budak bermata keperakan itu ke Mohwagwan, pun itu semua murni keterpaksaan, karena tidak ada budak muda lain yang bisa menggantikan selain Law. Si pengawas tak pernah mengajak budak yang telah berusia paruh baya untuk membantu pertunjukan; selain dikarenakan mereka bekerja lebih lambat, tentu yang menjadi pertimbangan adalah penampilan para budak muda lebih menarik untuk dilihat, tak akan membuat malu Biro Musik karena mempekerjakan budak yang tua dan jelek untuk keperluan persiapan pertunjukan. Dan sekarang pemuda ini meminta agar diikutkan dalam rombongan ke Mohwagwan? Sulit dipercaya, jika tak ada hal mencurigakan di baliknya.

"Berikan aku satu alasan jujur mengapa kau ingin ikut dalam rombongan ke Mohwagwan," ujarnya dengan dahi mengernyit.

" _Naeuri_ , Seonju benar-benar terkena diare. Dia sedang ditangani oleh perawat sekarang." Law berusaha meyakinkan Pengawas Hwang. Dan sang pengawas tak perlu tahu bahwa budak yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Law itu mengambil sisa-sisa makanan dari perjamuan semalam, dan akhirnya sakit perut karena terlalu rakus memakan ini dan itu.

"Kau tidak menyuruhnya makan yang aneh-aneh, bukan?"

" _Naeuri_! Bagaimana mungkin Anda menuduh saya berbuat sejahat itu?" Law merengut sebal. Seonju sakit bukan disebabkan olehnya, walaupun Law cukup senang karena sakit yang dialami Seonju memberinya peluang untuk ikut dalam rombongan ke Mohwagwan. " _Seonju_ sedang sakit, dan dia meminta saya untuk menggantikan tugasnya. Seharusnya Anda senang karena saya menawarkan diri tanpa harus dipaksa."

Pengawas Hwang berdecak. "Sebetulnya aku tidak percaya jika tidak ada udang di balik batu. Terkecuali kau melempar si udang dan menggantinya dengan kepiting untuk menyepitku dari belakang. Tapi terserah padamu. Silakan saja bila kau ingin ikut dalam rombongan para budak dan menggantikan Seonju. Tapi kuperingatkan, kalau kau membuat masalah atau tersesat lagi seperti kemarin dan menyusahkanku, aku tak akan segan-segan menghukummu."

Law tersenyum tipis. "Baik, _naeuri_."

 _Satu rencana berhasil_.

…

Mohwagwan terlihat lebih suram dan sepi sejak terakhir kali Law mendatangi tempat itu. Tampaknya keceriaan para utusan Qing mulai pudar, karena mereka akan segera meninggalkan Doseon. Meninggalkan Mohwagwan yang penuh kemewahan dan suka cita, dan melewati perjalanan panjang untuk kembali ke kerajaan mereka. Walau Law menutup mulut rapat-rapat, hal itu tak membuat hatinya ikut terdiam. Dengan jantung berdebar, dia memasuki area Mohwagwan dan mengamati tempat itu dengan saksama. Tak ada yang tampak mencurigakan, walaupun pemuda itu merasakan ada ketegangan yang nyata dari para utusan Qing. Seakan mereka sedang dibebani oleh amanat berat di bahu. Apakah mereka semua sedang menunggu Arsip Registrasi hingga sampai ke tangan mereka? Apakah mereka semua tahu betul mengenai perkara ini? Bila itu memang benar, maka Law tidak habis pikir bagaimana Qing bisa berbuat serendah itu kepada kerajaan yang telah terjalin hubungan baik di antara keduanya.

Law melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa banyak halangan. Selalu sempurna seperti biasa, dan semua pemusik istana memuji hasil kerjanya yang maksimal. Di akhir pertunjukan, para utusan pun tampak sedikit terhibur dan lebih leluasa mengobrol satu sama lain, walau beban itu masih terlihat jelas di raut wajah mereka. Selepas pertunjukan, sesuai perkiraan pemuda itu, Geum kembali dipanggil oleh Wakil Pimpinan Oh untuk dikirimkan ke kamar Jin _daegam_. Kelihatannya Jin _daegam_ menyukai keberadaan Geum, dan itu adalah hal yang menguntungkan bagi Law. Dia pun kembali menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Geum, setelah bersusah payah berjanji kepada Pengawas Hwang bahwa dia tidak akan lagi tersesat seperti waktu itu. Detak jantungnya semakin kencang berdebar. _Rencana kedua berjalan lancar_.

Perjalanan menuju kamar Jin _daegam_ berjalan lambat dan terasa berat. Betul bahwa tugasnya hanyalah mencari bukti ataupun petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Arsip Registrasi, bagaimana dokumen itu akan diserahkan, di mana dan kapan. Kemudian dia bisa menyampaikan semuanya pada Kepala Pengawal Seo, dan berakhirlah tugasnya. _Tenang_ , _Law_ , _itu tak akan sulit_ , ujarnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Law." Geum bersuara di tengah perjalanan. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari Pengawas Hwang?"

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak ada yang penting."

"Bagi Pengawas Hwang mungkin ini tidak penting. Tapi bagimu ini sangat penting, bukan?"

Sejak pertama kali Law memasuki Biro Musik, Geum adalah salah satu yang tak segan berteman dengannya. Mungkin karena sama-sama merupakan _cheonmin_ yang berasal dari desa para budak, mereka lebih mudah akrab. Dari Geum-lah, pemuda itu mendapatkan buku-buku bekas yang berisikan tentang pengobatan tradisional, dan juga berbagai literatur lainnya, yang gadis muda itu peroleh selama masa pendidikannya menjadi _gisaeng_. Tentu, pertemanan mereka hanyalah sebatas itu. Para _gisaeng_ dibedakan dari para budak dari segi pendidikannya, membuat Law dan Geum berada di tingkatan yang berbeda sekalipun mereka berasal dari golongan yang sama. Dan rasanya kurang pantas jika budak dan _gisaeng_ berteman terlalu karib. Sayangnya, _gisaeng_ di sampingnya ini bukanlah orang yang mudah dikelabui, dan Law merasa tidak perlu menutupi rencananya.

"Sangat penting bagiku, ya. Dan aku berharap kau akan membantuku, Geum."

"Sudah kuduga." Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, mengetahui bahwa tebakannya tepat sasaran. "Baiklah. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Law?"

…

Ruangan Jin _daegam_ adalah salah satu kamar yang paling besar di Mohwagwan. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur yang luas, sebuah meja dan beberapa kursi di area ruang utama yang tampaknya digunakan untuk meja kerja – Law bisa melihat beberapa dokumen dan buku-buku diletakkan di atasnya –, meja dan kursi lainnya di ruangan yang terletak lebih depan, serta beberapa lemari dan rak pajangan. Dengan tekun Law memeriksa semua buku dan dokumen yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan itu – persis seperti yang dilakukan Kid di waktu yang lalu, dan dia belajar banyak dari pengawal kerajaan itu. Tak ada petunjuk yang berarti, namun pemuda itu menemukan beberapa surat tak bernama yang dia duga berasal dari Jang Hee Jae, karena satu-dua di antaranya menanyakan mengenai kapan rombongan Qing akan tiba di Doseong, dan janji untuk 'memberikan hadiah' terbaik untuk kesudian mereka datang lebih cepat dari jadwal yang seharusnya. Law melipat surat-surat yang dirasanya penting, kemudian menyimpannya.

Geum memperhatikan semua yang dilakukan Law dalam diam, sembari duduk dengan anggun di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu. Pemuda itu sangat berterima kasih karena Geum tak menanyakan alasan mengapa dia harus melakukan itu, walau dia yakin sebetulnya sang _gisaeng_ muda sangat ingin tahu alasannya. Tapi Law tak mengatakan apa pun selain bahwa dia meminta tolong agar dia bisa masuk ke dalam kamar Jin _daegam_ , dan tampaknya gadis itu juga mengerti keadaannya.

Dan lagi, dia pun merasa keberuntungan tengah berpihak pada mereka, sehingga dapat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa ada halangan. Jin _daegam_ dan beberapa utusan lain mendadak dipanggil ke istana dan belum kembali hingga mereka tiba. Dan pengawal yang biasa menjaga kamar-kamar di Mohwagwan pergi untuk mengawal rombongan utusan Qing yang pergi ke istana. Pemuda bermata keperakan itu menduga bahwa laporan mengenai utusan Qing yang memata-matai pembangunan benteng baru di Gunung Ganghwa telah sampai kepada Raja Sukjong, dan sang raja sedang menginterogasi kebenaran dari hal tersebut. _Semoga saja mereka tak akan segera kembali_ , doa Law dalam hati.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari, Law?" Geum membuka suara pada akhirnya.

Law menggeleng kecil. "Belum semua. Aku masih harus mencari lebih banyak, tetapi sepertinya aku tidak akan menemukannya di sini."

"Aku harap kau segera menemukannya." _Gisaeng_ itu menatap Law prihatin.

"Ya, kuharap begitu." Dia telah selesai mengecek buku terakhir di ruangan itu. Sudah saatnya dia keluar dan mencari tahu di tempat lainnya. "Dan Geum, terima kasih karena kau sudah banyak membantuku kali ini."

"Tidak masalah. Aku senang bisa membantumu." Senyuman kecil terbingkai di bibir gadis itu.

Menarik napas satu kali, Law beranjak dari ruangan utama dan meninggalkan Geum yang masih duduk dengan patuh. Sedikit iba pada gadis itu, mengingat betapa tidak adilnya perlakuan orang-orang terhadap para _gisaeng_. Mereka mungkin segolongan _cheonmin_ , tetapi dengan bekal pendidikan dan kepintaran, kebanyakan dari mereka bahkan jauh lebih pandai daripada pejabat pemerintahan. Di saat strata sosial menjadi sebuah tolak ukur dari kehidupan seseorang, di kala itu pula Law seringkali geram akan tingkatan sosial yang katanya sesuai dengan ajaran konfusianisme itu. Sebuah tingkatan sosial yang tak masuk akal, karena baginya, mengkotak-kotakkan manusia berdasarkan derajat kehidupan sosial adalah tindakan yang sangat tak terpuji.

Law menggelengkan kepala. Bukan saatnya dia memikirkan rasa kasihan atas golongannya. Ada tugas yang lebih penting untuk dia kerjakan dengan segera, dan dia harus fokus pada hal itu. Baru saja dia akan melangkah dan keluar ruangan, samar-samar dia melihat sesosok pejabat menggunakan _gwanbok_ merah tengah berjalan ke arah kamar Jin _daegam_ , diikuti oleh seorang pejabat lainnya yang memakai _gwanbok_ berwarna biru. Pejabat itu tengah menggenggam dua buah buku berukuran sedang di tangannya, sembari bersungut-sungut kesal.

' _Gawat_ , _bisa-bisa dia memergokiku_ ," pikir Law. Dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar, tetapi membiarkan bilah pintu itu sedikit terbuka agar dia bisa mengawasi keadaan. ' _Semoga saja dia segera pergi dari sini_ , _jadi aku bisa melanjutkan tugasku_.'

Law segera memutar otak mencari cara agar dapat pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa ketahuan. Sembari mengawasi kedua pejabat di luar kamar itu, dia melihat dua buah jendela di ruang utama kamar, yangtampaknya cukup besar untuk dilewati laki-laki dewasa. Jika pejabat itu tetap berada di sana hingga Jin _daegam_ kembali, dia bisa mengambil pilihan untuk melompati jendela.

"… jadi Jin _daegam_ belum juga kembali? Sial sekali, mengapa pula Yang Mulia memanggil mereka di saat seperti ini?"

" _Ye_ , _yeonggam_. Saya mendapat laporan bahwa tadi malam ada utusan dan pengawal Qing yang diam-diam mengawasi pembangunan benteng baru, sehingga Yang Mulia Raja memanggil mereka untuk menginterogasi."

Sayup-sayup Law bisa mendengar kedua pejabat itu berbicara. Tampaknya mereka sangat gelisah dan ingin segera menemui Jin _daegam_. Tapi mengapa dia merasa mengenal suara itu …?

"Sialan dia. Sudah kubilang untuk menunggu kita mendapatkan dokumen ini dan tidak berbuat macam-macam di tanah Joseon. Mereka sangat tidak sabaran. Awas saja jika plakat itu sudah berada di tangan kita. Akan kukirim pembunuh bayaran untuk mencelakakan si tua bangka itu."

Law sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa yang sedang berada di luar ruangan itu adalah Jang Hee Jae. Pemuda itu memfokuskan mata keperakannya agar dapat melihat pejabat itu dengan lebih jelas. Jang Hee Jae sedang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamar Jin _daegam_ , dengan dua buah dokumen mencurigakan yang sedang dipegang erat oleh Kepala Biro Perjamuan dan Pesta itu. Law mencoba membaca judul yang tertulis pada sampul dokumennya; sedikit sulit, namun samar-samar dia dapat membaca huruf-huruf _hanja_ yang terpampang rapi.

 _Itu Arsip Registasi_ , teriaknya dalam hati.

Otak Law berputar dengan cepat merekam dan mengolah semua kejadian yang dia saksikan. Mengapa Jang Hee Jae dengan berani membawa-bawa Arsip Registrasi dan berencana untuk bertemu langsung dengan Jin _daegam_ di Mohwagwan? Apakah mereka tidak takut hal ini akan diketahui oleh Raja Sukjong, bahwa mereka sedang melakukan kejahatan besar di tanah Joseon? Dengan cepat pula dia teringat pada raut wajah semua utusan Qing di aula Mohwagwan siang itu, beserta para pengawal Qing yang mengelilingi aula. Mereka semua terlihat tegang dan tak nyaman, seakan menunggu sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Berarti semua orang di dalam rombongan Qing memang terlibat? Karena itukah Jang Hee Jae dengan leluasa membawa dokumen itu tanpa takut akan ketahuan pihak lain? Karena semua orang akan melindunginya?

Sekali lagi Law menatap Jang Hee Jae dan bawahannya yang masih setia berdiri di depan kamar Jin _daegam_. Kepala Pengawal Seo telah memberinya peringatan agar dia hanya mencari informasi dan menyampaikannya kepada Pengawal Kerajaan. Tapi rasa ragu menghinggapi hati. Arsip Registrasi sudah di depan mata. Bila dia mematuhi perintah sang kepala pengawal untuk tidak berbuat apa-apa selain menyampaikan informasi yang dia peroleh, maka mereka akan kehilangan dokumen itu. Dan mereka pun akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk menangkap semua tersangka yang terlibat. Tidak, Law tidak bisa membiarkan dokumen itu jatuh ke tangan Qing dan membuat semua perjuangan para pengawal kerajaan Joseon menjadi sia-sia. Dia harus merebut kembali Arsip Registrasi dari tangan Jang Hee Jae. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Law."

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut melihat Geum berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Raut penuh kekhawatiran tampak jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Geum, kembalilah duduk di sana." Law tidak ingin gadis itu lebih cemas karena hal ini. "Aku akan mencari cara agar bisa keluar …"

Perkataan Law terpotong ketika Geum memberikan dua buah buku ke tangannya, hanya buku Doktrin Ajaran Jalan Tengah dan Ajaran Agung, membuat pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. Sementara _gisaeng_ muda itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Mengapa kau memberikanku buku ini?" tanyanya.

"Supaya kau bisa keluar dari tempat ini dan melaksanakan tugasmu."

…

Jang Hee Jae terus menggerutu saat bawahannya mengatakan bahwa Jin _daegam_ tiba-tiba saja dipanggil oleh Raja Sukjong ke istana. Padahal dengan susah payah dia memperoleh dokumen di tangannya. Mohwagwan telah menjadi tempat paling aman untuk melakukan pertukaran ini. Semua pengawal kerajaan telah ditarik mundur oleh Kepala Pengawal Seo – dia memperkirakan hal ini dikarenakan rombongan Qing akan segera kembali ke kerajaannya dalam tiga hari dan tidak perlu lagi dikawal dengan ketat seperti pada saat kedatangan mereka pertama kali. Terlebih lagi semua pengawal Qing di dalam rombongan ini memihak kepada Jin _daegam_ , yang berarti tak akan ada yang berani berkhianat. Tapi sekarang dia harus menunggu sang perwakilan Qing untuk kembali ke Mohwagwan, di tengah hari yang panas pula. _Dasar tua bangka sialan_! umpatnya dalam hati.

"Berapa lama lagi dia akan kembali?" tanyanya pada bawahan yang memakai _gwanbok_ biru di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya tak lama lagi, _yeonggam_. Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak Yang Mulia Raja memanggil mereka. Mereka pasti akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Jang Hee Jae ingin kembali menggerutu ketika sebuah siluet berlari dengan kencang ke arahnya. Dia yang terkejut dan tak siap pun akhirnya bertabrakan dengan orang itu, membuat keduanya terjatuh dengan keras. Kakak kandung dari Ratu Jang itu mengerang kuat, karena tabrakan itu membuat tubuhnya harus mendarat di atas tanah berbatu. Sementara buku yang dia pegang terlempar tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Dengan segera, orang itu bangkit dan terus berkata ' _maafkan saya_ , _mohon maafkan saya_ , yeonggam' berulang kali. Jang Hee Jae juga segera berdiri dibantu oleh bawahannya.

"Kau … budak sialan! Kau mau membunuhku, hah?" bentaknya marah.

Pemuda dengan pakaian budak berwarna hijau di hadapannya masih terus membungkuk-bungkuk memohon ampun, sehingga bawahan Jang Hee Jae segera memotong, "Hei, budak, pergilah. _Yeonggam_ akan menghukummu kalau kau tidak segera angkat kaki dari sini."

"Baik, _yeonggam_. Saya akan segera pergi." Dia menunduk dan mengambilkan buku-buku yang terjatuh ke tanah. Dua buah buku dia serahkan kepada Jang Hee Jae, dan dua buku lainnya dia peluk dengan erat. Tampaknya seseorang menyuruh budak itu mengambilkan buku untuk dibaca, begitulah tebakannya. "Mohon maafkan saya."

"Cepat pergi dari sini!" Kembali Jang Hee Jae membentaknya, dan membuat budak itu makin ketakutan. Tanpa menunggu lagi, dia berbalik dan berjalan cepat menjauhi mereka.

" _Yeonggam_ , apa Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang bawahan.

"Dasar budak kurang ajar. Punggungku sakit sekali. Dan membuat suasana hatiku makin buruk saja," geramnya. "Siapa pula yang membiarkan budak berkeliaran di Mohwagwan?"

"Sepertinya dia budak dari Biro Musik, _yeonggam_. Perintahkan saja Wakil Kepala Oh untuk menghukum cambuk budak itu."

"Ide bagus. Dia harus tahu diri dan sadar atas kesalahan bodohnya itu."

Dalam kekesalannya, tak sengaja matanya melirik judul dokumen yang sedang dia pegang. Tangannya bergetar hebat ketika membaca huruf-huruf _hanja_ itu. Erangan marah pun tak terelakkan, memecah kesunyian di area belakang Mohwagwan.

…

Law merasa makin berdebar. Ketegangan, ketakutan, ditambah langkahnya yang ingin segera sampai di gerbang depan Mohwagwan membuat jantungnya terus berdetak tak beraturan. Setelah Geum memberikan kedua buku itu, dia memantapkan hati untuk menggunakan dan menukarnya dengan dokumen yang berada di tangan Jang Hee Jae. Tanpa banyak bicara, Law berlari ke arah pejabat itu dan dengan sengaja menabrakkan diri hingga keduanya terjatuh ke tanah. Sesuai perkiraannya, buku yang semula dia pegang dan Arsip Registrasi terlempar ke tanah, dan dia gunakan kesempatan itu untuk menukar keduanya.

Law memeluk erat dua buku di dalam dekapan. Tak akan ada yang mencurigai seorang budak membawa buku, tentu saja. Orang-orang mungkin mengira dia sedang mengantarkan buku untuk seseorang. Tapi dia tidak boleh gegabah. Jangan berjalan terlalu cepat maupun terlalu lambat, atau orang akan segera melirik curiga pada tindak tanduknya. Benar, dia sudah bisa melihat gerbang Mohwagwan. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi.

Tepat ketika Law telah menginjakkan kaki di gerbang Mohwagwan, dia menarik napas lega yang panjang. Masa bodoh dengan pengawal Qing yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Setelah ini, dia bisa segera berlari ke arah istana dan menemui Kepala Pengawal Seo di kantor Pengawal Kerajaan. Semua akan berakhir, dia melaksanakan tugasnya hingga selesai – agak sedikit lebih banyak dari apa yang dia perlu dapatkan –, dan sang kepala pengawal kerajaan akan mengurus sisanya. Pemuda itu tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan Qing dan Joseon, tapi dia sangat berharap sang raja akan mengambil tindakan tegas atas kejahatan tingkat tinggi ini.

Baru saja dia selesai menuruni tangga di gerbang Mohwagwan, dia bisa mendengar teriakan samar-samar dari dalam tempat itu. Teriakan marah sekaligus perintah dalam bahasa Cina .

"Ada pencuri di Mohwagwan! Segera temukan dan tangkap dia!"

Mata keperakan itu membelalak lebar. Tanpa basa basi dia berbalik dan berjalan cepat menjauhi Mohwagwan. Kerumunan rakyat terhampar di luar tempat itu, dan Law bisa membaur di dalam kerumunan itu untuk menyamarkan diri. Beruntung sekali Mohwagwan terletak sangat dekat dengan pasar rakyat, yang menjelang sore hingga malam hari maka akan semakin ramai, seperti saat ini. Hanya itu rencana yang terpikirkan olehnya ketika para pengawal Qing telah tiba di gerbang Mohwagwan.

"Cari budak berperawakan tinggi dan berbaju hijau. Dia pasti belum jauh!"

Teriakan kedua membuat Law semakin kalut. Dengan cepat dia melangkah memasuki kerumunan para penduduk. Hanya di saat seperti ini, dia merutuki tinggi badannya yang di atas rata-rata. Penduduk Joseon yang berpostur sedang tak mampu menutupi dirinya secara sempurna. _Sial sekali_! umpatnya dalam hati. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum para pengawal Qing itu melihat dirinya …

"Itu dia. Cepat kejar!"

Salah seorang pengawal Qing berhasil melihat sosoknya di antara keramaian. Law berlari menyusuri kerumunan orang-orang di depannya, tak berani menoleh ke belakang. Dia bisa mendengar teriakan dan umpatan dalam bahasa Cina dari para pengawal Qing yang kesulitan mengejarnya di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang itu. Tidak ada waktu berlama-lama, pemuda itu harus segera mencari cara agar dapat kembali ke jalan yang mengarah ke istana. Namun kejaran pengawal Qing itu membuat dirinya semakin jauh dari jalan utama.

Law baru saja memikirkan langkah selanjutnya untuk mencari jalan lain yang dapat membawanya ke istana ketika dia menyadari bahwa kerumunan penduduk mulai berkurang. Dia kembali mengumpat dalam hati ketika menoleh ke belakang dan melihat bahwa para pengawal Qing berhasil mengurangi jarak di antara mereka. Dan sialnya, pemuda itu tak bisa menemukan tempat bersembunyi di antara toko-toko yang berbaris rapat. Jadi dia terus berlari melewati jalanan yang semakin sepi.

' _Apa aku akan tertangkap_? _Apa aku tidak akan bisa mencapai istana_?'

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Akhirnya, chapter 4 yang panjang ini kelar juga XD

Tak bosan-bosan ku berterima kasih kepada semua orang yang telah membaca, meninggalkan review dan menyukai cerita ini. Ku tak tahu apa yang membuat kalian betah, tapi ku harap kalian akan bertahan hingga finish.

Anyway, last but not least, would you mind to leave any review?

* * *

 **Review Reply**

* * *

 **Vira D Ace** : Sama-sama ^^

 **ly NWW** : Terima kasih banyak, semoga betah bacanya ^^ Dan ini sudah dilanjut, enjoy!

 **Cho Eun Min** : Kkkkkk. Ku tak tahu bagaimana harus membalas ocehan panjangmu, nak XD But anyway, thank you very much for your support, and I'll love to read every review you write for this story ^^ Dan selamat menikmati chapter tegang kali ini XD XD XD XD (tegang betulan yak, bukan yang lain)


	5. Chapter 5 - Kid

**Title : [** **애별리** **(Love, Separate, Leave)] Chapter 5 - Kid**

 **Genre : Saeguk, Shounen-ai**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : Chaptered with 4.341 words**

 **Author : leenahanwoo**

 **Pairing: Kid x Law**

 **Cast : Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law and OC**

 **Warning : SHO-AI Content ! Don't like don't read ! OOC-ness is everywhere !**

 **Disclaimer : All One Piece casts are Eiichiro Oda-sama's. This story and OC are mine.**

* * *

 **NOTE: TELAH HADIR CHAT GRUP ANIME + K-POP FANDOM. Bagi yang memiliki akun LINE, silakan add saya dengan ID leenahanwoo, dan nanti akan saya invite ke chat grup ini ^^ Mari kita lestarikan fandom Anime dan KPOP di bumi pertiwi Indonesia ‼!**

* * *

 **Glossary:**

* * *

 **Sangtu:** ikatan rambut khas pria di jaman Joseon.

 **Durumagi** : mantel luar

 **Heukrip** : Topi ( _gat_ ) berwarna hitam yang biasa dipakai oleh kalangan atas

 **Pohon Bia** : Pohon yang baik untuk meletakkan tempayan pasta kacang kedelai dan akan menghasilkan rasa pasta yang lebih enak.

 **-Untuk** _ **glossary**_ **lain, bisa dicek pada** _ **chapter**_ **sebelumnya-**

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++##**

* * *

' _Apa aku akan tertangkap_? _Apa aku tidak akan bisa mencapai istana_?'

Law merapalkan kata-kata itu dalam benaknya berulang-ulang, sebelum sebuah tangan yang kokoh menariknya ke salah satu lorong di antara dua buah toko yang cukup sempit. Tanpa banyak bicara, orang itu memeluknya erat dan melindungi pemuda itu dengan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih tinggi, sehingga para pengawal Qing tak bisa melihatnya. Terlalu terkejut, dia sampai tak menyadari siapa yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Yang dipikirkan hanya agar dia dapat meloloskan diri dari kejaran pengawal Qing, dengan bantuan orang ini.

Pemuda bermata keperakan itu dapat mendengar debaran jantung mereka yang sama-sama tak beraturan. Bertalu-talu penuh ketegangan, namun mampu membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Barulah Law mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, memproses situasi yang tengah dia alami. Di hadapannya, sesosok pria tinggi dengan _durumagi_ berwarna keemasan sedang berdiri tegap tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka. Bahannya terbuat dari sutra halus yang biasa dipakai oleh _yangban_ dan _jungin_. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah pedang kayu yang permukaannya telah dihaluskan. Sebuah _heukrip_ menghiasi kepala orang itu, menaungi mereka dari teriknya mentari di sore hari. Di saat itulah Law mendongakkan kepala, mendapati seraut wajah dengan kulit putih pucat yang sedang mengamati keadaan sekitar. Matanya yang beriris _amber_ itu tampak awas, memastikan bahwa pengawal Qing tak menyadari keberadaan mereka di dalam lorong yang sempit itu.

"... Kid?" Suara Law terdengar pelan dan parau, imbas dari kelelahan akibat berlari menghindari para pengawal Qing.

"Mereka sudah jauh." Apa yang diucapkan oleh orang itu sama sekali tak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan Law. "Dan sepertinya pasukan mata-mata berhasil mengelabui mereka. Kurasa kita sudah aman sekarang."

Perlahan Kid melepaskan pelukan itu. Kehangatan yang melingkupi keduanya berganti ruang dingin tak kasat mata, membuat Law sedikit hampa – entah mengapa.

"Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau malah membuat keributan di Mohwagwan?" cecar Kid tanpa basa-basi. "Andai Kepala Pengawal Seo tidak menyuruh kami mengawasi tempat itu, mungkin kau sudah tertangkap oleh mereka dan dibuang ke jurang sebagai hukuman."

Law merengut sebal. "Memangnya aku berharap membuat kekacauan di sana?"

Pengawal kerajaan itu berdecak. "Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang kau dapatkan dari hasil pengamatanmu?"

Pemuda bermata keperakan itu mendekap kedua buku di dadanya lebih erat. _Apa dia akan marah jika tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan_? "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meminta Seo _yeonggam_ untuk menghukumku karena hal ini."

Kid mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pengawal Qing yang mengejarmu?"

Law mengangguk ragu. Namun dia tetap harus menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi, dan tentu saja tentang dokumen di tangannya. Perlahan-lahan pemuda itu memperlihatkan buku di dalam dekapan, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Terlalu takut akan hukuman yang menanti, atau kemarahan dari pengawal di hadapannya ini.

Kid memandang bingung pada dokumen itu, namun dia tetap membaca huruf-huruf yang tertera pada sampulnya. Dan matanya melotot lebar saat mengetahui benda apa yang sedang digenggam oleh pemuda itu.

"Kau … bagaimana …?" Pengawal itu tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jang _yeonggam_ membawa ini ke Mohwagwan untuk diserahkan kepada Jin _daegam_. Tapi aku berhasil merebutnya." Law menjelaskan. "Aku menduga, semua rombongan utusan Qing terlibat dalam hal ini. Jika dugaanku benar, maka di sana adalah tempat yang paling aman untuk melakukan pertukaran ini. Dan karena itulah Jang _yeonggam_ berani membawa Arsip Registrasi ke Mohwagwan."

"Jadi kau mengambil dokumen ini?"

"Jika aku mengulur waktu untuk pergi melapor kepada Kepala Pengawal Seo, tentu dokumen ini sudah diserahkan kepada Jin _daegam_. Dan kita akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk menangkap para pelakunya."

"Dan membahayakan dirimu?"

"Itu bukan masalah."

Kid terdiam mendengarkan semua yang Law katakan, sembari memutuskan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Law dapat melihat gurat tegang di wajahnya. Namun pengawal itu mengambil tindakan segera. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan _durumagi_ yang membungkus tubuhnya, lalu dipakaikannya jubah itu ke badan Law. Kedua dokumen Arsip Registrasi disembunyikan di balik _durumagi_ , dan Law harus mendekapnya dari luar jubah itu. Ternyata di balik _durumagi_ miliknya, Kid hanya memakai _hanbok_ sederhana berwarna merah muda, namun dia masih tetap terlihat tampan dan elegan.

"Mengapa kau memakaikan _durumagi_ ini padaku?" tanya Law.

"Pakaian yang kau kenakan pasti mudah dikenali, karena itu adalah seragam budak istana," jelas Kid sembari membuka ikatan pada heukrip yang dia kenakan. "Pergi ke istana saat ini sangat berbahaya, dan para bawahan Jang Hee Jae pasti sudah bersiaga di sana untuk menangkapmu. Jadi aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman, sementara aku bisa melaporkan semua ini pada Kepala Pengawal Seo, dan beliau akan memberikan solusi atas masalah ini."

"Ya?" Law ingin memprotes lebih jauh, namun dia terdiam ketika melihat Kid yang membuka _heukrip_ yang dia kenakan. Merah, warna merah menyala menghiasi kepala pengawal itu. Rambut merah yang indah, tampak halus dan rapi dalam ikatan _sangtu_. Law tidak pernah melihat warna rambut selain hitam seumur hidupnya, dan dia akui bahwa dia amat terpesona dengan rambut yang Kid miliki. Pemuda itu menelan ludah, tangannya mendadak gatal ingin menyentuh surai itu dan merasakan kelembutannya.

Namun semua lamunan itu buyar ketika Kid memakaikan _heukrip_ itu ke atas kepala Law lalu mengikatnya erat. "Dengan begini, orang yang tak akan mencurigaimu," ujarnya. "Kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Ayo."

Law tak sempat lagi menyuarakan protes ketika Kid keluar dari lorong sempit itu dan berjalan cepat sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Baru saja pemuda itu dapat bernapas normal, tahu-tahu dia harus kembali berjalan secepat itu. Law bukan orang yang menyukai kegiatan fisik semacam ini, dan dia beruntung menjadi budak di Biro Musik yang tak membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk menjelajahi seluruh Doseong. Dia memiliki beberapa teman, para budak dari Dapur Istana, dan merasa ngeri mendengar mereka yang harus pergi keluar istana sepanjang waktu untuk membeli bahan makanan segar. Dia mungkin akan kurus kering jika bekerja di biro itu.

Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari kelelahan yang mulai melanda, Law memperhatikan jalanan yang mereka telusuri. Setelah melewati ujung pasar yang mulai sepi, pemuda itu dapat melihat rumah-rumah penduduk Joseon yang berdiri tegak dengan bentuk sederhana. Beberapa di antaranya memiliki halaman yang cukup luas dengan tanam-tanaman di satu sisi, sementara yang lain hanya berupa lahan kecil untuk melakukan kegiatan rumah tangga. Rumahnya dahulu tak jauh berbeda dengan rumah-rumah ini, hanya berada di daerah yang lebih kumuh dan tampak reyot di sana-sini. Namun dia selalu menyukai rumah itu; rumah yang penuh kehangatan dan kenangan bersama sang ibu.

Law bergidik ketika mereka berbelok ke arah rumah-rumah kosong tak berpenghuni. Ini adalah rumah-rumah yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya, kebanyakan merupakan para pedagang yang usahanya mengalami kebangkrutan sehingga diusir oleh Biro Keuangan karena tak mampu membayar pajak. Law selalu berusaha untuk tidak melewati jalanan yang sedang mereka lalui, karena Pengawas Hwang mengatakan bahwa daerah kosong ini cukup dikenal sebagai sarang para penjahat kota.

"K-Kid, apa kita harus melewati area ini?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Ini adalah jalan pintas agar kita bisa segera tiba di tempat yang kita tuju. Kau tenang saja, ada aku yang akan melindungimu," sahut Kid tanpa beban.

"Bukan itu maksud …"

Law berteriak kaget hingga tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya saat sebuah anak panah meluncur tepat di hadapan mereka. Kid menghentikan langkah, dan dengan segera menyiagakan pedang kayu di tangan kirinya. Pemuda bermata perak itu merapat ke balik punggung sang pengawal kerajaan, meneguk ludah berat ketika beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam mendekat ke arah mereka. Wajah mereka menunjukkan kekejaman, dan pedang tajam menghunus di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Kid dengan nada tenang.

"Serahkan orang yang sedang bersamamu," ujar salah satu dari mereka, yang kelihatannya merupakan pemimpin dari kumpulan orang itu.

"Mengapa aku harus menyerahkannya? Kalian memiliki masalah dengan temanku?"

"Jangan banyak bicara, bocah. Dia itu bukan temanmu. Kami tahu bahwa dia adalah budak yang sedang kami cari. Kami melihat kau dan dia keluar dari daerah sekitar Mohwagwan. Jadi serahkan dia sebelum kami menghabisimu!" seru orang itu kesal.

"Atau kalian yang akan aku habisi lebih dahulu. Mau bertaruh? Pedang yang kalian pakai tidak akan bisa mengalahkan pedang kayu milikku." Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah Kid.

Law hanya diam mendengar semuanya. Orang-orang ini pastilah bawahan Jang Hee Jae, dan mereka pastilah datang untuk membunuhnya! Pemuda itu gentar, namun genggaman tangan Kid menguat dan membuatnya tenang.

"Bersembunyilah di antara rumah-rumah kosong itu, aku akan mengurus mereka," bisik pengawal kerajaan itu.

"T-tapi …." Law tampak ragu meninggalkan Kid sendirian. Sebuah pedang kayu melawan 5 pedang besi dan 2 buah panah? Pengawal itu bisa saja terbunuh.

"Cepat!" seru Kid lagi.

Pemuda itu meringis, tapi dia harus menurut demi keselamatannya sendiri, dan juga Arsip Registrasi yang tersembunyi di balik _durumagi_ keemasan yang dia pakai. Mata keperakannya bergerak cepat mencari tempat berlindung, namun semua rumah yang ada kelihatan menyeramkan dan berbahaya. Law tak berani memasuki rumah-rumah itu. Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di balik dindingnya? Mungkin penjahat lain yang menunggu untuk membunuhnya? Dia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tidak, dia harus menemukan tempat persembunyian lain. Sorot matanya pun tertuju pada beberapa perabot rumah bekas yang bertumpuk di luar salah satu rumah kosong. Tempat yang bagus dan tampak lebih aman. Dia pun bersembunyi di balik tumpukan itu, sekaligus bisa mengawasi pertarungan pengawal kerajaan itu melawan orang-orang suruhan Jang Hee Jae.

Kid, dengan sebuah pedang kayu di tangan, mampu memukul dua orang sekaligus. Walau postur badannya tinggi dan berisi, ternyata gerakannya amat gesit. Dengan satu kali lompatan, dia menendang orang ketiga hingga terpental dan menabrak salah satu bangunan rumah kosong. Kemudian pengawal itu memukul tangan orang keempat hingga tak mampu menggenggam pedang besinya. Law bisa mendengar suara tulang yang patah dari orang-orang itu, dan dia kembali meringis. Orang kelima dan keenam dengan cepat memasang anak panah pada busur mereka, mencoba melawan Kid dari jarak yang lebih jauh, namun pengawal kerajaan itu segera melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Dengan gerakan sangat cepat, dia mengambil sebuah pedang yang terkapar di tanah dan melemparkannya dengan gerakan memutar ke arah kedua pemanah itu. Bukan bermaksud untuk melukai keduanya, tapi dua busur yang sedang mereka pegang terpotong menjadi dua bagian, membuat kedua orang itu menjerit ketakutan karena senjata mereka dirusak. Law pun rasanya ingin menjerit ketika melihat itu, namun suasana tegang yang tersaji di hadapannya membuat bibirnya kaku tak mampu bergerak. Orang pertama, kedua dan ketujuh mencoba menyerang Kid; pedang yang mereka genggam menghunus ke arah si pengawal sekaligus. Dan sekali lagi, dia mampu menghindari serangan itu, memukul kaki-kaki dan dada ketiga orang yang menyerangnya hingga terdengar bunyi patahan yang nyaring, dan melumpuhkan ketiganya. Law menelan ludah berat melihat hasil pertarungan itu; lima orang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah yang keras, sementara dua orang pemanah yang tak dilukai Kid sudah melarikan diri sedari tadi. Kecuali mereka tak siap dihabisi oleh Jang Hee Jae, mungkin keduanya pergi melaporkan kegagalan tugas mereka.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

Dalam sekejap mata, Kid telah berdiri di samping Law yang masih termangu. Pemuda itu ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi lidahnya kelu, terlalu banyak kejutan dan ketakutan yang dia rasakan dalam satu hari ini. Untunglah, Kid mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah dihadapi Law. Dia kembali menggenggam tangan budak di hadapannya, menyalurkan rasa hangat dan keamanan, lalu menariknya keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Dalam diam, mereka kembali berjalan, meneruskan perjalanan yang tertunda.

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++##**

* * *

Raja Sukjong menatap datar pada meja bulat di ruangannya. Kursi-kursi kosong terhampar di hadapan sang raja; para utusan Qing baru saja meninggalkan Huijeongdang, menimbulkan sebuah kebingungan besar di kepalanya.

" _Bukankah Anda yang sengaja ingin menipu kami, Yang Mulia? Membangun benteng baru di daerah perbatasan, apakah Anda berniat ingin memerangi Qing?"_

" _Dan Anda sendiri, berniat berlaku kurang ajar di tanah kerajaan tetangga, bukan begitu? Anda memata-matai pembangunan benteng yang kami bangun di tanah kami sendiri, seolah-olah kami sudah pasti akan menyerang Qing."_

" _Oh ya, tentu saja kami akan berpikir seperti itu. Jika tidak, mengapa Qing tak diperbolehkan untuk melihat kekuatan Joseon secara langsung pada jadwal inspeksi militer rutin?"_

" _Itu sama saja kalian melanggar kedaulatan negara kami, Jin_ daegam _! Apakah Anda tidak mengerti?"_

" _Kami akan mengerti jika kita saling terbuka, Yang Mulia. Andalah yang tidak paham akan situasi yang kita hadapi."_

Raja Joseon ke-19 itu menggelengkan kepala. Para utusan dari Qing memata-matai pembangunan benteng di Gunung Ganghwa hingga menimbulkan perdebatan panas, sementara di balik itu, mereka juga berencana 'mencuri' Arsip Registrasi. Tidakkah tindakan mereka yang patut dicurigai itu akan menimbulkan perang di antara kedua kerajaan? Namun dengan lancangnya mereka malah ingin menyalahkan Joseon. Begitu dalamnya sang raja memikirkan tindakan apa yang sebaiknya dia ambil ketika suara langkah kaki memasuki ruang utama Huijeongdang.

"Yang Mulia, Kepala Pengawal Seo ingin menemui Anda." Sahutan dari Kepala Kasim Han menyadarkan Raja Sukjong.

"Ya, biarkan dia masuk. Dan jangan perbolehkan siapa pun menemuiku atau Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan hingga jam makan malam. Aku ingin berdiskusi secara pribadi dengannya."

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Kepala Kasim Han menunduk hormat dan keluar untuk menemui kembali sang kepala pengawal di pintu masuk Huijeongdang.

….

Kid membawa Law ke sebuah daerah elit di mana para _yangban_ dan _jungin_ tinggal. Daerah tersebut amat dekat dari istana, tak sampai 10 menit berjalan kaki. Law jadi bertanya-tanya, ke mana Kid akan membawanya bersembunyi? Apakah di area mewah ini terdapat tempat atau gudang penyimpanan yang bisa dipakai sebagai tempat persembunyian? Ataukah Kid akan langsung membawa pemuda itu ke istana dan menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat yang aman? Dia tak bisa menebak isi pikiran pengawal kerajaan itu, hingga memaksa Law memanggil namanya. Dan Kid hanya merespon dengan sebuah gumam.

"Ke mana sebenarnya tujuan kita?"

"Kau akan segera tahu." Dan jawaban Kid yang tak memuaskan itu membuatnya berdecak sebal dengan muka keruh.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di pintu belakang salah satu rumah mewah itu. Kid menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mungkin memastikan tak ada yang mengikuti. Beberapa kali dia mengetuk pintu tersebut, sampai suara teriakan sayup terdengar dari dalam. Seorang laki-laki berpakaian kusam berumur 50 tahunan membuka pintu. Law menebak dia adalah pelayan yang telah melayani rumah ini selama puluhan tahun; pengabdian dan kesetiaan terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

"Tuan Muda!" sahutnya penuh nada terkejut. " _Yeonggam_ …"

"Ya, aku tahu beliau masih di istana. Aku sedang dalam misi khusus, _ahjussi_ ," ujar Kid. "Apakah kamar lamaku masih bisa dipakai? Aku memerlukannya."

Laki-laki itu menatap Law dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar, sementara Law hanya meliriknya sekilas, terlalu malu untuk menatap balik. Lagipula, apa yang berkecamuk di dalam pikiran pemuda itu jauh lebih penting. Jika orang ini memanggil Kid dengan sebutan Tuan Muda, apakah itu berarti ini adalah rumah tempat Kid tinggal? Dan siapakah _yeonggam_ yang dimaksud?

"Baik, Tuan Muda. Mari ikut saya," ujarnya. Keingintahuan yang awalnya terpancar di mata laki-laki itu berganti menjadi gurat kekhawatiran.

Mereka berjalan memasuki rumah. Di bagian belakang terdapat ruang penyimpanan bahan makanan, yang di sampingnya terdapat tempayan-tempayan besar berisi pasta kacang kedelai, terletak di bawah pohon _bia_ yang menjulang tinggi. Area tengah menjadi tempat berlangsungnya kegiatan rumah tangga; dapur, sumur dan tempat mencuci pakaian serta dua paviliun kecil tempat tinggal para pelayan rumah terletak di sini.

Menuju bagian depan rumah, mereka tak serta-merta berbelok ke bangunan paviliun besar tempat sang pemilik rumah bertempat tinggal, melainkan berbelok menuju sebuah paviliun kecil lain yang tampaknya digunakan sebagai perpustakaan dan ruang kerja. Si pelayan membukakan pintu, kemudian Kid dan Law memasuki ruang perpustakaan itu. Terdapat beberapa rak berisi buku-buku dan lemari-lemari berlaci memenuhi ruangan tersebut, beserta sebuah meja kerja yang berada di tengah-tengah. Mereka berjalan menuju ujung ruangan, yang berakhir pada sebuah rak setinggi langit-langit yang dipenuhi oleh buku dan dokumen-dokumen lama. Law mengernyit tak mengerti dan baru saja ingin bertanya kepada Kid ketika orang tua di hadapannya menggeser rak penuh buku itu dengan mudah. Betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu meyaksikan apa yang baru saja dia liat. Barulah dia menyadari bahwa buku-buku itu semuanya palsu, hanya merupakan kotak-kotak ringan yang dicat menyerupai buku dan dokumen, yang terpajang di atas rak yang ringan pula. Di balik rak itu terdapat sebuah pintu pendek; Law dan Kid harus menunduk ketika melewatinya. Ternyata di balik pintu itu adalah sebuah kamar rahasia!

"Semuanya masih sama, dan tidak ada yang diubah oleh _yeonggam_. Pakaian-pakaian Anda pun masih tersimpan rapi di dalam laci," ujarnya seraya menunjuk ke arah laci-laci.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, _ahjussi_."

Segera setelah Kid mengucapkan terima kasih, orang tua itu meninggalkan ruangan. Sementara Law, masih tenggelam dalam keterkejutan, hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Kid memandangi pemuda itu, lalu tersenyum sembari menarik tangan Law, menyuruhnya duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Ini adalah kamarku terdahulu, sebelum _yeonggam_ memindahkanku ke paviliun utama. Jadi kau tenang saja. Tempat ini aman."

Law memang duduk sesuai yang diarahkan Kid, dan mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Namun mata keperakannya menatap Kid dalam-dalam dengan pikiran yang kacau. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan merasuk di dalam benak, terlalu banyak hal terjadi dalam satu hari ini, membuatnya bingung dan ketakutan. Dia membutuhkan penjelasan. Sejelas-jelasnya.

"Kid, tempat apa ini? Rumah siapa yang kita masuki? Mengapa aku disembunyikan di sini, di ruangan ini? Kau sebenarnya siapa? Mengapa orang tua itu memanggilmu …?"

Kid menggenggam tangan Law erat, menghentikan rentetan pertanyaan yang diucapkan pemuda bermata keperakan itu dengan keresahan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Tenanglah, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu. Kau tidak perlu panik."

Law mengangguk satu kali, walau hatinya masih membuncah. Dalam diam penuh kegelisahan, dia menunggu Kid menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

"Ini adalah rumah milik Kepala Pengawal Seo," ujar Kid. "Dan ruangan ini adalah ruang rahasia milik Seo Jungho _daegam_ , mendiang ayah dari Kepala Pengawal Seo."

"Mengapa kita bersembunyi di tempat ini?"

"Jika aku disuruh memilih di mana aku harus menyembunyikanmu dan benda berharga yang berada di balik _durumagi_ itu, ya, tentu aku akan memilih rumah Seo _yeonggam_. Karena tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling aman di Doseong selain villa-villa pribadi milik Yang Mulia Raja. Pasukan mata-mata menjaga daerah di sekitar sini dengan ketat, dan pengawal pribadi milik Seo _yeonggam_ juga mengelilingi area rumah."

Law terdiam memproses semua jawaban yang Kid berikan. Rumah ini adalah milik Kepala Pengawal Seo. Rumah pribadi sang kepala pengawal kerajaan. Tempat yang menjadi pilihan paling tepat untuk bersembunyi, karena dijaga ketat baik oleh pasukan mata-mata maupun pengawal pribadi. Dan Kid …

"Kau bilang ini adalah kamar lamamu, sementara kau juga mengatakan bahwa kamar ini adalah kamar rahasia milik mendiang ayah dari Kepala Pengawal Seo …," ucapan Law terhenti sejenak, "… Kid, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++##**

* * *

Suara tamparan dan pukulan keras terdengar dari salah satu rumah di daerah elit para _yangban_ , yang terletak di bagian paling ujung dari area tersebut, berdekatan dengan daerah rumah para _jungin_. Tampak beberapa orang tengah berkumpul di halaman depan rumah itu; lima di antaranya cedera dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuh mereka. Dua orang lainnya sedang dihukum cambuk oleh orang yang mempekerjakan mereka, sembari berteriak-teriak di antara luapan emosi.

"Dasar bodoh, orang-orang tak tahu untung! Hanya untuk menangkap satu orang, HANYA satu dan kalian babak belur? Tch. Lalu untuk apa aku membayar mahal atas hasil pekerjaan tidak becus kalian?" teriaknya murka.

Orang yang berdiri di samping pria yang tengah berseru marah itu hanya bisa terdiam gelisah. Selama ini anak buah yang dia pimpin selalu bekerja dengan baik, dan hasil pekerjaan mereka selalu memuaskan. Salahkanlah orang yang harus mereka hadapi kali ini. Dia terlalu kuat, terlalu ahli. Mereka memprotes kepadanya, sebelum tuan yang mempekerjakan mereka mengetahui bahwa mereka telah gagal menangkap seorang budak saja.

"Jang _yeonggam_ , tidakkah sebaiknya kita segera mencari cara menangkap budak itu?" ujarnya pelan.

Jang Hee Jae, orang itu, menoleh pada sang ajudan dan menatapnya sekilas. "Tentu saja, bodoh. Kau pikir aku tidak sedang memutar otak mencari jalan?" serunya sengit.

Ajudannya menunduk malu. Salah seorang anak buahnya yang bertugas mengikuti si budak menyampaikan bahwa orang yang menyelamatkan budak itu membawanya ke rumah Kepala Pengawal Seo. Hal mudah seperti ini menjadi begitu rumit jika sudah melibatkan sang kepala pengawal kerajaan. Rumah pribadi miliknya dikelilingi oleh pasukan mata-mata kerajaan, belum lagi ditambah pengawal pribadi yang bekerja untuknya dan menjaga di dalam areal rumah. Betul-betul pertahanan yang amat sulit untuk ditembus.

" _Yeonggam_ , jika saja kita bisa memakai pengawal pribadi lain …," sahutnya lagi.

"Tidak," putus kakak dari Ratu Hee itu. "Kita tidak bisa melibatkan pejabat tinggi lain, dan mereka pasti tidak akan mau membahayakan posisi mereka jika ketahuan memberikan kita bantuan. Tch, pejabat brengsek. Hanya tahu diuntung saja."

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

Mata Jang Hee Jae menatap sang ajudan dengan sinar kelicikan, ditambah seringai jahat di bibirnya. "Hubungi Oh Yoon dari pasukan Biro Investigasi Kerajaan. Kita akan butuh bantuannya kali ini."

….

Law menatap kosong pada lantai di hadapannya, tanpa senyum terulas sedikit pun. Pikirannya tengah memproses semua jawaban yang Kid berikan atas pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan.

" _Aku adalah anak yang diasuh oleh Seo Jungho_ daegam _. Kala itu beliau menjabat sebagai Kepala Penasihat Istana, sementara Seo Yeonggi_ yeonggam _masih berpangkat letnan di Biro Kepolisian. Seo_ yeonggam _menceritakan bahwa Seo_ daegam _menemukanku yang baru berusia satu hari, bersama ibuku yang tengah sekarat, yang kemudian memutuskan untuk merawatku selayaknya anak kandung sendiri. Aku memiliki darah dan ras yang berbeda dari semua orang, ibuku bukan berasal dari negeri ini. Oleh karena itu aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar rumah untuk menghindari orang-orang yang mungkin akan mencelakaiku, dan para pengawal pribadi dipekerjakan untuk menjaga keamanan rumah ini. Daegam memberikan kamar rahasianya untuk kutempati, agar dapat bersembunyi dengan mudah bila terjadi hal-hal yang darurat."_

" _Tahun berapa kau lahir?"_

" _1676\. Dan sayangnya Seo_ daegam _meninggal di tahun 1681, lebih tepatnya dibunuh oleh Faksi Selatan, akibat dari perseteruan politik antar faksi di Majelis Dewan Kerajaan. Sayangnya Kepala Biro Kepolisian yang menjabat saat itu menutup kasus dengan menyatakan bahwa_ daegam _dibunuh oleh kawanan perampok, dan Seo_ yeonggam _tak mampu melawan kehendak pimpinan." Mata_ amber _-nya meredup. "Seo_ yeonggam _melanjutkan tugas untuk merawatku yang masih berusia 6 tahun, dan mempekerjakan guru pribadi untuk mengajariku literatur._ Yeonggam _juga mengajariku berkuda, memanah dan menggunakan pedang. Dia mengatakan bahwa keahlian ini pasti akan kubutuhkan suatu saat nanti."_

Kid memang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jujur, tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Namun jawaban yang dia berikan juga menimbulkan pertanyaan baru di kepala pemuda itu.

Tahun 1676. Kid lebih muda tiga tahun dari Law. Berarti Kid bukanlah anak yang lahir dari kekacauan di Doseong pada tahun 1672. Seingat pemuda itu, semua orang yang bukan merupakan penduduk asli negeri ini telah diusir sejak kekacauan itu terjadi. Namun Kid menyatakan bahwa ibunya berasal dari ras lain. Apakah itu berarti … ada yang lolos dari pengusiran ketika itu?

Selain itu, mengapa Seo _daegam_ mau merepotkan diri merawat, memberikan semua fasilitas terbaik dan keamanan kepada bayi dengan asal-usul yang tak jelas? Hanya sekadar kasihan? Jika iya, Kid bisa saja dirawat sebagai budak, menjadi pekerja kasar di rumahnya. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Dia semakin tak mengerti.

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuyarkan lamunan Law. Di depan pintu, Kid sudah berganti pakaian, menggunakan _gugunbok_ khusus yang dipakai para pengawal kerajaan. Kid tampak menawan menggunakan _gugunbok_ merah marun yang menjadi ciri khas pengawal kerajaan berpangkat rendah, dan Law selalu mengagumi pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku akan kembali ke istana dan menemui Seo _yeonggam_. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, kami akan membawamu kembali dan menyelesaikan kasus ini."

Law mengangguk. Kid bersama sang kepala pengawal pasti tahu apa yang seharusnya dan sebaiknya dilakukan, dan Law mempercayakan semuanya kepada kedua orang itu. Dia harus kembali ke istana dengan selamat dan memberikan kesaksian atas pengkhianatan yang terjadi di Mohwagwan. Yang lebih penting, Arsip Registrasi tidak jatuh ke tangan para pelaku kejahatan yang ingin membahayakan stabilitas dan keamanan kerajaan.

Kid mendekati sebuah laci yang terletak di sudut kanan, membuka dan mengeluarkan sebuah pakaian dari dalam laci tersebut. Sebuah _hanbok_ yang indah berwarna biru muda tergenggam di tangannya. Kemudian dia kembali duduk di hadapan Law.

"Gantilah pakaianmu dengan _hanbok_ ini. Rumah ini memang sangat aman, tetapi kita tidak bisa menebak tindakan licik apa lagi yang sedang direncanakan Jang Hee Jae. Paling tidak, mereka tidak akan mudah mengenalimu jika mengenakan pakaian lain." Kid berujar sembari menyerahkan pakaian itu kepada Law. "Aku harap pakaian ini pas dengan ukuranmu. Ini adalah pakaian milikku ketika berusia 11 atau 12 tahun, ketika aku diterima dalam pasukan tentara militer kerajaan."

Law menatap pakaian yang diberikan Kid dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia adalah seorang budak, yang seumur hidup tak pernah merasakan kemewahan, tak berhak mengenakan pakaian yang terbuat dari bahan berkualitas tinggi. Apalagi _hanbok_ yang sekarang telah berpindah ke tangannya itu terbuat dari kain sutra yang amat halus, yang hanya bisa dibeli dan dipakai oleh golongan _yangban_. Senang, takut dan segan; itulah yang dirasakan si pemuda bermata keperakan.

"Apa … tidak sebaiknya aku memakai pakaian milik salah satu pelayan saja? Pakaianmu terlalu bagus, aku takut ini malah akan menarik perhatian," tolak Law takut-takut.

Kid menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. "Pelayan di rumah ini tidak ada yang setinggi kau. Pakaian mereka pasti terlalu pendek untukmu. Tidakkah itu yang akan lebih menarik perhatian?"

Betul. Sekali lagi Law menyalahkan tinggi badannya yang di atas rata-rata, sehingga dia selalu kesulitan mencari pakaian dengan ukuran yang lebih panjang. Sejauh yang dia perhatikan, hanya Kid yang bisa menyaingi tinggi badannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu bahkan mampu menyembunyikan dirinya dari kejaran pengawal Qing hanya dengan tinggi yang menjulang. Rona merah muda menjalar perlahan di pipi pemuda itu ketika mengingat pelukan mereka, yang dengan misterius memberikan kenyamanan untuknya. Ah, jangan lupakan genggaman tangan Kid selama perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Kepala Pengawal Seo. Tangan yang besar dan hangat, melingkupi jemarinya serta memberikan pelindungan. Law bisa merasakan panas di pipinya semakin menjadi.

"Jadi … aku harus memakai ini?" tanya Law sekali lagi, menepis perasaan-perasaan aneh itu.

"Demi keamanan, ya," jawab Kid tegas.

Setelah pelukan dan genggaman tangan yang hangat, sekarang Law harus memakai pakaian milik pemuda di

hadapannya ini? _Oh_ , _Tuhan_! Law mendesah dalam hati.

…

Kid keluar dari rumah diikuti oleh pelayan setia keluarga Seo di belakangnya. Sepasang mata _amber_ itu terlihat awas, melirik ke beberapa titik yang dijaga oleh pasukan mata-mata di bawah komandonya. Para pengawal pribadi di sekeliling rumah juga telah bersiap siaga menjaga keamanan rumah itu. Seharusnya semuanya akan aman terkendali, tapi siapa yang bisa menduga rencana apa yang ada di kepala Jang Hee Jae yang terkenal akan kelicikannya? Dia hanya bisa melakukan tindakan pencegahan dan memberikan perlindungan semampu yang dia bisa, sembari berharap bahwa tak akan terjadi sesuatu pada Law selama kepergiannya ke istana.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menghela napas pelan, kemudian berujar kepada si pelayan, " _Ahjussi_ , aku akan ke istana untuk menemui _yeonggam_ dan secepatnya kembali. Jika terjadi sesuatu, segera kirimkan kurir untuk menyampaikan pesan darurat kepadaku dan Seo _yeonggam_."

"Baik, Tuan Muda. Saya berjanji akan berusaha melindungi pemuda itu, dan dia akan baik-baik saja sampai Anda dan _yeonggam_ kembali."

"Aku mengandalkanmu, _ahjussi_ ," ucap Kid terakhir kali, walau hatinya meragu.

Setelahnya, Kid melangkahkan kaki menuju istana. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sekelompok pasukan Biro Investigasi tengah bergerak menuju rumah tersebut dari arah yang berlawanan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan untuk posting chapter 5 ini *deep, deep bow*

Kembali ku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua orang yang telah membaca, meninggalkan review dan menyukai cerita ini. Dukungan kalian menjadi powerboost bagiku untuk tetap menuliskan lanjutan dari cerita ini.

Dan, sebuah fanart telah dipersembahkan oleh Ramesari, sahabat, artist KidLaw, dan anggota SKKL yang pure dan innocent, untuk fic ini. Silakan cek harta karunku di Instagram, Facebook Page dan Tumblr blog Leenahanwoo, atau langsung cek di blog sang artist Ramesari di ramesari (titik) tumblr (titik) com

 _Anyway, last but not least, would you mind to leave any review?_

* * *

 **Review Reply:**

* * *

 **Reisan19** : Ah. Mudah-mudahan aku tidak akan discontinue fic-ku lagi ^^ Aku ingin mempersembahkan yang terbaik untuk semua reader-ku, dan terima kasih telah mengikuti cerita ini ^^

 **Cho Eun Min** : Ah, ternyata Daddy-mu ini tak mampu menyelesaikan dengan cepat, nak. Maafkanlah. Proyek dan pekerjaan menumpuk. Selamat menikmati chapter yang lezat ini ya ^^

 **Vira D Ace** : Maaf karena aku tak mampu menyelesaikan chapter ini dengan cepat. Tapi selamat menikmati lanjutan ceritanya ^^


	6. Chapter 6 - Bahaya

**Title : [** **애별리** **(Love, Separate, Leave)] Chapter 6 - Bahaya**

 **Genre : Saeguk, Shounen-ai**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : Chaptered with 4.565 words**

 **Author : leenahanwoo**

 **Pairing: Kid x Law**

 **Cast : Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law and OC. Cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Warning : SHO-AI Content ! Don't like don't read ! OOC-ness is everywhere !**

 **Disclaimer : All One Piece casts are Eiichiro Oda-sama's. This story and OC are mine.**

* * *

 **NOTE: TELAH HADIR CHAT GRUP ANIME + K-POP FANDOM. Bagi yang memiliki akun LINE, silakan add saya dengan ID leenahanwoo, dan nanti akan saya invite ke chat grup ini ^^ Mari kita lestarikan fandom Anime dan KPOP di bumi pertiwi Indonesia ‼!**

* * *

 **Glossary:**

* * *

 **Momahye** : Sepatu yang alasnya ditutupi dengan bulu binatang, biasanya digunakan oleh para perampok untuk menghilangkan suara langkah kaki.

 **Yo** : Kasur lipat seperti _futon_

 **Jipsin** : Sandal yang terbuat dari jerami, dipakai oleh orang-orang biasa dan para pelayan untuk kegiatan sehari-hari.

 **Heukhye** : Sepatu sehari-hari yang dipakai oleh kalangan menengah ke atas, pejabat dan pegawai pemerintah, dan juga para murid dan sarjana.

 **-Untuk glossary lain, bisa dicek pada chapter sebelumnya-**

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++##**

* * *

Kid berjalan dengan langkah tegas menuju kantor Pengawal Kerajaan. Mata beriris _amber_ miliknya memandang awas ke setiap arah, memastikan bahwa dia tidak diikuti. Dia bertemu dengan beberapa pengawal kerajaan lain sebelum tiba di kantor Kepala Pengawal, bertegur sapa seperlunya agar tak mengundang curiga. Merasa bahwa keadaan cukup aman, dia memasuki ruang kantor yang sepi.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali." Hanya ada sosok wakil kepala pengawal yang berada di dalam kantor tersebut dan menyambut kedatangannya. Sementara sang kepala pengawal tak terlihat di manapun.

"Ya, _naeuri_. Di mana Seo _yeonggam_?" tanya Kid.

"Dia sedang berada di Huijeongdang. Yang Mulia memanggilnya. Mereka mungkin sedang berdiskusi secara pribadi dan tidak boleh diganggu oleh siapa pun hingga jam santap malam berakhir."

"Apa?" Raut kecemasan tampak di wajah Kid. Dia harus segera memberitahukan perihal Law dan Arsip Registrasi kepada sang kepala pengawal, sebelum orang-orang Jang Hee Jae menemukan pemuda berambut kelam itu.

"Ada apa, Kid? Apa terjadi sesuatu di Mohwagwan?"

Pengawal itu meneguk ludah berat. Dia seharusnya menyampaikan ini langsung kepada Kepala Pengawal Seo, tetapi Wakil Kepala Nam juga berhak untuk tahu. Dia pasti bisa membantu Kid untuk menemui sang kepala pengawal dengan segera.

Sedetail mungkin Kid menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama dia dan pasukan mata-mata mengawasi Mohwagwan, mulai dari Law yang dikejar oleh pengawal Qing, hingga pada akhirnya dia yang memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan budak itu di kamar rahasia milik mendiang Seo _daegam_. Wakil Kepala Nam mendengarkan dengan ekspresi tak menentu; cemas, terkejut, dan marah melebur di raut wajah kerasnya.

"Jang _yeonggam_ itu …!" geramnya. "Jadi dia mengirim para pembunuh bayaran untuk menangkap dan menghabisi Law?"

"Saya kira begitu, karena orang-orang itu memakai _momahye_. Untunglah saya bisa mengatasi mereka, tapi kita tidak tahu langkah apa lagi yang sedang direncanakan oleh Jang _yeonggam_ selanjutnya," sahut Kid. " _Naeuri_ , kita harus segera memberitahukan hal ini kepada Kepala Pengawal sebelum orang-orang Jang Hee Jae bergerak kembali."

"Aku mengerti." Wakil Kepala Nam segera bangkit dari kursi dan bergegas memakai _jeonrip_ miliknya, bersiap keluar dari kantor. "Kita akan mencoba menemui Seo _yeonggam_ di Huijeongdang. Berharaplah Yang Mulia dan _yeonggam_ telah selesai berdiskusi."

"Baik, _naeuri_." Kid mengikuti langkah sang wakil kepala pengawal menuju Huijeongdang.

.

.

Law memandangi pantulan sebuah cermin kecil di sudut ruangan. _Hanbok_ sutra berwarna biru muda yang seumur hidup belum pernah dia rasakan kehalusannya secara langsung, sekarang tengah membalut tubuhnya. Sekali lagi pemuda itu meraba pakaian yang sedang dia kenakan. _Hanbok_ itu masih tampak bagus sekali, sekalipun Kid berkata bahwa itu baju lama miliknya. Dan hawa panas merayap kembali di wajah Law. Pakaian yang sedang dia kenakan adalah milik Kid, dan hal itu membuat pipinya merona. _Sial_ , _ada apa denganku_? umpatnya dalam hati.

Menggelengkan kepala, Law kembali menepis perasaan aneh yang menggerogoti kalbu. Dia harus fokus. Betul. Dua buah buku Arsip Registrasi tergeletak di samping cermin, benda yang harus dia bawa kembali ke istana dengan selamat, serta membantu Pengawal Kerajaan untuk menangkap para pelaku yang berusaha merebut dokumen penting milik Joseon itu. Pemuda bermata keperakan itu menarik napas panjang. Ini adalah bentuk pengabdian kepada kerajaan, yang akan dia lakukan sekalipun nyawa menjadi taruhan.

Suara langkah kaki tergesa terdengar lamat-lamat dari luar kamar rahasia, membuat Law menajamkan telinga dan bersiaga. Kid telah berpesan bahwa hanya dia, Kepala Pengawal Seo dan pelayan setianya yang mengetahui tempat ini, jadi seharusnya hanya merekalah yang bisa menemuinya. Namun tetap saja dia tak boleh lengah. Pemuda itu hanya berharap bahwa itu adalah si pelayan, yang telah mendapat kabar dari istana.

"Law- _ssi_ , Law- _ssi_." Sahutan sayup menyapa pendengaran Law, membuat pemuda itu menarik napas lega. Itu adalah suara si pelayan rumah.

"Ya, _ahjussi_ ," jawab Law ketika pintu kamar telah dibuka.

"Pasukan dari Biro Investigasi Kerajaan tiba-tiba saja mendatangi rumah ini. Mereka mencari Seo _yeonggam_ , namun saya rasa mereka memiliki maksud lain yang tersembunyi."

"Apa?" Law merasakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, dan perasaan itu kuat, tak mampu ia tepis.

"Sedapat mungkin kami akan menahan mereka. Pasukan mata-mata yang berjaga di luar rumah telah bergabung dengan para pengawal pribadi, dan akan melindungi rumah ini. Mohon Anda tenang dan bersabar."

"Aku mengerti. _Ahjussi_ …," pemuda itu berhenti sejenak, dan barulah teringat apa yang ingin dia tanyakan sedari tadi, "… apakah sudah ada kabar dari Kid dan Seo _yeonggam_?"

Pelayan itu menggeleng. "Kami sudah mengirimkan kurir tercepat untuk memberitahukan perihal kedatangan pasukan Biro Investigasi ke rumah ini. Semoga saja kurir itu segera kembali membawa kabar baik."

Law mendesah tanda kekhawatiran. Dia terlindungi, ya, untuk sementara waktu. Namun dia tak bisa meremehkan kekuatan Biro Investigasi Kerajaan Joseon. Walaupun biro itu hanyalah sebuah instansi untuk menyelidiki masalah-masalah yang mengancam kedaulatan kerajaan, namun pemuda itu pernah mendengar bahwa pasukan Biro Investigasi juga dibekali keterampilan militer selayaknya pasukan Pengawal Kerajaan, Biro Kepolisian dan tentara kerajaan di bawah Lima Komando Militer dan Badan Kepengurusan Perang.

"Berapa banyak orang di dalam pasukan Biro Investigasi yang datang ke rumah ini, _ahjussi_?" tanya Law sekali lagi.

"Tidak termasuk Kepala Pengawas Ketiga dan Letnan Biro Investigasi, mungkin ada sekitar lima belas hingga dua puluh orang."

"Kepala Pengawas Ketiga?" Bahkan salah satu pimpinan tinggi Biro Investigasi? Kekuasaan Jang Hee Jae benar-benar di luar kewenangannya, padahal dia hanyalah Kepala Biro Perjamuan. Dan bahkan pejabat itu harus melibatkan Biro Investigasi Kerajaan hanya untuk mengatasi budak lemah seperti dirinya.

"Ya. Saya yakin pengawal di rumah ini bisa mengatasinya. Tapi kita tidak tahu apakah mereka akan berhasil mematahkan pertahanan rumah ini. Oleh karena itu, saya telah menunjuk seseorang untuk membantu Anda melarikan diri jika terjadi hal-hal yang darurat."

Pelayan itu memanggil seseorang yang tampaknya sedang berdiri menunggu di pintu masuk perpustakaan. Law mengernyit curiga, namun orang yang dipanggil kelihatannya adalah seorang budak pekerja di rumah itu, terlihat dari pakaian lusuh yang dipakainya. Kulit wajahnya pucat dengan bekas luka permanen di beberapa bagian termasuk tulang pipi dan dagu. Mata beriris hitam itu tampak sayu, namun memancarkan kelembutan yang Law sukai. Rambut berwarna biru mudanya dibiarkan memanjang dan tak terawat. _Darah campuran lagi_? Dia berdiri dengan wajah setengah menunduk sopan, namun tetap saja dia jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya, bahkan tampaknya lebih tinggi pula dari Kid.

"Kau sudah mengerti apa tugasmu, bukan?" tanya si pelayan.

"Ya, _ahjussi_." Suaranya sedikit serak dan bernada rendah, namun lagi-lagi Law bisa merasakan kelembutan dari nada suara si budak berambut biru muda itu. "Bila keadaan tak terkendali, saya harus membawa Law- _ssi_ pergi melalui jalan rahasia."

"Aku mempercayakan tugas ini padamu," ujarnya untuk yang terakhir kali. "Law- _ssi_ , saya akan kembali ke rumah utama untuk mengecek keadaan. Mohon Anda menunggu di sini dengan sabar."

"Baik."

Setelah pelayan itu menutup pintu, Law mengajak si budak masuk ke dalam ruang rahasia, kembali duduk di depan cermin dan memasukkan Arsip Registrasi ke balik _hanbok_ yang dia pakai. Apapun yang akan terjadi, dia harus menyelamatkan dokumen penting ini di atas nyawanya. Ketegangan tampak jelas di wajah pemuda itu, namun hati terasa sedikit lega karena dia tak lagi sendirian.

"Duduklah di sini bersamaku. Status kita sama-sama budak, kau tidak perlu bersikap segan kepadaku," ujar Law sembari memandang budak yang terus berdiri di sudut ruangan.

"Ya? Tapi … Anda adalah tamu Tuan Muda." Ragu-ragu dia membalas.

"Aku hanya seseorang yang sedang berusaha diselamatkan oleh Kid, bukan betul-betul seorang tamu." Pemuda berambut kelam itu tersenyum. "Duduklah di sini, aku ingin mengenalmu."

Rasa ingin tahu Law memenuhi pikiran. Dia tak pernah melihat orang lain dengan darah campuran selain Kid. Oleh karena itu, dia ingin mengenal budak di hadapannya, mengetahui sejarah dan kisah hidupnya. Toh mereka sama-sama budak, bukan? Seharusnya tak ada masalah.

"Siapa namamu, dan apa pekerjaanmu? tanya Law lagi.

Masih tampak dengan jelas keraguan terpancar di wajah budak milik keluarga Seo itu, namun dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Law dengan suara setengah berbisik, "Nama saya Heat, dan saya adalah budak penjaga gudang makanan."

"Kau berdarah campuran juga? Berapa usiamu?"

"Maaf, tapi, Law- _ssi_ , apakah tidak sebaiknya saya menunjukkan jalan rahasia yang akan kita gunakan untuk melarikan diri?" Keraguan itu makin jelas terlihat. Keengganan terselip dari nada suaranya, dan dia pun tak menjawab pertanyaan Law yang terakhir.

Law masih ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun dia tidak boleh bersikap egois di tengah keadaan genting seperti ini. Pasukan Biro Investigasi bisa saja berbuat nekat; membantai pasukan yang bertugas menjaga rumah ini, dan kemudian menemukan mereka kapan saja. "Baik, maafkan aku. Silakan kau tunjukkan jalannya."

Budak bernama Heat itu mengangguk, kemudian berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian. Ukuran lemari di kamar tersebut cukup besar, tertanam di dinding yang panjang. Dia membuka lemari, menyingkirkan tumpukan _yo_ dan bantal di dalamnya, kemudian meraba papan lemari bagian belakang. Papan di dalam lemari itu ternyata berlapis ganda, dan bisa digeser setelah ditekan dengan kuat. Law hanya terdiam ketika Heat berhasil menekan dan mendorong papan berlapis itu. Di balik papan adalah area kecil di balik gudang penyimpanan makanan, dan sebuah pintu kecil tempat para budak keluar masuk terletak tak jauh dari pintu rahasia. Pemuda bersurai kelam itu terpana melihat betapa rumitnya rumah milik kediaman keluarga Seo tersebut.

"Jika terjadi hal-hal darurat, saya akan membawa Anda keluar dari rumah melalui pintu ini. Tapi saya tidak yakin ke mana seharusnya saya membawa …"

"Bawa aku ke istana," potong Law. "Apa itu memungkinkan?"

Dia sendiri tidak yakin apakah dia masuk ke dalam lingkungan istana atau tidak. Betul jika dia masih memiliki tanda perintah keluar masuk istana dari Biro Musik, namun yang dia pegang adalah tanda perintah untuk para budak. Dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan saat ini, apakah penjaga gerbang istana akan percaya bahwa pemuda itu adalah seorang budak yang bekerja di istana? Rasanya agak mustahil, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

"Saya tidak tahu apakah saya bisa membawa Anda ke istana. Saya sendiri tak memiliki papan izin keluar masuk istana." Heat menjawab seadanya

Law menggigit bibir. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Andai saja Kid telah tiba di rumah ini …

Suara jeritan disertai hentakan pedang beradu menggema hingga ke tempat Law dan Heat berada, membuat kedua orang itu tersentak. Pasukan Biro Investigasi tentu mulai menyerang rumah ini, dan perut pemuda itu terasa teraduk oleh ketegangan.

"A-apa saya perlu mengecek keadaan di luar, Law- _ssi_?" tanya Heat dengan suara bergetar.

Dia harus bertindak cepat. Ya, dia harus memutuskan apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya. "Tutup pintu rahasia itu, Heat. Kita bersembunyi dahulu di dalam kamar. Jangan sampai ada yang menemukan tempat ini," perintah Law.

Dengan segera, budak berambut biru muda itu menutup pintu rahasia dan mereka kembali berada di dalam kamar, menyembunyikan diri lebih lama sembari mengamati perkembangan situasi. Suara pertarungan sayup-sayup terdengar, mulai dari denting pedang hingga tarikan panah dari busurnya. Para pengawal pribadi yang dipekerjakan oleh Kepala Pengawal Seo beserta pasukan mata-mata di bawah pimpinan Kid bertaruh nyawa demi melindungi rumah ini, agar Law dan kedua Arsip Registrasi tak kembali jatuh ke tangan orang-orang yang ingin menggunakannya untuk kepentingan pribadi dan golongan.

.

.

Kid telah beberapa kali menapakkan kaki ke area Huijeongdang, namun dia selalu terpesona dengan ketenangan yang terpancar dari tempat itu. Ketika Kid mulai bertugas di Satuan Pengawal Kerajaan dan ditempatkan sebagai kepala pasukan mata-mata, itulah saat di mana Raja Sukjong mulai mengenal dirinya. Sang raja gemar sekali pergi ke luar istana dalam penyamaran, dan Kepala Pengawal selalu menugaskan dirinya agar menjadi pengawal pribadi raja selama masa-masa itu. Raja Sukjong menyukai dirinya yang kuat, cepat tanggap dan mampu menjaga sang raja dengan baik; paling tidak, itulah yang dikatakan sang kepala pengawal kerajaan. Dia boleh berbangga hati karena dipercaya oleh Raja Joseon, dan bahkan diperbolehkan mengantar Raja Sukjong hingga ke Huijeongdang setelah selesai bepergian.

"Mohon maaf, Wakil Kepala Nam. Tetapi Yang Mulia telah bertitah untuk tidak mengizinkan siapa pun mengganggu diskusinya bersama Kepala Pengawal Seo," ujar Kepala Kasim Han.

"Tapi ini adalah hal yang darurat sekali. Bisakah Anda menyampaikan hal ini pada beliau?"

Sang kepala kasim tampak berpikir. "Akan saya coba sampaikan. Mohon menunggu."

Setelahnya, dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk Huijeongdang. Baru saja kepala kasim Joseon itu hendak membuka pintu, Raja Sukjong diikuti Kepala Pengawal Seo di belakangnya telah membuka pintu terlebih dahulu dan keluar dari ruang utama Huijeongdang. Dengan dahi mengernyit, sang raja bertanya, "Ada apa ini?"

Wakil Kepala Nam dan Kid segera membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Raja Sukjong. Dengan nada menyesal, wakil kepala pengawal kerajaan itu menjawab, "Mohon maaf jika kami telah mengganggu, namun ada masalah darurat yang harus segera kami dibicarakan dengan Kepala Pengawal Seo, Yang Mulia."

Raut wajah sang kepala pengawal kerajaan berubah khawatir. Setelah sang raja mengizinkan dirinya untuk undur diri, dia pun segera menghampiri Wakil Kepala Nam dan anak asuhnya, kemudian berjalan menjauhi pintu masuk Huijeongdang. "Ada masalah apa? Cepat katakan padaku!"

Wakil Kepala Nam menatap Kid, menyuruh pemuda itu untuk menjelaskan detail permasalahan yang tengah mereka hadapi. Namun sebelum Kid berbicara, sesosok pengawal kerajaan diikuti oleh seorang budak di belakangnya berlari ke arah Huijeongdang. Mereka mengenali budak itu sebagai salah satu pekerja dari rumah pribadi keluarga Seo.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kepala Pengawal Seo ketika pengawal kerajaan itu telah tiba di hadapan mereka.

"Budak ini membawa pesan darurat dari kediaman Anda, _yeonggam_."

Belum lagi sang kepala pengawal berkata apa-apa, Kid langsung memotong dan berseru dengan panik, "Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu di rumah?"

"Ya, Tuan Muda. Pasukan Biro Investigasi yang dikepalai oleh Kepala Pengawas Ketiga tiba-tiba saja mendatangi kediaman _yeonggam_. Saya diperintahkan oleh Im _ahjussi_ untuk menyampaikan pesan darurat ini secepatnya."

"Apa?" Kid tidak menyangka jika Biro Investigasi Kerajaan juga akan terlibat dalam permasalahan ini. Betapa dia ingin menyumpahi keteledorannya dalam memperkirakan seberapa luas kekuasaan Jang Hee Jae. Tentu saja dia selalu bisa meminta bantuan dari biro itu, karena sebagian besar dari para pimpinan Biro Investigasi berasal dari Faksi Selatan. "Law. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sebelum saya pergi, Im _ahjussi_ sedang mencoba menahan pasukan itu agar tak memasuki areal rumah. Saya tidak tahu apakah mereka masih berusaha menerobos masuk atau tidak, tetapi para pengawal pribadi beserta pasukan mata-mata yang Anda pimpin telah bersiap siaga untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan. Heat sudah diperintahkan untuk mendampingi tamu Anda, dan membantunya melarikan diri melalui pintu rahasia jika keadaan benar-benar genting."

Kid sedikit lega mendengarnya, namun bukan berarti dia dapat tenang. Law dalam bahaya, dan dia harus segera menolong pemuda itu.

"Kid, jelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi," titah Kepala Pengawal Seo.

Wakil Kepala Nam dengan tenang berkata, "Sebaiknya kita mendiskusikan ini sembari kembali ke kantor, _yeonggam_."

Ya, Kid pun berpikir demikian. Semakin cepat semakin baik, sehingga dia dapat mencari cara terbaik untuk menolong Law. Mungkin pula dia akan memerlukan beberapa orang prajurit dari Pengawal Kerajaan untuk membantunya.

' _Bersabarlah_ , _Law_. _Aku akan segera ke sana_.'

.

.

Oh Yoon baru saja menjabat sebagai Kepala Pengawas Ketiga ketika Hee _bin_ diangkat menjadi Ratu Joseon. Dia tahu betul, dengan tingginya jabatan yang dia pegang saat ini, ada peran Jang Hee Jae di baliknya. Tentu saja, akan ada timbal balik yang diinginkan oleh kakak kandung Ratu Jang yang licik itu. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Jang Hee Jae memintanya untuk mengatasi tikus kecil yang bersembunyi di kediaman Kepala Pengawal Seo. Dia pun menggerutu, merasa geli sekaligus geram karena harus repot-repot menggunakan prajurit Biro Investigasi hanya untuk urusan sepele seperti ini.

" _Naeuri_ , para pengawal pribadi Seo _yeonggam_ berhasil ditaklukkan. Tetapi pasukan mata-mata Pengawal Kerajaan masih tetap bertahan," lapor Letnan Hong.

"Lanjutkan serangan. Kemampuan mereka belum sebanding dengan para prajurit Pengawal Kerajaan yang menjaga istana. Seharusnya prajurit kita mampu mengalahkan mereka," sahut Oh Yoon.

"Baik!"

Asumsi awal Yoon bahwa Jang Hee Jae hanya mempermainkan dirinya ternyata salah besar. Pengawal pribadi milik sang kepala pengawal cukup membuat pasukan yang dia bawa kewalahan, ditambah pula dengan pasukan mata-mata Pengawal Kerajaan yang turut menjaga rumah itu. Menangkap seorang budak tak akan semudah yang dia bayangkan, karena perlindungan ketat dari rumah Kepala Pengawal Seo tak bisa dianggap remeh. Pantas saja jika Jang Hee Jae sampai harus meminta bantuan darinya. Tapi Oh Yoon telah berjanji bahwa dia akan membawa tikus kecil itu di hadapan Jang Hee Jae. Ya, dia tidak boleh menyerah di titik ini.

.

.

Law kembali menatap Heat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana tangan kurusnya bergetar, tak pernah menghadapi situasi semacam ini. Law pun merasa takut sama seperti dirinya, tetapi dia harus bertahan, jika ingin menyelesaikan semuanya hingga akhir. Suara pertarungan masih belum berakhir, Law yakin pengawal pribadi milik Seo _yeonggam_ ditambah pasukan mata-mata mampu menahan serangan prajurit Biro Investigasi. Yang dia ragukan, apakah Kepala Pengawal Seo telah mengetahui perihal Arsip Registrasi dan dirinya yang bersembunyi di kediaman keluarga Seo? Apakah Kid akan datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkannya lagi, seperti yang dia lakukan di Mohwagwan?

"Heat, ke arah mana jalur tercepat menuju istana dari pintu keluar masuk budak itu?" tanya Law, berusaha mengenyahkan ketegangan yang dia rasakan.

Heat memandang Law sejenak, mungkin berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Jika dari jalur belakang, istana terletak di arah utara, dan Anda dapat mencapainya kurang lebih sepuluh menit."

"Kau akan ikut denganku, bukan?"

Budak itu mengangguk. "Saya telah diperintahkan untuk menjaga Anda, dan saya akan ikut mendampingi ke mana pun Anda pergi."

Law tersenyum mendengarnya. Namun sedetik kemudian suara dobrakan pintu terdengar sangat jelas, membuat senyum pemuda itu luntur seketika. Dengan cepat Law dan Heat berdiri, mencoba mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi. Suara itu berasal dari pintu perpustakaan, dan tak lama suara hentakan kaki menyusuri lantai pun menyusul. _Berarti pasukan Biro Investigasi berhasil mematahkan perlawanan semua pengawal dan prajurit yang bertugas melindungi rumah ini_ , raung Law dalam hati.

"L-Law- _ssi_ …." Suara Heat bergetar. Tentu dia merasa ketakutan, namun dia tetap menahan diri.

Suara derap langkah lainnya kembali terdengar, disusul dengan suara buku dan benda-benda berjatuhan. Mereka pastilah sedang berusaha menggeledah ruang perpustakaan.

"Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan segera menemukan kita. Tempat ini sudah tidak aman. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini," perintah Law.

"Baik." Heat mengangguk setuju dan segera membuka kembali pintu rahasia. Dengan cepat keduanya keluar melalui pintu tersebut, dan menutup kembali pintu tersebut agar tak menimbulkan curiga. Setelahnya, mereka berlari ke arah pintu keluar masuk para budak.

"HEI, SIAPA DI SANA?"

Terdengar suara teriakan dari arah gudang makanan tepat ketika Law dan Heat telah berada di jalanan yang sepi. Keduanya tak berani menoleh dan berjalan sebagaimana pejalan kaki biasa agar tak menimbulkan curiga. Kepala Pengawas Ketiga beserta beberapa orang bawahannya telah menggeledah hingga ke arah gudang makanan.

"Mereka mungkin hanya pejalan kaki biasa, _yeonggam_. Lihat saja, dia memakai baju yangban. Mungkin anak salah satu pejabat," ujar Letnan dari Biro Investigasi Kerajaan.

"Anak pejabat berjalan tanpa tandu?" komentar Oh Yoon. Law bisa merasakan mata pejabat Biro Investigasi itu menyusuri tubuhnya lekat-lekat tanpa terlewati satu jengkal pun. "DAN ANAK PEJABAT MANA YANG MEMAKAI _JIPSIN_?"

Sial, sial, sial. Law menyadari kebodohannya dalam penyamaran ini. Tentu saja Kid hanya memberikan sebuah pakaian _yangban_. Paling tidak seharusnya dia memakai _heukhye_ untuk bisa mengelabui pengamatan cermat para prajurit Biro Investigasi. Tanpa basa-basi Law dan Heat berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Dia dapat mendengar langkah-langkah berderap mengejar keduanya. Dia harus bisa mencapai istana sebelum mereka menangkapnya. Harus!

.

.

Setelah Kepala Pengawal Seo mendengar semua penjelasan Kid dan Wakil Kepala Nam, kepala pengawal kerajaan itu segera memerintahkan dua regu pasukan Pengawal Kerajaan untuk pergi ke kediamannya sebagai bala bantuan tambahan. Satu regu diketuai oleh Wakil Kepala Nam, sementara Kid memegang regu lainnya. Pasukan itu segera berangkat, bersama dengan Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan yang memimpin di depan.

Ketika tiba di rumah kediaman milik sang kepala pengawal, tak ada satu pun tak mampu berkata lebih banyak. Keadaan rumah yang kacau balau, ditambah para pengawal pribadi serta anggota pasukan mata-mata yang sekarat tampak tergolek di berbagai penjuru. Hal itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa telah terjadi pertarungan yang begitu sengit antara kedua kubu, namun pasukan Biro Investigasi berhasil menumbangkan pertahanan rumah. Tanpa basa-basi Kid berlari ke arah perpustakaan, hanya untuk menemukan tempat tersebut telah diubrak-abrik secara tidak manusiawi. Namun tampaknya mereka tidak berhasil menemukan pintu masuk ke ruang rahasia, karena lemari yang menutup pintu tersebut masih dalam keadaan cukup rapi; hanya beberapa benda saja yang terlihat berantakan di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu dengan cepat membuka pintunya, namun dia hanya mendapati ruangan kosong, serta baju budak milik Law yang diletakkan dengan rapi di samping cermin. Kid menggeram sambil mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Law berhasil pergi melalui pintu darurat lain, namun hal itu berarti dia sedang berada dalam bahaya yang lebih besar.

"Kau menyembunyikan Law di sini?" tanya Kepala Pengawal Seo saat dia berhasil menyusul Kid ke dalam ruang perpustakaan.

"Ya, karena menurutku ruangan ini adalah tempat yang paling aman. Tapi pasukan Biro Investigasi berhasil menumbangkan penjagaan rumah yang ketat, dan tentulah mereka harus melarikan diri dari pasukan itu."

"Kita harus segera menemukan Law," putus sang kepala pengawal. "Dia pasti sedang berusaha mencapai ke istana. Aku dan Wakil Kepala Nam akan menyusuri jalan depan, sementara kau menyusuri jalan belakang."

Kid mengangguk. "Kita harus berhasil menemukannya, sekaligus meringkus para penjahat …."

Perkataan Kid terhenti ketika matanya memicing ke arah pakaian budak milik Law. Ada yang janggal pada pakaian itu, dan membuatnya melangkahkan kaki ke arah cermin. Dengan satu tangan, dia mengecek tumpukan helai pakaian di samping cermin, dan sebuah benda tak terduga membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

"Astaga!"

.

Law berusaha menetralkan napasnya yang tersengal. Heat terduduk di sebelahnya dengan keadaan tak jauh berbeda, bermandikan peluh sembari bersandar pada dinding pagar rumah kosong tempat mereka bersembunyi dari kejaran pasukan Biro Investigasi. Mereka terpaksa berbelok ke arah barat, menuju rumah-rumah kosong yang dilewati olehnya bersama Kid sebelum bersembunyi di kediaman keluarga Seo. Para pasukan biro tersebut memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh; mereka tak kalah tangkas dengan tentara resmi. Sangat sulit melarikan diri, namun Law harus berhasil mencapai istana bagaimanapun caranya.

"Heat, apa kau tak apa?" tanya Law sambil mengecek kaki Heat yang terluka. Beberapa orang dari pasukan yang mengejar mereka ternyata membawa busur dan panah, dan pergelangan kaki Heat terkena ujung panah yang ditembakkan ke arah keduanya. Lukanya tak begitu parah, karena hanya melukai kulit, tetapi darahnya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Jangan khawatirkan saya, Law- _ssi_. Saya tak apa."

"Maafkan aku. Kau terluka karena melindungi …"

"Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya," potong Heat, "jadi Anda tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

Law bersyukur karena dia tak sendirian. Ada seseorang yang menemani perjalanannya yang berbahaya, dan itu cukup membuat dirinya merasa lega. "Begitu semua ini selesai, aku sendiri yang akan mengobatimu. Kau tenang saja."

Heat tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar perkataan Law. Ya, pemuda itu berjanji akan mengobati budak di hadapannya ini dengan tangannya sendiri.

"ITU MEREKA!"

Teriakan itu mengejutkan Law dan Heat, yang tanpa basa-basi segera berdiri dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Tampaknya pasukan Biro Investigasi berhasil menemukan mereka kembali, dan keduanya segera pergi menjauhi tempat itu. Baru saja Law akan berlari, pasukan lain telah menghadang di depan. Kali ini bukan pasukan Biro Investigasi saja, melainkan segelintir pasukan pribadi. Sementara pasukan dengan _gugunbok_ merah dan keemasan khas Biro Investigasi Kerajaan telah bersiaga di belakang, samping kiri dan kanan, menghalangi langkahnya di segala penjuru. Mereka terkepung.

"Sulit sekali menangkap tikus kecil sepertimu." Suara bernada rendah menyapa telinga pemuda itu dari belakang. Kepala Pengawas Oh berjalan pelan dengan pedang terhunus ke arah lehernya.

Law bisa mendengar suara seruan tertahan Heat yang berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh pasukan biro lainnya. Tampaknya mereka tak melukai budak itu lebih jauh, hanya menangkap dan menghentikan pergerakannya. Pemuda itu mengeratkan kepalan di tangannya. _Tidak_ , _ini belum berakhir_.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi, budak sialan." Kini suara Jang Hee Jae yang dia dengar. Pejabat itu berjalan dari arah depan, melewati para pengawal pribadi yang bekerja untuknya. "Berikan dokumen itu, dan kami mungkin akan melepaskanmu hidup-hidup."

"Mungkin?" Entah keberanian dari mana, Law berujar dengan sinis pada kakak kandung Ratu Jang itu. "Sekalipun saya menyerahkan Arsip Registrasi, Anda pasti akan membunuh saya pada akhirnya."

Mendengar perlawanan yang tak berarti, Jang Hee Jae pun tertawa keras. "Tak kukira kau bisa membaca pikiranku. Ya, aku pastikan aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri, dan membuang jasadmu ke jurang hingga tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menemukannya."

Law menggigit bibir bagian dalam. Tidak, dia tak boleh takut. Semua sudah terjadi hingga sejauh ini. Dengan taruhan nyawanya sekalipun, dia tak akan pernah menyerahkan dokumen penting milik Joseon ke tangan orang-orang ini.

"Jangan mengulur-ulur waktu, Hee Jae- _ah_. Cepat ambil dokumennya, dan aku yang akan menghabisi mereka berdua," ujar Oh Yoon yang tak mampu bersabar. Firasatnya mengatakan mereka harus segera menyelesaikan semua ini, tetapi si dungu Jang Hee Jae terus saja membuang waktu dengan percuma.

"Tak sabaran, Yoon- _ah_? Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tahu kau hanya takut bahwa kepala pengawal istana sok jujur itu akan menemukan kita." Jang Hee Jae berdecak-decak. "Oi, kalian berdua," serunya geram pada dua pengawal di belakangnya, "geledah bocah brengsek ini. Apa harus aku yang mengotori tanganku untuk hal sepele macam ini?"

Secepat kilat, kedua orang yang diperintahkan olehnya menggeledah Law dengan kasar. Law berusaha melindungi diri sekuat tenaga, namun apalah daya seorang budak lemah yang tak pernah memperoleh keterampilan bertarung. Mereka berhasil menemukan Arsip Registrasi yang disembunyikan Law di balik _hanbok_ yang dia pakai, dan mendorong paksa pemuda itu hingga jatuh berlutut di atas tanah. Sementara Oh Yoon tak sekalipun menjauhkan hunus pedangnya, menjaga agar Law tak berbuat nekat dan melawan.

Jang Hee Jae tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat pengawal pribadinya menyerahkan dokumen itu kepadanya. "Dasar budak bodoh. Andai saja kau tak banyak melawan dan menyerahkan ini kepadaku sejak awal, kau …." Matanya memicing pada dokumen yang dia pegang dengan keterkejutan yang tak mampu tertutupi. "BRENGSEK, DI MANA DOKUMEN YANG KEDUA?"

Semua orang terkejut bukan main mendengar teriakan geram itu.

"Hanya ada satu?" tanya Yoon, berusaha memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tak salah.

Kakak kandung Ratu Jang itu menghampiri Law tanpa basa-basi dan menarik _hanbok_ pemuda itu dengan wajah memerah karena emosi. "Katakan mengapa kau hanya memegang satu dokumen? Jelas-jelas kau mengambil kedua Arsip Registrasi dari tanganku!"

Dengan ekspresi tak bersalah, Law berujar, "Benarkah? Tetapi Anda sudah melihat sendiri, aku hanya memiliki satu dokumen ini saja."

Pejabat itu kembali menggeram. "Katakan di mana dokumen kedua kau sembunyikan, selagi aku belum membunuhmu!"

"Jika memang demikian, Anda boleh membunuh saya sekarang, karena saya yakin sekali dokumen itu telah sampai ke tangan Yang Mulia Raja."

"Y-Yang Mulia? Kau …."

"Apakah Anda tidak berhasil menduga bahwa saat ini Arsip Registrasi kedua telah diterima oleh Yang Mulia Raja? Dan dokumen yang berada di tangan Anda adalah bukti terkuat atas pengkhianatan yang Anda lakukan."

Jang Hee Jae tak mampu lagi menahan emosinya saat mendengar gertakan dari Law. Dengan gelap mata dia meraih pedang di tangan Yoon dan berusaha menebas leher pemuda itu dengan amarah yang meluap. Mengikuti naluri, Law menutup mata, pasrah atas apapun yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"BERHENTI! KALIAN SEMUA TELAH TERKEPUNG!"

Ujung pedang itu berhasil melukai bahu Law, ketika gerakan Jang Hee Jae terhenti akibat teriakan menggelegar itu. Kesakitan seketika menyergap di area yang terkena goresan pedang, membuat si pemuda berambut kelam pun memegang bahunya dengan erat. Ketika darah mulai mengalir, sakit yang dia rasakan mulai menjalar ke area lain, membuat tubuhnya tak mampu bertopang dan terkapar ke tanah yang keras. Berusaha keras membuka mata, dia masih mampu melirik sebuah anak panah telah melukai tangan sang pejabat, serta keadaan di sekitarnya berubah kacau tak beraturan.

Dari kejauhan, Law dapat melihat _gugunbok_ khas pengawal istana telah mengepung mereka semua. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyum ketika Kepala Pengawal Seo dan Wakil Kepala Nam berhasil menangkap tangan Jang Hee Jae, lengkap dengan barang bukti berupa Arsip Registrasi yang masih tergenggam di tangannya. Kepala Pengawas Oh Yoon dan Letnan Hong, beserta semua pasukan Biro Investigasi dan pengawal pribadi milik Jang Hee Jae juga berhasil diamankan oleh pengawal istana yang lain. Law bisa merasakan tubuh atasnya terangkat lembut, dan dalam pandangan yang mulai mengabur, dia dapat melihat Kid mendekapnya dengan ekspresi kepanikan tergambar jelas di wajah.

"… Kid …"

"Tenanglah, aku sedang berusaha menghentikan aliran darah di bahumu." Pemuda berambut merah itu menekan kuat bahu Law yang masih mengucurkan darah dengan menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya. Tampaknya itu cukup berhasil, walau tak sepenuhnya menghentikan kucuran darah tersebut. "Lihat apa yang terjadi padamu. Kau selalu saja bertindak ceroboh dan membuatku khawatir."

Law tersenyum kecil mendengar gerutuan terucap di bibir pemuda itu. Walau begitu, dia tahu bahwa Kid menghela napas lega. Sekali lagi Kid menyelamatkan hidupnya, dan entah bagaimana dia akan membalas budi. Yang jelas saat ini dia amat bersyukur karena Kid selalu datang di saat yang tepat. "Terima kasih," ucap Law tulus sebelum kesadarannya meredup.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _*sneaks from the backstage and whispers* Will everyone kill me after a very long wait for this chap?_

 _ANYWAY_ …

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas betapa telatnya chapter kali ini selesai. _I'm trapped into too many projects, that's why_ aku tak bisa menyempatkan diri untuk menulis ini lebih cepat * _deep_ , _deep bow_ *

Tapi beberapa project telah selesai (masih ada beberapa lainnya _, but I still have plenty of time before the deadline), so I spare some time to write again_. Dan mudah-mudahan kalian semua menikmati chapter ke-6 ini.

Sengaja cepat-cepat menyelesaikan agar aku bisa mengucapkan, "HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, LAW" ‼ Yeap, tanggal 6 Oktober nanti Law akan kembali merayakan ulang tahunnya, _and that means I need to offer good stuff for this super hot surgeon_ , _so this chapter is 100% dedicated for you, Mr. Sexy-falgar Law_.

 _Anyway, last but not least, would you mind to leave any review?_

* * *

 **Review Reply:**

* * *

 **Cho Eun Min** : Errrrrr … okay? Aku bingung mau balas apa XD semua review penuh dengan teriakanmu sampe aku speechless … Tapi semua terselesaikan di chap ini kan? (iya … kan?) Dan terima kasih karena Dilla menikmati scene pertarungan abal itu XD

 **Vira D Ace** : Terima kasih ^^ Ini sudah dilanjutkan ya. Selamat menikmati ^^

 **kuro** : Aww, terima kasih ^^ Ini sudah dilanjutkan ya. Selamat menikmati ^^

 **Noona Jinjin** : Ah, hmm, sebetulnya aku tak masalah bikin pair apapun selama aku berkecimpung di fandomnya. Tapi masalahnya aku tak pernah berkecimpung di grup berondong (Aku 90-liner, btw), jadi mungkin permintaannya agak sulit ^^ But jika permintaannya dari grup-grup lawas macem DBSK, TRAX, CNBLUE (oke, ini tidak lawas, but I love them), SHINee (ini setengah berondong, karena aku masih suka mereka), bisa diusahakan. Sementara untuk fandom anime, aku sementara hanya bisa menerima One Piece, apapun pair-nya aku bisa usahakan (maruk!). Anyway, terima kasih karena sudah menyukai ceritaku ^^


	7. Chapter 7 - Tersembunyi

**Title : [** **애별리** **(Love, Separate, Leave)] Chapter 7 -** **Tersembunyi**

 **Genre : Saeguk, Shounen-ai**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : Chaptered with 6.** **105** **words**

 **Author : leenahanwoo**

 **Pairing: Kid x Law**

 **Cast : Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law, Heat and OC. Cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Warning : SHO-AI Content ! Don't like don't read ! OOC-ness is everywhere !**

 **Disclaimer : All One Piece casts are Eiichiro Oda-sama's. This story and OC are mine.**

* * *

 **NOTE: TELAH HADIR CHAT GRUP ANIME + K-POP FANDOM. Bagi yang memiliki akun LINE, silakan add saya dengan ID leenahanwoo, dan nanti akan saya invite ke chat grup ini ^^ Mari kita lestarikan fandom Anime dan KPOP di bumi pertiwi Indonesia ‼!**

* * *

 **Glossary:**

* * *

 **Hyungnim** : panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki oleh adik laki-laki

 **Mamanim** : panggilan kepada pelayan wanita senior di istana, juga kepada _sanggung_ yang disukai raja.

 **Hanganim** : panggilan kepada pelayan wanita berpangkat menengah hingga terbawah di istana.

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++##**

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Kid sedang duduk di pelataran bangunan rumah utama kediaman keluarga Seo ketika Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan mendatanginya. Dia mengangkat kepala dan menatap sang ayah asuh yang baru saja kembali dari istana. Semua orang yang terlibat dalam tindakan pengkhianatan telah dipenjarakan di dalam sel milik Pengawal Kerajaan, dan Kepala Pengawal Seo pastilah telah melaporkan perihal kejadian ini kepada Yang Mulia Raja. Kid lebih memilih untuk mengurus Law dan Heat yang terluka, membawa mereka kembali ke rumah dan memanggil tabib. Lagi pula ketidakhadirannya di istana tidak akan mempengaruhi jalannya investigasi resmi. Dia hanya diperintahkan untuk menyelidiki, dan semua laporan penyelidikan telah diserahkan kepada Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan.

" _Hyungnim_ telah mengobati Heat. Lukanya ringan, dan akan sembuh dengan cepat."

"Ah, kau memanggilnya?"

"Aku tidak mempercayai kemampuan tabib lain selain dia," aku Kid jujur.

"Dan Law?"

"Lukanya lebar, tetapi tidak dalam. _Hyungnim_ berkata bahwa dia perlu menghindari kerja berat selama beberapa hari."

"Aku mengerti," ujar Seo _yeonggam_. "Aku telah bertemu dengan Pengawas Hwang dari Biro Musik, mengatakan padanya bahwa Law sedang dirawat di rumah kita. Tampaknya dia adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya, dan dia telah berjanji untuk menutup rapat perihal keterlibatan Law di dalam kasus ini."

"Dan Kepala Biro Musik?"

"Kurasa dia tidak perlu diberitahu. Kepala Biro Musik berasal dari Faksi Selatan, dan dia adalah adik kandung dari pimpinan faksi tersebut. Jika dia mengetahui soal Law, bukan tidak mungkin nyawanya akan kembali terancam karena Faksi Selatan akan berusaha keras agar dapat mengintervensi."

Kid membenarkan tindakan pencegahan yang dilakukan oleh sang kepala pengawal. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah melindungi Law sebagai salah satu saksi kunci dari perkara yang mereka tangani.

"Apa reaksi Yang Mulia ketika Jang Hee Jae ditangkap?" tanya Kid kembali. Dia mungkin tidak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi anggota kerajaan, namun tak dipungkiri bahwa rasa ingin tahu tetaplah ada.

"Yang Mulia sudah memperkirakan kita akan berhasil menangkap pelakunya. Namun beliau lebih mengkhawatirkan akan terjadinya ketimpangan dalam Majelis Dewan Kerajaan karena kejadian ini. Kau tahu betul, bukan, bahwa ini menyangkut kakak kandung dari Ratu Jang? Yang Mulia Ratu bisa melakukan apa saja demi menyelamatkan Jang Hee Jae, termasuk mengumpulkan kekuatan dari Faksi Selatan untuk mendukungnya."

"Dan Oh Yoon adalah keponakan kesayangan pimpinan Faksi Selatan. Jika mereka semua dinyatakan bersalah dan dihukum dengan berat, tentu Faksi Selatan tidak akan tinggal diam. Mereka bisa saja memboikot kegiatan kenegaraan sebagai bentuk protes terhadap keputusan Yang Mulia," ujar Kid melanjutkan.

"Sementara Faksi Barat tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi sejak lengsernya Ratu Inhyeon. Mereka tidak akan mampu melindungi Majelis Dewan Kerajaan jika Faksi Selatan betul akan melaksanakan rencana itu." Seo _yeonggam_ mendesah frustrasi. "Aku yakin Ratu Jang akan membela kakaknya mati-matian, dan membuat Yang Mulia ragu untuk memutuskan hukuman yang setimpal atas pengkhianatan yang mereka lakukan."

"Apakah itu berarti mereka bisa saja lolos dari tuduhan?"

Sang kepala pengawal menggeleng. "Mereka pasti akan dihukum. Hanya saja, jika hukuman yang mereka terima terlalu ringan, tentulah ini tidak akan menjadi pelajaran bagi pejabat lain yang berniat berbuat hal serupa. Rakyat pun akan meragukan stabilitas kekuasaan rajanya."

Kid terdiam mendengarkan, meresapi setiap kata. Saat ini Raja Sukjong pastilah sedang berada di dalam dilema. Sebagai seorang abdi kerajaan dan rakyat dari Joseon, dia tentu ingin keadilan ditegakkan. Namun dia pun harus memahami situasi yang akan dihadapi sang raja jika terburu-buru mengambil keputusan. Pemuda itu hanya berharap bahwa Raja Sukjong akan memutuskan akhir dari perkara ini dengan seadil-adilnya.

"Apa kau sudah makan dan beristirahat? Kau tampak letih sekali." Seo _yeonggam_ bertanya sambil mengamati raut wajah Kid yang tampak kusam.

"Im _ahjussi_ sudah menyiapkan santap malam seadanya, tetapi aku belum lapar."

Kepala Pengawal Seo tersenyum. Dia tahu bahwa Kid tidak ingin meninggalkan Law sendirian, dan tidak akan beristirahat sebelum dia memastikan bahwa pemuda itu baik-baik saja. "Wakil Kepala Nam telah memerintahkan setengah dari pengawal pribadinya untuk menggantikan tugas para penjaga yang terluka, begitu pula beberapa budak untuk membantu membereskan dan mengurus rumah. Dan aku juga telah memerintahkan beberapa pengawal istana yang tidak memiliki jadwal bergilir pada hari ini untuk ikut berjaga. Kau tidak perlu cemas, Law terlindungi dan akan dirawat dengan baik."

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih."

Sang kepala pengawal menepuk pundak Kid untuk menenangkan pemuda itu, sebelum masuk ke dalam bangunan rumah utama. Kid belum ingin beranjak dari posisinya semula; dia duduk tepat di depan kamar tempat Law berada. Ya, dia tidak menggunakan kamar rahasia itu lagi untuk Law beristirahat dan memulihkan diri, bahkan juga tak memakai kamar tamu yang terletak di sayap lain dari bangunan utama, melainkan membiarkan Law menggunakan kamar pribadinya. Seperti yang diduga oleh Seo _yeonggam_ , pemuda beriris _amber_ itu hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Law benar-benar terlindungi dengan baik.

.

.

Ketika Law membuka mata, pertama kali yang dia rasakan adalah rasa nyeri yang menyebar di badan bagian atas. Awalnya dia tidak mengerti mengapa sakit menyerang hingga tubuh terasa kaku, namun dalam sekejap dia kembali teringat pada kejadian sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran. Benar, Jang Hee Jae berhasil melukai bahunya, walau Kid segera datang dan membantu memberikan pertolongan pertama. Dengan tenaga yang tak seberapa, pemuda itu mencoba menggapai bahu yang terluka. Bagian itu telah dibalut kain yang cukup tebal, serta bau obat-obatan herbal menguar dari sana. Lukanya telah diobati.

Mata keperakan Law mengedarkan pandang, berusaha mencari tahu di mana dia berada saat ini. Ruangan itu tampak asing, dengan wangi maskulin yang asing pula. Dia pun melihat sekeliling, berusaha menebak-nebak, namun tak ada satu pun benda di ruangan tersebut yang dia kenali. Di dalam kamar terdapat sebuah lemari dinding yang cukup besar, tiga buah rak pendek berlaci, sebuah meja tulis yang lebar, serta meja sudut tempat cermin diletakkan. Semua perabot terbuat dari kayu-kayu berukir kualitas tinggi, dan pemuda itu hanya bisa meyakinkan diri bahwa pastilah dia tidak sedang berada di paviliun para budak di istana. Lalu di manakah dia sebenarnya?

"Kau sudah sadar?" Suara lembut terdengar dari arah pintu. Law berusaha menoleh, namun sakit kembali menyergap dan dahinya mengernyit karena perih. Orang itu dengan cepat menghampiri dan duduk di sebelahnya. Rambut merah menyala yang pertama kali menyapa pandangan, membuat Law tersenyum lega.

"Kid." Law mencoba untuk duduk, tetapi pemuda bersurai merah itu menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, kau belum betul-betul sembuh."

Law memandang Kid yang juga menatapnya dengan ekspresi kekhawatiran yang jelas. Entah mengapa, rasa cemas yang ditunjukkan Kid membuat hatinya kembali menghangat. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jang Hee Jae melukaimu. Tapi untunglah luka itu tidak dalam. Aku segera memanggil tabib dan sekarang kau sudah diobati."

"Bagaimana dengan Heat?" Law teringat bahwa budak bersurai rambut biru muda itu juga terluka.

"Dia juga sudah diobati, kau tenang saja."

Law menghela napas lega. Dia memang telah berjanji untuk mengobati Heat dengan tangannya sendiri, tetapi keadaannya saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk banyak bergerak. Untunglah sudah ada tabib yang lebih dahulu menangani luka di kaki budak itu. Dan pemuda itu pun teringat bahwa Kid belum memberitahunya mengenai hal yang lebih penting. "Apa yang terjadi pada Jang _yeonggam_?

"Dia sekarang berada dalam penjara milik Pengawal Kerajaan. Begitu juga dengan Kepala Pengawas Oh dan pasukan Biro Investigasi lainnya. Mereka akan segera diinterogasi."

Law mengangguk. Berarti perkara tersebut telah resmi memasuki ranah hukum. Mereka pasti akan dihukum, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

"Law …." Kid ingin bertanya, namun terdengar keraguan dari nada suaranya.

"Ya?" Apa yang ingin Kid ketahui? Law pun ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkan satu Arsip Registrasi di kamar rahasia?"

Benar bahwa Law meninggalkan satu buah Arsip Registrasi di kamar rahasia di paviliun perpustakaan. Benda itulah yang ditemukan Kid di tumpukan baju seragam budak milik Law, beserta surat-surat tanpa nama yang Law temukan di kamar Jin _daegam._

Law memandang Kid, lalu berucap, "Aku yakin betul kau sudah mengetahui apa alasanku meninggalkan dokumen-dokumen tersebut."

"Aku hanya menebak-nebak." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Apa kau ingin aku memberikan dokumen itu kepada Kepala Pengawal Seo?"

"Mungkin saja. Namun sesungguhnya aku hanya ingin mengulur waktu." Law mengingat-ingat alasan yang sebenarnya. "Aku berpikir jika saja aku dan Heat tertangkap, satu dokumen Arsip Registrasi akan cukup untuk membuat Jang _yeonggam_ marah besar dan takkan membunuh kami saat itu juga. Bila dia berniat kembali mengubrak-abrik kediaman Seo _y_ _eonggam_ untuk mencari dokumen kedua dari Arsip Registrasi, tentulah tidak akan memungkinkan jika kau dan Kepala Pengawal Seo telah kembali ke rumah, serta membuatnya berpikir bagaimana cara agar dia dapat memperoleh dokumen tersebut. Jeda itu bisa kumanfaatkan untuk mencari cara meloloskan diri darinya."

Kid mendesah pasrah setelah mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda bersurai kelam itu. "Rencana yang brilian, namun sangat berisiko. Kalau saja kami tidak datang tepat waktu, kepalamu mungkin sudah tak lagi bersatu dengan badan."

"Tapi kau datang tepat waktu." Law berkelit. "Aku percaya kau pasti akan datang dan menyelamatkan Arsip Registrasi ini." _Dan menyelamatkanku pula_ , tambah Law dalam hati.

"Percaya diri sekali." Kid bergerak mengambil nampan yang di atasnya terdapat cawan berisi air. Nampan itu diletakkan di atas salah satu rak berlaci, dan pemuda itu mengambilnya dengan mudah menggunakan tangannya yang panjang. "Apa kau haus? _Hyungnim_ bilang, kau boleh minum sedikit bila sudah sadar."

Kid membantu Law untuk duduk, setengah mendekap dan meminumkan air dari dalam cawan. Law menerimanya dengan senang hati; dia memang merasakan bibirnya yang mengering ketika sadarkan diri. Rasanya begitu lega ketika air itu mengaliri kerongkongan.

"Kid, sebenarnya ini di mana?" tanya Law setelah menghabiskan air di dalam cawan yang dipegang oleh Kid.

"Ini kamar milikku, di bangunan utama kediaman keluarga Seo." Pemuda bersurai merah itu menjawab dengan santai tanpa melepaskan dekapannya. "Akses menuju kamar rahasia terlalu merepotkan jika digunakan untuk merawatmu yang sedang terluka, sementara aku tidak ingin kau ditempatkan kamar tamu yang terletak di sayap lain dari bangunan rumah utama. Aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku sendiri yang akan mengawasi dan melindungimu sepanjang waktu. Jadi di sinilah kau berada, di kamarku."

Kamar Kid? Setelah kamar rahasia milik mendiang Seo _daegam_ , sekarang dia berada di kamar Kid yang dipakainya saat ini? Dan apa katanya barusan? Mengawasi dan melindunginya? Law bisa merasakan rona merah kembali menjalar, membuat pipinya memanas. Namun seketika logika menghantam pikiran pemuda beriris keperakan itu. Tentu saja Kid harus melindungi dirinya. Saat ini dia berstatus sebagai saksi dari perkara Arsip Registrasi yang ditangani oleh Pengawal Kerajaan. Keselamatannya haruslah diutamakan.

"Aku mengerti." Rasa kecewa itu menyelubungi kalbu, membuat Law melepaskan dekapan hangat yang Kid berikan dan kembali merebahkan diri di atas _yo_.

Kid tampaknya merasakan perubahan sikap Law yang tiba-tiba. Dia ingin menyela, namun suara pintu yang dibuka menghentikan niatnya. Di ujung pintu, Wakil Kepala Nam berdiri dan menatap Kid dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Kid, kita harus kembali ke istana. Segera." Sang wakil kepala pengawal menyahut.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Wakil Kepala?" tanya pemuda beriris _amber_ itu.

"Ya. Kita diperintahkan untuk memindahkan tahanan ke Biro Investigasi dan menyiapkan alat-alat penyiksaan. Yang Mulia Raja sendiri yang akan menginterogasi para tersangka."

.

.

Raja Sukjong tak pernah menyangka bahwa kakak dari Ratu Jang yang begitu dia kasihi mampu berbuat sekeji itu. Berusaha menjual rahasia negara - sekalipun dia menggunakan itu untuk memuluskan jalannnya penyerahan plakat pengakuan Putra Mahkota, tetapi tentu saja hal itu sama sekali tidak dibenarkan -, dan bertindak serta memerintah para prajurit Biro Investigasi di luar kewenangan yang dia miliki; itu hanyalah segelintir hal yang dia ketahui dari apa yang dilaporkan oleh Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan kepadanya. Di balik itu? Dia tak mampu membayangkan apa-apa saja yang telah dilakukan Jang Hee Jae di luar kasus ini.

Dengan langkah cepat, sang raja berjalan menuju mahkamah Biro Investigasi. Dia telah memutuskan untuk menginterogasi sendiri para tersangka. Jang Hee Jae, Kepala Pengawas Oh Yoon, dan para pelaku lainnya. Dia mendengus jijik; bahkan Biro Investigasi yang harusnya bersikap netral atas perkara semacam ini, malah terlibat langsung dalam pengkhianatan yang didalangi oleh Jang Hee Jae.

Selain orang-orang yang saat ini telah dipindahkan ke mahkamah Biro Investigasi, Jin _daegam_ dan para bawahannya telah ditahan di Mohwagwan dan tidak diperbolehkan meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa seizin Raja Sukjong. Duta besar Qing di tanah Joseon yang bertempat tinggal di Uiju pun telah dipanggil ke Doseong, dan mereka akan menyampaikan keputusan resmi dari sang kaisar atas kejahatan yang telah dilakukan oleh utusan yang dia kirimkan.

Tiba di tempat pengadilan, para tersangka telah duduk di kursi penyiksaan, diikat dengan tali yang kuat dan didampingi oleh dua orang tukang jagal di masing-masing kursi. Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan, Wakil Kepala Nam dan Kid, serta beberapa pengawal kerajaan lainnya telah berdiri tegap di sisi area penyiksaan, bersiaga dan menunggu perintah dari Yang Mulia Raja Sukjong. Sang raja pun berdiri di hadapan para tersangka dengan emosi tertahan. Orang-orang inilah yang akan menjatuhkan martabat Joseon, dan dia amat membenci orang-orang semacam mereka.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi, jadi sebaiknya kalian tidak mempersulit proses interogasi ini demi kebaikan kalian sendiri," ujar Raja Sukjong dengan nada datar. Dua buah dokumen Arsip Registrasi yang berhasil didapatkan kembali oleh Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan dia genggam dengan erat di tangan kanan, kemudian dia angkat tinggi-tinggi untuk diperlihatkan kepada orang-orang di hadapannya. "Apa benar bahwa kalian berusaha menyerahkan dokumen ini kepada utusan Qing untuk ditukarkan dengan plakat pengakuan Putra Mahkota?"

Wajah Jang Hee Jae yang angkuh berubah pucat pasi ketika mengetahui bahwa sang raja sendirilah yang akan menginterogasi mereka. Buku di tangannya merupakan bukti kuat tak terbantahkan, namun pengakuan dari mereka serta para saksilah yang akan membuat mereka dinyatakan bersalah. Tidak, ini tak boleh dibiarkan. Dia tak akan pernah mengakui kejahatan ini hingga akhir. "Tidak, Yang Mulia. Ini semua adalah kebohongan yang diciptakan oleh mantan ratu Inhyeon beserta Faksi Barat. Kami telah dijebak!"

"Benar, Yang Mulia." Oh Yoon yang duduk di samping Jang Hee Jae pun ikut menyahut. "Kami dari Biro Investigasi hanya membantu Jang Yeonggam untuk membuktikan keterlibatan Faksi Barat dalam konspirasi ini. Kami tidak bersalah."

"Diam!" teriak Raja Sukjong. "Kalian jelas-jelas ditangkap tangan oleh Satuan Pengawal Kerajaan hendak merebut Arsip Registrasi dengan cara kotor, dan utusan dari Qing pun ikut terlibat di dalamnya. Sebaiknya kalian mengakui kejahatan yang kalian lakukan!"

Sahutan-sahutan ' _kami tidak bersalah_ , _Yang Mulia_ ' dan ' _semua ini adalah jebakan_ ' terdengar dari para tersangka, membuat Raja Sukjong menggeram tertahan. Orang-orang ini begitu keras kepala, dan tidak akan mengaku hanya dengan gertakan dari sang raja. Dengan tegas, dia berseru kepada Kepala Pengawal Seo. "Lanjutkan proses interogasi dan siksa mereka hingga ada yang mengaku. Tidak perlu berbelas kasihan kepada pengkhianat!"

Sang kepala pengawal pun menjawab, "Baik, Yang Mulia." Dia pun menoleh ke arah para tukang jagal dan berteriak, "Mulai proses penyiksaan!"

Teriakan-teriakan ketika penyiksaan dilakukan menggema di seluruh penjuru area mahkamah Biro Investigasi. Kid, yang berdiri di sisi Wakil Kepala Nam, menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan datar; mereka pantas mendapat siksaan itu, begitulah pikirnya. Mereka berusaha menjual rahasia negara dan mencelakai Law dalam prosesnya. Tidak ada ampun bagi mereka yang terbukti mengkhianati kerajaan.

Raja Sukjong meninggalkan Biro Investigasi segera setelah proses penyiksaan dilaksanakan. Menurutnya, Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan sudah cukup untuk mewakili dirinya menginterogasi dan menyiksa para tersangka. Dia harus melakukan hal lain yang juga sama pentingnya; menyambut rombongan duta besar Qing dan bersama-sama melakukan interogasi di Mohwagwan.

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++##**

* * *

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak Law beristirahat di kediaman keluarga Seo. Nyeri di bahunya sudah hilang sama sekali, dan dia merasa sudah sangat sehat dan mampu kembali bekerja. Namun Kepala Pengawal Seo belum memperbolehkan dirinya untuk kembali ke Biro Musik. Alasannya jelas; proses interogasi kasus Arsip Registrasi masih berjalan dan dia masih berstatus sebagai saksi kunci, sehingga tinggal di rumah ini merupakan pilihan terbaik untuk melindunginya. Law merasa bersyukur, tetapi tetap terasa ada yang janggal di balik perlindungan ini.

Pemuda itu hanyalah seorang budak yang bekerja di biro dengan tingkatan kepentingan paling rendah di Kerajaan Joseon. Betul bahwa dia adalah saksi sebuah kasus dan berada di kediaman Kepala Pengawal Seo demi keamanan, tapi dia mendapatkan fasilitas yang kalah baiknya dari penghuni di bangunan utama kediaman itu. _Hanbok_ yang terbuat dari sutra halus, makanan-makanan lezat dan bergizi, bahkan Heat yang siap melayani sepanjang waktu (Kid sendiri yang meminta budak berambut biru muda untuk selalu mendampinginya). Law merasa ini sangat tidak benar, tidak sesuai pada posisi dan kedudukan, dan terasa sangat canggung. Namun pemuda beriris _amber_ itu tetap bersikukuh agar dia tidak menolak semua yang telah disediakan.

"Law- _ssi_ , mengapa Anda termenung?" Heat baru saja meletakkan nampan berisi makanan untuk santap siang di atas meja. Sehari setelah Law sadarkan diri, Heat sudah mulai melayani dirinya dan menyiapkan apa-apa yang dia butuhkan. Pemuda bermata keperakan itu masih mengkhawatirkan luka di kaki budak itu, tapi dia berkata bahwa luka itu telah sembuh dengan cepat dan dia sudah mampu bekerja seperti biasa.

"Heat, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Kita sama-sama budak, walaupun untuk sementara aku harus tinggal di rumah ini."

"Tapi Tuan Muda … tidak berkata demikian." Ada jeda yang ganjil di antara kalimat yang diucapkan Heat. Tentu apa yang ingin dia sampaikan tidaklah sama dengan apa yang terlontar di bibirnya.

"Sebetulnya apa yang Kid katakan?"

"Tuan Muda mengatakan bahwa saya harus melayani Anda dengan sebaik-baiknya, dan menyiapkan segala yang Anda butuhkan." Keraguan tercetak jelas di wajah budak itu.

"Pakaian sutra? Makanan mewah? Tidak, Heat. Ini bukan hal-hal yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang budak sepertiku. Kau tahu betul itu." Law bisa merasakan bahwa Heat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, entah apa itu.

"Maaf, Law- _ssi_. Saya hanya menjalankan perintah dari Tuan Muda dan Seo _yeonggam_." Cepat-cepat dia berdiri dan pamit undur diri. "Silakan bersantap siang."

Law mendesah frustrasi setelah kepergian Heat dari kamar Kid yang dia huni. Dia telah menyampaikan protes pada Kid pada hari dia mulai diperlakukan istimewa; saat itu dia begitu terkejut dengan semua yang dia dapatkan. Namun Kid sama sekali tak memberikan tanggapan yang memuaskan. ' _Yang terpenting kau aman di sini_ , _jangan pikirkan hal lain_ ,' begitulah kata pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Dengan malas, Law menatap makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. Pemuda itu terlalu terbiasa memakan makanan seadanya; nasi dari beras berkualitas terendah, sayur-mayur yang hampir layu, dan makanan lain yang entah bergizi atau tidak. Sementara yang dia lihat di atas nampan di hadapannya adalah nasi yang lembut serta lauk-pauk yang terdiri dari daging dan sayuran segar. Tidak, ini tidak benar. Tidak seharusnya dia menerima semua ini; kembali dia tekankan di dalam pikiran bahwa dia hanyalah seorang budak berdarah campuran yang kadang bahkan tak dianggap sebagai manusia. Dan budak tidak berhak memakan semua ini, memakai pakaian indah, dan mendapatkan perlindungan begitu besar. Tapi … apakah memang tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk kembali ke istana dan menjalani kehidupan seperti sebelumnya?

Merasa bosan merenung sementara rasa lapar tak kunjung datang, Law beranjak dan keluar dari kamar. Bangunan utama kediaman keluarga Seo tampak lengang; tak terlihat satu pun pelayan dan budak yang lalu lalang, tapi dia bisa melihat beberapa pengawal pribadi berjaga di jalan setapak yang menghubungkan bangunan utama dengan gerbang depan. Lamat-lamat suara pelayan dan budak yang sedang bekerja terdengar di bagian belakang rumah. Dia ingin sekali pergi ke sana dan berbincang, namun tentulah rasa canggung akan melingkupi; yang Law kenal hanyalah Im _ahjussi_ dan Heat. Pemuda itu pun memakai _heukhye_ \- yang diberikan oleh Kid, walau sudah mati-matian dia tolak namun Kid bersikeras agar Law menerimanya - dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

Paviliun ruang kerja dan perpustakaan telah dirapikan satu hari setelah penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh prajurit Biro Investigasi. Menurut yang dia dengar dari Heat, tak ada buku-buku dan dokumen yang mereka rusak, sehingga para pelayan dapat dengan cepat membereskan kekacauan kala itu. Law melihat-lihat buku yang dipajang dengan rapi di atas rak-rak kayu; ada begitu banyak buku yang disimpan di perpustakaan itu, dan begitu menggiurkan untuk dibaca. Pemuda itu berjanji akan membaca buku-buku tersebut jika dia masih diharuskan tinggal di rumah ini, paling tidak untuk mengusir kebosanan dan memuaskan rasa keingintahuannya akan dunia.

Entah dorongan dari mana, Law pergi memasuki kamar rahasia. Sepertinya para pasukan Biro Investigasi tidak sampai menemukan ruangan tersebut, dan keadaannya masih sama rapi seperti terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Tak menemukan satu hal pun yang menarik, dia pun membuka pintu rahasia seperti yang dilakukan Heat, keluar dan menutup kembali pintunya. Jalan setapak di balik pintu rahasia tampak sepi, dan pintu keluar masuk para budak tampak setengah terbuka. Law baru menyadari bahwa pintunya tidak dijaga oleh pasukan pengawal pribadi, dan hal itu menggerakkan pemuda itu untuk melangkah keluar melalui pintu tersebut.

Siang itu tampak cerah berawan, sehingga terasa sejuk ketika berjalan menyusuri jalanan di bawah sinar matahari yang lembut. Law berjalan ke arah timur, yang berujung pada sebuah pasar rakyat yang tidak begitu ramai. Seharusnya dia tidak meninggalkan rumah terlalu jauh, mengingat status saksi yang dia sandang saat ini. Namun pemuda itu sangat bosan terkurung di dalam kediaman keluarga Seo terus-menerus, apalagi dia tak diperbolehkan melakukan pekerjaan yang paling ringan sekalipun. _Ada Heat yang akan mengerjakannya untukmu_ , begitulah kilah yang selalu diucapkan Kid. Dia pun memutar bola mata setiap kali mengingat perkataan pemuda beriris _amber_ itu. Dia hanya akan pergi sebentar, melihat-lihat kemudian pulang, begitulah rencana Law.

Pasar rakyat yang dia kunjungi hanyalah sebuah pasar kecil yang menjual sayuran dan buah segar. Tidak banyak bahan makanan yang dijual di sana, namun ada beberapa toko lain yang menjual buku-buku, perhiasan dan bahan obat-obatan, serta beberapa buah kedai makanan. Yang mendatangi pasar pun kebanyakan adalah orang-orang yang berasal dari kalangan _jungin_ dan _sangmin_ yang tampaknya sedang menganggur. Sebagian dari mereka berkumpul di salah satu kedai yang menjual teh dan makanan ringan, berbincang dan bersenda gurau tanpa arti, sambil sesekali melirik-lirik dan menggoda para _gisaeng_ yang berjalan menuju toko kosmetik. Dengan wajah sebal, Law melewati kedai tersebut dan lebih memilih untuk melihat-lihat kuas di sebuah toko yang menjual peralatan menulis. Kuas-kuas yang dijual di toko tersebut sangat bagus buatannya, tentulah harganya cukup mahal. Dia tak akan mampu membelinya.

Baru saja pemuda itu ingin melangkahkan kaki ke toko yang lain, keributan terdengar dari arah kedai yang dia lewati sebelumnya. Ternyata para pengangguran itu sedang menggoda seorang pelayan wanita yang kebetulan melewati kedai tersebut. Pelayan itu, walaupun memakai _hanbok_ yang amat sederhana berwarna putih gading, tampak sangat cantik dengan tubuh yang semampai. Jelas saja para pria hidung belang yang berada di kedai itu tidak tahan untuk menggodanya. Mereka sengaja menghalangi jalannya si pelayan dari arah depan dan belakang, bahkan berusaha pula menyentuh tangannya.

"Hei, nona pelayan yang cantik. Ayo, temani kami minum teh di sini," ujar salah seorang _jungin_ yang berwajah seperti keledai yang dungu.

"Benar, kami akan membelikanmu makanan dan minuman yang kau mau," sahut seorang _sangmin_ dengan pakaian yang terlalu besar dari ukuran tubuhnya.

"Tolong biarkan aku lewat. Aku harus segera kembali." Pelayan itu mendekap erat barang-barang yang dia beli, tak berdaya melawan kumpulan pria yang berusaha berbuat tak senonoh padanya.

"Ah, mengapa begitu terburu-buru? Temani kami sebentar saja, aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal," tambah pria lainnya, yang berdiri di hadapan si pelayan wanita.

Pelayan itu berusaha keras menolak ajakan para pria yang masih mengganggunya, namun apalah daya seorang pelayan wanita yang lemah. Pria-pria itu menariknya masuk ke dalam kedai; hal itu membuat Law mendengus kesal, bukan hanya karena kelakukan mereka yang bejat, tetapi juga kepada ketidakberdayaan para pedagang dan orang-orang di pasar itu untuk melawan kuasa para _jungin_ yang bertindak semena-mena. Pelayan itu menjerit ketika salah seorang dari mereka menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat; bermaksud agar dia tak melarikan diri, tetapi hal itu malah menyakiti si pelayan. Barang-barang yang dia beli terjatuh dan berserakan di tanah, dan Law menggeram kesal karena barang tersebut terdapat bungkusan-bungkusan yang berisi obat-obatan herbal yang berharga. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan emosi menguasai pikirannya. Dengan langkah cepat dia menghampiri kedai tersebut dan berteriak marah.

"Berhenti kalian semua! Jangan ganggu pelayan itu!" Law ingin merutuki mulutnya ketika selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, tetapi apa hendak dikata, semua telah terlontar. _Lakoni saja sampai aku bisa menyelamatkanmu_ , batin Law.

Para _jungin_ di kedai itu memicingkan mata heran dengan kedatangan Law yang tiba-tiba. "Siapa kau?" Salah seorang dari mereka pun bertanya.

Tentulah mereka tidak akan mengenal dirinya, pun dia juga tak mengenal orang-orang ini. Tetapi dia harus menyelamatkan si pelayan, apapun caranya. Dengan cepat Law memutar otak, dan matanya tertuju pada _hanbok_ sutra yang dia kenakan. Benar, dia bisa berbohong dan mengaku sebagai seseorang yang berasal dari kalangan bangsawan.

"Aku adalah majikan dari pelayan ini," jawab Law bernada tegas. "Jadi lepaskan dia sebelum aku menendang kalian semua karena telah berbuat tidak senonoh padanya."

Perkataan Law betul-betul terdengar seperti bualan di telinga orang-orang itu. "Jangan bercanda. Kami bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu di daerah ini. Apa benar kau ini dari kalangan bangsawan?"

Law sedikit gentar, tetapi dia harus bertahan. "Aku tinggal di kediaman Keluarga Seo." Dalam hati pemuda itu memohon ampun yang sebesar-besarnya karena telah menggunakan nama sang kepala pengawal kerajaan untuk hal sepele seperti ini. "Jadi sebaiknya kalian lepaskan pelayanku dan aku akan membiarkan kalian bebas."

Reaksi dari para _jungin_ dan _sangmin_ pengangguran itu cukup di luar dugaan ketika nama Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan disebut. Salah seorang _sangmin_ dengan cepat menghampiri _jungin_ yang berada di hadapan Law, membisikkan sesuatu entah apa, tapi mampu membuat orang itu mendelik ke arah pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Seketika dia berlutut dan berseru dengan nada bergetar, "Mohon maafkan kami, Tuan Muda. Kami tidak tahu bahwa pelayan ini adalah milik Anda."

Yang lain dengan cepat mengikuti tindakan orang itu dan ikut berlutut sambil memohon maaf. Law sangat terkejut melihat apa yang mereka lakukan; wajahnya menggambarkan kebingungan yang kentara, namun dengan cepat pemuda itu berpikir bahwa mungkin saja mereka mengira dia adalah sanak keluarga dari Kepala Pengawal Seo. Lagi pula, menyelamatkan pelayan wanita itu jauh lebih penting, jadi dia mengabaikan rasa bingung yang melanda untuk sementara, dan menyuruh si pelayan menjauh dari orang-orang di kedai itu. Si pelayan wanita tampaknya mengerti, dan dengan segera mengumpulkan kembali barang-barang yang dia beli sebelum berlari ke arah Law dan bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" bisiknya. Dan pelayan itu mengangguk.

Law pun menoleh kembali ke arah orang-orang itu lalu berkata, "Terima kasih, dan jangan pernah kalian melakukan hal tak senonoh seperti itu lagi, terutama kepada para pelayan dan para budak wanita. Mereka juga manusia." Dan mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi kedai tersebut, tak mempedulikan lagi orang-orang yang masih berlutut dan bersembah kepadanya.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dari area pasar, barulah Law berani membuka suara, menghilangkan hening yang melingkupi. "Siapa nama Anda? Di mana Anda tinggal?" tanyanya.

"Ya? Anda tidak perlu bersikap sopan kepada saya. Saya hanya seorang pelayan," ujarnya dengan nada sopan yang kental.

Law menggeleng. "Saya hanya seorang budak yang bekerja di Biro Musik. Nama saya Law. Dan Anda?"

"Eh?" Dia memandang pemuda berambut kelam itu dari atas hingga bawah. Raut tak percaya tergambar di wajahnya. "Jangan bercanda, _naeuri_. Tidak ada budak yang memakai _hanbok_ dari sutra halus."

"Saya juga tidak mengerti mengapa saya diharuskan memakai pakaian ini." Law mendesah frustrasi. "Anggap saja saya sedang menyamar. Tetapi sesungguhnya saya hanyalah seorang budak, jadi Anda tidak perlu bersikap sopan pada saya."

Pelayan wanita itu mengangguk, walaupun dia masih tampak kebingungan. "Aku mengerti. Namaku Jong Geum."

"Nama yang indah," puji Law sungguh-sungguh, membuat si pelayan wanita tersipu malu. "Di mana Anda tinggal?"

"Di kaki bukit, di dekat tempat tinggal para pedagang kecil."

"Begitukah?" Walau daerah yang disebutkan oleh Jong Geum berada di pinggiran Doseong, pemuda itu cukup mengingat daerah tersebut karena letaknya yang berdekatan dengan tempat pembuatan alat-alat musik yang dijual ke istana. Kadang kala Law diperintahkan ke tempat itu untuk mengawasi pengiriman alat-alat musik, atau membawa alat musik yang perlu diperbaiki. "Saya mengenal daerah itu, jadi mari saya antar."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah terbiasa berjalan melewati daerah ini …." Keheranan membuat Jong Geum terdiam, karena Law mengambil barang-barang belanjaan yang dia pegang dan membawanya.

"Saya akan mengantar dan membantu membawa semua ini," ujar pemuda bersurai kelam itu, "sekaligus memastikan Anda pulang tanpa gangguan dari siapa pun."

Lagi-lagi, si pelayan wanita tersipu karena sikap sopan yang Law tunjukkan. "Terima kasih."

Perjalanan menuju area itu tak lebih dari setengah jam. Sesungguhnya Law sedikit merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Seo lebih lama dari yang dia rencanakan, namun batinnya mengatakan untuk tidak membiarkan Jong Geum pulang sendirian. Mudah-mudahan saja belum ada yang mengetahui akan kepergiannya.

Rumah yang mereka tuju adalah sebuah gubuk berukuran sedang yang halamannya dipenuhi oleh tanaman-tanaman segar. Sebuah pintu gerbang pendek menjadi benda pertama yang menyapa mereka, membuat Law kembali merutuki tinggi badannya. Dia harus betul-betul menunduk ketika melewati gerbang tersebut. Rumah itu tampak sepi, tetapi pemuda itu melihat sebuah _heukhye_ berwarna hitam dan dua buah _jipsin_ di pelatarannya. _Berarti Jong Geum tinggal dengan beberapa orang lain_? pikir Law.

" _Mamanim_ , aku sudah kembali," sahut Jong Geum.

 _Mamanim_? Law kembali berpikir. Mengapa …?

Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari dalam rumah. Dia menggunakan _hanbok_ berwarna putih gading yang sama dengan yang digunakan Jong Geum. Wajahnya masih cantik, walaupun kerutan mulai tampak di sisi mata dan pipinya.

"Jong Geum- _ah_ , dari mana saja kau? Kami sudah menunggumu sedari tadi," ujar wanita itu.

"Maafkan saya, _mamanim_. Ada beberapa orang yang mengganggu saya di pasar, tetapi pemuda ini menyelamatkan saya."

"Benarkah?" Wanita itu menghampiri Jong Geum, memeriksa gadis itu untuk memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Ketika dirasa cukup, pandangannya pun beralih ke arah Law, dengan senyum terukir di wajah. Lalu dia berucap, "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan Jong Geum, _naeuri_. Dan maaf telah merepotkan Anda dengan membawa barang yang dibeli Jong Geum."

Law menyerahkan barang berupa bungkusan-bungkusan obat kepada wanita itu seraya menjawab, "Itu bukan masalah, tapi mohon jangan memanggil saya seperti itu. Saya ini hanyalah …"

"Apakah obatnya sudah tiba?"

Perkataan Law terpotong karena sahutan yang terdengar dari arah salah satu pintu kamar di gubuk tersebut. Dari sana, keluarlah seorang pria berperawakan tinggi - sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kid, begitulah perkiraan Law -, dengan balutan _hanbok_ berwarna biru dan _baeja_ berwarna putih. Pemuda itu mengenal dengan baik jenis seragam yang dipakai orang itu; itu adalah _hanbok_ tabib kerajaan. Namun bukan pakaianlah yang menarik perhatian Law. Surai pria itu dibiarkan terurai dengan gelombang yang indah, dimulai dari pangkal bahu. Warnanya pirang keemasan, dan memanjang hingga pinggang. Iris matanya berwarna merah pekat, tampak setengah terbuka namun memberikan kesan lembut dan nyaman. _Orang ini pun berdarah campuran_ , batin Law.

Mengabaikan Law yang terpana, si wanita paruh baya mengecek bungkusan-bungkusan obat yang diserahkan oleh pemuda itu, lalu menjawab pertanyaan si pria. "Ya, Tabib. Jong Geum telah membawa obatnya dengan lengkap."

Anehnya, pria itu tak menanggapi kembali, melainkan memperhatikan Law dengan keheranan yang tampak jelas di wajahnya. Gumaman pelan meluncur dari bibirnya, "Bagaimana kau …?"

Sayangnya ucapan tersebut tak diteruskan oleh si empu, karena wanita paruh baya itu menghampirinya, berniat menyerahkan bungkusan-bungkusan obat.

"Tabib, ini obatnya."

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar." Demi kesopanan, pria itu segera menyahut dan mengambil bungkusan itu. Ketika dia baru melangkahkan kaki, yang tampaknya menuju ke arah dapur, dia berbalik dan kembali memandang Law dengan tatapan yang aneh. "Apa kau bisa membantuku merebus obat ini?"

"Ya?" Law tidak mengerti mengapa pria itu memintanya membantu untuk merebus obat itu. Bukankah dia adalah seorang tabib? Apakah dia tidak membawa seorang asisten?

"Tolong bantu aku menyiapkan air rebusan obat, karena obat ini harus diracik terlebih dahulu sebelum digunakan. Perawat yang biasa mendampingi pekerjaanku tidak bisa ikut ke tempat ini karena jadwal bergilirnya belum berakhir. Jadi … apa kau bisa membantuku?"

Dahulu Law sering membantu tabib kerajaan yang pernah menolongnya untuk menyiapkan air rebusan obat. Dia tahu itu hanyalah pekerjaan kecil, namun apa yang dia lakukan sangat menolong sang tabib untuk membuat obat lebih cepat. Dengan cepat pemuda itu mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaan dari tabib bersurai pirang nan indah.

.

.

Kid sangat ingin membiarkan kemarahannya meluap sesekali, tetapi bertindak berdasarkan emosi sesaat tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Menarik napas dua kali, dia menoleh ke arah Heat yang masih menatap kosong ke arah kamar Kid yang tak berpenghuni. Hanya ada sebuah nampan berisi makanan yang masih penuh, dan pastilah makanan itu sudah tak lagi hangat.

"Mohon ampuni saya, Tuan Muda," sahut budak itu seraya menyembah ke kaki pemuda bersurai merah di hadapannya, namun Kid menghalangi niat tersebut. Dengan cepat dia menahan Heat untuk berlutut, dan menyuruhnya untuk bangkit kembali. "Saya ingat betul bahwa Tuan Muda Law masih berada di dalam kamar ini ketika saya menyerahkan makan siangnya. Saya mohon …"

"Aku mengerti, Heat." Kid masih berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Heat tidak tahu apa-apa, dia yakin itu. Pastilah Law pergi keluar setelah Heat meninggalkan kamar. "Aku tidak akan menghukummu, tenang saja."

"T-tapi …," dia masih saja gemetar melihat wajah Kid yang memerah karena amarah yang membuncah, "… seharusnya saya bisa lebih berhati-hati dan mengawasi Tuan Muda Law sepanjang waktu. Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda."

Kid menggeleng. "Tolong berjanjilah kau tidak akan memberitahukan ini kepada Seo _yeonggam_. Beliau sedang terbebani oleh berbagai macam hal, jadi kita tidak boleh menambah beban pikirannya. Kau mengerti?"

Budak berambut biru muda itu mengangguk cepat. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Tuan Muda?"

"Aku akan mencarinya sendiri," putus Kid. Ya, dia sendiri yang harus menemukan Law. Ini adalah ketelodorannya karena tidak menyuruh para pengawal pribadi untuk lebih ketat menjaga kamar yang Law tempati, jadi dialah yang harus bertanggung jawab penuh. "Sekarang kau bawa makanan di nampan itu, lalu letakkan di kamar tamu yang aku tempati. Bila _yeonggam_ memeriksa kamar ini, paling tidak dia sudah yakin bahwa Law telah menyelesaikan santap siangnya."

"Baik, Tuan Muda." Dengan segera Heat melaksanakan perintah yang diucapkan Kid.

"Ah, satu hal lagi." Pemuda itu berkata kembali sebelum meninggalkan bangunan rumah utama. "Walau _yeonggam_ berkata bahwa beliau tidak akan pulang sebelum makan malam tiba, tetapi kita tidak tahu dengan pasti. Jadi, bila _yeonggam_ kembali sebelum aku berhasil menemukan Law, katakan padanya bahwa aku sedang mengajak Law berjalan-jalan ke pasar rakyat di ujung timur. Kau mengerti?"

Setelah Heat mengangguk menyanggupi, Kid melangkahkan kaki menelusuri seluruh area rumah. Tak ada tanda-tanda Law berada di sana, dan para pengawal pribadi berjaga dan bersiaga penuh di sekitar rumah, sehingga rasanya mustahil jika Law bisa pergi dari kediaman keluarga Seo tanpa dilihat oleh para penjaga …

"Tunggu. Kamar rahasia!" gumam Kid dengan wajah cerah. Dengan cepat dia menuju ke paviliun perpustakaan - yang juga tampak kosong -, dan memasuki kamar rahasia. Ruangan itu juga sama kosongnya, - sedikit mengecewakan - namun Kid segera memeriksa lemari dinding dan tumpukan _yo_ di dalamnya. Dan benar saja, susunan _yo_ yang rapi telah berubah. _Berarti Law pergi melalui pintu ini_ , pikirnya.

Setelah keluar melalui pintu rahasia, pemuda beriris _amber_ itu menyusuri jalan setapak dan berakhir pada pintu keluar masuk para budak yang minim penjagaan. Ya, tentu saja Law dapat pergi tanpa diketahui siapa pun, karena pintu itu kosong tanpa satu pun pengawal pribadi yang menjaganya. Melangkah keluar melalui pintu tersebut, dia pun menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan jalanan di luar kediaman, dan hatinya tergerak menuju pasar rakyat di arah timur. _Mungkinkah Law berada di sana_? tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

Law menatap tabib berambut pirang yang sedang menyiapkan cawan berisi obat di atas meja dapur. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk merebus obat yang dia racik, tak sampai dua puluh menit, obat itu telah siap untuk disajikan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia melakukannya; menyiapkan air rebusan obat dan membantu merebus obat-obatan herbal hasil racikan tangan seorang tabib. Sedikit rasa rindu menyergap kalbu kepada tabib penolongnya dahulu, namun itu tak terasa buruk.

Pemuda itu masih saja terpesona dengan rambut pirang sang tabib yang bergelombang indah. Jarang sekali Law menemukan seseorang yang membirkan rambutnya terurai, bahkan seorang wanita sekalipun. Menurut buku-buku sejarah milik Geum yang pernah dia baca, di zaman ketika Tiga Kerajaan masih berdiri, gaya rambut seperti ini masihlah sangat lumrah. Namun saat ini, ikatan rambut _sangtu_ menjadi simbol orang-orang berpendidikan, sehingga hampir semua pria mengenakannya. Kecualikan Law. Sejak awal dia memang tak menyukai gaya rambut _sangtu_ ; pemuda itu memotong pendek rambutnya hingga tak perlu diikat sama sekali.

"Terima kasih telah membantuku," sahut tabib itu dengan suara rendah yang terdengar lembut. "Kau memiliki keterampilan untuk pekerjaan seperti ini, dan aku senang mengetahuinya."

"Ya …." Law sedikit tersipu mendengar ucapan itu, dan terasa canggung sekali. Seumur hidup menjadi budak, jarang sekali dia mendengar pujian atas hasil pekerjaannya.

"Tabib, apakah obatnya sudah siap?" tanya Jong Geum dari arah pintu dapur. Pelayan wanita itu menatap penuh harap, tentulah dia ingin cepat-cepat menyerahkan obat tersebut kepada si pasien, yang hingga saat ini belum Law ketahui siapa orangnya.

"Ya, _hanganim_. Obatnya telah siap."

Tabib itu menyerahkan cawan obat di atas sebuah nampan kepada Jong Geum, dan pelayan itu membawanya ke dalam rumah dengan hati-hati. Sementara Law semakin berpikir-pikir setelah mendengar panggilan sang tabib kepada si pelayan wanita. Beberapa hal memenuhi pikirannya, termasuk rumah gubuk sederhana tempat dia berada saat ini beserta pemiliknya.

"Pekerjaan kita di sini sudah selesai. Mari kita kembali ke halaman rumah dan berbincang," ajak tabib bersurai pirang itu.

Law menghentikan rentetan pemikirannya, lalu mengangguk cepat untuk menanggapi ajakan itu. Sesungguhnya hal itu malah semakin menambah keheranan di wajahnya. Berbincang? Untuk apa? Tetapi Law pun ingin berbincang dengan tabib itu, mengenalnya, dan mencari jawaban atas daftar pertanyaan yang terlintas di dalam benak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke tempat ini?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran, tepat setelah mereka berdua berdiri di tengah-tengah halaman rumah yang sisi-sisinya dipenuhi oleh sayuran hijau segar.

"Ya?" Law agak terkejut mendengarnya. Sebuah pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi, dan terdengar sangat aneh jika diucapkan oleh orang asing yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali. Ditambah pula dengan rasa cemas yang ditunjukkan oleh sang tabib, membuat Law merasa sangat bersalah, entah mengapa. Baru saja dia ingin kembali menanggapi pertanyaan itu, namun seruan dari arah pintu gerbang menghentikan ucapannya.

" _Hyungnim_!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Oke, kurasa aku bakal dikutuk lagi setelah ini …

*dikutuk menjadi beruang*

Tunggu, aku kan beruang …

HOLA, semuanya. _Fast update_ , karena aku tak bisa menyingkirkan isi chapter ini dari kepalaku, _so I decide to quickly write everything down and shut my brain down afterwards_.

Tak banyak yang ingin kuungkapkan, _but again and again_ , aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua reader, reviewer, favoriter(?)/voter, _whatever you are called_. Support kalian selalu mampu menyemangati hari-hariku yang gersang. _I love you all_!

 _And by this chapter, I would like to say that aku mulai membuka writing commission,_ silakan dicek di page FB, twitter atau Instagram Leenahanwoo (murah, bisa via pulsa). Bagi yang tertarik, langsung hubungi saja di kontak-kontak tertera.

 _Anyway, last but not least, would you mind to leave any review?_

* * *

 **Review Reply:**

* * *

 **Milkyta Lee** : Permen loli Milkita, uenak e poool /slapped. Awww, pujianmu … duh, terima kasih saja rasanya tak cukup, _do you know how much I'm grateful for that_? _But still_ , terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita aneh bin ajaib dari beruang ini * _bow_ *

 **Cho Eun Min** : Err, aku selalu speechless setiap kali dikau komen, nak. Bingung mau nanggapi yang mana dulu XD But poin-poin yang bisa kuambil. Satu, maaf karena moment kidlaw-nya tak sebanyak yang diharapkan. Biasa, demi keperluan cerita (dan karena aku author _evil_ ). Dua, jangan kutuk TBC, nak. TBC tidak bersalah. Beruang inilah yang membuat kau dan Rin fobia terhadap kata terkutuk itu. Jadi … salahkan saja rumput yang bergoyang dombret di luar sana. Oke? Dan selamat menikmati chapter 7 ini * _smirk_ *


	8. Chapter 8 - Janji

**Title : [** **애별리** **(Love, Separate, Leave)] Chapter 8 - Janji  
** **Genre : Saeguk, Shounen-ai  
** **Rating : T  
** **Length : Chaptered with 5.927 words  
** **Author : leenahanwoo  
** **Pairing: Kid x Law  
** **Cast : Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law, Heat and OC. Cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita.  
** **Warning : SHO-AI Content ! Don't like don't read ! OOC-ness is everywhere !  
** **Disclaimer : All One Piece casts are Eiichiro Oda-sama's. This story and OC are mine.**

* * *

 **NOTE: TELAH HADIR CHAT GRUP ANIME + K-POP FANDOM. Bagi yang memiliki akun LINE, silakan add saya dengan ID leenahanwoo, dan nanti akan saya invite ke chat grup ini ^^ Mari kita lestarikan fandom Anime dan KPOP di bumi pertiwi Indonesia ‼!**

* * *

 **Glossary:  
** **Dangui** : Jubah kebesaran yang dipakai oleh para wanita anggota keluarga kerajaan, serta para dayang istana senior di atas.  
 **Jjeokjin meori** : Rambut yang ditata di bagian tengkuk leher, dan diikat dalam bentuk sanggul. Binyeo (pasak sanggul) dipasang pada sanggul sebagai penghias dan pengencang ikat sanggul.  
 **Yongjam** : Pasak sanggul berukiran naga pada gaya rambut jjeokjin meori; khusus dipakai oleh Ratu Joseon.  
 **-Untuk glossary lain, bisa dicek pada chapter sebelumnya-**

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++#**

* * *

Pasar rakyat di ujung timur tampak sepi ketika Kid mendatangi area tersebut. Banyak pedagang yang telah menutup kedai-kedainya, namun beberapa kedai makanan masih tetap dibuka hingga malam menjelang, begitu pula dengan kedai yang menjual obat-obatan. Orang-orang berjalan lalu lalang, namun dia tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan Law. _Ke mana sebetulnya pemuda itu_? desah Kid dalam hati.

Jujur saja, ketika Kid mengetahui Law menghilang dari kediaman keluarga Seo, dia sangat marah. Bukan kepada pemuda tampan beriris keperakan itu, bukan kepada Heat yang dia perintahkan untuk mendampingi Law sepanjang waktu, bukan pula kepada para pengawal pribadi yang berjaga di sekitar rumah. Amarah itu meluap karena seharusnya dia bisa menjaga keselamatan Law dengan lebih baik. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu lama mengurus dokumen-dokumen di Biro Pencatatan Kependudukan dan Budak, karena prosedur di biro itu terlalu bertele-tele dan membosankan. Andai saja dia tiba di rumah satu jam lebih awal, tentulah dia dapat mencegah Law untuk pergi sendirian.

Menggelengkan kepala, Kid melayangkan pandangan ke arah sebuah kedai yang masih dibuka; tampak seorang pelayan laki-laki sedang membersihkan meja yang telah kosong. _Tidak ada salahnya mencoba bertanya_ , pikirnya. Dia pun melangkahkan kaki ke pintu masuk kedai, dan pelayan itu menoleh dengan segera, menatap penuh harap kepada tamu yang baru saja datang.

"Selamat datang di kedai kami, Tuan. Silakan duduk, kami masih memiliki meja kosong …"

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin bertanya," Kid memotong perkataan si pelayan, "apa kau melihat seorang pemuda berpakaian sutra halus melewati pasar ini?"

"Banyak sekali pemuda dengan pakaian seperti itu yang mampir ke kedai kami, Tuan," jawabnya dengan bibir tersenyum geli.

"Ah, kukira dia mungkin tidak mampir ke sini." Ya, karena Kid yakin betul Law tidak membawa uang sepeser pun. Tidak, Kepala Pengawal Seo pastilah belum berani memberikan barang-barang yang Law butuhkan kecuali pakaian yang pemuda itu kenakan, karena mereka belum mengatakan apa pun kepadanya. "Tapi dia adalah seorang pemuda berusia dua puluhan, berambut kelam, wajahnya tampan dan perawakannya tinggi … ah, sedikit lebih pendek dariku, tetapi lebih tinggi daripada orang kebanyakan. Apa kau pernah melihat seseorang seperti itu melewati area ini?"

"Oh!" Pelayan itu berseru. Tampaknya dia mengingat sesuatu. "Apakah dia anak bangsawan yang menyelamatkan pelayan wanita tadi?"

Kid mengerjapkan mata heran. Menyelamatkan pelayan wanita? Apa saja yang sesungguhnya sudah dilakukan Law?

"Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Ya, kukira yang Tuan tanyakan adalah pria yang menyelamatkan seorang pelayan wanita yang diganggu oleh para pemuda pengangguran dari kalangan _jungin_. Dia mengatakan bahwa wanita itu adalah pelayannya, tapi aku tidak percaya. Pelayan wanita itu sangat cantik, seperti para pelayan di istana. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika dipekerjakan oleh keluarga _yangban_ sekalipun. Ah, kulihat mereka pergi ke arah desa para pedagang, pandai besi dan pertukangan lainnya di pinggiran Doseong. Anda tahu, itu adalah daerah yang terkenal sebagai tempat pembuatan benda-benda yang akan dikirim ke istana." Pelayan itu berbicara panjang lebar.

"Ya, aku tahu tempat itu." Tentu saja Kid sangat mengetahui tempat yang disebutkan si pelayan. Semua perlengkapan istana, mulai dari persenjataan, alat-alat memasak, peralatan rumah tangga dan bahkan instrumen musik berasal dari sana. "Kau yakin mereka pergi ke arah sana?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Aku melihat mereka pergi ke arah desa itu, karena saat itu aku sedang menganggur dan …"

Kid tak lagi mendengarkan hal-hal tak penting yang diucapkan oleh pelayan itu. Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan beberapa keping uang dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas informasi yang disampaikan oleh si pelayan. Pikirannya telah berlanglang ke desa tersebut, ingin cepat-cepat menemukan Law dan membawanya pulang sebelum Kepala Pengawal Seo kembali dari istana.

Di perjalanan, sebuah ingatan kecil mengganggu pikiran Kid. Rasanya seperti sebuah janji yang belum mampu dia penuhi, dan membuatnya merasa berat untuk melangkah ke sana. Tentulah itu bukan janji yang dia buat ketika tabib yang mengobati Law meminta agar dirinya menjaga pemuda bermata keperakan itu dengan sebaik-baiknya; dia yakin betul. Tetapi Kid tak bisa mengingat janji apakah itu, atau mengapa dia merasa terbeban karenanya. Menghela napas satu kali, pemuda itu mencoba menyingkirkan perasaan bersalah yang menguar tiba-tiba. Ya, saat ini dia harus fokus untuk menemukan Law.

Desa itu tidak dihuni oleh banyak penduduk; hanya ada beberapa rumah milik para pedagang kecil-kecilan, dan beberapa gubuk milik rakyat biasa yang tersebar hingga kaki bukit. Pastilah itu adalah gubuk-gubuk milik pekerja di daerah pertukangan. Rasanya tidak mungkin Law mengantar pelayan wanita ke tempat-tempat pembuatan peralatan dan persenjataan; tebaknya, wanita itu mungkin adalah pelayan dari salah satu rumah yang ada di desa tersebut. Jadi Kid mempersempit area pencarian dengan hanya menyusuri rumah-rumah hingga gubuk-gubuk rakyat. Namun tak ada satu pun rumah yang memperlihatkan adanya keberadaan Law di dalamnya. Gubuk-gubuk yang berdiri di sepanjang jalan juga menunjukkan hal yang sama. Beberapa kali dia bertanya kepada penduduk yang melewati jalanan dengan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang dia ajukan kepada pelayan di kedai itu, tetapi tak ada satu pun yang melihat pemuda itu. Kid hampir saja menyerah, namun terdapat sebuah gubuk di bagian paling ujung di kaki bukit yang belum dia datangi. Itu adalah gubuk terakhir yang belum dia periksa. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga saja Law benar-benar ada di sana.

Ketika kakinya hampir sampai di pintu gerbang gubuk yang pendek, lamat-lamat Kid melihat rambut panjang berwarna keemasan yang amat dia kenali. Surai yang indah, yang selalu dia kagumi sejak masih kanak-kanak. Pria itu mengenakan seragam tabib berwarna biru, yang menandakan bahwa dia baru saja pulang dari istana ketika mendatangi gubuk ini. Kid ingin langsung menghampiri si pria, menanyakan apa yang sedang dia lakukan di desa tersebut sampai iris _amber_ -nya menangkap sosok Law yang berada di sisi pria itu. Perutnya terasa bergejolak melihat keduanya sedang berbicara dengan serius. _Sial sekali, mereka sudah saling bertemu_ , teriaknya dalam hati. Pastilah setelah ini dia akan dimarahi oleh sang tabib. Mendesah pasrah, Kid berseru memanggilnya.

" _Hyungnim_!"

Pria itu menoleh mendengar panggilan itu. Panggilan yang Kid berikan hanya untuknya. Senyum itu terkembang, melihat sosok seorang pemuda berambut merah berjalan memasuki pekarangan gubuk yang tak begitu luas. Sementara Law melihatnya dengan mata membulat penuh ketakutan, dan menyembunyikan diri di balik punggung si pria bersurai keemasan. Pastilah dia takut Kid akan memarahinya, walaupun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berniat berbuat serupa.

"Kid." Dia menyahut singkat. Nada suaranya rendah, namun lembut di saat yang bersamaan. Nada suara yang selalu memberinya kenyamanan. "Aku baru saja ingin mencarimu dan menanyakan mengapa kau membiarkan pasienku berkeliaran hingga ke tempat ini."

Kid mendekatinya dengan takut-takut. Ya, seharusnya Kid-lah yang ketakutan sekarang, karena telah melanggar janji yang dia buat kepada tabib di hadapannya ini. Meneguk ludah berat, dia berkata, "Dia pergi dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuanku." Nada suaranya mengecil di akhir kalimat.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjaganya dengan baik hingga luka di bahunya benar-benar sembuh," ujarnya tajam.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menunduk sambil meringis. Sikap yang tak pernah dia tunjukkan kepada siapa pun selain _hyungnim_ -nya. "Maafkan aku."

Helaan napas pelan terdengar dari pria itu. "Aku sedikit kecewa, tetapi aku maklumi keteledoranmu. Aku yakin bahwa kau sudah melaksanakan semua yang aku perintahkan untuk tidak mengizinkan dia melakukan pekerjaan berat dan membiarkannya beristirahat penuh selama tiga hari ini."

Kid tersenyum mendengarnya. Berarti dia tidak akan dimarahi, bukan? "Jadi, apakah aku boleh …"

" _Mama_ , mohon jangan keluar dahulu. Biar kami yang menemui Tabib Hawkins." Suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang wanita dengan _hanbok_ berwarna putih gading. Salah seorang di antaranya berwajah pucat khas orang yang sedang terkena demam.

"Tenanglah, Ahn _sanggung_. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih secara pribadi kepadanya."

Kid mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia tidak salah melihat, bukan? Jadi gubuk ini adalah …

"Ini adalah gubuk pengasingan Yang Mulia Ratu Inhyeon." Hawkins, sang tabib bersurai keemasan, berujar pelan dengan nada yang hati-hati, sembari memperhatikan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Kid.

Pemuda berambut merah itu membulatkan mata, dan perutnya kembali bergejolak. Kali ini bukan disebabkan oleh rasa takut, melainkan karena dia barulah menyadari bahwa instingnya tak pernah salah. Inilah janji yang belum mampu dia tepati. Janji yang membebani pundaknya selama empat tahun ini.

Tapi tampaknya bukan hanya Kid yang terkejut bukan main. Law, yang berada di belakang sang tabib, pun merasakan yang sama. Pengawal kerajaan berambut merah itu dapat melihat ketegangan di sekujur tubuh si pemuda bermata keperakan, lebih kepada keseganan dan ketakutan bahwa dia merasa telah bertindak tidak sopan.

Mantan ratu Inhyeon adalah seorang wanita yang cantik dan anggun. Beliau berasal dari keluarga _yangban_ , dibesarkan dan dididik untuk menjadi calon pendamping Raja Sukjong. Tak pernah ada cacat yang terlihat ketika dia masih menjadi ratu; sempurna, disegani para pejabat dan dicintai rakyat. Namun, sebuah konspirasi yang dilakukan oleh Selir Hui dan Faksi Selatan berhasil mencelakakan sang ratu; menjebaknya begitu dalam hingga tak mampu membela diri. Beliau dituduh meracuni Ibu Suri Myeongseong, dan bukti bungkusan obat berisi racun yang ditemukan oleh investigator dari Biro Investigasi di Daejojeon tak terbantahkan. Ibu Suri Kerajaan Joseon, yang kala itu sedang sakit keras, pun mengembuskan napas terakhirnya tepat sehari sebelum Ratu Inhyeon dijatuhi hukuman pengasingan. Dan hal itu mendorong Raja Sukjong untuk mempercepat pelaksanaan hukuman, sekaligus merombak Majelis Dewan Kerajaan dengan menyingkirkan para pejabat dari Faksi Barat yang diduga terlibat dalam konspirasi tersebut.

Satu tahun sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi, Kid berhasil diterima menjadi prajurit di bawah Biro Kepolisian Sayap Kanan, biro tempat Seo _yeonggam_ \- saat itu masih berstatus _naeuri_ \- bertugas sebagai wakil kepala. Pemuda itu begitu gembira karena telah resmi menjadi seorang prajurit, dan meminta Im _ahjussi_ untuk mengantarkannya ke istana karena tak sabar memberitahukan kabar tersebut kepada sang ayah asuh pengganti, yang kala itu sedang menemui Raja Joseon. Namun tentulah, sebagai remaja tanggung penuh rasa ingin tahu akan tempat yang belum pernah dia datangi, kedatangannya ke istana malah membuat dirinya tersesat dan terpisah dari si pelayan setia. Di saat itulah kali pertama Kid bertemu dengan Ratu Inhyeon yang bersahaja.

" _Siapa …?" Kid memandang wanita cantik di hadapannya dengan tatapan polos. Sesungguhnya dia ketakutan; berada di tempat yang asing, sendirian, dan terpisah dari sang pengasuh. Namun dia telah diterima sebagai prajurit di Biro Kepolisian, sesuai apa yang dia impikan. Sudah saatnya dia mulai menunjukkan sifat pemberani dan tangguh; tak boleh lagi bersikap kekanakan._

 _Wanita itu balik menatap Kid dengan pancaran mata yang lembut dan menenangkan. Dia tersenyum, begitu manis hingga mau tak mau anak itu ikut tersenyum kecil._ Dangui _yang dia pakai indah sekali; bermotif hiasan daun keemasan, lambang naga di bagian bahu, depan dan belakang serta surai bergaya jjeokjin meori yang dihiasi_ yongjam _berwarna emas._

" _Apa kau tersesat?" Wanita itu bertanya. Suaranya pelan dan bernada anggun, dan Kid merasa seperti sedang berbicara dengan seorang ibu._

 _Dengan sopan, Kid menjawab, "Ya,_ mama _. Saya mencari Wakil Kepala Seo, tetapi sepertinya saya tersesat." Siapa pun wanita di hadapannya ini, apa pun jabatan yang dia miliki di istana, si anak lelaki bersurai merah haruslah memanggil para wanita milik raja dengan sebutan sesopan itu. Beruntunglah dia sempat mempelajari tata krama istana sedari kecil, hasil ajaran sang ayah asuh, walau belum sampai pada hal-hal yang detail._

 _Senyum itu terkembang makin lebar ketika dia menjawab, "Wakil Kepala Seo tentulah sedang berada di Huijeongdang. Bukan begitu, Ahn_ sanggung _?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan mata melirik ke arah wanita lain yang berdiri di belakangnya, memakai pakaian sutra berwarna hijau tua, dengan raut wajah tenang._

" _Ya, Yang Mulia. Saya dengar Yang Mulia Raja sedang berdiskusi secara pribadi bersama Kepala dan Wakil Kepala Biro Kepolisian," jawabnya. Kid sedikitnya merasa terkejut dengan panggilan tersebut. Berarti wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah anggota keluarga kerajaan?_

 _Wanita anggun itu kembali menatap Kid, lalu berkata, "Apa kau mau aku mengantarkanmu ke sana?"_

 _Tanpa sadar, Kid mengangguk menyetujui. Rasanya sedikit tak sopan jika dia berjalan bersama wanita milik raja, terlebih lagi seorang anggota keluarga kerajaan, tetapi sebuah naluri yang kuat terpatri di hati untuk tidak menolak ajakan tersebut. Bagai naluri seorang anak untuk mematuhi perintah orang tuanya._

 _Di perjalanan menuju Huijeongdang, wanita cantik itu terus bertanya ini dan itu kepada Kid. Nama, kediaman tempat tinggalnya, apakah dia masih bersekolah, kegiatan apa yang sering dilakukan, buku-buku yang telah dia baca, bahkan makanan yang dia sukai. Anak lelaki itu menjawab dengan segan, namun tak sedikit pun terdengar nada penolakan. Sejujurnya dia suka berbincang dengannya, memberikan rasa nyaman dan tenang di tengah kesendirian._

" _Kid!" Suara Wakil Kepala Seo menyapa telinga Kid sebelum mencapai area Huijeongdang. Anak itu tersenyum lebar ketika menoleh dan mendapati sang ayah asuh pengganti berdiri dengan wajah setengah pias. Dia pun berlari menghampiri dan memeluk Wakil Kepala Seo dengan erat, layaknya seorang anak yang begitu gembira karena kerinduan kepada orang tua telah terobati._

" _Aku diterima sebagai prajurit Biro Kepolisian,_ naeuri _!" seru Kid._

 _Mendengar perkataan itu, ujaran kemarahan yang sesungguhnya ingin diucapkan oleh Wakil Kepala Seo seketika terhenti. Tampak jelas di wajahnya bahwa dia bahagia dan berbangga hati, karena Kid berhasil lulus pada ujian masuk prajurit kerajaan. Dia tahu betul betapa Kid sangat antusias ketika mendengar perihal ujian masuk tersebut, serta bertekad untuk lulus dan menjadi seorang prajurit kerajaan, sesuai yang dia impikan sejak kecil._

" _Sebetulnya aku ingin memarahimu karena datang ke istana tanpa sepengetahuanku, tetapi aku maklum karena kau selalu saja tak mau bersabar dan menungguku pulang."_

 _Kid mengusap tengkuknya malu-malu. "Aku hanya ingin segera memberi tahu."_

" _Prajurit kerajaan?" Wanita itu mendekati keduanya. Tampak pancaran mata bangga ketika dia menatap Kid, yang membuat anak lelaki itu makin gugup. "Jadi kau berhasil lulus pada ujian yang diselenggarakan tahun ini?"_

" _Yang Mulia Ratu, mohon maafkan ketidaksopanan bocah ini. Dia sama sekali belum tahu tata krama istana dan telah berlaku tidak sopan pada Anda." Wakil Kepala Seo segera menunduk dalam-dalam, tak lupa mendorong punggung Kid untuk ikut menunduk. Yang Mulia Ratu? Mata anak lelaki itu membulat sempurna, terlalu terkejut setelah mendengar sosok asli dari wanita yang telah membantunya. Kid yakin dia akan dihukum seberat-beratnya karena telah bersikap kurang ajar kepada ratu kerajaan ini._

" _Sama sekali tidak, Wakil Kepala Seo. Aku sendiri yang ingin mengantarkannya untuk menemuimu. Dan aku begitu bahagia bisa mengenalnya sedekat ini."_

 _Wakil Kepala Seo memandang wanita itu, Yang Mulia Ratu Inhyeon, dengan tatapan sendu yang tak dimengerti oleh Kid. Dia ingin sekali bertanya, tetapi sang ratu terlebih dahulu menginterupsi._

" _Kid, sekarang kau sudah bertemu dengan Wakil Kepala Seo. Ingatlah, kau harus selalu menuruti semua perkataannya, dan jangan pernah membantah. Jangan lagi membuatnya khawatir karena kau tersesat di lingkungan istana. Terlebih pula kau telah menjadi prajurit Biro Kepolisian. Buatlah kami bangga. Apa kau mengerti?" ujarnya dengan ketegasan di setiap patah kata yang terucap._

 _Kid mengangguk. "Y-ya, Yang Mulia. Mohon maafkan saya." Benar-benar seperti sedang dinasihati oleh seorang ibu, Kid merasakan hal itu. Namun melihat senyuman yang tak pernah luntur di wajah sang ratu, anak lelaki itu sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk dimarahi._

 _Sebelum Ratu Inhyeon meninggalkan keduanya, dia kembali berucap, "Kid, berjanjilah satu hal. Sering-seringlah berkunjung ke istana dan menemuiku. Aku akan senang jika kita bisa bertemu kembali dan menghabiskan waktu bersama."_

Sebuah pertemuan tak terlupakan, dan menjadi awal hubungan bak ibu dan anak yang terjalin di antara keduanya. Kid benar-benar melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Ratu Inhyeon kepadanya; sesekali datang berkunjung ke Daejojeon bersama Seo _yeonggam_ dan menghabiskan waktu dengan minum teh bersama. Selama satu tahun penuh, pemuda itu seakan mendapati kembali kehadiran ibu yang tak pernah dia tahu bagaimana rasanya. Dan dia amat menyukai kegiatan itu.

Namun semua berubah ketika konspirasi terjadi dan peristiwa Gisa Hwanguk berhasil menggulingkan Ratu Inhyeon dan Faksi Barat di Majelis Dewan Kerajaan. Kid menyaksikan bagaimana sang ratu - yang dia yakini sama sekali tak bersalah - menerima hukuman dari Raja Sukjong dengan pasrah, dan pergi ke pengasingan dengan wajah tegar penuh kepalsuan. Kid ingin sekali memberontak dan ikut membela, tapi Seo _yeonggam_ menghentikan niatnya. Beliau mengatakan bahwa belum tiba saat bagi mereka membalikkan keadaan, dan meminta pemuda itu untuk bersabar. Raja Sukjong sendiri, sekalipun telah menjatuhi hukuman yang begitu berat atas peristiwa tersebut, tetap tak mempercayai bahwa Ratu Inhyeon tega melakukan tindakan sekeji itu. Dia pun meminta Kid dan Seo Yonggi untuk diam dan mengamati, sembari menunggu kesempatan untuk memulai penyelidikan ulang yang bersifat rahasia.

Selepas kepergian Ratu Inhyeon ke pengasingan, Kid berjanji untuk menyelidiki kasus ini secara menyeluruh jika dirinya telah mendapat kesempatan dan kekuatan untuk melaksanakan; bahwa konspirasi itu didalangi oleh Faksi Selatan dan Selir Hui, bahwa Ratu Inhyeon tak pernah melakukan kejahatan yang telah dituduhkan, serta mengembalikan sang ratu ke posisinya semula. Janji yang mengantarkan Raja Sukjong untuk menarik Wakil Kepala Biro Kepolisian Seo Yonggi beserta Kid ke dalam tubuh Pengawal Kerajaan sehingga dapat mempermudah jalan dalam melakukan penyelidikan. Janji untuk mengungkap semua kebenaran. Janji yang belum dia tepati hingga saat ini.

Rentetan pikiran itu terhenti ketika kedua pasang mata Kid dan mantan Ratu Inhyeon bertemu. Wanita itu memandang Kid dengan penuh haru dan suka cita, senyum yang begitu lebar dan menawan terkembang saat dia melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekati pemuda itu. Kid tak tahu harus berkata apa; bahagia, sedih, malu bercampur aduk di dalam hati.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Kid." Tangannya terulur dan mengusap pipi si pengawal kerajaan. "Kita bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama."

" … Yang Mulia Ratu …."

Mantan Ratu Inhyeon menggeleng. "Aku bukan lagi ratu yang berkuasa, anakku. Dan … kau tampak begitu tampan. Kau seorang pengawal kerajaan sekarang."

Mata itu tergenang likuid bening. Ekspresi yang sama ketika sang mantan ratu mengetahui bahwa Kid telah resmi menjadi prajurit dalam Biro Kepolisian. Sebuah tatapan bangga.

Pelukan antara keduanya tak dapat dihindari. Begitu erat, sarat akan kerinduan. Kid pun merasakan hal yang sama; mantan Ratu Inhyeon telah menjadi ibu tak tertulis baginya. Betapa pemuda itu merasa bodoh karena menutup mata akan keberadaan sang ratu di pengasingan. Bukan ingin menghindari, hanya merasa malu. Selama empat tahun ini dia merasa tak pantas untuk bertatap muka dengan wanita anggun itu, karena belumlah mampu untuk membebaskan Ratu Inhyeon dari hukuman.

"Anakku, betapa aku sangat merindukanmu." Gumam itu berulang, dengan tepukan halus penuh kasih menyapa punggung Kid yang lebar dan kokoh.

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Saya di sini," sahut Kid pelan. "Maafkan saya karena tak pernah datang berkunjung."

Mantan Ratu Inhyeon menggeleng kuat, seraya melepaskan pelukan. "Tidak, anakku. Aku paham betul situasi yang kau hadapi. Datang ke tempat ini dapat menimbulkan desas-desus tak menyenangkan, dan kau bisa saja dituduh sebagai pengkhianat. Kau sudah melakukan tindakan yang benar."

Kid menggigit bibir dalamnya. Dia tak peduli dianggap sebagai pengkhianat. Tetapi rasa segan yang mendalam telah menghalanginya untuk sekadar mencari tahu di mana sang ratu diasingkan. Dan membuatnya makin merasa bersalah.

"Terima kasih, kita masihlah dapat dipertemukan walau dalam keadaan seperti ini. Semoga kau selalu diberi kesehatan dan dilindungi oleh Yang Kuasa, anakku." Kata-kata yang sama, yang tak pernah terlewat untuk terucap dari bibir sang ratu. Doa yang selalu mengiringi langkah yang Kid tapaki.

Suratan takdir tak pernah berbelok. Mungkin pertemuan ini adalah sebuah tanda, bahwa sudah saatnya Kid menunjukkan taring. Bukti-bukti yang mengarah kepada ketidakbersalahan Ratu Inhyeon telah terkumpul, sedikit demi sedikit, tersimpan rapi di kamar pribadi milik Seo _yeonggam_. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang balik. Ya, keberadaan Law akan memperlancar segalanya. Jika saja dia mau diajak bekerja sama. Jalan menuju ujung setapak masihlah terasa panjang, namun Kid yakin mereka mengarah ke jalur yang benar.

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++#**

* * *

"Kita berpisah di sini," ujar Hawkins ketika mereka bertiga tiba di salah satu persimpangan jalan. Kid memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Law dan sang tabib setelah reuni singkat penuh keharuan ke rumah pengasingan mantan Ratu Inhyeon. Kediaman tabib bersurai pirang itu berada di kawasan para _jungin_ , sehingga mereka harus berpisah di tengah perjalanan.

"Tidak mau kuantar sampai ke rumah, _hyungnim_?" tanya Kid. Law yakin betul nada suara itu menggambarkan kekecewaan khas kanak-kanak yang harus berpisah dari teman-teman sepermainannya karena hari telah menjelang senja dan diharuskan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Hawkins menggeleng dengan ekor mata melirik ke arah Law. "Pasienku harus segera pulang dan beristirahat," sebuah tolakan halus terucap, "itu jika … _yeonggam_ belum ingin menyampaikan surat-surat penting yang kau ambil tadi siang." Sebuah senyum menggoda tercetak di bibirnya.

Law mengernyit tak mengerti. Mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya, bukan? Surat penting apa? Sementara budak itu bisa melihat keterkejutan yang kentara di wajah Kid.

" _Hyungnim_ tahu?" serunya.

Kekeh kecil meluncur begitu saja. Hawkins tampak begitu anggun ketika melakukannya. "Kau harus meminta para pengawal kerajaan untuk berhenti menggunjingkan dirimu. Tapi kuakui, gunjingan mereka menyenangkan."

Kid berdecak-decak mendengarnya. "Pria-pria yang senang bergunjing itu buruk sekali kelakuannya."

Sebelum meninggalkan mereka, sekali lagi Hawkins tersenyum kepada Law dan berkata, "Ingat, nanti malam, minta Heat untuk mengganti balutan lukamu dengan yang baru. Dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, jadi kau tenang saja. Dan beristirahatlah lebih banyak. Kau sudah melakukan perjalanan yang panjang hari ini. Aku akan datang ke kediaman keluarga Seo dua hari lagi."

Law mengangguk paham. Hawkins, walau Law memperkirakan umurnya hanya berbeda dua-tiga tahun darinya, tampak begitu dewasa dan tenang. Sebagai seorang tabib istana, tentulah harus selalu menjaga sikap.

Sepeninggalan sang tabib, Law dan Kid meneruskan perjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Seo. Banyak hal penuh tanda tanya berkecamuk di dalam pikiran pemuda berambut kelam itu. Ternyata Kid memang menyimpan banyak rahasia. Bukan hanya dia adalah anak asuh di keluarga Seo, tetapi juga pemuda itu memiliki hubungan yang begitu karib dengan Ratu Inhyeon yang digulingkan pada peristiwa Gisa Hwanguk. Pemuda itu begitu ingin tahu apa saja yang telah Kid lewati di tahun-tahun sebelum pertemuan mereka. Dan apa sesungguhnya ikatan yang terjalin antara Kid dan Tabib Hawkins? Persahabatan? Persaudaraan? Law bisa merasakan tatapan dan ekspresi Kid yang sama sekali berbeda dari apa yang biasa diperlihatkan padanya. Tapi apa? Apa yang berbeda? Mengapa dia merasa begitu tak nyaman ketika Kid memandang sang tabib istana dengan pancaran mata yang berbeda itu?

"Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, katakan saja," ucap Kid tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunan Law yang dalam. Dia ini cenayang atau apa? "Aku akan menjawab sebisanya."

Dia menatap Kid yang masih berjalan di depannya. Begitu banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan hingga tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Tetapi semua itu tertelan di tenggorokan, ketika Law teringat hal yang lebih penting dari sekadar memuaskan rasa ingin tahu yang menggebu. "Maafkan aku," Law menyahut pelan, "karena telah meninggalkan rumah tanpa izin."

Ya, Law sangat yakin Kid akan memarahinya karena pergi dari kediaman keluarga Seo tanpa memberitahu siapa pun. Namun anehnya, hingga saat ini, si pemuda bersurai merah sama sekali tak menyebut-nyebut kesalahan besarnya itu, atau membentaknya penuh kekesalan.

"Aku mengerti," balas Kid. "Ketika aku kecil, aku juga sering pergi diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Seo _daegam_ karena terlalu bosan tinggal sendirian di dalam rumah."

Law menganga tak percaya. Kid mengatakan hal itu dengan begitu santai, seolah-olah yang dia lakukan tidak berarti apa-apa. "Kau tidak … marah? Kesal? Ingin memukulku?"

"Seo _yeonggam_ mungkin akan mencambuk kakimu dengan bilah bambu jika mengetahui hal ini, tetapi aku bukan dia." Kid menggeleng, lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Law yang berada di belakang pun ikut berhenti berjalan. "Aku mengerti kau pasti memiliki alasan sendiri. Hanya saja, jika lain kali kau ingin pergi sendirian, paling tidak beritahu Heat atau Im _ahjussi_."

Law menunduk penuh penyesalan. Pastilah Heat yang merasa sangat bersalah karena kepergiannya, merasa tak cakap dalam melakukan tugas untuk menemani Law setiap saat.

"Sejak aku menemukan kamarmu yang kosong," Kid berbalik menghadap Law ketika melanjutkan perkataan, "aku terus berpikir bahwa aku sudah lalai dalam menjagamu. Aku berjanji pada _hyungnim_ untuk merawatmu dengan baik, sementara _yeonggam_ memintaku untuk melindungimu. Saat itu aku berpikir bahwa aku telah gagal menepati janji-janji itu, dan itu membuatku takut, sangat takut."

Bukan hanya Heat? Law tak pernah menyangka Kid akan merasakan hal seperti itu. Kekhawatiran yang serupa ketika pemuda beriris _amber_ itu menyelamatkan dirinya yang dilukai oleh Jang Hee Jae. Dia tahu bahwa dia melihat ekspresi yang sama, namun hatinya tetap meragu.

"Yang Mulia Ratu Inhyeon adalah orang kedua terdekatku di luar keluarga Seo. Beliau menganggapku seperti seorang anak yang tak pernah dia miliki. Ketika beliau dihukum atas kejahatan yang tak pernah dia lakukan pada peristiwa Gisa Hwanguk, aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan menemukan dalang yang sesungguhnya. Janji itu … belum kutepati hingga saat ini."

Mata Kid menerawang jauh, dan Law bisa melihat pancaran ketakutan di sana. Begitu perihkah ketika sebuah janji diingkari?

"Dan aku tidak ingin hal yang sama terulang." Kedua _orbs_ sewarna _amber_ itu mengalihkan pandang, fokus menatap mata keperakan milik Law. Pandangan itu bertemu, menghisapnya terlalu dalam. "Terutama karena janji-janji itu melibatkan dirimu di dalamnya."

Melibatkan dirinya? Maksud Kid adalah janji un …

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak pergi ke mana pun tanpa sepengetahuanku. Beritahu aku apa pun yang ingin kaulakukan, dan jangan melakukannya sendiri jika itu bisa membuatku kehilangan jejakmu. Bantu aku untuk menepati janji yang telah kuikrarkan." Bisikan itu menggema tepat di telinganya, membuyarkan untaian pikiran yang terangkai. Matanya mengerjap, dan barulah dia menyadari keberadaan dua buah tangan kokoh yang melingkari bahu. Mendekap hingga Law bisa merasakan deru nafas di tengkuknya. Kid memeluknya begitu erat.

"K-Kid …." kisik Law tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa. Perasaan itu kembali membuncah, menggelenyar hingga rasanya dia ingin menangis.

"Izinkan aku untuk melindungimu."

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++#**

* * *

"Jadi, mereka pergi bersama?" tanya Kepala Pengawal Seo sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa apa yang dia dengar adalah memang benar adanya.

Im _ahjussi_ menjawab, "Ketika Tuan Muda kembali, dia memberikan surat-surat ini kepada saya agar dapat menyerahkannya kepada Anda, _yeonggam_. Dan kemudian, Tuan Muda Kid pergi bersama Tuan Muda Law ke pasar rakyat di ujung timur." Ya, saat Heat mendatanginya dengan tubuh bergetar karena pemuda bersurai kelam itu tak lagi berada di dalam kamar, dia benar-benar terkejut, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Untunglah sang tuan muda berpikir cepat; Kid segera menemuinya untuk menjelaskan situasi bahwa dia harus segera pergi mencari dan menemukan Law. Pemuda bersurai merah itu juga memintanya untuk memberikan jawaban itu jika Seo _yeonggam_ menanyakan perihal keberadaan Law dan dirinya.

Seo Yonggi tersenyum. Dia tahu bahwa sang pelayan setia telah berbohong, terlihat jelas dari matanya yang terus melirik ke arah lain, dan jemari yang gemetar tak lazim. Dia tak tahu apa yang sebetulnya terjadi, tetapi dia yakin telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia ketahui. Kemungkinan besar adalah Law yang pergi meninggalkan rumah dan Kid yang pergi mencari pemuda itu. Jika benar seperti itu, maka dia hanya akan berusaha memaklumi. Dahulu dia mendisiplinkan Kid yang berbuat nakal dengan cambukan di kaki, namun untuk kali ini dia akan berusaha memaafkan apa yang dilakukan Law. Pemuda itu mungkin akan jauh lebih marah kepadanya yang mengambil keputusan secara sepihak setelah mengetahui apa yang berada di dalam genggaman tangan. Namun dia berharap Law dapat mengerti; dia melakukan semua itu demi keselamatan Law sendiri. "Baiklah. Aku rasa kita tidak perlu menyiapkan …"

"Makanan untuk kami berdua? Sayang sekali kami memutuskan untuk bersantap malam di rumah saja, _yeonggam_."

Ucapan Seo Yonggi terpotong oleh kedatangan Kid, dan Law yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kedua tangan mereka bertautan, membuatnya heran namun sang kepala pengawal hanya tersenyum kecil, mencoba mengabaikan. "Aku kira kalian akan menghabiskan waktu di pasar ujung timur hingga larut malam."

"Dan membiarkan Anda tetap berdiam diri setelah menerima surat-surat yang telah susah payah kuurus di biro yang suka bertele-tele itu?" Kid berdecak-decak sebal.

Sang kepala pengawal tersenyum geli. Terkadang anak asuhnya masihlah bertingkah seperti para pemuda pada umumnya, senang saling bertukar canda. Namun dia tahu bahwa Kid telah berusaha menjaga sikap dan wibawa, karena jabatan yang dia pegang sudah tidak bisa dianggap remeh. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan usaha kerasmu sepanjang siang ini. Mari kita berbicara di dalam."

.

.

Law tiba di kediaman keluarga Seo tanpa banyak masalah. Kid membawanya masuk melalui pintu depan, dan para pengawal pribadi yang menjaga di sana membiarkan mereka masuk tanpa mempertanyakan apa-apa. Para penjaga bahkan memberi salam hormat - menyapa dan memanggilnya 'Tuan Muda', membuat dahi Law kembali mengernyit, ekspresi yang sama persis ketika Heat pertama kali memanggilnya dengan sebutan serupa. Dia hanya tamu di sana, lebih tepatnya saksi di bawah perlindungan Pengawal Kerajaan. Haruskah mereka memanggil seorang budak seperti dirinya dengan sebutan sesopan itu?

Kid tampaknya mengerti ketidaknyamanan yang dia rasakan. Dengan satu tangan yang bebas dia menggenggam tangan Law, mencoba menenangkan. Namun bukan memperoleh ketenangan, jantungnya malah makin berdebar-debar. Oh sial. Gelombang perasaan itu kembali, dan membuat pipinya memanas.

Mencapai bangunan rumah utama, Law dapat melihat Kepala Pengawal Seo berdiri di sana bersama Im _ahjussi_ , dengan beberapa dokumen yang tergenggam di tangan. Percakapan singkat menjadi basa-basi semata, dan lagi-lagi Law tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ingin bertanya pun rasanya segan. Hanya satu hal yang bisa dia simpulkan: Kid-lah yang membawakan dokumen-dokumen di tangan sang kepala pengawal. Selebihnya dia tak paham.

Ketika Kepala Pengawal Seo berkata agar mereka berbicara secara pribadi, Law pikir hanya Kid saja yang diharapkan untuk masuk. Namun kegelisahannya meningkat ketika pemuda bersurai merah itu menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah bersama-sama. Mengapa? Mengapa dia harus ikut masuk? Apakah dia akan dimarahi karena telah meninggalkan rumah tanpa izin? Hanya itu yang terpikirkan, dan keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya tanpa sadar. Mungkin karena teringat perkataan Kid tentang cambukan bilah bambu yang biasa diterapkan sang kepala pengawal untuk menghukum Kid semasa kanak-kanak. Jangan-jangan dia akan menerima hukuman yang sama.

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Kepala Pengawal Seo biasa menerima tamu. Ruangan itu tak begitu luas dan minim perabotan. Hanya ada sebuah meja, dan beberapa pajangan guci lokal berkualitas tinggi di setiap sudut. Selebihnya adalah area kosong, sehingga dapat pula dijadikan ruang berkumpul dan mengadakan rapat kecil-kecilan.

Kepala Pengawal Seo duduk di balik meja seraya meletakkan dokumen-dokumen di atas meja tersebut. Kid menyuruhnya duduk berhadapan dengan sang kepala pengawal - membuatnya hatinya semakin gelisah -, sementara si pemuda beriris _amber_ itu duduk di bagian samping, dengan kata lain, mendampingi. Seakan-akan merasa sedang diadili, Law ingin bersujud memohon ampun tetapi tubuhnya terasa kaku.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika kau merasa tak nyaman dengan semua ini," Kepala Pengawal Seo memulai pembicaraan," namun aku harap kau mau memaklumi dan mengerti apa pun yang akan kusampaikan."

Meneguk ludah berat, Law mengangguk. "B-baik, _yeonggam_."

Dia menghela napas satu kali, lalu kembali berbicara. "Seperti yang telah kau ketahui, salah satu saksi kunci dari kasus Arsip Registrasi adalah kau. Hingga saat ini, kau masih belum diperbolehkan memberi keterangan tertulis, karena sejak kasus ini mencapai ke Majelis Dewan Kerajaan, terjadi masalah yang sangat rumit di istana."

Law mengernyit. Masalah apa?

"Dewan Kerajaan meminta agar merekalah yang menginterogasi kasus ini secara mendalam." Kid pun ikut berbicara.

Kepala Pengawal Seo memandang Law lekat-lekat. "Jika mereka mengintervensi, bukan hanya Yang Mulia Raja akan kehilangan kuasa penuh dalam mengadili perkara, tetapi kami, Pengawal Kerajaan, juga tak bisa menjamin keselamatan para saksi. Terutama dirimu, Law. Kemungkinan terburuk, kau bisa terbunuh. Terlebih lagi kau hanyalah seorang budak yang dipekerjakan di biro dengan tingkatan paling rendah di istana. Harus kuakui, posisimu saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan."

"Jadi," suara Law bergetar ketika menanggapi, "mereka berusaha menghentikan kasus ini dengan mengambil alih perkara dan … menyiksa para saksi pada saat interogasi?"

"Tepat. Itulah tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya."

Law menutup mata sejenak. Betapa kejamnya para menteri di Majelis Dewan Kerajaan. Mereka berusaha menutupi kejahatan yang dilakukan para anggota Faksi Selatan dengan bertindak sejauh ini.

"Yang Mulia Raja berusaha mempertahankan kuasa Pengawal Kerajaan dalam mengusut kasus ini, tetapi anggota dewan bersikeras pada keinginan mereka. Bila tak dipenuhi, mereka mengancam akan memboikot seluruh rapat kenegaraan yang berhubungan dengan Majelis Dewan," jelas Kid.

"Hanya karena para saksi?" tanya Law.

"Terutama karena dirimu," sahut Kepala Pengawal Seo. Terdengar kekecewaan dari nada suaranya; kekecewaan atas kelakuan para menteri di dalam Majelis Dewan Kerajaan. "Faksi Selatan di dalam Majelis Dewan tentu menganggap kau adalah mangsa empuk, karena golongan dan kedudukanmu yang memudahkan mereka dalam menjalankan rencana yang telah mereka susun. Para anggota dewan akan memanfaatkan kelemahan yang kau miliki untuk menutup perkara ini tanpa sempat mengadili para tersangka."

Sejak awal Law tahu kesaksian darinya tak akan berarti apa-apa, malah hanya akan menambah kesulitan bagi Satuan Pengawal Kerajaan. Mengapa dari awal dia tak bersikap masa bodoh dan menutup mata, seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh Pengawas Hwang untuk memilih hidup tenang tanpa terlibat masalah dalam istana? Semua sudah terjadi, pemuda itu tak lagi bisa menghindar. Sudah terlanjur basah, sekalian saja menceburkan diri ke dalam kubangan lumpur bernama politik. "Apa … tidak ada cara lain yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mencegah mereka melaksanakan rencana tersebut, _yeonggam_?" tanyanya.

Tampak keraguan di dalam pancaran mata Kepala Pengawal Seo. Kid pun terdiam, membuat Law semakin ketakutan. Apakah ini adalah akhir dari perjalanan mereka dalam mengungkap kebenaran?

"Ada," jawab sang kepala pengawal pada akhirnya. "Yang Mulia Raja sendiri sangat menyetujui ketika aku mengungkapkan solusi ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan bisa menerimanya atau tidak, namun ketahuilah, Law, bahwasanya kami melakukan semua ini murni karena kami ingin melindungimu. Bukan hanya sebagai seorang saksi di bawah perlindungan Pengawal Kerajaan, tetapi juga sebagai seorang manusia, sebagai rakyat Joseon di bawah pemerintahan Yang Mulia Raja Sukjong."

"Apakah pemecahan masalahnya amat berisiko?"

"Ya dan tidak. Tergantung dari sudut pandang mana kau melihatnya." Kid yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tahu kau bisa membaca ini dengan mudah, bahkan bahasa Cina pun telah kau kuasai. Di dalam dokumen ini, terpapar pemecahan yang kami ajukan pada Yang Mulia Raja." Kepala Pengawal Seo menyodorkan dokumen-dokumen di atas meja, meminta Law untuk membacanya. "Jika kau tidak menyetujui ini, aku bisa mengajukan pembatalan. Tetapi aku tak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu secara penuh jika kau menolaknya."

Dengan gugup Law mengambil dokumen yang disodorkan Kepala Pengawal Seo, membacanya baik-baik sesuai apa yang diperintahkan. Matanya membelalak sebab terlalu terkejut akan isi dari dokumen-dokumen tersebut. Dia menggosok mata beberapa kali, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa dia tak salah membaca deretan huruf _hanja_ di atas lembaran kertas.

"… Ini … surat adopsi …?" Law menatap Kepala Pengawal Seo dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Saya?"

"Ya. Aku tidak memiliki anak laki-laki dari mendiang istriku, yang dapat meneruskan garis keturunan keluarga Seo. Kedua anak perempuan yang kumiliki pun telah menikah dan tinggal di keluarga suami mereka masing-masing. Secara hukum, aku berhak mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki dari golongan mana pun yang aku sukai, untuk dijadikan penerus keluarga," jelas sang kepala pengawal. "Dan Yang Mulia Raja setuju agar aku mengadopsimu. Anak-anak dari kaum _yangban_ mendapat perlakuan yang sangat baik ketika berhadapan para penginterogasi, mereka tidak akan berani memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, sebab kaum _yangban_ memiliki hak istimewa di mata hukum, dan tentu saja pada ajaran konfusianisme. Paling tidak, hal ini dapat melindungimu dari kursi penyiksaan."

Diadopsi? Oleh Kepala Pengawal Seo? "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kid? Bukankah dia juga anak adopsi di keluarga ini?"

"Secara legal, Seo _daegam_ -lah yang mengadopsiku. Walau beliau memiliki seorang putra untuk meneruskan nama keluarga, tetapi karena jabatan beliau yang sangat tinggi kala itu, Yang Mulia Raja memberikan pengecualian," jawab Kid. "Seo _yeonggam_ memiliki hak untuk mengadopsimu, dan dia melakukannya. Semua semata-mata agar kau terlindungi."

"Apakah … apakah tidak ada cara yang lain lagi selain adopsi?"

Kid menggeleng. "Ini adalah pilihan yang teraman dan termudah. Kau mendapatkan hak yang sama dengan orang-orang dengan golongan yang sama."

"Selain itu," Kepala Pengawal Seo melanjutkan, "kau juga dapat bersekolah di sekolah milik pemerintahan, mengambil tes masuk prajurit, atau menjadi pekerja di biro pemerintahan. Jika status dan pekerjaanmu telah terjamin, maka kursi penyiksaan di area pengadilan tidak akan semudah itu menyentuhmu."

Ini tidak benar. Tidak, hatinya menolak untuk percaya. Mengapa harus melindunginya? Kid berkata bahwa dia akan melindungi Law, begitu pula dengan Kepala Pengawal Seo. Padahal dia hanyalah seorang budak, seseorang dari golongan _cheonmin_ yang bahkan kadang tak dianggap sebagai manusia. Walau statusnya saat ini adalah seorang saksi kunci, namun nyawanya tak seberapa berharga untuk dipertahankan. Adopsi? Bagaimana seorang budak sepertinya dapat dengan mudah berpindah ke kelas tertinggi hanya dengan alasan pengadopsian? Kepala pemuda itu mendadak terasa sangat berat ketika memikirkan semua itu secara bersamaan, bahkan nyeri pada luka di bahu yang baru saja sembuh seakan kembali menyerang.

"Saya … bolehkah saya undur diri? Saya rasa saya perlu beristirahat," ucap Law sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangan. Ya, dia membutuhkan waktu untuk memproses semuanya. Dan pikirannya tak mau diajak bekerja sama untuk saat ini.

Kepala Pengawal Seo hanya mengangguk. Dia mengerti bahwa Law tidak dapat menerima ini dengan mudah.

"Aku akan mengantar …"

"Tidak!" potong Law cepat, hampir-hampir terdengar membentak. Dengan segera dia menyadari kesalahan yang dia perbuat, dan kembali berujar, "Maaf … maksud saya … saya tidak perlu ditemani. Saya bisa …"

Tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya, Law berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Kepala Pengawal Seo dan Kid yang memandangnya sendu dan penuh rasa bersalah.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Not fast update karena beruang sedang menjadi kafilah ke negeri Jekardah XD XD

 _Again_ , _a very long chap_ karena terlalu bertele-tele soal masa lalu dan sebagainya. Mohon pengertiannya, wahai para reader-ku. Hal ini penting karena menyangkut masa lalu Kid yang tersembunyi. Ada yang mau berspekulasi? *smirk*

Tak bosan-bosannya aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada dukungan, jejak review/favorite, dan jejak votement yang telah susah payah kalian tinggalkan demi keutuhan hati beruang yang rapuh ini *slapped*

 _Anyway, last but not least, would you mind to leave any review?_

* * *

 **Review Reply:**

* * *

 **Your Fan** : Terima kasih atas dukungannya ^^

 **anastaciafebby** : Ah, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena kamu telah sudi membaca cerita ini ^^ Dan terima kasih telah menikmati ceritanya. Aku merasa tersanjung, tulisanku masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Tapi sekali lagi, terima kasih karena kamu menyukai cerita ini.

 **Cho Eun Min** : … Nak, review-mu sudah bisa jadi 1 one shot *slapped* Anyway, sudah terjawab bukan, siapa si tabib cakep? Yeap, itu chara kaporit buat menjadi thrid wheel, huehuehuehue. Dan semua modus itu pantas Kid lakukan demi sang pemilik hati #eaaaaaa. Kali ini moment cuma dikit, tapi HARDCORE FLUFF. Aku harap kau menyukainya, anakku … dan … aku turut berduka cita atas TBC yang kau kuliti. RIP, TBC.


	9. Chapter 9 - Pandangan

**Title : [** **애별리** **(Love, Separate, Leave)] Chapter 9 - Pandangan**

 **Genre : Saeguk, Shounen-ai**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : Chaptered with 6.081 words**

 **Author : leenahanwoo**

 **Pairing: Kid x Law**

 **Cast : Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law, Heat and OC. Cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Warning : SHO-AI Content ! Don't like don't read ! OOC-ness is everywhere !**

 **Disclaimer : All One Piece casts are Eiichiro Oda-sama's. This story and OC are mine.**

* * *

 **NOTE: TELAH HADIR CHAT GRUP ANIME + K-POP FANDOM. Bagi yang memiliki akun LINE, silakan add saya dengan ID leenahanwoo, dan nanti akan saya invite ke chat grup ini ^^ Mari kita lestarikan fandom Anime dan KPOP di bumi pertiwi Indonesia ‼!**

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++#**

* * *

Seorang pria bersurai keemasan berjalan menuju kediaman Kepala Pengawal Seo. Sudah jadwalnya untuk berkunjung ke sana, karena dia telah berjanji untuk datang dua hari setelah mengobati mantan ratu Inhyeon. Rumah sang kepala pengawal selalu dikelilingi pengawal pribadi, dijaga ketat seperti yang selalu dia ingat. Dia menyukai rumah ini, selalu memberikan ketenangan dan keamanan.

Tepat sebelum memasuki area rumah, Hawkins mengenang awal-awal kehidupannya hingga kali pertama bertemu dengan keluarga Seo. Pria itu bukan penghuni asli daratan Joseon. Berasal dari Pulau Jeju, dia lahir dari seorang ayah yang merupakan pedagang asing dan ibu yang berasal dari kelas _jungin_ , empat tahun sebelum kekacauan Deosong di tahun 1672. Ketika pergolakan terjadi, para pedagang asing diusir dari tanah Joseon, dan hampir semua keluarga yang menikahkan putra dan putri mereka dengan pedagang asing dihabisi oleh prajurit pemerintah, entah atas alasan apa. Banyak yang menduga mereka dianggap berkhianat terhadap bangsa dengan menjalin hubungan kekerabatan dengan pedagang asing, padahal kesemuanya adalah penduduk taat hukum.

Di usianya yang memasuki tahun kelima, Hawkins telah menyaksikan bagaimana ayahnya diusir paksa tanpa dibiarkan menyampaikan selamat tinggal kepadanya dan sang ibu. Kakek dan nenek, serta ibunya dibantai dengan kejam. Keluarga kecilnya hancur, musnah dalam sekejap. Hanya dia yang berhasil diselamatkan oleh kepala pelayan keluarga dan diungsikan jauh hingga ke provinsi Uiju, provinsi terdekat di perbatasan Joseon dan Qing, agar mudah melarikan diri ke kerajaan tetangga jika terjadi hal-hal yang darurat.

Empat tahun lamanya Hawkins hidup di dalam persembunyian. Kepala pelayan keluarga benar-benar menjaganya dengan ketat, agar jangan sampai diketahui oleh pemerintah. Untunglah keluarga si kepala pelayan bahu-membahu mengurus dan membelikan buku-buku untuk pembelajaran, bahkan mencarikan sarjana yang mau berbaik hati menjadi guru pribadi untuk mengajarinya pendidikan yang layak. Mereka pun harus tinggal di sebuah gubuk tua, demi menghindari kecurigaan pemerintah provinsi; agar dianggap mereka hanyalah keluarga dari golongan _cheonmin_ dari Pulau Jeju dan mencoba merantau ke daratan. Benar-benar hidup penuh kesusahan dan kesengsaraan, dan Hawkins bertahan dengan sabar.

Hingga di tahun 1676, undang-undang pelarangan pedagang asing untuk memasuki Joseon dicabut oleh Raja Sukjong, dengan alasan perekonomian kerajaan yang makin melemah setelah putusnya hubungan perdagangan dengan orang-orang luar. Di saat itulah para pedagang asing mulai berdatangan dan berdagang di tanah Joseon, bahkan banyak dari pedagang yang sempat terusir memutuskan untuk kembali dan menetap sebagai penduduk seperti semula. Terkecuali ayah Hawkins. Menurut kabar yang dia dengar dari pedagang yang kembali ke tanah Joseon, setelah pengusiran, ayahnya kembali ke daratan jauh dalam keadaan sakit-sakitan dan meninggal sebelum mencapai kampung halaman. Dengan kata lain, Hawkins benar-benar telah menjadi yatim piatu.

Di tengah keputusasaan, Seo _daegam_ mendatanginya dalam misi kemanusiaan. Raja Sukjong memerintahkan untuk mengumpulkan anak-anak berdarah campuran yang menjadi korban pembantaian pasca terjadinya kekacauan Doseong, untuk didata dan diurus oleh Biro Sosial. Dia sangat iba melihat keadaannya yang yatim piatu dan hanya mampu diurus seadanya. Beruntunglah salah seorang tabib istana, yang juga merupakan sahabat baik Seo _daegam_ , bersedia mengadopsi, dan Seo _daegam_ membantu mengurus surat-surat pengadopsian atas dirinya. Dan sejak saat itu, Hawkins dapat menjalani kehidupan normal yang lebih layak.

Karena hubungan baik antara ayah angkatnya dan Seo _daegam_ kala itu, membuat Hawkins ikut dekat dengan keluarga _yangban_ yang telah mengabdi kepada istana selama tiga generasi berturut-turut itu. Dia sering berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Seo, dan dari kunjungan-kunjungan itulah, dia mengetahui bahwa Seo _daegam_ juga mengadopsi seorang bayi berdarah campuran yang disembunyikan di ruang rahasia miliknya. Entah mengapa dia menyembunyikan fakta itu, dan baru mengumumkannya secara luas setelah bayi itu berusia 3 tahun. Namun apa pun alasan di balik itu, Seo _daegam_ pada akhirnya mengizinkan Hawkins untuk menjadi teman pertama dari si anak berambut merah menyala.

Itulah awal mula hubungan karib antara Hawkins dan keluarga Seo. Bukan hanya pria itu berutang budi pada Seo _daegam_ , tetapi dia juga memperoleh teman sekaligus adik yang begitu dekat dengannya dan sangat dia sayangi. Kid pun memperlakukannya begitu istimewa sejak kecil. Mungkin karena si pemuda beriris _amber_ menganggapnya sebagai sosok kakak yang penyayang, dan hanya Hawkins tempatnya bergantung di luar anggota keluarga Seo.

Melangkah memasuki gerbang dan berjalan menuju bangunan rumah utama, pria itu tersenyum ketika matanya yang beriris merah marun menangkap sosok Kid yang sedang duduk di pelataran rumah. Jarang sekali dia melihat pemuda itu pulang tepat waktu. Biasanya Kid akan pulang malam, bahkan sering pula tak pulang hingga pagi menjelang. Sejauh yang Hawkins ketahui, pemuda itu banyak menerima perintah dari Kepala Pengawal Seo atau kadang, Yang Mulia Raja sendiri. Memeriksa hal ini, mengawasi hal itu, mencari informasi yang bersifat sangat rahasia, dan lain-lain; dia memang adalah seorang kepala pasukan mata-mata yang amat berdedikasi pada kerajaan.

"Kid." Sahutan terucap dari bibirnya ketika mendekati sosok beriris _amber_ itu.

Kepala Kid mendongak sedikit, dan senyum manis terkembang di wajah berkulit putih pucat miliknya. " _Hyungnim_ , kau datang."

"Tentu saja." Hawkins duduk di samping Kid, lalu meletakkan kotak berisi jarum-jarum akupuntur di sisinya. "Sudah waktunya aku memeriksa pasien-pasienku di rumah ini."

Kid tertawa kecil. Betapa Hawkins menyukai suara si pemuda yang dalam dan khas, terutama ketika dia tertawa. "Aku harap kau tidak merasa keberatan karena pasienmu bertambah dua orang minggu ini."

Pria bersurai keemasan itu menggeleng. "Aku hanya berharap kau tidak akan menjadi pasienku yang keempat."

Lagi-lagi Kid tertawa. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi pasienmu lagi. Tidak dalam waktu dekat ini." Rupanya dia masih ingat bagaimana Hawkins yang tegas merawat Kid yang tak bisa berdiam diri dan beristirahat dengan tenang di kamarnya. Padahal dia hanya terserang flu biasa, tetapi pria bersurai keemasan itu mengurungnya di kamar selama berhari-hari, tak membiarkan dia melakukan pekerjaan apa pun. Istirahat total, begitulah alasan yang Hawkins berikan. Kid betul-betul tersiksa, hingga ketika sang tabib menyatakan bahwa dia telah sembuh sepenuhnya, pemuda itu rasanya ingin melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Mereka terdiam setelahnya. Hawkins mengamati raut wajah Kid yang letih. Kelelahan itu terasa berbeda, sebab ekspresinya yang tampak suram. "Ada apa?" sahut pria itu lembut sembari mengelus pundak Kid. "Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku."

Kid memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. Biasanya pemuda itu akan memberitahu Hawkins apa pun yang dia rasakan, tetapi entah mengapa kali ini dia dapat melihat keraguan di kedua iris berwarna _amber_ itu.

"Aku merasa bersalah pada Law." Kata-kata itu terucap pada akhirnya.

"Mengapa?"

"Pengadopsian oleh Seo _yeonggam_ dilakukan tanpa sepengetahuan Law sama sekali. Saat _yeonggam_ memberi tahu Law, aku … bisa melihat sinar kekecewaan di matanya. Dan itu membuatku merasa sangat bersalah."

Ketika Hawkins pertama kali mendengar kabar soal Law yang diadopsi oleh Kepala Pengawal Seo, mulanya dia sedikit heran. Hanya untuk menyelamatkan kesaksian si pemuda pada kasus Arsip Registrasi, sang kepala pengawal sampai melakukan hal sejauh itu. Sesungguhnya itu sama sekali tidak salah, dan beliau memiliki hak penuh untuk mengadopsi Law, terlebih lagi Keluarga Seo tidak memiliki anak laki-laki dari garis yang diturunkan pada Kepala Pengawal Seo Yonggi. Tetapi tetap saja hal itu mengundang tanya dari berbagai pihak, termasuk dirinya.

Untunglah Kid segera menjelaskan kepada Hawkins bahwa pengadopsian Law ke dalam keluarga Keluarga Seo bukan hanya demi menyelamatkan kesaksiannya dari intervensi Majelis Dewan Kerajaan atas kasus tersebut, tetapi mereka juga ingin agar Law 'berada' di pihak mereka. Ketentuan dari Kerajaan Joseon agar status golongan _yangban_ dapat tetap dipertahankan adalah satu orang dari generasi penerus diharuskan menjadi pegawai pemerintah atau bergabung ke dalam satuan tentara kerajaan. Jika saja Law dapat memenuhi ketentuan ini, bukan saja hal ini dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri pada saat pendalaman kasus Arsip Registrasi dilakukan, tetapi pemuda itu juga dapat menjadi sekutu Satuan Pengawal Kerajaan di mana pun dia ditempatkan di dalam istana.

Hawkins amat mengerti akan alasan yang dikemukakan oleh Kid. Sebuah ide yang brilian, tetapi hanya akan berhasil jika si pemuda berambut kelam dapat menerima hal tersebut dan mau bekerja sama. Sebaliknya, hal itu malah akan berubah menjadi rumit jika Law menolak. Usaha pengadopsian yang dilakukan Seo _yeonggam_ akan berujung sia-sia, dan Kid … dia sudah memperkirakan bagaimana harapan si pemuda bersurai merah untuk menjadikan Law sekutu di pihak mereka akan kandas begitu saja, dan membuat Kid kecewa. Pria itu tahu betul, bahwa di balik semua rancangan rencana itu, Kid berharap banyak pada pemuda beriris keperakan itu. Keberadaan Law sebagai sekutu tentulah akan memberikan angin segar pada Kid; dia pastilah akan meminta pemuda itu untuk untuk membantunya menyusut kembali peristiwa Gisa Hwanguk, membuktikan ketidakbersalahan mantan ratu Inhyeon, dan mengembalikan sang ratu ke singgasananya.

"Dia hanya membutuhkan waktu, Kid." Hawkins mencoba menenangkan. "Jika aku menjadi dirinya, tentulah hal ini terlalu mengejutkan. Dalam satu hari, seorang budak kelas bawah berubah menjadi anak angkat seorang _yangban_. Siapa yang akan mempercayainya dengan mudah?"

"Aku tahu. Tetapi raut penolakan di wajahnya saat itu … membuatku makin bersalah. Seharusnya … ah, kadang aku menyesali pernah mengajukan ide itu kepada Seo _yeonggam_."

Mata Hawkins membulat mendengarnya. "Kid, apa semua ini rencanamu?"

Kid mengangguk sekali. "Ketika _yeonggam_ mengatakan bahwa Majelis Dewan Kerajaan ingin mengintervensi kasus Arsip Registrasi, aku sangat ketakutan. Aku takut mereka akan menginterogasi Law, lalu menyiksanya sampai mati. Dalam keadaan panik aku mengeluarkan ide itu, langsung di hadapan Kepala Pengawal Seo dan Wakil Kepala Nam. Mereka mempertimbangkan baik dan buruknya, lalu setuju atas dasar keselamatan Law adalah yang utama. Bahkan Yang Mulia Raja juga menyambut baik rencana itu saat Seo _yeonggam_ berdiskusi dengannya perihal kasus Arsip Registrasi. Dan seperti yang kau ketahui, _hyungnim_ , bahwa aku menaruh harapan besar padanya." Pemuda itu menggeleng frustrasi lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi … melihat ekspresi kecewa itu …."

Hawkins kembali mengusap pundak Kid saat irisnya menangkap kesedihan yang pemuda itu rasakan. "Aku akan mencoba untuk berbicara padanya."

"Apa dia akan mendengarkan?" Terselip nada ragu pada kalimat tanya yang Kid ucapkan.

"Semoga saja."

Beranjak dari duduknya, Hawkins melanjutkan perjalanan ke kamar yang Law tempati. Kamar itu adalah kamar milik Kid, yang mulai dia pakai sejak diterima di satuan prajurit Biro Kepolisian. Mengingat masa-masa itu, pikirannya pun berlabuh pada kedekatan bak ibu dan anak antara Kid dan mantan ratu Inhyeon, tepat sebelum mencapai pintu kamar.

Jujur saja Hawkins mengetahui segala seluk beluk kehidupan Kid. Pemuda itu tak pernah menyembunyikan apa pun. Pertemuan-pertemuan Kid dengan sang ratu, dapat dipastikan dialah yang pertama kali mendapat ceritanya. Bagaimana Kid bahagia bisa mendapatkan sosok ibu yang tak pernah dia miliki melalui kasih sayang yang dicurahkan oleh Ratu Inhyeon, betapa pemuda itu mengagumi dan menyayangi sang ratu selayaknya seorang anak kepada ibunya, Hawkins tahu betul semua yang adiknya itu rasakan. Pun pria itu ikut merasakan kepedihan menyaksikan Kid terpuruk ketika mengetahui bahwa Ratu Inhyeon dihukum di pengasingan atas kejahatan yang tak pernah dia lakukan. Ketika si pemuda bersurai merah mengatakan bahwa dia akan menemukan kebenaran atas ketidakbersalahan sang ratu, Hawkins berjanji akan membantunya untuk mewujudkan keinginan itu. Dan kali ini, dia akan membuktikannya.

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini Law mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Sejak Kepala Pengawal Seo memberitahunya perihal apa yang terjadi pada kasus Arsip Registrasi, dan tentang pengadopsian atas dirinya, dia merasa terkejut dan bingung. Tak tahu apa yang harus dia pikirkan dan lakukan, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri. Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, memikirkan semua perubahan yang begitu mendadak dan tiba-tiba.

Selama dua hari ini, barulah dia menyadari alasan di balik sikap Heat yang begitu sopan, para pengawal pribadi yang menyapa hormat, dan Kid yang bersikeras agar Law menerima semua pakaian sutra, makanan lezat serta perlakuan istimewa lainnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Law, Kepala Pengawal Seo telah menjadikannya bagian dari keluarga _yangban_ itu. Seumur hidup menjadi bagian dari golongan budak, tentulah membuat pemuda berambut kelam itu begitu canggung, tak tahu bagaimana harus menyikapi para pelayan yang memperlakukannya sebagai tuan muda dari keluarga berkedudukan tinggi di pemerintahan.

"Law- _ssi_ , apa Anda ingin mandi setelah bersantap malam?" tanya Heat yang datang mangkuk-mangkuk berisi makan malam yang baru saja Law santap.

Untunglah Heat mengerti dengan keresahan yang dia rasakan; begitu pula dengan Im- _ahjussi_ dan pelayan-pelayan lain di rumah itu. Mereka tetap menyapanya dengan sebutan '- _ssi_ ', tanpa menggunakan panggilan 'tuan muda' seperti yang mereka lakukan saat memanggil Kid. Dan Law menghargai usaha mereka untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu. Mungkin besok pagi saja."

Heat mengangguk, lalu mengangkat nampan berisi mangkuk-mangkuk kotor, bersiap meninggalkan kamar. "Baik. Jika ada yang Anda butuhkan, Anda cukup memanggil saja. Saya akan berjaga di luar kamar seperti biasa."

Sesungguhnya Law tak sampai hati membiarkan Heat terus-menerus menjaganya dari luar bilik kamar yang dia tempati. Budak bersurai biru muda itu bisa saja jatuh sakit, jika dia memaksakan diri berjaga di udara terbuka setiap malam. Tetapi Heat meyakinkan untuk tidak merasa khawatir, berkata bahwa dia ingin membayar kesalahan karena telah lalai menjaga pemuda bermata keperakan itu hingga bisa keluar rumah tanpa pengawasan. Law tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk menolak, sebab dia pun merasa sama bersalahnya.

Setelah Heat meninggalkan kamar, Law memandangi buku-buku yang dia ambil di perpustakaan pribadi keluarga Seo. Im- _ahjussi_ memberi tahu bahwa dia diperbolehkan untuk membaca semua buku yang disimpan di perpustakaan tersebut jikalau dia merasa bosan. Tiga di antaranya adalah buku berisikan obat-obatan, dan yang tersisa adalah buku ajaran konfusianisme. Selama dua hari ini dia telah melahap habis semua buku yang sedang dia pandangi. Dalam hati dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke sana dan mencari buku lainnya untuk dibaca malam ini, tetapi sebuah sahutan dari arah pintu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Law, boleh aku masuk?"

Si pemuda bermata keperakan mengingat betul suara yang dalam nan lembut itu. Tabib bersurai keemasan yang telah menyembuhkan lukanya, Hawkins. Tanpa banyak menunggu, dia segera beranjak untuk membukakan pintu kamar dan menyambutnya.

"Ah, Anda datang," ucap Law sopan, lalu mempersilakannya memasuki kamar itu.

"Tentu saja, bukankah aku sudah berjanji?" Dengan sikap anggun, dia memasuki area kamar. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kotak berukir indah, yang diyakini Law sebagai tempat penyimpanan jarum-jarum akupuntur.

Benar. Sesuai janji, tabib itu datang dua hari setelah pertemuan mereka di rumah tempat mantan ratu Inhyeon diasingkan. Pemuda itu telah menunggunya sedari tadi. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan luka di bahunya; ingin memeriksa sendiri, tetapi merasa ragu apakah hasilnya akan tepat.

Mereka berdua duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan, saling berhadap-hadapan dan Law bisa melihat wajah sang tabib yang begitu halus dan berkulit putih. Walau ini adalah pertemuan kedua, tapi Law merasa sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Mungkin karena sikapnya yang lembut dan menenangkan, sehingga pemuda itu merasa begitu nyaman.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kau meminum obatnya secara teratur? Apa ada sakit di bagian lain?" tanyanya.

Law menggeleng pelan. "Nyeri di bahu saya masih sedikit terasa, walau sudah jauh lebih baik dari hari pertama. Saya juga meminum obat yang disiapkan sesuai dengan petunjuk yang Anda berikan untuk Heat. Apa Anda juga mengajarinya menyeduh daun obat?" Hanya keingintahuan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Law tidak menyangka bahwa Heat sendiri yang menyiapkan ramuan obat yang dia minum setiap malam, jadi pemuda itu berspekulasi mungkin saja Hawkins sudah pernah mengajarinya.

Tabib itu tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu, tetapi dia tetap menjawab tanpa berusaha menutup-nutupi. "Ya, aku pernah mengajarinya untuk menyiapkan ramuan obat saat Kid terserang flu. Mungkin sekitar dua tahun yang lalu? Saat itu, Im- _ahjussi_ dan beberapa pelayan lain juga terkena serangan flu yang sama, sehingga mau tak mau Heat harus belajar menyiapkan obat untuk mereka semua."

"Kid? Terserang flu?" Dia tak mengira bahwa Kid yang selalu tampak sehat bugar pun bisa jatuh sakit pula. Rasa penasaran di hati Law kembali tergelitik ketika nama Kid disebut. Semarah apa pun dia pada pemuda bersurai merah itu karena telah menutupi kenyataan mengenai pengadopsian atas dirinya, tetap saja getaran itu kembali menyergap kalbu. Keingintahuan lain yang dia simpan rapat, yakni masa lalu Kid, masa-masa sebelum mereka saling mengenal.

Hawkins tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Dia adalah pasienku yang terburuk. Sejak beranjak remaja, dia memang tak pernah betah untuk berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Pada saat dia terserang flu, aku terpaksa mengurungnya bersama pelayan lain yang terkena sakit yang sama di dalam kamar tamu yang paling besar, dan tak memperbolehkannya untuk bekerja barang sedikit pun. Hingga hari ini, dia masih sedikit mendendam padaku karena hal tersebut."

Law membayangkan Kid yang ingin memberontak atas larangan Hawkins, tetapi tak cukup kuat karena sakit yang diderita kala itu. Lucu rasanya, membuat Law tanpa sadar tersenyum geli. Namun hal lain ikut terbersit di hatinya. Telah berapa lama Kid dan Hawkins saling mengenal? Seberapa dekatkah hubungan mereka? Semua itu menimbulkan keingintahuan baru untuk dia telusuri, berikut denyut tak menyenangkan saat mengingat bagaimana Kid memperlakukan Hawkins dengan cara dan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup menggunjingkan masa lalu Kid yang suram bersamaku. Aku akan memeriksa lukamu terlebih dahulu, sebelum memutuskan apakah obatmu perlu dikurangi atau tidak."

Law mengangguk, berusaha melupakan rangkaian pikirannya untuk sementara, lalu mengulurkan tangan agar Hawkins dapat memeriksa dengan lebih mudah. Hawkins mendekat dan membuka bagian kanan _hanbok_ sutra yang dipakai pemuda itu, kemudian membuka balutan luka yang baru saja diganti oleh Heat di pagi hari. Matanya memandang luka yang baru saja berproses untuk penyembuhan, dan dia mengangguk paham. Dengan cekatan pria itu menutup balutan luka tersebut, dan meminta Law memasang _hanbok_ -nya kembali.

"Lukanya mengering dengan cepat. Aku akan meminta Heat untuk menyeduh obat satu kali sehari untukmu, hingga luka di bahumu betul-betul sembuh. Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu satu minggu, jadi aku harap kau dapat bersabar," ujarnya.

"Benarkah?" Mata Law berbinar penuh syukur saat mendengar penjelasan Hawkins. Itu berarti dia tidak perlu merasakan balutan di bahunya lagi dalam waktu dekat.

Sang tabib mengangguk. Matanya masih menatap Law yang baru selesai memasang hanbok di tubuhnya. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan keraguan yang terpancar di wajah si pria bersurai keemasan; entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tetapi Law merasa gugup karenanya.

"Um, …."

"Aku lihat kau mulai membaca buku-buku di perpustakaan milik Seo _yeonggam_." Mata Hawkins beralih ke arah tumpukan buku yang rencananya akan dikembalikan Law malam ini.

"Ah, ya." Pemuda itu mengusap tengkuknya, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan yang dia rasakan. "Saya merasa bosan karena tak diizinkan untuk melakukan apa-apa, dan Im- _ahjussi_ berkata bahwa Kepala Pengawal Seo memperbolehkan saya membaca buku-buku miliknya di perpustakaan, jadi say—"

"Law," potong Hawkins, membuat pemuda itu terdiam, "apa kau masih belum dapat menerima semua ini? Pengadopsian, pelindungan, kekayaan?"

Law terdiam saat Hawkins melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Sejujurnya dia masih ragu, tak mampu memutuskan apakah dia akan menerima pengadopsian ini atau tidak. Pikirannya mengatakan bahwa ini tidaklah benar; mengangkat seseorang dari golongan _cheonmin_ seperti dirinya menjadi anak angkat seorang _yangban_ , rasanya sangat tidak masuk akal. Dia tahu bahwa perannya sangat penting saat ini, yakni menjadi saksi dari kasus pencurian Arsip Registrasi. Akan tetapi alasan itu pula yang membuat si pemuda beriris keperakan merasa sedikit terluka karenanya; bahwa orang-orang ini mati-matian melindunginya atas dasar hal tersebut.

"Jika kau berpikir bahwa Seo _yeonggam_ dan Kid berusaha melindungi posisimu sebagai saksi kasus Arsip Registrasi, ya, itu betul." Hawkins menolehkan kepalanya kembali, dan menatap iris keperakan milik Law dengan intens. "Akan tetapi, pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa mereka berani melakukan sejauh ini juga berdasarkan atas asas kemanusiaan? Tidakkah kau pernah memikirkan bahwa mereka ingin melindungimu dari orang-orang yang bermaksud menggunakan kekuasaan dan posisi tinggi di pemerintahan untuk mencelakakan seorang _cheonmin_ yang tak berharga di mata mereka?"

Law balas menatap iris kemerahan milik sang tabib. Benarkah itu? Benarkah bahwa dia dilindungi bukan hanya atas dasar kepentingan, tetapi mereka—orang-orang dari Satuan Pengawal Kerajaan—juga menghargai dirinya utuh sebagai yang seorang manusia, yang berhak untuk hidup?

"Jujur kukatakan, aku sempat berbicara kepada Kid sebelum menemuimu." Hawkins menghela napas, mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan. "Kau tahu apa yang mengejutkanku? Bahwa Kid-lah yang telah dengan impulsif mengeluarkan ide soal pengadopsian untuk melindungimu dari orang-orang di Majelis Dewan Kerajaan. Dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia merasa begitu bersalah dan menyesal karena telah membuatmu marah dan kecewa atas pengadopsian yang dilakukan Seo _yeonggam_. Jika memang dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai alat, saksi mata atas kasus Arsip Registrasi, maka dia sama sekali tak perlu menghiraukan perasaanmu. Bukan begitu?"

Bola mata beriris keperakan itu membulat saat mendengar kenyataan yang dipaparkan oleh Hawkins. Gelenyar aneh yang selalu bersarang di hati Law kala nama Kid terlisan kembali menguat, hingga perutnya teraduk.

"Aku …." Law ingin mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan, tapi tak sepatah kata pun terlontar. Hangat di dadanya membuat pemuda itu terlalu sesak.

"Aku harap setelah ini kau benar-benar dapat memikirkan mengenai pengadopsian ini. Kau memang memiliki hak untuk menolak, tapi lihatlah hal ini dari sisi yang lain, terutama bagaimana kenaikan posisimu di strata sosial masyarakat dapat memberikan banyak keuntungan dan perubahan bukan hanya untuk dirimu sendiri, tetapi juga bagi orang lain di sekitarmu."

Baru saja Law ingin menanyakan apakah yang dimaksudkan oleh Hawkins, pria itu telah mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari balik _hanbok_ berwarna biru yang dia pakai. Sang tabib menyerahkan kertas tersebut kepada pemuda itu, dan meminta agar dia membacanya. Raut wajah yang ditunjukkan Hawkins menyiratkan bahwa kertas itu merupakan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ingin Law lontarkan. Dengan patuh, dia pun membacanya dengan teliti.

 _Sebuah pengumuman mengenai penerimaan anggota Biro Investigasi Kerajaan_.

Law mengalihkan pandang dari kertas yang dia pegang ke arah Hawkins yang menatapnya dengan senyum. Dahinya mengernyit penuh tanya; sungguh dia tak mengerti apa tujuan Hawkins memberikan kertas pengumuman itu kepadanya.

"Jika kau memiliki waktu luang, cobalah membaca buku mengenai undang-undang negara, serta buku berisi hak dan kewajiban tiap golongan sosial. Aku yakin, itu akan sangat membantu." Hawkins beranjak dari posisi duduk, menggenggam kotak berukir indah miliknya dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan. "Itu pun jika kau memutuskan untuk menerima semua ini."

"Aku … akan memikirkannya," ucap Law semampunya.

Sang tabib mengangguk puas. "Aku akan datang lagi untuk mengecek lukamu satu minggu lagi."

Pemuda itu mengantarkan Hawkins hingga ke pintu kamar. Tak ada kata terucap selain terima kasih dan pertukaran salam perpisahan. Kertas yang diberikan sang tabib bersurai keemasan tergenggam di tangan kanan pemuda itu dengan erat. Setelah memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukan untuk menghabiskan malam, Law pun berbalik dan mengambil buku-buku yang ingin dia kembalikan ke ruang perpustakaan.

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++#**

* * *

Tak pernah sekali pun terbayang di benak seorang Hwang Joosik untuk menginjakkan kaki ke rumah seorang berkedudukan tinggi di pemerintahan, rumah keluarga _yangban_. Dia hanyalah seorang _sangmin_ yang berhasil memperoleh kedudukan lebih tinggi sejak berhasil lulus dari ujian masuk pegawai pemerintah. Dengan posisinya yang hanyalah seorang pengawas para budak di Biro Musik, tentu dia tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk dapat menjalin kedekatan dengan orang-orang yang memiliki posisi amat tinggi. Mendapatkan undangan dari Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan untuk bertandang ke rumahnya pun adalah hal yang tak pernah berani untuk dia impikan.

"S-saya diizinkan Kepala Pengawal Seo untuk datang mengunjungi Tuan Muda Law," jawabnya kaku saat para penjaga pintu gerbang menanyai kepentingannya untuk datang ke kediaman tersebut. Hanya dengan sebuah kalimat sakral, para penjaga yang merupakan bagian dari pengawal pribadi milik sang kepala pengawal memberikannya izin untuk memasuki area rumah. Di sana, dia bertemu dengan seorang pelayan, yang kemudian mengantarnya ke tempat Law berada.

 _Law_. Budak Biro Musik yang paling sering menyebabkannya mendapat sakit kepala kini telah berganti status sosial; menjadi anak angkat Kepala Pengawal Seo Yonggi, menjadi seorang tuan muda di keluarga Seo sekaligus memperoleh status _yangban_. Hal itu hampir membuatnya mendapat serangan jantung saat mendengarnya dari sang kepala pengawal sendiri.

Semua berawal saat Law tiba-tiba kembali menghilang di Mohwagwan. Dia begitu marah karena budak bertubuh amat tinggi itu tak lagi berada di dalam rombongan para budak yang dia bawa. Padahal pemuda itu sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan berhati-hati dan tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Akhirnya dia kembali ke istana dengan hati dongkol, dan berjanji akan menghukum Law seberat-beratnya bila pemuda itu kembali.

Nyatanya budak itu tak pernah kembali ke Biro Musik, ataupun ke biliknya di areal peristirahatan para budak yang disediakan oleh istana. Yang dia dapatkan hanyalah berita dari Wakil Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan, yang mengatakan bahwa dia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Law sebab budak itu berada di bawah perlindungan Satuan Pengawal Kerajaan. Bukannya merasa lega, dia malah merasa makin jengkel; pikirnya, Law pastilah kembali membuat ulah hingga melibatkan dirinya ke dalam urusan satuan pengawal yang bertugas menjaga istana dan seluruh penghuninya.

Namun emosinya teredam saat kasus pencurian Arsip Registrasi mulai terkuak ke permukaan dan menjadi perbincangan hangat di lingkungan istana. Kabar bahwa ada seorang budak rendahan yang menjadi saksi kunci dari kasus tersebut membuatnya tercenung. _Mungkinkah itu Law_? Itukah sebabnya Wakil Kepala Nam mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu dilindungi oleh Pengawal Kerajaan? Dan desas-desus lain mengikuti—bahwa Dewan Majelis Kerajaan berusaha mengintervensi kasus Arsip Registrasi. Betapa jantungnya hampir melompat keluar, sebab dia tahu betul bahwa campur tangan Dewan Majelis berarti nyawa Law terancam melayang.

Untunglah, Kepala Pengawal Seo cepat mengambil tindakan dengan mengangkat budak itu menjadi anak angkatnya. Walau hal itu cukup mengejutkan banyak pihak—dia yakin Law pun pasti sama terkejutnya—, Hwang Joosik yakin bahwa langkah yang diambil oleh sang kepala pengawal sudah sangat tepat, mengingat betapa pentingnya posisi pemuda itu sebagai saksi kunci kasus Arsip Registrasi. Jika dia berada di posisi Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan, tentulah dia akan berbuat serupa.

Langkah sang pengawas para budak berakhir ketika pelayan itu membawanya ke bangunan utama rumah Keluarga Seo. Di salah satu bagian dari pelataran kamar, Hwang Joosik dapat melihat sosok Law yang dibalut _hanbok_ sutra berwarna kuning lembut, duduk dengan sebuah buku terbuka di atas pangkuan. Dia tidak tersenyum, tapi tak pula terlihat suram. Raut wajahnya serius, dengan mata yang menelusuri rangkaian huruf yang tertata di atas kertas yang dia baca. Jika biasanya seorang Pengawas Hwang melihat Law sebagai budak Biro Musik yang acapkali dia pukul kepalanya karena membuat masalah, maka kali ini dia benar-benar dapat melihat Tuan Muda Law, tuan muda keluarga Seo yang tampan dengan berbalut pakaian mewah dan tampak menikmati hidup. Akan tetapi, … benarkah itu?

Mata Law beralih dari buku yang dia tekuni ke arah di mana Hwang Jooshik berdiri ketika pelayan itu mengumumkan kedatangannya. Senyum cerah dan lebar terkembang di bibirnya, dan dengan gerakan cepat dia menutup buku tersebut dan berdiri untuk menyambutnya.

" _Naeuri_!" serunya dengan penuh semangat.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi langsung meraup sang pengawas yang bertubuh pendek ke dalam pelukan erat penuh kerinduan. Hwang Joosik membalas pelukan itu dengan malu-malu, walau tak memungkiri bersitan rasa rindu yang juga dia rasakan di dalam hati,

"Apa kabar Anda? Bagaimana Anda tahu saya ada di sini? Apa Kepala Pengawal Seo yang memberi tahu Anda? Astaga, saya benar-benar merindukan Anda, juga teman-teman sesama budak di Biro Musik. Bagaimana kabar mereka semua?" Rentetan pertanyaan itu terucap dari bibir Law, membuat sang pengawas mendesah kebingungan, tak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan yang mana terlebih dahulu.

Seraya melepaskan pelukan keduanya, Hwang Joosik menahan tangannya yang gatal untuk memukul kepala Law, kebiasaan yang selalu dia lakukan jika pemuda—yang tak lagi seorang budak—itu membuatnya pusing karena tingkahnya. "Kau ini! Bukannya menyuruhku duduk terlebih dahulu, malah menyemburku dengan rangkaian pertanyaan yang mengalahkan panjangnya Sungai Han," ucapnya dengan nada kesal penuh canda.

Law meringis, kemudian berujar, "Maafkan saya. Apa Anda ingin duduk di ruang tamu? Atau kita bisa berbincang di kamarku. Aku akan meminta Heat menyiapkan teh dan penganan ringan untuk Anda." Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah bangunan di belakang bangunan utama. "Tunggu, di mana dia? Heat? Apa kau ada di sana?"

"Hei, aku datang ke sini bukan untuk merepotkanmu," tolak Hwang Joosik dengan halus.

"Tidak apa, Pengawas Hwang. Anda telah bersusah payah datang berkunjung, saya harus menjamu Anda dengan baik."

 _Pengawas Hwang_. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia mendengar panggilan itu dari bibir Law. Akan tetapi … seharusnya pemuda ini tidak lagi memanggilnya seperti itu. Tidak lagi berkata sopan kepadanya, sebab kedudukan keduanya telah berbeda. Dialah yang seharusnya berkata sopan kepada Law, sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada tuan muda Keluarga Seo.

Tak lama berselang, seorang budak dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru muda menghampiri Law. Inikah yang dipanggil pemuda itu sebagai Heat? _Keluarga Seo ternyata juga memiliki budak berdarah campuran_ , ucapnya dalam hati. Dengan segera dia melaksanakan perintah sang tuan muda untuk menyiapkan teh dan beberapa penganan. Menilik dari tindak tanduknya, Hwang Joosik yakin bahwa budak itu adalah pelayan yang ditugaskan untuk melayani Law secara pribadi.

"Mari, kita berbincang di kamar saya, _naeuri_."

Law menunjuk sebuah pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu indah berkualitas tinggi. Mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut, yang boleh dikatakan sangat luas untuk ditempati seorang diri. Mau tak mau sang pengawas budak terkagum-kagum melihat keindahan yang tersaji; mulai dari perabotan hingga penataan ruangannya.

"Saya tidak menyangka Anda akan mengunjungi saya di sini," ucap Law setelah mereka berdua duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan. "Apakah Kepala Pengawal Seo yang memberitahukan keberadaan saya di rumah ini?"

Hwang Joosik mengangguk. "Kepala Pengawal memberikanku izin untuk menemuimu. Dia bilang, kau mungkin merasa kesepian, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk menemani anak manja macam kau."

"Saya bukan anak manja, _naeuri_ ," kilah pemuda itu dengan nada sebal, membuat sang pengawas terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ya, kau bukan anak manja. Tapi kau terus saja membuat masalah sampai-sampai aku terserang sakit kepala kronis karena ulahmu yang tidak pernah mau menuruti perintahku."

Tampak Law menunduk sambil meringis. Tentulah dia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membuat sang pengawas khawatir setengah mati. "Maafkan saya."

Hwang Joosik menghela napas. Sesungguhnya dia tak berniat memarahi pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya ini. Tetapi apa hendak dikata, emosi itu tetap membekas di dalam hati.

Perbincangan keduanya sempat terhenti saat Heat meminta izin untuk memasuki ruangan dan membawakan teh dan penganan sesuai yang dipesankan Law. Teh yang disajikan harum sekali, dan penganannya juga sangat enak. Benar-benar tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan teh yang dijual di kedai-kedai kecil di area pasar.

" _Naeuri_ …"

"Hentikan, Law." Hwang Joosik cepat-cepat memotong perkataan pemuda itu. Jika diteruskan, Law tidak akan berhenti memanggilnya dengan panggilan sopan, dan itu tidak dibenarkan dalam hierarki sosial. "Kedudukan kita sudah berbeda sekarang. Kau bukan lagi seorang budak rendah dari Biro Musik, dan aku, Hwang Joosik, bukan lagi pengawasmu, atasanmu. Sekarang kau adalah seorang tuan muda dari Keluarga Seo, tuan muda dari keluarga _yangban_. Akulah yang seharusnya memanggilmu dengan panggilan sopan sekarang, sebab kedudukanku jauh di bawah kau."

Law tertegun mendengar ucapan sang pengawas. Kentara sekali bahwa pemuda beriris keperakan ini belum dapat menerima pengadopsian yang dilakukan Kepala Pengawal Seo, belum dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa kedudukannya telah begitu tinggi sekarang. Waktu memanglah dibutuhkan untuk beradaptasi, tetapi Law … dia tidak tahu apakah pemuda ini sengaja menunda-nunda ataukah Law memang belum dapat menghilangkan kecanggungan sosialnya.

"Maaf, saya … memang belum dapat menghilangkan atribut kesopanan dengan mudah. Tetapi saya ingin berusaha menerima semua ini, walau tidak mudah," jelas Law dengan nada sendu.

Ya, sang pengawas tahu betul yang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu. Tidaklah mudah menerima perubahan yang begitu mendadak.

"Tahukah Anda betapa bingungnya saya saat mengetahui sebuah perubahan besar terjadi di sekeliling saya tanpa dapat saya sadari? Seumur hidup saya adalah seseorang yang berasal dari golongan _cheonmin_ , budak yang tak berharga, yang bahkan tak pernah betul-betul dianggap sebagai manusia. Kami bekerja keras, kami memberikan tenaga kami tetapi tak pernah kami dihargai. Saya sudah terlalu biasa dengan perlakuan kasar dari orang-orang, dan terlalu biasa untuk selalu bersikap sopan kepada orang-orang yang memperlakukan kami secara tidak manusiawi."

Pilu terasa di dalam hati kala Hwang Joosik mendengar curahan hati Law.

"Bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi saya untuk menerima semua ini, _naeuri_."

"Aku tahu," sela sang pengawas. "Tapi Law, mulailah belajar menerima apa yang telah kau dapatkan saat ini. Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Aku bukan melihat bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan hanyalah sebuah 'hadiah' dari kenekatanmu untuk mengungkap kasus Arsip Registrasi, bukan begitu. Tetapi ini murni pandanganku sebagai seseorang yang telah banyak memakan asam garam kehidupan. Orang-orang yang berada di dalam Satuan Pengawal Kerajaan, mereka ingin memberikan perlindungan seutuhnya untukmu; perlindungan sebagai saksi, dan juga sebagai seorang manusia. Itukah yang kau khawatirkan? Itukah yang membuatmu ragu? Percayalah, Law. Aku yakin betul pada apa yang dilihat oleh mata kepalaku. Mereka mempercayaimu, pun berharap banyak padamu. Oleh sebab itu mereka berani mengambil risiko sejauh ini. "

Hwang Joosik menarik kedua tangan Law, lalu menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Jujur saja, saat Kepala Pengawal Seo memintaku untuk mengunjungimu, awalnya aku mengira dia hanya ingin agar aku dapat menemanimu di sini. Beliau mungkin merasa jika kau merasa kesepian. Tapi sekarang, aku jadi menyadari bahwa apa yang Kepala Pengawal Seo tunjukkan adalah sebuah kekhawatiran. Lebih tepat jika disebut kekhawatiran yang dirasakan seorang ayah terhadap anaknya. Seorang ayah yang khawatir dengan putranya yang sedang belajar menghadapi hidup. Dia sengaja menyuruhku datang ke tempat ini, agar aku dapat meyakinkanmu bahwa kau telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Seo, telah dianggap berharga sebagai manusia, dan bahwa kau disayangi oleh orang-orang baik ini. Kalau kau menganggap bahwa aku berbohong, maka hal itu benar-benar akan menyakitiku. Sebab apa yang kuutarakan ini adalah hal yang benar, bukanlah hal yang dibuat-buat."

Sepasang mata keperakan itu memancarkan rasa haru yang menggebu-gebu. Tergenang likuid bening di kedua pelupuk mata itu, tetapi Law tidak berniat untuk menunjukkan tangisannya. Tidak di hadapan sang pengawas yang telah bertahun-tahun ini merawat dan menjaganya.

"Terima kasih, _naeuri_. Terima kasih banyak."

.

.

Law benar-benar menikmati saat-saat dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Hwang Joosik. Pembicaraannya bersama Hawkins mungkin memberikan sebuah pandangan baru baginya, tetapi perbincangannya bersama pengawas budak dari Biro Musik itu memberikan angin segar yang menyejukkan hati. Darinyalah, Law memgetahui banyak hal yang terjadi di istana, keadaan Biro Musik sepeninggalan dirinya, hingga kabar dari para budak rekan kerjanya di biro tersebut. Sedikit banyak dia berterima kasih kepada Kepala Pengawal Seo, yang telah berbaik hati meminta Pengawas Hwang untuk datang berkunjung ke rumah tersebut.

Banyak hal baru yang dia pelajari sang pengawas, mulai dari bagaimana berkata-kata sesuai dengan golongannya, juga bagaimana dia seharusnya mulai mengurangi kata-kata sopan yang hanya digunakan oleh para budak. Walau Hwang Joosik berasal dari golongan _sangmin_ , tetapi dia telah cukup banyak mempelajari tata cara dan perilaku yang pantas ditunjukkan oleh para _jungin_ dan _yangban_. Law mencoba mengingat semua itu, walau sulit tetapi dia tetap berusaha.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda Law. Sudah hampir memasuki waktu makan malam, sebaiknya saya pulang sekarang."

Bibir Law mengerucut sebab sang pengawas berniat meninggalkan dirinya, padahal rasa rindu itu belum juga sepenuhnya terobati. "Tidak bisakah Anda pulang setelah makan malam bersama saya?"

"Law, bahasamu!" Hampir saja Hwang Joosik memukul kepala Law, tetapi dengan gesit dia menahannya. "Tidak, Tuan Muda. Saya harus kembali sekarang."

Law terkikik-kikik melihat raut kesal yang ditunjukkan sang pengawas. "Baiklah. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang."

"Mana boleh Anda mengantar saya pulang!" seru Hwang Joosik sambil memegang kepalanya yang mendadak pening. Sifat keras kepala Law benar-benar tidak bisa hilang. "Tidak, saya akan pulang sendiri."

"Ayolah, _naeuri_! Izinkan aku pergi bersamamu," bujuk Law dengan pancaran mata penuh harap.

"Tidak boleh! Apa kata Kepala Pengawal Seo jika beliau tahu Tuan Muda Law pergi mengantar pegawai rendah seperti saya?"

Law menunduk. "Tapi, ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi …."

Mata Hwang Joosik memicing curiga. "Tempat apa? Jangan bilang kau mau pergi ke _gibang_ terkenal di pusat kota!"

"Tentu saja bukan!" seru Law terkesiap. "Aku … ayolah, biarkan aku pergi bersamamu. Ya?"

Sang pengawas budak hanya bisa mendesah, tak mampu menolak keinginan kuat dari tuan muda keluarga Seo itu. "Baiklah, tapi Anda harus meminta izin pada orang yang bertanggung jawab di rumah ini. Entah kepala pelayan atau kepala pengawal pribadi milik Kepala Pengawal Seo. Jangan sampai mereka mengira saya sengaja membawa Anda pergi."

Law mengangguk dengan semangat. "Aku akan meminta izin pada Im- _ahjussi_. Tenang saja."

Segera setelahnya, keduanya meninggalkan kamar tidur Law dan menemui kepala pelayan Keluarga Seo. Dia mengizinkan sang tuan muda pergi keluar rumah, dengan syarat bahwa Heat harus ikut serta, dan dua orang pengawal pribadi milik Seo _yeonggam_ juga ikut mengawal mereka. Law menyetujui syarat tersebut, sebab dia tidak ingin membuat siapa pun kembali mengkhawatirkan dirinya, seperti yang dia lakukan terakhir kali.

Tak sampai memakan waktu lima belas menit, rombongan itu telah mencapai pusat kota, yang kebanyakan daerahnya menjadi area pasar dan tempat berdirinya kantor-kantor pemerintahan. Bagian pusat kota dibagi menjadi dua wilayah: wilayah kanan yang lebih dekat ke arah istana, dan wilayah kiri yang lebih dekat ke area pasar dan rumah-rumah penduduk yang sebagian besar merupakan pedagang dari golongan _sangmin_. Masing-masing wilayah memiliki kantor pemerintahan sendiri, yang terdiri dari kantor gubernur wilayah, kantor Biro Kepolisian, dan kantor pengadilan.

Mereka baru akan berbelok ke arah wilayah kiri ketika mata Law menatap sebuah bangunan yang cukup luas, dengan sebuah papan pengumuman yang besar terpampang di depannya. Walau hari telah beranjak senja, namun orang-orang terus saja keluar masuk bangunan tersebut. Ya, bangunan itu merupakan tempat yang begitu ingin dia datangi, atas dasar rasa keingintahuan yang menguat sejak pembicaraannya bersama Hawkins terakhir kali.

"Tuan Muda Law," panggil Hwang Joosik pada si pemuda yang sama sekali tak beranjak dari depan papan pengumuman yang terletak tepat di samping pintu gerbang bangunan itu.

"Ini adalah bangunan dinas tempat mengurus pendaftaran ujian masuk pegawai pemerintah, bukan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Sang pengawas Biro Musik itu mengangguk. "Ya, ini adalah bangunan milik Badan Kepegawaian, lebih tepatnya tempat pendaftaran ujian masuk pegawai pemerintah dan tentara kerajaan."

Nuraninya bergetar saat membaca isi kertas yang tertempel di papan pengumuman itu. Isi yang sama dengan kertas yang diberikan oleh Hawkins tiga hari yang lalu. Pendaftaran ujian masuk anggota baru Biro Investigasi Kerajaan akan ditutup dalam satu bulan. Law hanya memiliki waktu satu bulan untuk mempersiapkan diri. Mampukah dia? Ujian apa saja yang akan dilaksanakan untuk penerimaan anggota Biro Investigasi Kerajaan? Dia tidak pernah tahu, dan hal itu membuat hatinya membuncah.

"Apa Anda …."

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan." Belum sempat Hwang Joosik meneruskan pertanyaannya, Law telah terlebih dahulu memotong.

Dia telah melihat tempat pendaftarannya, juga melihat isi kertas yang ditempelkan di papan pengumuman tempat tersebut dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Setelah ini, dia hanya perlu untuk memikirkannya kembali. Memikirkan keputusannya matang-matang.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

A VERY LATE UPDATE, I'M SORRY MY DEAREST READER !

Jadi … ada banyak hal yang terjadi sehingga mengakibatkan beruang yang lamban ini semakin lamban, tetapi saya tetap berusaha _update_ jadi … mohon pengertiannya? *deep, deep bow*

ANYWAY, jika chapter kemaren setengahnya fokus ke Kid, maka kali ini fokus kembali kepada Law. Jadi, ada yang berhasil berspekulasi? *evil laugh*

Dan tak bosan-bosannya aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada dukungan, jejak review/favorite, dan jejak votement yang telah susah payah kalian tinggalkan. Kalian semua sangat berharga untukku *peluk cium*

 _L_ _ast but not least, would you mind to leave any review?_

 **Review Reply:**

 **Cho Eun Min:**... dan lagi-lagi aku speechless. Entah apa yang harus kubalas atas review-mu nak. Yang jelas, no KidLaw moment di chapter ini, karena aku author jahat *evilish laugh*


	10. Chapter 10 - Tapak Langkah

**Title : [** **애별리** **(Love, Separate, Leave)] Chapter** **10** **-** **Tapak Langkah  
** **Genre : Saeguk, Shounen-ai  
** **Rating : T  
** **Length : Chaptered with** **6** **.** **066** **words  
** **Author :** **L** **eenahanwoo  
** **Pairing: Kid x Law  
** **Cast : Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law, Heat and OC. Cast lain akan muncul seiring berjalannya cerita.  
** **Warning : SHO-AI Content ! Don't like don't read ! OOC-ness is everywhere !  
** **Disclaimer : All One Piece casts are Eiichiro Oda-sama's. This story and OC are mine.**

* * *

 **NOTE: TELAH HADIR CHAT GRUP ANIME + K-POP FANDOM. Bagi yang memiliki akun LINE, silakan add saya dengan ID leenahanwoo, dan nanti akan saya invite ke chat grup ini ^^ Mari kita lestarikan fandom Anime dan KPOP di bumi pertiwi Indonesia ‼!**

* * *

 **Glossary:  
** **Orabeoni** : Panggilan adik perempuan untuk kakak laki-laki  
 **Chima** : bawahan hanbok berupa rok yang lebar  
 **Geumbak** : pola-pola daun berwarna emas yang hanya terdapat pada dangui dan chima milik anggota kerajaan  
 **-Untuk glossary lain, bisa dicek pada chapter sebelumnya-**

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++#**

* * *

Law duduk di atas teras bangunan rumah utama dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuan serta beberapa buku lain tergeletak di bagian samping. Kegugupan melingkupi ketika hari mulai beranjak senja. Dia telah memantapkan hati—yang harus dia lakukan adalah menemui Kepala Pengawal Seo dan memberitahukan apa yang menjadi keputusannya. Menurut Im- _ahjussi_ , sang kepala pengawal seharusnya pulang di jam-jam seperti ini. _Itu pun jika beliau tidak memiliki pekerjaan tambahan dari Yang Mulia Raja_ , tambahnya pula. Oleh sebab itu, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menunggu dengan sabar, sembari menghafal isi buku-buku ajaran Konfusianisme.

Pikirannya berkelana pada saat dia mengantarkan Hwang Joosik pulang. Kala itu, Law benar-benar menikmati perjalanan tersebut, mulai dari keramaian pasar di waktu malam, serta area perumahan rakyat yang terasa begitu hidup. Walau dia sudah pernah mengunjungi pasar rakyat di ujung timur wilayah perumahan keluarga _yangban_ , suasana pasar di wilayah tempat tinggal golongan _sangmin_ memang jauh lebih menyenangkan dan ceria.

Sang pengawas para budak tinggal di sebuah kamar sewaan milik salah seorang pegawai yang bekerja di Badan Audit Kerajaan. Hwang Joosik terlalu menyukai pekerjaannya sehingga tak berniat untuk menikah, dan dia dapat menyewa kamar untuk seorang diri dengan leluasa. Di rumah yang menyewakan kamar-kamar itu juga terdapat dua orang penyewa yang lain; Pemusik Young dari Biro Musik, dan seorang lainnya dari Biro Kepolisian, yang belum pernah Law temui sekali pun.

Saat mereka tiba di rumah tersebut, dia mengatakan apa yang menjadi rencananya kepada sang pengawas, dan Hwang Joosik menyambut baik rencana tersebut. Walaupun dia cukup mengkhawatirkan ketahanan fisik si pemuda bersurai kelam, pengawas para budak itu yakin Law mampu untuk melewati semua ujian yang akan dihadapi. Hwang Joosik juga menyarankan agar pemuda itu segera menyampaikan rencananya kepada Kepala Pengawal Seo, agar beliau dapat memberikan izin—mungkin pula bantuan morel.

Baru saja Law menyelesaikan buku kedua yang dia baca dan meletakkannya di atas tumpukan buku lainnya, dia mendengar sahutan penuh hormat dari para pengawal pribadi yang berjaga di gerbang depan. Samar-samar dia dapat melihat siluet sang kepala pengawal memasuki halaman rumah, diikuti Kid yang berjalan di belakangnya. Debaran di dalam dada pemuda itu meningkat, dan kegugupan jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Namun dia tak bisa berhenti; Law harus segera menemui Kepala Pengawal Seo.

Dengan langkah pelan, dia berjalan mendekati kedua orang yang baru saja pulang ke kediaman itu. Tampaknya mereka masih saling berdiskusi mengenai pekerjaan, yang tentu saja tidak Law pahami. Sesungguhnya dia merasa segan untuk mengganggu pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung, teta—

"Ada apa, Law?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah kaki ketika Kepala Pengawal Seo menyapanya lebih dahulu. Tatapan mata sang kepala pengawal sama sekali tidak mengintimidasi, tetapi rasa gugup yang dia rasakan membuat kakinya seolah membeku di tempat.

"… S-saya …." _Sial_ , _lidahnya mendadak kelu_!

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Hanya anggukan yang dapat dia berikan sebagai jawaban. Law dapat merasakan bahwa sepasang bola mata berwarna _amber_ juga ikut menatapnya; sebuah tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Dia mengerti bahwa Kid pastilah ingin mendengar apa yang hendak dia sampaikan. Namun, pemuda itu ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Kepala Pengawal Seo terlebih dahulu. Dia akan berbicara sendiri dengan Kid setelahnya. Paling tidak, itulah yang dia harapkan.

"Kid, bisakah kau mengecek laporan ini untukku?" Kepala Pengawal Seo menyerahkan beberapa dokumen yang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya kepada si pemuda bersurai kemerahan. "Nanti malam aku akan kembali ke istana dan menyampaikan rangkuman laporan tersebut kepada Yang Mulia."

Law dapat merasakan bagaimana kedua matanya membulat sempurna, takjub saat melihat apa yang dilakukan sang kepala pengawal, seakan mengetahui apa yang dia pikirkan. Iris keperakan miliknya kemudian melirik ke arah Kid, yang mengangguk patuh atas perintah yang diberikan kepadanya. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia mengambil dokumen-dokumen tersebut dan melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada di sayap belakang bangunan rumah utama. Rasa lega menyergap hati Law, walau sedikit merasa bersalah terhadap pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu karena berharap agar dapat berbicara dengan Kepala Pengawal Seo tanpa kehadirannya.

"Mari, kita bicara di ruang kerjaku," ucapnya setelah kepergian Kid dari area itu. Law mengikuti langkahnya menuju ruang kerja yang dimaksud, terletak tepat di samping kamar tidur milik sang kepala pengawal.

Ruang kerja milik Kepala Pengawal Seo tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan tempat menerima tamu di bagian tengah bangunan utama; hanya berukuran lebih kecil sebab memang diperuntukkan bagi keperluan yang khusus saja. Perabot yang terdapat di dalamnya hanyalah sebuah meja kayu berukuran sedang, serta tiga buah bantal untuk duduk. Tidak ada satu pun pajangan di sana, tetapi satu buah rak berlaci diletakkan di dekat meja kayu, dan dipergunakan untuk meletakkan beberapa buah buku. Sang kepala pengawal duduk di balik meja, dan Law duduk di hadapannya dengan sikap penuh hormat.

"Aku sesungguhnya ingin mendengar apa yang ingin kau sampaikan terlebih dahulu," sang kepala pengawal memulai pembicaraan, "tetapi aku rasa, apa yang hendak kusampaikan juga sama pentingnya. Jadi, bolehkah aku mengabarkan hal baik ini kepadamu?"

Law mengangguk menyetujui. Tentu dia pun ingin mendengar hal penting apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Kepala Pengawal Seo kepadanya. "Apa itu, _yeonggam_?"

"Majelis Dewan Kerajaan menarik tuntutan mereka untuk menginterogasimu. Pengawal Kerajaan berhasil menemukan bukti-bukti mengenai keterlibatan beberapa pejabat dari instansi pemerintah terkait kasus Arsip Registrasi. Sebelum transaksi pertukaran di Mohwagwan dilaksanakan, Jang Hee Jae sempat menemui utusan Qing di Uiju untuk membicarakan masalah plakat pengakuan Putra Mahkota. Di sana, mereka bersepakat untuk menukar plakat pengakuan dengan Arsip Registrasi, dan transaksi akan dilakukan di Mohwagwan. Pertemuan rahasia tersebut dibiayai oleh Pedagang Park Ju Myung, pedagang besar yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Faksi Selatan. Kepala dan Wakil Kepala Pengadilan Daerah yang merupakan anggota dari Faksi Selatan juga ikut terlibat, termasuk mengatur tempat pertemuan rahasia tersebut."

"Benarkah itu? Jadi mereka tidak akan menuntut interogasi atas diri saya?" Law menatap Kepala Pengawal Seo seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Benar sekali. Jika mereka tetap bersikeras dengan tuntutan yang mereka ajukan, kita bisa melawan dengan bukti-bukti yang baru saja ditemukan. Faksi Selatan di dalam Majelis Dewan Kerajaan tidak akan dapat berkutik karena semua keterlibatan mereka akan terbongkar."

"Dan bagaimana kelanjutan kasus Arsip Registrasi, _yeonggam_? Apakah Jang Hee Jae dan semua yang terlibat akan diadili dan dihukum?"

Kepala Pengawal Seo mengangguk dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. "Yang Mulia Raja telah memerintahkan untuk melanjutkan proses investigasi di bawah kuasa Satuan Pengawal Kerajaan, dan kami akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan perkara ini tanpa campur tangan politik di dalamnya. Selain itu, duta besar dari Qing juga telah menyampaikan keputusan Kaisar untuk menyerahkan kekuasaan sepenuhnya kepada Joseon dalam mengadili para utusan yang terlibat di dalam kasus Arsip Registrasi. Mereka juga meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena apa yang dilakukan oleh para utusan itu telah melukai kedaulatan Kerajaan Joseon. Kendatipun demikian, aku yakin Yang Mulia akan memutuskan perkara ini dengan seadil-adilnya."

Betapa Law merasa lega saat mendengar kabar tersebut, seolah baru saja terlepas dari rantai besar yang mencekik leher sepanjang waktu. Rasanya pemuda itu ingin segera berdoa pada Dewa karena telah memberikan kemudahan bagi jalan yang akan dia pilih.

"Jadi …," sang kepala pengawal menatap Law lekat-lekat, "… apa yang ingin kau sampaikan? Aku siap mendengarkan."

 _Inilah saatnya_ , pikir Law. Dia telah mengambil keputusan setelah mempertimbangkan berbagai hal dari setiap sisi. Pemuda itu hanya berharap bahwa apa pun langkah yang dia ambil setelah ini tidak akan menjadi senjata yang akan melukai diri sendiri ke depannya.

"Saya … sudah memutuskan untuk menerima pengadopsian yang Anda lakukan. Rasanya memang terlalu mengejutkan bagi saya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa saya bukan lagi seorang budak dari golongan _cheonmin,_ dan diharuskan mulai beradaptasi dengan status saya saat ini. Akan tetapi, saya memahami bahwa Anda hanya berusaha untuk melindungi saya, berusaha menyelamatkan saya dari hal yang dapat mengancam nyawa. Walau kini tindakan pengadopsian ini tidak akan banyak mempengaruhi jalannya investigasi sebab Majelis Dewan Kerajaan telah lepas tangan dari perkara ini, saya yakin akan ada balasan yang timbul dari kebaikan yang telah Anda lakukan, _yeonggam_."

Senyum itu tampak tulus, terukir indah di bibir pria yang kini telah menjadi ayah angkat Law.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merasa bahagia atas keputusan yang kau ambil ini, Law," ujarnya disertai dengan tatapan bangga di sorot matanya yang tajam. "Terima kasih."

"Tidak, _yeonggam_. Seharusnya sayalah yang berterima kasih atas kebaikan hati Anda karena telah menerima saya menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Saya … saya amat berharap dapat membalas kebaikan Anda, bagaimanapun caranya."

Benar, pemuda beriris keperakan itu akan melakukan apa saja agar dapat menunjukkan rasa terima kasih yang mendalam terhadap sang kepala pengawal. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa pria ini akan menjadi orang yang berperan penting dalam menyelamatkannya, menarik Law dari golongan sosial terendah yang tak pernah dipandang selayaknya manusia dan memberikan kehidupan baru yang tak pernah dia khayalkan sebelumnya?

"Bila kau dapat hidup dengan layak dan menjaga nama baik Keluarga Seo, aku rasa itu sudah sangat cukup bagiku."

"Ya, _yeonggam_. Saya pasti akan melakukan semua itu."

Entah mengapa, Law merasa ragu melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan. Sejujurnya dia pun masih merasa ragu, tetapi ada setitik kecil keinginan di dalam hati untuk terus melangkah. Pemuda itu pun berharap bahwa rencananya tersebut tidak akan membebani siapa pun.

"Jika ada hal lain yang ingin kau beri tahukan kepadaku, kau bisa menceritakannya. Namun, jika kau merasa belum saatnya bagiku untuk mengetahuinya, aku pun tidak akan memaksa." Kepala Pengawal Seo pastilah telah melihat sinar keraguan dari tatapan Law. Tak dipungkiri dia pun pasti ingin mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu, tetapi tidak ingin memaksanya untuk bercerita.

"Saya … ingin tahu apakah Anda mengetahui perihal ujian masuk Biro Investigasi Kerajaan."

Hening menyergap setelah Law mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Kepala Pengawal Seo mungkin tengah menebak-nebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pemuda bersurai kelam itu.

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya," jawabnya penuh kehati-hatian, seolah tak ingin salah menguntai kata. "Mengapa kau menanyakan ujian masuk ketentaraan?"

Law menelan ludah gugup. "Saya … membaca pengumumannya ketika melewati Biro Kepegawaian kemarin, saat saya mengantarkan Pengawas Hwang pulang. Dan Hawkins- _ssi_ juga menyampaikan hal yang sama kala di—"

"Apa kau ingin mengikuti ujian tersebut?" tebak Kepala Pengawal Seo seratus persen benar.

Kedua bola mata beriris keperakan itu kembali membulat. Apa semua anggota Keluarga Seo berbakat menjadi ahli nujum? Bagaimana mereka selalu dapat membaca isi pikirannya?

"S-saya masih ragu apakah saya bisa mengikuti ujian masuk ketentaraan atau tidak," aku Law. "Seumur hidup saya menjadi seorang budak dan tidak pernah berkesempatan untuk memperoleh pendidikan secara formal."

"Jika kau berpikir bahwa ujian masuk ketentaraan dan pegawai negeri sipil perlu menempuh pendidikan formal sebagai syarat pendaftaran, kau salah besar."

"Benarkah itu, _yeonggam_?"

Law cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan sang kepala pengawal. Dia memang tidak pernah mengetahui secara pasti perihal tata cara ujian masuk ketentaraan maupun pegawai negeri sipil. Pengawas Hwang memang mengatakan bahwa tidak pernah ada syarat yang mewajibkan untuk memiliki latar belakang pendidikan formal, tetapi pemuda itu masih meragu sebab syarat-syarat tersebut tidak pernah tertulis di dalam buku mana pun yang dia temukan di perpustakaan milik Keluarga Seo.

"Ya, itu betul. Kid tidak pernah bersekolah secara formal di sekolah milik pemerintah. Mempekerjakan sarjana-sarjana terbaik sebagai guru pribadi telah menjadi tradisi yang diturunkan sejak kakek buyutku menjadi pegawai negeri sipil. Begitu pula aku, ayahku dan kakekku; kami semua tidak menempuh pendidikan di sekolah pemerintah secara formal sebab pengajaran secara pribadi jauh lebih memudahkan dalam menyerap ilmu secara mendalam dibandingkan belajar di sekolah pemerintah yang mengajar puluhan anak dalam satu kelas," jelas sang kepala pengawal. "Sesungguhnya, yang menjadi syarat penting pada saat mendaftarkan diri adalah dapat menuliskan nama dan jabatan empat generasi sebelum kau. Dengan kata lain, calon pendaftar harus memiliki silsilah keluarga yang baik dan tercatat secara jelas di Dinas Kependudukan dan Budak."

Law mengangguk paham. Berarti masalah pendidikan bukanlah hal yang dapat merintangi pendaftaran bagi ujian masuk tersebut.

"Lalu, apakah ada syarat lainnya agar saya dapat mendaftar pada ujian masuk tersebut?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Selain syarat mengenai silsilah keluarga, yang dapat mengikuti ujian masuk ketentaraan adalah pria yang sehat raga dan jiwanya, berusia minimal 13 tahun, serta bukan berasal dari golongan _cheonmin_ dan budak. Walau tidak ada larangan bagi para _sangmin_ untuk mendaftar, tetapi kebanyakan yang mengikuti ujian masuk berasal dari golongan _jungin_ dan _yangban_. Tentu saja, hal ini karena hanya golongan _jungin_ dan _yangban_ yang mampu mengenyam pendidikan formal ataupun pengajaran pribadi, walau tidak menutup kemungkinan golongan _sangmin_ pun dapat memperoleh pengetahuan serupa secara otodidak. Tetapi perlu kau ketahui bahwa memiliki pendidikan yang memadai bukanlah menjadi syarat untuk mendaftar, melainkan karena salah satu yang diujikan pada ujian masuk ketentaraan adalah pengetahuan yang luas mengenai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kemiliteran," lanjutnya lagi, yang kembali dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari pemuda beriris keperakan itu.

"Tetapi," kali ini sinar pada sorot mata sang ayah angkat berganti menjadi sinar kekhawatiran, "yang aku lebih cemaskan adalah apakah kau akan lulus pada ujian masuk ketentaraan untuk Biro Investigasi Kerajaan."

Sesungguhnya itulah hal kedua yang turut membebani pikiran Law. Dia tidak tahu apa saja yang akan diuji, dan kata 'kegagalan' terus membayang-bayangi pilihan pemuda itu.

"Apakah ujiannya berat, _yeonggam_?"

"Dibandingkan ujian masuk pegawai negeri sipil yang hanya terdiri dari ujian tertulis dan lisan, tahap pertama dan ketiga dari ujian masuk ketentaraan merupakan ujian praktek, yang mengandalkan kemampuan memanah dan berkuda. Begitu pula dengan sedikit seni bela diri. Walau tidak termasuk di dalam materi yang diujikan, tetapi keterampilan tersebut amat diperlukan ketika melakukan pertarungan tanpa senjata, sehingga akan menjadi nilai tambah pada saat ujian berlangsung. Sementara itu, tahap kedua terdiri dari ujian tertulis dan lisan. Dan seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya, materi yang diujikan adalah pengetahuan umum di bidang literatur ketentaraan, yang tentu saja dapat kau pelajari hingga waktu pendaftaran ditutup."

 _Sial, sial sekali_. Dia tak pernah mempelajari keterampilan memanah sebelumnya. Bagaimana pula dengan berkuda dan seni bela diri? Pastilah hal itu akan sangat sulit untuk dipelajari, terutama hanya dalam jangka waktu satu bulan. Dia cukup yakin dapat lulus di ujian tahap kedua; Law cukup mudah menyerap isi dari buku-buku yang dia baca, tetapi dia selalu meragukan ketahanan fisiknya sendiri. Apakah tubuhnya akan kuat ditempa dengan latihan fisik semacam itu? Kepala Pengawal Seo hanya tersenyum melihat raut wajah Law yang mendadak berubah keruh.

"Menurutku, kau cukup kuat untuk melatih semua kemampuan itu, walau hanya tersisa kurang dari satu bulan sebelum batas akhir pendaftaran ujian masuk. Kid bisa membantumu mempelajari semuanya. Sesungguhnya, dia adalah anak didikku yang terbaik."

"Apakah dia akan bersedia membantu?" Jujur saja, Law tidak ingin merepotkan. Dia tahu betul betapa berat pekerjaan Kid, dan seberapa sering dia mendengar dari para pelayan di kediaman Keluarga Seo bagaimana pemuda itu selalu pulang larut atau bahkan dini hari jika sedang diperintahkan untuk menjaga Yang Mulia Raja Sukjong.

"Dia pasti sangat bersedia untuk membantumu. Katakan pada Kid bahwa aku memintanya mengajari semua keterampilan yang kau butuhkan untuk mengikuti ujian masuk ketentaraan. Perihal ujian tertulis dan lisan pada tahap kedua, aku akan meminta guru pribadi keluarga ini untuk memberikan pelajaran untukmu. Sebaiknya kau juga mulai membaca Buku Seni Perang yang ditulis oleh Sun Tzu, begitu pula dengan buku Wu Zi, Metode Sima dan Enam Pengajaran Rahasia."

"Baik, _yeonggam_." Law pun mengangguk untuk ke sekian kalinya, kemudian meminta izin untuk undur diri dari ruang kerja sang kepala pengawal. Setibanya dia berada di luar ruangan, pikirannya kembali dilanda keraguan, berikut rasa cemas di dalam hati. Mungkin tidak terlihat buruk bagi Law bila diajari keahlian memanah dan berkuda oleh Kid, tetapi … apakah dia akan bisa melakukannya dengan baik? Cukupkah waktu yang kurang dari satu bulan ini menghasilkan kemampuan yang belum pernah dia pelajari seumur hidup?

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++#**

* * *

Sembari duduk di teras bangunan rumah utama di sayap belakang, Kid mendesah lelah saat merangkum laporan di hadapannya ke dalam buku catatan kecil yang dia genggam. Laporan-laporan tersebut hanyalah sebagian kecil dari laporan harian yang biasa diperiksa oleh Kepala Pengawal Seo, sebab laporan dari daerah-daerah provinsi belum juga tiba hingga waktunya mereka pulang ke kediaman keluarga. Pemuda itu mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk meminta laporan yang tersisa kepada Wakil Kepala Nam, sebelum ayah asuhnya kembali ke istana menjelang tengah malam nanti.

Di balik semua itu, pikirannya terus saja berkelana, membayangkan apa saja yang dibicarakan Law bersama Kepala Pengawal Seo di ruang kerjanya. Apakah mereka membicarakan mengenai pengadopsian yang dilakukan oleh sang ayah asuh? Ataukah Kepala Pengawal Seo juga memberitahukan perkembangan kasus Arsip Registrasi yang mana tanggung jawab pengusutan telah dikembalikan kepada Satuan Pengawal Kerajaan? Rasa ingin tahu itu begitu besar, sampai-sampai dada terasa sesak sebab tatapan Law kala mereka bertemu secara tidak langsung menyiratkan keinginan untuk hanya berbicara empat mata dengan sang kepala pengawal, tanpa kehadiran Kid. Meski begitu, dia tetap ingin menghargai keputusan Law untuk berbicara secara pribadi dengan ayah asuhnya itu.

Kuas kecil di dalam genggaman tangan bergerak-gerak saat dia kembali menggoreskan tinta ke atas kertas. Kuas itu telah dia miliki selama beberapa tahun, dan pertumbuhan badannya yang terlalu pesat membuat kuas tersebut tak lagi nyaman dipakai sebab terlalu kecil saat digenggam. Dia pun membuat catatan lain di dalam pikiran untuk mampir ke pasar rakyat di ujung timur dan membeli kuas baru yang lebih pas. Baru saja Kid akan mengusapkan kembali kuas itu di atas batu tinta miliknya ketika lamat-lamat dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Langkah yang penuh dengan keragu-raguan, alunan kaki menapak yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya berdebar lebih kencang.

Law di sana, berjalan menuju tempatnya berada, dengan sikap segan. Atau malu-malu? Kid tidak bisa memutuskan mana yang pemuda bersurai kelam itu hendak tunjukkan dengan langkah yang meragu, kepala tertunduk kemudian tegak dan tertunduk lagi, serta tangan yang mengepal gugup. Dia memilih untuk tidak menatap Law—bukan mengabaikan—dan fokus pada lembaran kertas pada catatan kecil miliknya; melanjutkan pekerjaan yang diperintahkan untuk dikerjakan, hingga pemuda itu memupus jarak sebanyak mungkin.

"… Kid?" Akhirnya suara langkah berganti dengan sahutan pelan.

Suara yang dia rindukan untuk didengar, mengalun dan menyapa telinganya yang gersang.

"Jika kau bersikap malu-malu seperti itu, aku akan meminta Im- _ahjussi_ membelikanmu _hanbok_ untuk perempuan mulai besok."

Rasa rindu menyeruak untuk menjaili pemuda itu, seperti yang dia lakukan di saat pertemuan mereka untuk yang pertama kali. Pertemuan yang menjadi awal segala peristiwa, kala dirinya seolah ditarik kuat oleh alunan _haegeum_ di pagi buta. Sebagaimana dia terjebak dalam untaian nada yang tak sengaja dia dengar, seperti itu pula rasanya ketika jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang budak bersurai kelam dengan sorot mata beriris keperakan.

"Enak saja. Aku ini laki-laki," bentaknya marah.

Dan lihat bagaimana wajah itu memerah karena kejailan yang Kid lakukan. Pemuda bersurai merah itu pun tertawa kecil melihat betapa indah wajah Law yang sedang menunjukkan ekspresi marahnya.

"Aku jadi ingin membatalkan niatku untuk berbicara denganmu. Kau selalu saja membuatku sebal." Bibir tipis itu mencibir, menunjukkan kekesalannya.

"Benarkah?" Ekspresi di wajah Kid melembut. Tentu dia tidak ingin Law berlama-lama marah kepadanya. Selama enam hari lamanya mereka tidak saling bicara, dan itu sangat menyakitkan bagi pemuda itu. Terlebih lagi, amarah itu sedikit banyak disebabkan olehnya.

Law mengangguk. "Saat pertemuan pertama kita, aku menganggap kau adalah orang yang sangat kurang ajar. Di pertemuan kedua kau juga bertingkah menyebalkan dengan menyeretku tanpa kata-kata ke kantor Satuan Pengawal Kerajaan. Dan jangan lupakan sikap-sikapmu yang selalu membuatku bingung setengah mati."

Ternyata dia mengingat semua kejadian itu. Kid pun tidak pernah bisa melupakan pertemuan-pertemuannya dengan Law yang sangat menyenangkan dan menghibur. Dan saat pemuda beriris keperakan itu mengungkit semua itu, rasanya melegakan.

"Apakah itu berarti kau ingin aku meminta maaf padamu?" tanya Kid.

Kedua bola mata indah itu terlihat membulat, seakan tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan mengucapkan hal tersebut. "T-tentu saja tidak."

Tidak? Bukankah seharusnya Kid meminta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang dia lakukan? Tak tahukah Law jika dia merasa amat bersalah selama enam hari ini?

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf." Kini wajah Law setengah tertunduk, sehingga kontak mata mereka terputus. Ada rasa kehilangan ketika Kid tak dapat menatap iris keperakan yang diam-diam begitu dia sukai. "Seharusnya aku tidak membentakmu saat kita berbicara dengan Seo _yeonggam_ di ruang tamu kala itu. Seharusnya aku tidak berdiam diri dan membiarkan masalah pengadopsian itu berlarut-larut. Maaf karena … butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menerima semua ini dan … menyadari bahwa semua yang kau dan Seo _yeonggam_ lakukan murni karena kalian ingin menyelamatkan nyawaku, melindungiku dari ketidakadilan, menganggapku berharga sebagai manusia yang utuh."

Tanpa Law meminta maaf pun, Kid amat mengerti akan kebingungan yang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu. Seperti yang dikatakan Hawkins saat terakhir kali berkunjung ke kediaman Keluarga Seo, siapa yang bisa menerima perubahan dari loncatan status yang begitu tinggi secara mendadak tanpa merasa buncah karenanya? Perasaan lega pun menyeruak ke dalam hati saat Law menyampaikan bahwa pada akhirnya dia telah bersedia menerima pengadopsian yang dilakukan oleh Kepala Pengawal Seo.

"Tentu saja kau berharga, Law. Semua manusia pun begitu. Tidak peduli segolongan budak ataupun _yangban_ , nyawa siapa pun layak untuk dipertahankan." Kid meletakkan kuas miliknya di pinggiran batu tinta, begitu pula dengan buku catatan kecil miliknya beserta dokumen berisi laporan harian yang sedang dia kerjakan untuk diletakkan di samping batu tersebut.

"Aku mengerti." Law mengangguk paham.

"Terutama kau."

Kid merentangkan tangan kanan, kemudian meraih sebelah tangan Law untuk dia genggam erat. Dia dapat merasakan getar ketika kedua tangan bertemu, disertai gelenyar hangat di dalam hati saat jemari mereka saling mengait. Perlahan kepala Law terangkat, disertai kernyitan penuh kebingungan.

"Terutama … apa?"

"Katakanlah aku memang telah bertindak impulsif ketika mencetuskan ide pengadopsian itu kepada Seo _yeonggam_ , tapi apa kau tahu mengapa aku tak lagi berpikir panjang jika itu bersangkutan dengan dirimu?"

 _Amber_ kembali bertemu dengan perak. Dua iris berbeda warna, menyalurkan perasaan serupa.

"Mengapa?"

"Kau terlalu berharga untuk aku lepaskan begitu saja."

Kid dapat melihat bagaimana Law membuang muka seketika saking malunya. Tangan yang bebas dia angkat untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

"Berhenti menggodaku," sahutnya pura-pura marah. "Aku ini lelaki, bukan gadis remaja tanggung."

"Tapi kau tidak menolaknya, bukan?"

Law tak lagi membalas perkataan Kid sebab benar adanya. Namun tiba-tiba dia tersentak, seakan baru teringat sesuatu. "Ah, benar. Aku hampir saja melupakannya."

"Melupakan apa?" tanya Kid.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, dan _yeonggam_ pun sudah menyetujui. Namun aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan bersedia atau tidak. Maksudku, Heat berkata bahwa kau selalu sibuk, kadang pulang larut atau bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali. Jadi, aku …."

"Baiklah, baiklah," potong Kid cepat-cepat. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Law bisa bicara begitu panjang tanpa jeda bila dia sedang ingin, dan bila tidak dihentikan, entah kapan kalimat-kalimat penuh basa-basi itu akan berakhir. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"Ujian masuk Biro Investigasi Kerajaan akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu empat minggu."

Dia telah mengetahui mengenai ujian masuk ketentaraan itu. Sejak para prajurit serta dua pimpinan Biro Investigasi yang terlibat di dalam kasus Arsip Registrasi diberhentikan sementara demi pendalaman kasus tersebut, beberapa perombakan struktur jabatan telah dilakukan secara darurat, baik yang dinaikkan menjadi pimpinan maupun yang diturunkan menjadi prajurit. Menanggapi keadaan ini, Yang Mulia Raja Sukjong memerintahkan Biro Kepegawaian untuk segera membuka ujian masuk khusus untuk merekrut para investigator baru bagi Biro Investigasi Kerajaan, dikarenakan berkurangnya jumlah investigator di dalam tubuh biro itu.

"Ya, aku mengetahui perihal ujian masuk itu. Mengapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Aku ingin ikut mendaftarkan diri."

Sejenak hening melingkupi keduanya setelah ucapan Law berakhir. Dia tidak salah mendengar, bukan?

"Kau … ingin … apa?"

"Aku akan mendaftarkan diri pada ujian masuk Biro Investigasi Kerajaan yang akan dilaksanakan empat minggu lagi. Dan aku membutuhkanmu untuk mengajari semua keterampilan dan pengetahuan yang perlu aku kuasai untuk mengikuti ujian tersebut."

Kid memandang wajah Law yang tampak bersungguh-sungguh. Tak tahukah dia bahwa mengikuti ujian masuk ketentaraan jauh lebih berat daripada ujian masuk pegawai negeri sipil?

"Law, perlu kau ketahui bahwa ujian masuk ketentaraan memiliki dua tahap pengujian yang melibatkan ketahanan dan keterampilan fisik. Mengapa kau tidak menunggu dua tahun lagi sampai ujian masuk resmi bagi pegawai negeri sipil dibuka kembali? Atau pada ujian-ujian khusus lainnya? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk cepat-cepat kembali bekerja dan mendapatkan jabatan di pemerintahan untuk menjaga status keluarga ini."

Pemuda bersurai kelam itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku akui bahwa ini terkesan sangat terburu-buru, tetapi aku tidak merasa terpaksa mengikuti ujian masuk itu dikarenakan tanggung jawab yang mulai aku emban sebagai anak angkat Seo _yeonggam_. Sejak memutuskan untuk menerima pengadopsian ini, aku terus memikirkan apa yang dapat aku lakukan untuk Keluarga Seo, dan pengumuman mengenai ujian masuk Biro Investigasi ini mengantarkan pada langkah pertama pilihanku. Benar apa yang kau katakan, ujian masuk ketentaraan memang lebih sulit bagiku yang tidak pernah melakukan latihan fisik dan tidak memiliki keterampilan apa pun. Seo _yeonggam_ pun mengatakan hal serupa, bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan apakah aku akan berhasil lulus atau tidak. Namun, untuk mengikuti ujian masuk pegawai negeri sipil … aku tidak tahu mengapa hatiku tidak berkehendak untuk mencobanya. Mungkin pada dasarnya aku memang tidak tertarik dengan jabatan yang lebih tinggi? Tetapi, sungguh, aku benar-benar ingin mencoba mendaftar pada ujian masuk ini."

Kedua iris keperakan milik Law tidak berbohong sama sekali. Di sana, Kid menemukan keteguhan hati atas pilihan yang diambil oleh pemuda itu.

"Mengapa harus Biro Investigasi Kerajaan? Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, ujian masuk resmi akan dilaksanakan dua tahun lagi. Kau bisa saja menunggu ujian masuk resmi untuk masuk ke Satuan Pengawal Kerajaan atau badan kemiliteran lainnya, sembari mengasah kemampuan fisikmu." Ada rasa ingin tahu yang besar atas apa yang mendasari Law untuk memilih jalur ketentaraan untuk kembali bekerja di istana, terlebih untuk mendaftar menjadi investigator di Biro Investigasi Kerajaan.

"Pengawas Hwang mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Biro Investigasi merupakan biro yang paling mudah dan sering diintervensi oleh faksi di Majelis Dewan Kerajaan. Aku pun telah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana biro itu dapat dikendalikan oleh Jang _yeonggam_ hanya karena beliau adalah kakak dari Yang Mulia Ratu, paman dari calon Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Joseon. Jelas hal itu merupakan tanda-tanda kemunduran bagi biro yang seharusnya bersikap paling netral, yang bertugas menginvestigasi masalah-masalah yang mengancam kedaulatan kerajaan."

Kid mengangguk paham, membenarkan setiap untaian kata yang Law sampaikan.

"Hawkins- _ssi_ mengatakan kepadaku bahwa bila aku menerima pengadopsian ini, aku harus memandang keberuntungan ini sebagai sebuah kesempatan untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik, bahwa aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berbagi kebaikan terhadap sesama. Itulah yang akan kulakukan; aku ingin bergabung di dalam Biro Investigasi Kerajaan, mengembalikan prinsip dan sikap netral yang seharusnya dijunjung tinggi, dan menegakkan keadilan tanpa intervensi dari pihak mana pun. Sebagaimana apa yang telah aku saksikan dan pelajari dari Satuan Pengawal Kerajaan, aku pun ingin menyebarkan hal-hal baik di tubuh Biro Investigasi."

Keinginan sarat akan cita-cita dan hasrat kehidupan memancar begitu terang dari iris keperakan yang bersinar saat Law menjawab pertanyaan Kid. Seolah terbentang jalan luas menuju ujung penuh kedamaian, dia dapat merasakan bahwa inilah langkah yang telah ditakdirkan untuk dilalui sang pemuda bersurai kelam. Apalah kuasanya untuk menghalangi? Sudah sepantasnya dia memuluskan setapak yang menanti.

"Aku mengerti." Tautan kedua tangan mereka mengerat, menyalurkan energi untuk menguatkan. "Kita akan mulai berlatih dua hari lagi. Aku harap kau mempersiapkan diri dengan baik, Law. Walau aku tidak sekeras Seo _yeonggam_ dalam melatih orang lain, bukan berarti kau bisa bersantai-santai. Waktu empat minggu akan bergulir tanpa terasa, jadi persiapkan fisik dan mentalmu."

"Dua hari lagi? Mengapa bukan besok saja?" Bukan senyum yang mengulas, melainkan kernyitan kebingunganlah yang menghiasi wajah Law.

"Sebab kau harus datang ke kantor Satuan Pengawal Kerajaan besok, untuk memberikan kesaksian secara resmi. Setelah kita mulai berlatih, hari-harimu pastilah akan padat terisi oleh jadwal latihan dan pembelajaran lainnya. Lebih cepat memberikan keterangan resmi dari para saksi akan lebih baik, agar penanganan kasus pun tidak tertunda."

"Berarti aku harus pergi ke istana? Bagaimana caranya aku dapat melewati penjagaan gerbang masuk?" Law kembali bertanya.

"Aku akan meminta Im- _ahjussi_ untuk mendampingimu. Dia memiliki akses masuk berbatas waktu, yang biasa diberikan para pejabat pemerintah kepada kepala pelayan rumah tangga mereka untuk hal-hal yang darurat. Kau ingat dengan pelayan yang mengantarkan pesan darurat ke istana saat Biro Investigasi Kerajaan mengejarmu kala itu? Akses semacam itulah yang bisa kau gunakan untuk memasuki istana. Terlebih kau adalah salah satu saksi kunci di dalam kasus Arsip Registrasi; para pengawal kerajaan penjaga gerbang istana tentu akan memberikan kalian izin masuk dengan lebih mudah."

"Aku paham." Law mengangguk untuk ke sekian kalinya. "Terima kasih, Kid. Aku … entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa membalas semua kebaikan yang telah kau lakukan. Begitu pula dengan Seo _yeonggam_ dan Satuan Pengawal Kerajaan. Rasanya ucapan terima kasih saja tak akan cukup untuk menunjukkan rasa syukurku."

Kid tersenyum mendengar apa yang Law ucapkan. Seharusnya dialah yang berucap terima kasih atas segala yang Law telah lakukan demi kasus Arsip Registrasi. Bagaimana pemuda itu menantang bahaya demi mendapatkan Arsip Registrasi, melindunginya dengan taruhan nyawa; semua murni untuk mempertahankankan kedaulatan Kerajaan Joseon dari tangan orang-orang yang berusaha merusaknya demi kepentingan pribadi dan golongan. Sejak awal Law memang memiliki hati besar dan kesetiaan kepada kerajaan yang telah menjadi rumahnya sejak lahir ke dunia.

"Jalani hidup seperti apa yang kau inginkan, jejakkan langkah sesuai dengan apa yang menjadi keputusanmu. Aku rasa semua itu adalah bentuk rasa syukur yang dapat kau tunjukkan atas semua yang telah kau peroleh, Law."

Bibir itu tersenyum disertai mata yang mengecil penuh cahaya kebahagiaan, menebar kehangatan hingga merasuk ke sudut kalbu. Dilatari langit sore berwarna jingga keemasan, Kid mematri kenangan kecil bersama Law di dalam ingatan.

* * *

 **##++~ Love, Separate, Leave ~++#**

* * *

" _Mama_ , mohon tenangkan diri Anda!" sahut Cho _sanggung_ dengan nada sedih, mencoba menahan Yang Mulia Ratu Hui dari berbuat hal yang tidak sepantasnya. Dia dapat melihat jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya, menandakan dia tak mampu menghentikan tangis sejak semalam.

"Jangan memerintahku! Aku adalah Ratu Joseon, siapa yang berani melarangku berbuat apa yang aku kehendaki? Aku harus menemui _orabeoni_. Pastilah dia sangat menderita saat ini, sendirian dan kedinginan di penjara Pengawal Kerajaan terkutuk itu!" teriak sang ratu dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mata.

"Tapi Yang Mulia Raja telah memerintahkan untuk melarang siapa pun menemui yang tertuduh, _mama_."

Mata Ratu Hui membulat; sinar amarah memancar dari sorot mata tajam yang akan tampak indah tanpa likuid bening yang menggenangi. "Tertuduh, katamu? Siapa? _Orabeoni_? DIA TIDAK BERSALAH. DIA HANYA MELAKUKAN APA YANG SEHARUSNYA DILAKUKAN SEORANG PAMAN UNTUK KEPONAKANNYA. MENGAPA DIA HARUS DIHUKUM SEPERTI INI?" Teriakan itu menggema memenuhi ruang-ruang Daejojeon, membuat para dayang istana lain ikut merasa sedih atas kepedihan yang dirasakan oleh junjungan mereka.

" _Mama_ …." Cho _sanggung_ tak sanggup melihat sang ratu menderita lebih lama. Dia tahu betul betapa sayangnya Ratu Hui pada sang kakak, sebab hanya Jang Hee Jae-lah yang dapat mengerti dirinya, mengerti akan keinginan dan hasrat yang dia pendam sejak lama.

"Aku akan tetap menemui _orabeoni_. Pengawal Kerajaan tidak berhak untuk melarang aku, sang Ratu Joseon."

Dia berjalan cepat keluar dari bilik utama bangunan itu, dan Cho _sanggung_ hanya dapat mengikuti sang junjungan dengan pasrah. Beberapa _nain_ lainnya ikut mendampingi, sebagaimana telah menjadi kewajiban bagi mereka untuk selalu mengikuti ke mana pun Ratu Hui pergi.

Perjalanan menuju Kantor Satuan Pengawal Kerajaan terasa begitu lekas berlalu sebab langkah-langkah kaki yang tergesa. Ratu Hui terus meremas _chima_ -nya yang berwarna gelap bertabur _geumbak_ yang indah, menandakan betapa hati merasa gelisah sebab ketakutan tak dapat menemui sang kakak terus menjalar. Napasnya tersengal akibat terlalu cepat melangkah, tetapi hal itu tak menjadi alasan untuk memperlambat pergerakan kaki yang memburu. Dapat memaksa Pengawal Kerajaan untuk mengizinkannya masuk ke area penjara jauh lebih penting.

Meski begitu, keraguan tetaplah menghinggapi, sebab Satuan Pengawal Kerajaan begitu setia kepada Raja Sukjong. Sejak Seo Yonggi—orang yang amat dipercaya oleh sang raja—diangkat sebagai Kepala Pengawal Kerajaan, kedudukan satuan tersebut begitu kokoh, sebab tak ada yang mampu mengintervensi. Segelintir orang memilih untuk bersikap netral dan hanya fokus untuk mengabdikan diri kepada Kerajaan Joseon, dan Seo Yonggi serta mendiang ayahnya adalah yang paling keras kepala menolak untuk berpihak kepada faksi mana pun yang mengisi Majelis Dewan Kerajaan. Benar-benar keadaan yang sangat tidak menguntungkan.

Ketika rombongan Ratu Hui mencapai kantor Satuan Pengawal Kerajaan, lapangan di depan kantor tampak lengang, walau prajurit dengan pangkat terendah mengelilingi area tersebut dengan penjagaan yang begitu ketat. Begitu pula area di sekitar bangunan kantornya; tampak beberapa prajurit yang dilengkapi dengan tombak menjadi penghalang yang menakutkan bagi sebagian besar orang. Akan tetapi, Ratu Hui tak merasa gentar menghadapi prajurit rendahan. Digertak sedikit saja, mereka pasti akan menyingkir. Begitu pikirnya.

Dengan langkah tegas, dia mendekati prajurit-prajurit yang menghalangi jalan menuju bangunan kantor tersebut. Namun apa yang terjadi sungguh di luar dugaan. Para prajurit itu menghalangi jalan dengan menyilangkan tombak mereka tepat di jalan masuk. Ratu Hui tersentak kaget menerima perlakuan yang menurutnya begitu mencemooh kedudukannya yang amat tinggi di kerajaan. Dia adalah Ratu Joseon, yang seharusnya dihormati oleh semua orang tanpa kecuali. Betapa kurang ajarnya para prajurit rendahan ini!

"Dasar lancang!" bentak Cho _sanggung_ kepada mereka. "Beraninya kalian menghalangi jalan Yang Mulia Ratu!"

"Maafkan atas tindakan kami, tetapi kami diperintahkan untuk tidak mengizinkan siapa pun masuk ke dalam, kecuali bagi yang berkepentingan." Salah satu dari prajurit itu memberi penjelasan.

"Begitukah?" Ratu Hui menatap sinis ke arah prajurit yang menghalangi langkahnya. "Dan kalian pikir aku tidak berkepentingan di sini? Kalian tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku adalah Yang Mulia Ratu Kerajaan Joseon! Aku bisa memenggal kepala kalian dalam satu jentikan jari, jadi biarkan aku masuk!"

"Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia Ratu. Anda tetap tidak diperbolehkan memasuki wilayah ini."

Akhirnya amarah itu tak lagi tertahankan. Dengan berang Ratu Hui berusaha menerobos masuk dengan mendorong kedua tombak yang memalangkan jalan masuk menuju bangunan kantor yang dia tuju. "Kalian tidak bisa menghalangiku untuk menemui _orabeoni_. MINGGIR KALIAN!"

"Sebaiknya Anda segera meninggalkan tempat ini, Yang Mulia Ratu." Sahutan itu menghentikan pergerakan Ratu Hui, hingga membuatnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang prajurit berpangkat rendah lainnya mendekat ke arah jalan masuk bangunan menuju kantor, menipiskan jarak di antara rombongan Ratu Joseon dan dirinya yang bertubuh amat tinggi. Sang junjungan menyipitkan mata curiga, sembari menebak-benak siapakah pemuda itu.

Ya, yang berdiri di hadapannya hanyalah seorang pemuda yang ditaksir usianya belumlah genap dua puluh tahun. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi, dengan kulit putih cenderung pucat, dengan iris mata berwarna _amber_ yang menyorot tajam ….

"Kau!" Gigi-gigi sang ratu gemeretak saat mengingat siapakah pemuda berpakaian pengawal kerajaan berpangkat rendah itu.

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Saya bertugas menahan Anda di jalan masuk ini, sebab Anda memang tidak diizinkan memasuki wilayah kantor Satuan Pengawal Kerajaan apa pun alasannya. Yang Mulia Raja sendiri telah memberi perintah langsung untuk menjauhkan Anda dari tempat ini."

Tangan Ratu Hui terkepal erat-erat. Dahulu, ketika Raja Sukjong menceritakan perihal seorang prajurit muda dari Biro Kepolisian yang begitu dia sukai karena kekuatan dan ketangkasannya dalam bertarung, dia hanya mendengarkan dengan khidmat, dengan senyum yang terpasang di bibir sebab dia melihat sinar penuh kebanggaan terpancar dari wajah sang raja. Ratu Hui, yang kala itu masih berstatus sebagai seorang selir kerajaan, tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ada kecemburuan tebersit di dalam hati, bahwa ada orang lain yang dikagumi oleh sang raja walau dia hanyalah seorang prajurit baru berpangkat rendah.

Awalnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal tersebut, berpikir bahwa kekaguman yang ditunjukkan oleh Raja Sukjong murni karena beliau menghargai kelebihan siapa pun tanpa kecuali. Namun, ketika dia mendengar bahwa prajurit baru yang bernama Kid itu adalah anak angkat mendiang Seo _daegam_ , seketika amarahnya melonjak. Dia dan Faksi Selatan membenci orang-orang netral semacam Keluarga Seo, yang memilih untuk tidak berpihak dan hanya setia kepada sang raja. Ada rasa kesal sebab Raja Sukjong selalu dekat dan menaruh kepercayaan yang amat besar kepada keluarga _yangban_ yang telah mengabdi di Kerajaan Joseon hingga empat generasi lamanya.

Api di dalam dada makin membara saat Ratu Inhyeon ikut memberikan perhatian istimewa kepada anak itu. Dia menyayanginya bak seorang anak kandung, namun Pangeran Hwiseo diperlakukan sebaliknya, bahkan kadang sama sekali tak dianggap keberadaannya. Terlebih lagi, dia menolak untuk mengadopsi pangeran yang merupakan putra kandung Raja Sukjong dan dirinya, sang calon putra mahkota kala itu. Bagaimana kebencian di dalam hati tak makin menjadi?

"Kau benar-benar lancang, bukan begitu?" Ratu Hui menarik bibir, meremehkan Kid yang bergeming di hadapannya. "Bagaimana bisa seorang pengawal kerajaan berpangkat rendah sepertimu mengumbar-umbar soal perintah Yang Mulia Raja? Dan lagi, apa kuasamu menghalangi jalanku, sang Ratu Joseon, untuk menemui seorang kakak yang dijebak oleh permainan busuk Satuan Pengawal Kerajaan?"

"Anda sepertinya lupa bahwa prajurit rendahan ini adalah bagian dari pengawal pribadi raja, yang melindungi sang junjungan di luar dinding istana, Yang Mulia Ratu. Saya mengetahui apa yang tidak Anda ketahui." Kid hanya tersenyum ketika menanggapi. "Dan lagi, jika Anda tidak percaya bahwa Yang Mulia Raja sendiri yang memerintahkan untuk tidak membiarkan Anda berkeliaran di tempat ini, silakan Anda bertanya sendiri kepada Yang Mulia. Atau Kepala Pengawal Seo, yang menerima perintah tersebut secara resmi."

Mata Ratu Hui membelalak lebar-lebar, menunjukkan kemarahan yang tak lagi mampu tertutupi oleh wajahnya yang rupawan. Pemuda ini benar-benar telah bertindak kurang ajar kepadanya!

"Ah, permainan busuk, kata Anda? Bahwa Kakak Anda tidak bersalah setelah mencuri dokumen Arsip Registrasi yang maha penting bagi kekuatan pertahanan kerajaan demi memperoleh plakat pengakuan putra mahkota? Sayang sekali, bukti-bukti yang memberatkan Jang _yeonggam_ sudah terkumpul hampir seluruhnya. Bahkan Faksi Selatan dapat hancur seketika jika kami menyerahkan semua bukti tersebut ke tangan Yang Mulia Raja. Jadi sebaiknya Anda kembali ke Daejojeon, duduk dengan tenang sembari menunggu putusan dari Yang Mulia atas kasus Arsip Registrasi. Itu pun, jika Anda telah siap mendengar hukuman apa yang akan menimpa kakak Anda."

Sontak Ratu Hui mengangkat tangan, hendak menampar Kid atas sikap yang menurutnya sangat tidak tahu diri. "LANCANG SEKALI KAU!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _2 months late … okay, everyone can slap me hard for ignoring this story._

HUWEEEE, bukan daku bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja … hanya saja … hati ini tak mampu menolak godaan atas _challenge_ yang bertebaran di bumi pertiwi Indonesia, jadi … /banyak alesan lu Thor

 _Just … enjoy this chapter 10, okay? And let me know what you think of this chapter by giving review at the end of the page_ ^^


End file.
